My New Life
by NicolaDarkness
Summary: Ok my life has just gone from bad to worse. First my parents die, then I find out I was adopted, then I get sent into some world I dont even know! Wait, actually this new life isnt so bad after all.OCxGaara & OCxSasuke.Rated for language and bloodyness
1. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 1: Home sweet home**

The sun shone down on this warm spring day, with the blue sky glowing above me as I started my short walk home. It takes me fifteen to twenty minutes to get home, depending on how lazy I'm feeling on the day and today that's what I feel. Lazy. Fluffy white clouds drifted across the sky at a slow pace and I looked up at them and wondered if it were possible to jump up to one and sit on it. Like angels in church paintings. Not that I am religious or anything, I'm really not into the whole "there is someone looking at us all right now who will decide if you go to heaven or hell when you die," kind of thing. I don't think its right to have one being in control and especially if that thing is controlling what I do because I really wouldn't stand for it.

Pushing those thoughts away and looking back I find that the road to my house has been blocked off and there are police cars everywhere. Officers on mobiles and walkie-talkies standing around the borders of the crime scene tape, keeping an eye on the ever growing crowd of news reporters that were nosing around waiting for something to happen. Notepads and pens at the ready. Cameras pointed at the scene some filming while others snapped the occasional picture. As I get closer I could smell evidence of a fire and I wrinkled my nose at the stench that was taking over the air as I kept my pace towards my house. _"Properly that old geezer from down the road set fire to his roses again and someone called the fire department. I swear this is the third time this week!"_ I think as I approach the cordoned off street. When my home came into view I stopped dead.

The frame of the house was all that stud of my once caring home and my stomach clenched in fear of what had happened and why. I started walking towards the police tape once more but at a slower pace as I observed what remained of the building. You could see right through it and to the garage we had in the back and the melted remains of a car inside. My brain processed this and I thought _"that's dad's car. Didn't he say he was staying at home today because of falling off that ladder yesterday? Didn't mom say she was coming home from work early to drive him to the hospital? Didn't Shawn feel really sick today and stay at home with dad?" _These and so may other questions and doubt rushed through my mind as I reached the yellow tape and raised it over my head before stepping under it.

One of the officers rushed over at seeing me do this. He was young with a clean shaven head and pressed soot that screamed "I'm a new policeman itching for a proper interrogation!" with a skip in his step and a gleam in his eye, he came up to me. "Sorry young lady, but this whole area is under complete investigation so I will have to ask you to go home. I'm sure your parents are worried about you being late home form school so run along back to your mommy and daddy now," he said in a cheerful 'I'm better then you so do as I say' kind of voice, and I flinched at this as he shooed me off, but I wasn't going to budge before I new the truth of what had gone on here. So I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I would love to officer but you have taped off my street and I cannot get home without coming through here." He blinked at this, obviously not expecting a civilised reply from me.

"OK fine. Then let me escort you home so that you don't get stopped by any of my colleagues on the way. So go ahead and lead on." He replied holding his head high in the air and gesturing for me to lead the way. So I set off down the road, eyes glued to the remains of this once proud building that used to hold so much happiness, but is now nothing more then a pile of rubble. When we reached level with the skeletal building I stopped in front of my former house and pointed saying "I live there, now would you please tell me what happened to my house and also were my family are."The officer paled at this and started to tremble, looking at me with wide, frightened eyes. "SARGE!!" he shouted and a man with greying hair and a beer belly came up to us and said "What is it Ben? I'm kind of busy working the crime scene and who is this girl? I told you not to let anyone in here."

"S-sorry sarge but she said she lived here so I let her in and she led me to said house and now clams she lives here." The rookie officer that's named Ben rushed out in a panic. The sarge's eyes widened and he turned them onto me as I looked away, my gaze landed on one of the charred plant pots we had at the front of the house and if I remember right, this one had the tulips in we planted on the weekend. "Oh God...." the sarge replies in a shaky voice, staring at me like I'm some sort of alien. "I think you better come down to the police station with me young miss. I have something to tell you and I don't think your going to like it." I guessed as much. I think I can guess what has happened already. The three body bags are a dead give away as they are placed in an ambulance and me in a police car and as we went are separate ways, I said a silent goodbye to the family I would not be seeing ever again.

* * *

**Sorry this first chapter is a bit short but am trying to make it longer!**

**I will get the the naruto world bit as soon as I can so just be pacient!!**

**Rate and review! ^_^**


	2. Stating The Obvious And Truths Revealed

**Chapter 2: Stating the Obvious and Truths Revealed**

Everyone in the room is nervous. The cause of this: me. Nobody wants to tell me that my family is dead. That they were in the body bags being put in the back of the ambulance as we were leaving the scene. That I am now an orphan and will soon need to be adopted so I can grow up having a 'normal childhood'. Ha! That's a laugh! My family is dead and I will not let some total strangers take their places!

The sarge finally sighs and sits down across the table from me. Looks me straight in the eye and says, shakily "I am sorry to inform you miss, b-but we found the chard remains of a young boy, adult male and adult female in your home. After DNA testing we have concluded that these were the bodies of Shawn, Malcolm, and Dawn Jones. I am sorry for your loss miss." He then lowers his head and looks to the side. All the eyes in the room look at the floor. Mine look out of the window at the beautiful sunset outside. The sky is splashed with all shades of reds, purples, yellows, blues, pinks, oranges and greys. It really is breath-taking! I watch as the last rays of light disappear and the world is consumed in darkness. Yet the city is so bright. With all of the lights that each represents a person. This only proves what I have always said right from when I could first talk: 'Darkness always makes the light shine brighter'. My parents always used to think this strange and I can't say what gave me the idea. I've just always believed in it.

As I continue the ponder and think the people around me are confused and the sarge has to snap his fingers in front of my face to bring me back down to earth. "Oh!.......sorry I must have spaced out there for a sec," I say sheepishly, a small sad smile playing on my lips.

The sarge looks a bit taken back by my response and leans forward on the table and I move away with a suspicious look on my face of why he has chosen to do this."Can I ask you why you haven't cried yet? You just lost your adopted parents for goodness sake! You should at least sob or something!" He shouts standing up. I freeze. _"Adopted parents." _These words keep repeating themselves through my mind as the sarge sees this he stops and looks at me questioningly. Suddenly it hits him. I didn't know I was adopted. They never told me, and he just blurted it out.

He quickly stammers out an apology and an excuse that he thought they had already told me. I half listen to his ramblings but the damage has already been done. I feel numb and empty inside. I don't feel as a lady puts her arms around me and rocks me back and forth, trying to console me. They all think I've gone into shock. The woman shushes me and hums softly in my ear. I can't make out her face. All the faces in the room are blank to me. I feel nothing, see only figures and hear only the sound of my own heartbeat telling me that at least I'm alive. But I don't seem like it. I am dead inside. Even though the beating of my heart tells me I'm still living I feel like I'm not really here. It is not a dream. A dream would not be this cruel, deceitful, or grief-stricken.

I don't want to feel like this! It makes me feel helpless and that is something I am not! I want answers and I want them now! Who killed my adopted family? Where can I find these people or person? Who was my real family?

I come out of my daze and genially push the woman off me. Not even looking at her. My world is too small now to include a person who does not matter to me. I lean over the table, look the sarge straight in the eye and say in a deadly serious tone, "I have a few questions I would like to ask you _sarge_" I make the last word drip with venom for effect, and it works.

"R-right! Ask away! I will answer all that I can!" He stammers, shouting to sound like he's still in control when really, he is the one being controlled by me. He will tell me what I want to know. No doubt about that. "Well..." I say, folding my hands and placing my chin on them, "First off, who set the fire that killed them and were can I find theses persons or person." The entire room in shocked by me murderous, yet mature, questions. All take a frightened step back and the sarge shuffles back into his chair as far as he can.

"W-well we found the body of what we assume t-to be an adult male at t-the point of the fires origin. The scientists say that he died because the substance used to light the fire produced a sudden explosion of smoke w-when it was lighted. He died of suffocation before the fire had chance to move to the r-rest of the b-building." He says in a shaken voice. It seems I broke the man. I can see the headlines already "Chief of police resins after his latest case" what the papers wont know is it was really because a teenage girl had glared him into wetting his pants and he resigned because of the embarrassment it caused him. I inwardly smirk at this and casually glance around the room. As eyes meet mine, I start to think that the chief won't be the only officer resigning once I leave the room.

I turn my attention back on the sarge and still in the same tone I have been using (I starting to like this tone a lot) I say, "Well that saves be the trouble of hunting them down if they were that stupid to do the job for me. Now next question. Do you have any records of my real parents?" The sarge seems confused at this but reaches for a folder that has been lying at the end of the table almost forgotten about, and pushes it towards me. I place a hand on it before it slides off the table and raise an eyebrow at him. He takes the hint and quickly stammers, "T-that is your real birth c-certificate. It was about the only thing not destroyed b-by the fire. I-it was found in your-err I mean, Mr and Mrs Jones's bedroom. I-in a dresser u-under some c-chard photos. T-the photos were to d-damaged to m-make out what they were. There is also a s-statement from the a-agency that authorised your a-adoption that says you were found with a small card, the card was lost but it said "The girl's name in Nicola Kaze and she will be growing up here from now on." I-it had no signature and gave no details but your n-name...." he trailed off and looks at the flood. Wreathing in his seat.

While he has been rambling on I have been reading the content of the folder and there isn't much to go on but I did find out that I have a name. I inwardly smile. _"Nicola Kaze ay......I like it!" _I then place the folder back on the table and look at the sergeant again. "One last question," I say and everyone listens in carefully, hanging on my every word. "Well more of a request actually. I would like to move into an apartment near my school that I have seen up for sale for a while. I have enough money to pay for it myself. But I need to have police consent to live on my own at my age for I do not wish to be.......'re-adopted'" The last word comes out with a lot of venom and everyone in the room scrambles to meet my demands.

People rush out the room and the sergeant assures me that he will get onto it right now and I will be moved in before the sun rises. This leaves me in the room alone. I stare at the rising moon and think to myself, _"well one mystery solved in a matter of minutes. But the mystery of who I am, could take a life time to solve"_

I continue to watch the night sky for hours on end before an officer comes to fetch me to go to my new home. Home, that word sounds so forerun and unknown to me, like when you go on holiday and you here people talking a different language. You want to know what they are talking about but you just can't understand them no matter how hard you try to. I say nothing but go quietly and continue to stare at the pristine night sky on the drive over. Paying no attention to where we are going.

When the car stops I get out. The officer escorting me gives me the keys and wishes me sweet dreams before driving away. As I enter the building, Climb to the 10th floor and walk into my apartment, shutting the door behind me and locking it, I smirk. Climbing into bed, fully clothed, and I think, _"After the day I've had mate, HA! Your the ones who's dreaming not me!"_ Before I let the darkness of sleep take me.

* * *

**Woooow!! Longer Chapter!!**

**I will get to the naruto world I promise you!!!!!**

**May take some time with next Chapter because having to study for exams -_-'**

**Rate and Review!! ^_^**


	3. Only Those Closest To Me Are Allowed In

**Chapter 3: Only Those Closest To Me Are Allowed In My Small World**

It is a bright crisp Monday morning and all teenagers are in their gangs, talking before they have to head into school. I on the other hand, am walking towards the receptionist desk. Why? You ask. To deliver a form that has my new name and details on so the school has them is they need them. Not that they ever will. It has been three days since the fire at my house and the death of my parents. I mean, my 'adopted parents'. The police have kept me a secret from the press so that I am not hounded by reporters and in the mean time, I got my name officially changed to Nicola Kaze! I think it soot's me much better then Nicola Jones does. I don't want to be walking round with the name of a dead family's as my own when I have no right to call myself by it. So I am going with my real name. For my consciences sake.

I reach the desk and find a plump, wrinkled old woman, with bright blond hair sitting at the desk filing her nails. I can tell what she will be like immediately. One of these people that think they are Gods gift (again I am not religious in anyway) when they are clearly not. She looks up from her nails and in a cold, crackling voice that sounds like a toads, "What do you want brat! I have no time to be dealing with snot-noised little runts like you." _"An exactly what is so pressing about filing your nails toad lady,"_ I think to myself. I just ignore her rood comment and get right down to business. "I need to hand in my new details to go on the system and I was told that you were the only woman for the job. I went to the I.T. department and they recommended I go straight to you, so could you please put them on the system miss?" I say in a cutie little girl voice and giving the puppy dog eyes to her. I think I might make myself puke but my tack-tick works. She straightens herself and says, "Well they would be right there my dear. Let me have them in and I will put them on right now."

Turning to her computer she logs in and I place the details on the desk. She picks them up and sets to work recording them onto the schools database. In a few minutes she is done and hands me back the paper with a beaming smile on her face. "There you go sweetie. Now I better not keep you so go outside in the yard and talk to your friends a bit before the bell goes," she says in a kind toad crock. I smile back at her and walk out the door, happy that I had pulled the wool right over that old toads eyes. Making her think I was a sweet little girl. She has no idea whose she's dealing with. Like she is so important that I would even consider her into my now, small world. There is no room for people like her who don't, and never will matter to me.

Walking out into the large yard that is crowded in kids of all shapes and sizes I make my way across it. Kids stand in their 'clicks' chaves, Goths, punks, emos, geeks, freaks, plastics and all the other groups. None look at me as I walk passed though. I don't have many friends. My only one and my best friend Arisu is the only one who sees me in this battle for survival. My only comrade and constant companion. We have known each other for over a decade now and we plan on increasing that by at least a couple more.

I make it to the other side and spot her leaning against the wall of one of the school buildings (our school has a few because it's so big) and waves at me in a lazy fashion as I approach. She is real tall and towers over me by quite a bit, with an emo fringe and dark mascara, she is not to be messed with. Her uniform is slightly messy but still looks presentable and not like half of these kids who look like they've just woken up in a tramps cardboard box. Her dark blue eyes watch me as I come to stand in front of her and we high-five each other before breaking out into wide grins. This is one person who can fit into my small world any day, everyday.

"Hey boob, what took you so long?" she asks me with her grin still in place on her face. I laugh a bit and say "Hey noob, just the office to hand in some papers to the toad."

"Ha-ha, the toad! She does look and act like one doesn't she," she says between giggles.

I giggle to, "You bet!" Just then the bell goes for first lesson and we walk into the building still chatting away about what had been going on in our lives while we hadn't been together. Of cores I left out the part about my adopted parents. That is a story to tell when no one else is around.

First class in uneventful and we mostly talk while we do our work at the back of the classroom where we sit. Then the teacher decides to call the register. When she gets down to the letter K she pauses looking confused and calls out the name "Nicola Kaze?" in a questioning voice.

"Yes miss," I reply, not even glancing up from the page in the textbook that I'm reading. It's on how bodies decompose so I would quite like to read it all before the bell goes. Everyone turns to look at me then. Feeling the whole classes attention locked on me I look up and say, "What?" in a whiny voice and one chave with half a brain bluntly points out "Ya last name is different."

"Nice work Sherlock," I say mockingly rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to my textbook.

"I no that, but why is it different," he asks in a voice that sounds a little ruffled from the insult I just directed at him.

"Because, I wanted to, got a problem with that?!" I say challengingly. Glairing at him. My eyes the only part of me that has moved through the whole ordeal now fixed on him.

He stands up and leans over the table at me with a snarl on his face. He happens to be the biggest and badest chave in the whole school, and he seems to be in the mood to pick a fight with me. "Yh, actually I do," he says in a cocky voice.

"Well," I calmly say standing and looking him in the eye. "What is a thick lummox like you going to do about it," I reply.

"This!" he roars and throws a punch aimed straight for my face. I move my face to the right and swiftly dodge his blow before shifting my weight all on one leg and swinging it at him. It lands right on target, a very sensitive target for the male species and he goes flying back, screaming in pain and clutching the area that has been damaged. He lands on a table and roles off onto the floor, scattering books and chairs as he goes.

I place my foot back on the floor and get back to my textbook thinking _"I'm in for it now. But that jerk did deserve it. I hope I caused him permanent damage so that his offspring may never populate this earth with their filth."_ That may have been harsh but I can't help how I feel and think. That's just how I am.

People are in shock and Just stand there gasping at the scene before them while the teacher goes to check on the boy. Then the teacher stands and pulls out her mobile phone and dials 911. Before long the medics are tending to him and with the boy off her hands the teacher finally has time to deal with me. Oh joy.

"Nicola what on earth did you do that for! That boy has server damage to his err... well anyway. He will properly never be able to have children now because of you! What will his parents say?! What will they do?!" she shouts at me and I think to myself, _"Serves him right and I'm proud to say I did it!" _but outwardly I look up at her and say "miss, I was acting in self defence. If you remember he through a punch at my face first and so I acted on instinct and fought back. I am sorry my foot hit him there but I didn't want to fight him. It was an act on impulse I swear!" My voice is calm and reasoning so this then calms my teacher down and she goes off to talk to some other teachers.

I walk back over to Arisu and she doesn't look too impressed with my performance. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have got expelled from school! "She fumes. This time I look down. Genuinely feeling guilty for what I did because I made her worry about me.

"Sorry Ri. I am sorry I made you worry but it kind of just happened. Before I new it my foot had connected and he went flying. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I say, hanging my head in shame and looking up into her fiery eyes from behind no my bangs.

The fire in her eyes dims to their normal warm glow and she sighs, smiling slightly. "Well, just don't do it again ok?" she says to which I look up at her and nod, a smile now spread across my face. But then her smile fades and she looks at me in a serious tone and says sternly, "I want to know the truth. I want you to spill it all to me. Why you changed your name. Why you acted the way you did, and I want to know it all."

It's my turn to sigh and I turn serious. "Come to my place after school and I will tell you everything there." She nods and the head teacher calls everyone's attention and tells us school is over for the day and we may as well all go home. So much for stalling telling her for a couple more hours. Looks like I will have to tell her sooner then I originally thought. Kids scatter once the head teacher's done and make a break for home. Me and Arisu both hurry to make it to my place before the crush catches us up, with me leading us in the direction of my new place of residence.

We stop outside my apartment building and Arisu studies it questioningly. It's at least 15 floors, with a grey outer colour and plain style it looks like a giant pillar that could fall on top of us at any second. I let her study it for a moment before walking through its plain wooden doors that is in need of a serious paint job and over to the lift door that looks like to sheets of scrap metal that have just been stuck onto the wall. I push the button as Arisu catches up to me and we both wait for the lift to descend to our floor. We wait in silence. I know she is dead serious about knowing what's going on because she hasn't said a word throughout the whole walk home, and has just walked along with me, with a confused expression on her face.

The lift finally reaches us and the doors slide open with a ping to tell us the metal box has arrived. We step inside and I push the number 10 button on the number panel. This cause the doors to shut and we start to descend. Up, up, and away! Hardly, but we do reach my floor surprisingly fast and we step out into a bland corridor. Its halls are painted sky blue and 4 doors are located on each of the 4 walls with the largest having 2. I walk towards the door with the number 113 on the front and pull my keys out my pocket before sliding them in and turning them in one direction until the lock clicks to signal that the door is now open. I then replace the keys in my pocket and step inside, closing the door after Arisu steps through.

The door opens into a living room/kitchen that is decorated with plain furniture and kitchen equipment. The living room part has: sofa, small TV, table and chair to eat on and a small window that overlooks the street below and the large park that is this town main 'quiet spot' in the not to far distance. While the kitchen part has: cupboards, cooker, fridge freezer, washing machine, kettle, microwave, and some draws which all look warn and not in the best condition. Then there are two doors that lead off into the bedroom and bathroom. Arisu takes all this in for a moment while I plop my school bag by the side of the sofa and sit myself down on it. As I do she seems to finish and walks over to sit next to me on the sofa. It creaks and some of the springs hurt your bum if you sit in the wrong place but this doesn't faze her at all. She sits there in a serious fashion and looks me straight in the eye, then says, "Spill it."

So I do. I tell her everything. She is the only person to enter my small world, so she deserves to know everything it has in it. I tell her from the time I saw my house taped off and surrounded by officers, to my moving into this apartment. When I'm done she just sits there with her brow furrowed. In deep concentration.

"So.......Your new mission in life is to find out where you came from?" she says and I nod in reply. Some time into my tale I had got up and started walking round the small room. "You don't know how you'll do it but you're going to go ahead with this mission anyway? Even though you have zero leads and hardly anytime between school and exams to do it," she continues and I nod again, still pacing round the room. She watches me for a moment as I continue to move from one side of the room to the other before she can take it no more. "Will you stop that God damn pacing its pissing irritating! You look like a caged animal in a zoo for fucks sake!" she shouts at me and I finally stop moving and look at her, but I still bop my knees up and down.

"Sorry, but I just feel so restless," I say and stop my knee bopping to look outside the window at the pale blue sky. "I just feel like I need to go somewhere. I don't know were exactly but its driving me crazy and I just can't stand still!" I continue and look back at her in a silent ply to get going.

She sighs in response, picking up her bag and walking towards the front door before opening it and looking at me over her shoulder. "You coming or what? I've learned over the years that if I follow you something good usually happens so don't pace round her on my account," She says smiling and stepping out the door and walking over to the lift where she pushes the button. I grin form ear to ear and grab my bag from the floor as I race to the door and run out of it before turning and locking it behind me. By the time I'm done the lift arrives and we step in, push the ground floor button at the same time and down we go!

When we get outside I let my feet lead my and we start to walk. Arisu walks at my side but lets me lead and we start to talk about random things. Eggs with toast soldiers, and things like that. Before we know it we are in the large park that can be seen from my window. There aren't many people about and as we walk along the dirt path that separates one section of field from the other, thunder rumbles in the near distance. We both look up at the now darkened sky and they open for us, pouring their life giving liquid upon us. We both laugh and run along the path. Arisu runs at a steadier pace while I am slightly behind her. Laughing and skipping about. Turning and jumping in circles. Playing my own game of dodge the rain. I haven't felt this happy since the fire and it feels so good to finally let loose and have some fun again!

After I'm facing front again from coming out of one of my spin I spot a lone willow tree in one of the fields ahead and shout over the rain, "Head for that willow for cover!" To which we both race for it promise of a dry place to stand, while the rain continues to pound upon us. Arisu being taller then me and not so fond of the rain, reaches cover first and I am soon to follow. She brushes water droplets of her drenched uniform and rings out her hair, while I do a dog shake and we both laugh as she hits me, playfully, over the back of the head for getting water all over her.

Once our laughs die to smiles I look around our shelter in happiness. I've always liked trees and willows are my favourite kind. Their long, thin branches just kiss the floor and the space underneath is protected from all elements. The brown bark is smooth to the touch as I brush my hand along its trunk and the leaves are a pale green canopy that cocoons us in itself.

I can help myself no longer and reach for the branch closest to me before pulling myself up onto it. I then continue to ascend higher and higher up the tree till Arisus's voice stops me. "Nick, don't go that high or you might go through the clouds," She jocks and I look down to see her sitting on one of the lower branches. We both giggle and I make my way down, stopping to sit on a branch a little above hers.

Smiling at each other we listen to the rain. But the peace doesn't last long. It happens so fast we have no time to react. Before we both know it lightning strikes the tree and I see a flash of while light and her the distinct cracking sound that the light makes. We both fall, but not to the ground. On the brink of consciences I see a darkness surrounding us and a pail blue light, the colour of the walls in my apartment corridor and it seems to be getting closer. Moments pass and the panel of light is now twice my size and so close I could touch it. I reach out for it but before I can make contact with it, the wisps of unconsciousness engulfed me and I'm taken by the ever present darkness once again.

* * *

**Woop woop new chapter up!! XD**

**I will get to the naruto world in the next chapter dont you worry! ^_^**

**Dedicating this chapter to my bestist buddie ever! Arisu you rock!!! XD**

**It took me ages to type out since I type at the speed of a snail -_-**

**Hope you like it so rate and review please!! ^_^**


	4. A Whole New World

**Chapter 4: A Whole New World**

I woke to the sound of a constant roaring that echoed all around me and so, pried my eyes open while sitting up, a small grown escaping my lips as I held my head in slight annoyance. What I saw next would take even the most cold-hearted villain's breath away. I was sat under a large willow tree, the largest I had ever seen, and you could just about see the source of the roaring through its many mint green leaves. A giant waterfall, so tall you can't even see the top which must be meters high above the forest canopy amongst the clouds. The area under the willow tree is covered in grass, but that is as far as the land goes because this willow has chosen to take root on a small island, situated in the middle of a pond that's source is the waterfall above. A single river flows from the pond and out through the forest and to who knows were else. I see a few stones in a line leading from the pond's bank, to the willow's island bank and they seem to be naturally formed, but my instinct tells me the forest placed them there for me to cross. I have no idea how it thought that load of utter nonsense up from.

Suddenly I remember Arisu! How could I have forgotten about her, she was with me when the tree was struck by lightning as well! I turn round franticly, but breathe a sigh of relief when I spot her a meter away, lying on the floor unconscious. We need to get moving and find out where we are so to do that she needs to be awake and able to walk, preferably on her own without my help. So I crawl over to her and shake her shoulders genially saying, "Ri! Ri! Wake up you sprout! Come see were we are! Ri! Ri........" Sighing in defeat when she doesn't wake to my calls, I take a deep breath in and shout as loud as my lungs will allow, "RI GET THE BLOODY HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL LEAVE YOU TO GET EATEN BY HUMAN EATING CROCODILES!!!" She immediately jumps up and latches herself round my waist in fright screaming "Don't let them eat me!" again and again at the top of her lungs. I laugh at her antics. She has always had a fear of being eaten alive by crocodiles. I think she got it when me and my adopted family took her to the zoo and she almost fell in the pen with a few dozen during their feeding time. You can't blame her for that one but I silently sent up a thanks to those crocks because without her fear of them, I would have never been able to wake her up at all.

At hearing my laughter she lets me go and sits up, taking a quick look around before turning her burning gaze to me. "What the hell was that for bean?! You almost gave me a heart attack for Fucks sake!" she shouts, hitting me over the back of the head.

"Well blame me for trying to do you a favour sprout!" I yell back and we both fall silent.

"Bean sprout!" We shout and burst into laughter, all augmenting forgotten. We fall onto our backs and hold our stomachs as the laughter subsides into giggles. We lye there for a moment, waiting for the other to be the first to break this entrancing silence. Finally Arisu decides its time to state the obvious, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she says and then giggles.

I just grown and hit her in the arm for being so stupid. "First I'm not Toto. Second nether of us have ever been to Kansas in our lives! Finally stop fooling around when this is and entirely serious matter," I say and my words through her into another fit of giggles. Confused I ask, "What's so funny now?"

"Ha-ha, you! Acting like the sensible one for a change!" she replies, finally calming down from her giggle fit.

"Yh, yh. Lets just get going and try and find a town or something, so we can find out were the bloody hell we are." I say while standing up and walking over to the stone bridge. Arisu follows with an "Ok," as her simple reply. I move the branches out of my way and step through onto the first of the smooth stones. I then proceed to hop from one to the next before reaching the bank where I wait for Arisu to catch up. Once we are both back on solid ground we take a nearby old deer path, and start our trek through into the unknown.

We move at a steady pace with me in front and Arisu close behind me, so that we move in single file. The brush is thick, so there isn't any room for us to walk side by side anyway. While walking, I look around me and wonder at the wide variety of plant life that surrounds us. Some of theses plants I have never seen before and some I am surprise even exist at all. Colours of all shades scatter round us and I look down to the floor to see it completely covered in a deep green grass that brushes my shoes, making them damp with forest due.

This is when I notice something odd. I strain my ear and finally hear the sound I'm looking for, the sound of my own footfalls. Now I'm not the noisiest walker, on the contrary, I'm quite a quiet walker. But I can always find the sound of my footfalls with ease. So why would I have to strain to hear them now? I can hear Arisu's footsteps behind me as she steps on twigs, and snaps branches that she moves out of her way, as she moves forward. That also makes me wonder, why would she have to move branches out the way when I don't? So I concentrate on the brush up ahead and it seems to part as I get closer and as soon as I'm past, snaps back into place, and right in Arisu's way. What the hell is up with this place! It's weird, wonderful, beautiful and awe inspiring, but it's still strange that it chooses to do this kind jester for me. Why me and why anyone?

Just then a light up ahead catches my attention and pulls me from my daubs about these woods. A bright smile spreads across my face and I turn to Arisu over my shoulder. "There's a light up ahead" I say and point it out with my finger. She then comes up behind me and leans over my shoulder for a better look before breaking out into a wide grin.

"About bloody time! These woods give me the creeps and I can't wait to get out!" she says and then an idea sparks in my mind.

"Race you there!" I shout and proceed to sprint off towards the light, laughing freely all the way. Not to be beaten, I hear her laugh and start to run after me. She makes a right big racket as she runs to catch up with me. I, on the other hand, run smoothly and am soon way in front of her. I break through the light in the brush and burst into a clearing surrounded by large oak trees. A moment later Arisu bursts out behind me and falls to the floor panting, to try and get her breath back.

"When the hell did you get so fast?!" she asks in disbelief. I shrug and continue to observe out surroundings. The trees seem to be a hundred meters tall and the clearing seems to be only 5 or 6 meters all the way round. I then look to the sky and see it darkening fast, with stars already starting to sparkle as the sun makes it's decent behind the earth's surface. Finally I sit. Arisu sits up and looks around while letting out a shallow whistle.

"So............ what's the plan?" she asks turning to me. I look at her then to the ever darkening sky. It will be night soon and I daub we will find another clearing before it sets in.

"Looks like we are camping out here tonight," I say standing and walking to the edge of the clearing, start to gather sticks so that we can have a fire going as soon as possible. I smile as I hear her grown and fall back onto her back, mumbling "I really don't want to sleep on the dirty floor tonight. I would die for a soft bed tonight."

I let out a small chuckle and walk back to the centre, where she is lying and put the pile of sticks I have gathered down next to her. She sits up to avoid being hit by some of the larger branches and sends a hot glair my way. I just sit down and start to arrange them in a tipi type shape, which she is soon to help me with, glairing forgotten. Once the little tent is up I pick up to stones that I find lying close by. Again I feel like they were put there for me to use. When will theses stupid feeling stop! It's really starting to annoy me.

Getting back on track, I smash the stones together over the tipi and to my shock the little sculpture sets ablaze from the many sparks that fly from the two stones. We both just sit there and watch the flames in confusion before I throw the stones across the clearing and say "Well......that worked."

She looks at m and nods. Before she can catch it, a yawn escapes her lips and her eyelids start to drop. I then laugh and say "Well we better get some sleep," and she lays down with one more yawn and is flat out. Snoring softly.

I chuckle to myself before lying down, and as I watch the flames dance, I think to myself, _"I think I may come to like this place. It may be weird. But that soot's me just fine."_ I then let my eyelids flutter shut and go to the dark lands were dreams are brought to life, and nightmares are turned into reality.

* * *

I am awakened by the sound of screeching near by, and my eyes snap open as I jump to my feet. The fire is still going but is running low on fuel. The screeching continues and I finally place where I have heard a similar sound before. Back at the trip to the zoo I had dragged us all into the twilight cave and noises similar to this screeching were all around us. It was full of different species bat! That must be what's making the noise! Only this sounds like a call of distress then the normal bat chatter I heard back in the twilight cave. The poor thing must be injured or trapped.

My mind set on finding and helping the poor creature, I listen carefully to its cries and find they are coming from somewhere close by to my left. Turning I jog towards the sound. The forest once again moves out of my path to let me past. I ignore this and just concentrate on the bats cries for help. I stop at a large tree that the noise is coming from. Although I can't see it, I know the bat is up there and so start to climb.

I move from branch to branch until I see a tangle of leaves emitting the screeching cries, which is eliminated to me by the light of the stars. I move to the branch next to it and seat myself upon it. I then reach for the bundle with both hands, trying to maintain my balance so I don't end up as a splat on the forest floor as I do so. Once I have it I pull some of the branches out, untangling what I can so I don't hurt the tree, and only when I must, snapping off a branch or two. The screeching has died down only to the occasional squeaking noise that bats usually make.

Finally, after five minutes for work I pull the last branch away and catch the warm little bundle of fur before it hits the floor. It makes a soft squeaking noise and looks up at me with small black eyes. I smile down to it and it cocks its head to one side at my action. I giggle and say "Well that's better so what do you say we get out of this tree ah," and its seems to understand what I said, because it clambers up my arm and attaches itself to my shoulder so I have my hands free, so that I can climb back down the tree. I smile at the cutie on my shoulder "Thank you," I say and proceed to descend from the tree's high branches, back down to earth.

Once planted back firmly on the cool earth, I start to walk back to the clearing. The bat on my shoulder snuggles close to my neck and nuzzles it affectionately, and I reach up to scratch it under the chin in response. I coo's contently at the attention as we break through the tree line, and I seat myself back down in front of the fire which is surprisingly, still going. The little ball of fluff on my shoulder starts to move and jumps before I can stop it and lands on my crossed legs. My hands go to pet him on the head, worry evident on my face. "Geese little guy, you almost gave me a panic attack!" I tell him softly, trying not to wake the sleeping Arisu, who is still snoring softly in her sleep. Again the little thing seems to understand me and makes a cooing noise and rubs its face on my hand. I sigh and smile at its actions. I really can't stay mad at this little thing. It's just so cute!

It stops suddenly and I take my hand back, as it reaches out its wing to the ground between my legs and starts to draw symbols in the earth with the hook like finger on the tip of its wing. I stair in silence as it finishes it lifts its wing up, and then brings it down quickly on were it was just taken from. I let out a small gasp of disbelief as a poof of smoke comes from the small symbols and, when it clears, a scroll is left on the ground. The little thing loos up at me and nudges the scroll with its wing towards me. I look at the ling in shock and it nudges the scroll again. I then pick the thing up and open it up. I find three names written in what looks like blood and a coal black line slashed through all three of them. I frown in puzzlement. Meanwhile, the little creature has climbed back up my arm and I only realise he is on my hand when his sharp fang sink into me.

"Hey!" I say loudly, but not enough to wake Arisu up though as she continues to snore in the background. I can't believe that little bugger bit me! After I saved it to! I then releases my hand and, just when I'm about to grab it and give it a little talk by the throat about manners it does something I didn't expect. It sinks those sharp little fangs that are still coated with my blood into the scroll. The three names glow and so to does the dark slash through them. As if they are trying to break free of the slash's hold on them. Then to my continued shock, I see the blood from the little bugger's fangs creep up the paper and start to form letters. When the blood stops the bat takes his fangs out the paper and the glowing stops. It then licks the wound on my hand to close it but I take no notice. All I can do is stair in shock at what the forth name reads. The name "Nicola Kaze" is written in blood red across the scroll and joins the line of other names. My name. It's my name that's on that scroll. Mine. It is different however, mine, unlike the others, hasn't got a big dark slash through it and is free to express itself to all who reads it.

This is when I feel heat cores through me and feel my eyes sharpen. This thing has gone and signed me away to who knows what and I don't want my name to end up like the other threes. With a large dark slash trapping them! I want to be free! So I role the scroll up and before you can say 'burn in hell' the scroll is reduced to ashes in the fire. The bat screeches and flaps its wings frantically, as it circles the fire, watching its precious scroll burning to cinders. I glair at the scroll before snorting and lying back, staring up at the glistening stars above. I hear the little thing growl and then a warm lump attaches itself to my left shoulder. I sit up as I turn to the glairing beast on my shoulder and say "What! It serves you right for biting me and signing my life away without my permission. So don't go glairing at me like that." Its eyes soften and it shakes its head while sighing. Don't ask me how a bat could sigh but this one seems to be able to. It turns back to took at the scroll which is, by now, completely burned away.

"I'm sorry. Your right it was not my place to do that. But it's not like I could have just asked you at that point in time." I hear an apologetic voice say. Not only is the voice a soft, masculine one but it seems to be coming from my shoulder. The one that the bat has placed itself on. Realisation hits me and I turn to face it. This bat could talk! Wait.....This. Bat. Could. Talk. I go from shocked to mad in a second a lock my burning gaze on the mammal perched on my shoulder.

"If you could talk. Why didn't you just ask me then?" I ask in a deadly voice. Quiet but pricing. He seems shocked and scared by my tone and eyes. This look scares people so it works a treat on this little bugger.

"It's not that!" he squeaks out. "It's just you couldn't understand me without signing the contract and so you had to sign it so you could talk to me.

"Contract? Is that what that scroll was?" I ask, my anger fading being replaced by curiosity.

"Yes. It is, no was, the summoning contract for bats. But now no one else can sign it since it no longer exists, but seems like since you, well I signed it for you, you can still summon my kind. The signer only has to place their blood on the contract to seal it and when the summoner dies they are crossed off with a dark slash." He explains.

"_So that was what the dark slashes were for!"_ I think. Then say, "So I can summon bats now. But how? Why make the contract with me in the first place?"

"Well first yes you can summon bats now, as to how. You draw some of your own blood, go through some hand signs that I'm sure you can learn. Sorry I can't show you but, no hands. Then you add chakra to it and the bat is summoned! It depends on how much chakra you put into the summoning that depends on how powerful and large the bat by the way. An as to why I chose you, I felt like you were the perfect person to fit our species and I like you. You are nice, kind, caring, love animals and the forest. But you are also, brave, cunning, skilled, fiery, smile a lot and have a burning fire inside you that I can't imagine ever being dimed!" He says, smiling at the last bit. It was more of a toothy grin then a smile, and it showed a lot of his fangs, but I can tell it was a genuine smile and he really meant what he said.

I stare at him in awe. "I really think I'm not all those things you say! Sure I would like to think I am but I know I'm not!" I say in panic.

"Ha-ha, of cores you are. Otherwise why would I say you were? I have no reason to lie to you." He says laughing. Again, something I thought I would never see, or hear, a bat do. Laugh.

"Ok, ok think what you want," I say in defeat and letting out a soft yawn. "But answer me one thing before I fall asleep here. Not that you're boring or anything like that. I don't know your name so can you tell me what it is please." I ask him sweetly, giving him a sleepy smile that managed to look sweet at the same time.

He smiled at me and says, "It's Daniel, now go on and get some sleep. You're not out of the woods yet girl."

I nod and lye down, curling myself towards the fire and closing my eyes. I feel Daniel crawl in between my arms and snuggle into the front of my neck. I smile thinking, _"Maybe this summoning business won't be so bad after al. That reminds me. I never got a chance to ask him what the hell chakra is. Ow well, I will just have to ask him when I wake up in the morning."_ Then I promptly fall asleep with my new bat friend in my arms.

* * *

I wake to the sight of black fur and stare at it in confusion for a second, before memories of last night come flooding back. So it wasn't a dream after all. I pull my face away from my fury new friends coat and look round me. Arisu is at the other side of a burned out fire and is still snoring softly in her sleep. I look to the sky and see it splashed with red, purple, yellow and orange across the blue sky as the sun pulls itself up from behind the earth for the day. I sit up and feel Daniel stir in my arms. He opens his mouth in a wide yawn and then opens his cute black eyes and looks at me in a groggy manner.

"Morning," he says and shakes himself awake and climbing onto my shoulder.

"Good morning," I say cheerfully with a smile. I then turn my attention to the snoring problem that is currently spread-eagled across the other side of the burned out fire. I let out a small chuckle and standing, walk over to her and crouch beside her. "Yo Ri, get your lazy but up!" I say shaking her, trying to get her up but to no avail.

She mumbles "Just five more minuets Nick." I giggle at the mention of my name and, putting my hands over Daniel's ears, scream, "ARISU IWAGAKURE!! GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP NOW YOU SPROUT!!" To which she, on queue, jumps up in fright. While shouting "I'm up, I'm up!" at the top of her lungs.

I can't bare it, and fall on the floor laughing while Daniel does the same. She looks at me rolling on the floor and glairs. "That was not funny." She says. I sit up still giggling.

"Sorry, but you never wake up unless I shout at you and it never cesses to amuse me." I say smiling innocently. Daniel has also calmed down and is quietly listening to out conversation with interest. Arisu finally sees him and her eyes widen, and she points at him like he is some sort of alien that has just appeared on my shoulder.

"Tsuki there's a rat on your shoulder!!" she shouts, gawping like a fish. "Quick, Quick! Get it off you before you catch rabies or something!!" She continues waving her hands about in the air like a mad woman.

Daniel wines and snuggles closer into the crook of my neck, and I lift my hand up and stroke him reassuringly. "Stop it your scaring him!" I scold her, "and he's not a rat! He's a bat!"

She stops and looks at me questioningly. So, with a sigh, I tell her everything that happened last night. She listens intently and nods every now and then. Once I'm done she stands and says, "Well let's go get some food, because I don't know about you but I'm starving!" She says rubbing her stomach and pouting. I laugh and Daniel gives an approving squeak. So we set off in the direction the old deer path leads out the other side of the clearing. Daniel flies off my shoulder and into the tree branches above us. Flying on ahead we hear him squeak, which must mean he's found some food. We jog to find him with his teeth stuck in a red apple. I giggle and climb the tree, while he finishes his breakfast and I grab two apples, throwing one down to Arisu who catches in and starts munching. As I finish eating Daniel re-perches himself on my shoulder and when I'm done I climb down to Arisu who has finished hers and we start our trek again.

After a couple of hours of idle chatter between mostly me and Arisu, with Daniel adding in his short snippet which I then translate to Arisu, we see a light up ahead. Daniel squeals in delight and Arisu is soon to follow suet. I giggle and say, "Feel up for another race?" to her and she grins.

"You know it. So on the count of three. 1....2....3....Go!" she shouts and we take off running. I soon take a wide lead, while Daniel clings to my shoulder for dear life, shouting at me to slow down. Which I ignore. As quick as the race started, it's over as I burst through the trees and onto a wide dirt path. Arisu flies out the trees moments later and falls flat on her face, to which me and Daniel sweat drop. She then sits up, rubbing the back of her head before standing up and looking around. One way there seems to be nothing but more trees and dirt road, while in the other direction, more trees and what seems to be a large gate at the end of the dirt path.

"Well, let's get going then." I say and walk off in the direction of the large gates. Its quite far away yet so I decide to as Daniel the question I planned to ask him when I first woke up. "Hey Daniel, what is chakra anyway? You talked about using it to summon bats yesterday."He looks at me questioningly before starting his explanation.

"Essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water." He finishes.

I then relay what he said to Arisu and ask "So has everyone got this chakra stuff in them? Even plants and animals?"

"Yes, though chakra levels are increased the more physical training you do and the amount and level of the jutsus you master or invent. The people born with higher levels of chakra go on to become ninja and use their skills to complete missions for their village." He explains and I once again translate. By the time he's finished we are outside the gates of what seems to be a large village.

"Aar, we are in luck! This is known as Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves and one of the five main ninja villages." He says excitedly. I relay this to Arisu and we decide to go into the village and find out some more about were we are.

We walked up to the gate and saw two grads in a small check in post. One was seated inside it, while the other one leans on the desk chatting away from the outside, a German shepherd lying at his feet. As soon as the dog hears us coming it looks up, black ears raised, and when it spots me it jumps to its feet. It races off and jumps hitting me head on and knocking me to the ground with a happy bark, and a tail swishing from side to side at one hundred miles an hour. It then starts to lick my face in happiness and I laugh as its long tong brushes my cheeks. The guards see this and the one outside rushes up to help Arisu with removing the dog from on top of me, she has been trying since it first landed on me. They manage to get it off me and I stand up right brushing myself off.

"Sorry about that," the guard says sheepishly, hand behind his head while the other holds the hound in place. "He doesn't usually get this excited about people he doesn't know. Even if they have food on them."

"Its ok," I say smiling. That was weird. Animals always like me no matter what but a dog has never bowled me over before. I feel Arisu come up beside me.

"You ok?" she asks worriedly. I nod and continue to smile. She accepts my nod and smiles back at me thankfully.

"So what are two young girls doing travelling alone?" The guard asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we got lost and don't know were we are. So we sort of want to talk to someone in charge and present our problem to them. You see, we don't even know how we got her," I reply and Arisu nods in agreement at my spur-of-the-moment plan.

"Well the one in charge would be the Hokage and I'm sure he would love to see you. He says as his partner leans over the desk beside him.

"You got that right! He's always out for an excuse to pull him away from his paperwork!" the guard behind the desk jokes. The one with the dog laughs at this and then turns back to us.

"I will escort you to his office then." He says while tying the dog to the frame of the check in post, and then walking down the street beyond, gesturing for us to follow him. We look at each other before walking side by side, along after him.

As we walk I notice lots of people with forehead protectors on that have the same symbol as on the gates, carved into the metal of it. I assume that these people are ninja, because both guard had them on and I know those two were ninja. The guard points out main features of the village and tells us a little of its history. I half listen to his tale as I observe the giant mountainside carvings of four people's face, until we reach a building that towers above the rest and the guard leads us inside. We walk up at least ten flights worth of stairs before coming to a stop in front of a large oak door.

The guard knock and a muffled "come in" is heard to grant us entry. We all file in, Arisu and me standing behind the guard who bows to a old man sitting at a very paperwork wade down desk. The old man is wearing white robes with the matching hat hanging off his chair and his pipe that is in his mouth puffs out the occasional puff of tobacco smoke. His greying hair sits short on the side of his head and a beard of the same shade creates the look of wise old leader. "Well what can I do for you today young ladies?" he asks in a kind voice. The guard must have left while I while I was studying the old leader.

"Well here goes," I say and tell him all about how we came to be here. Starting from the walk in the park till our entrance into the village, and I even included the part about meeting Daniel and sealing the contract with the bats. That is the part that shocks him the most; I have no idea why though. He sighs shaking his head and before I knew what was happening the old geezer throws a kunai at Arisu which she catches with ease while saying 'Hey!' Then there's a kunai heading straight for me I act on instinct and catch it between my fingers, pull it back while flipping it round and throwing it back. The Hokage only just manages to dodge it by the skin of his teeth, if he hadn't it would have gone straight through his skull.

Putting his hands up defensively he says, "Ok, ok I'm sorry it was just a test!"

"A test?" we both ask questioningly at the same time.

"Yes." says the aged leader as he flops back down in his large, comfy looking chair. "I had a sneaking suspicion you two had ninja roots by the look of you and how you acted. Seems I was right!" he says letting out a small laugh.

"What on earth! By the sounds of it we don't even come from this world and you claim we have roots here! Yh, right! The age has finally gone to your head old man!" Arisu says in half anger, half fear of the unknown.

"I'm sorry but you have so deal with it. Judging by what you've said you have nothing in that world of yours to go back to anyway." He says and her head drops and I look to the side, while Daniel wines while rubbing his fluffy head on my cheek in attempt to console me. "You seem to be having a good time in this one anyway," he continues, "So why not stay. The genin exams are coming up and I bet even in a short amount of time you could learn everything you need to and pass with flying colours! I will pay for your accommodation until you have enough money to keep you going once you start missions. In the same apartment of cores, I have no intension of splitting you pair up. So what do you say girls? You in?" He then smiles at us and we look at each other.

We both break into grins and say at the same time "Deal!" and the Hokage smiles along with us. The next few minutes are filled with ninja running about following the old geezer's orders and after 10 of them the Hokage is leading us to our new home. We arrive at an apartment building, it's not the best, but its good enough for us. We walk to the top floor and to the end of the corridor to the last apartment on the floor, then the Hokage hands us a key each and disappears in a poof of ninja smoke.

I put my key in and turn the lock. The door opens easily and we walk inside, with Arisu closing the door behind us. After we pick out our own rooms we change into the pyjamas that we were given. We were also given some normal cloths and money to go out and bye all the ninja cloths we want to, along with all the other equipment we need. He also gave us some basic jutsu scrolls to learn and all we need to pass the exams, they were in only a week after all.

After we change we have a quick meal of spaghetti on toast before we say goodnight to each other and go into our own rooms. I climb into my bed and Daniel settles on the pillow beside my face I wish him goodnight as well, as her falls to sleep. I lye awake for a while and my last thought as my eyes close and sleep takes me is, _"This isn't that bad. I'm starting to feel at home in this whole new world"_

* * *

**How long was this chapter!!! XD**

**I cant believe I wrote all this and so much happened!!**

**Told ya I would get to the naruto world eventuallt! **

**Please be niceness and rate and review!! ^_^**


	5. Lifetime Of Adventure In One Week

**Chapter 5: Lifetime of adventure in one week**

I wake to a sound that makes my heart stop dead. Screaming. But not just anyone's screaming, Arisu's! I jump out of bed and am in her room in a flash. She is sitting up in her bed, looking at her hands in horror and screaming, tears streaming down her face. I walk over to her side and she seams not to notice me, staring intently at her hands, and as I get up close I can see why. That really must have hurt.

In the palms of each of her hands are mouths! Tongs, teeth, the whole lot, just like a normal mouth but in the totally wrong place! I stare in owe for a second but then her voice comes into my mind, the thing she is always making me promise her, _"Nick, promise, if anything happens to me and you get the chance, just do it! For me, please?"_ My mind set I tare my gaze of her new additions and run through the apartment, out the front door, slipping my sandals on as I run at a breakneck speed. I reach my destination, and all hour's store. Good thing I chose to sleep in a baggy pair of trousers with a loose fitting to otherwise I might have gotten funny looks from the store clerk on duty. The ones in this world seam to be surprisingly similar to the ones back home and I find the two items I need speedily, pay for them and, slinging the larger, heaver bag over my shoulder, race back. When I get inside I shut the door behind me and run back into Arisu's room, dropping the heavy bag by the sofa as I pass by it. Once back inside I take the case out of the plastic bag and set in on the bedside counter. Arisu is still screaming and staring at her hands. Good, I will do this without her feeling to much more shock or pain, that, and their one hell of a good distraction. I pull out a small white gun-like thing and load it with three rings; I then sit myself on the bed next to her and unleash the device upon her. I deal with her original lip first and her tears and screaming increase with ever lip done. I then re-load the device, but this time with studs and one by one, yank her tongs out of their mouths, and unleash the device, causing her to cry even harder to the point where she starts to shake. I'm thankful it's almost over but if she doesn't hold still on this last one, it could be fatal. I straiten my face as I swap the gun-like thing for a metal rod with a square device on the end of it, and load the device on the end with a silver ball, then fix the rose onto the rod. I then turn back to her and gulp, as I climb onto her legs with the ting in hand. I clamp her legs to stop her moving between mine, and move her pyjama top up with one of my hands until it reaches her bra line. Leaning my weight on that hand and locking my legs in place to immobilise her, I raise the thing up. I thin bring in down on her and she lets out one loud scream as the device on the end clamps the rose and silver ball together. I quickly slide the thing away from her and this causes her to lift her stomach up while she lets out one last gasp. A fresh rain of tears begins to fall and I remove myself from her, the deed finally done. I place the device back into the case, closing it up never to be used again and wipe the perspiration off my brow. That sure took it out of me but it was worth it in the end.

I never thought that giving someone lip, tong, and belly button piercings was so tiring. What?! Did you think it was something else I was doing to her?! Naughty, naughty people. Something is bugging me though and had been through out the whole piercing session. I couldn't shake this annoying burning sensation on my right arm. Shaking it off as I walk out the room, I glance back at my best friend, she is snoring louder then usual and drool is coating her pillow in slime. This makes me giggle as I walk out of the room. I toss the home piercings' kit into the kitchen bin and walk back into the living room, picking up the bag I had left by the sofa when I came in, before walking beck into her room and leaving it by her bedside table. I was in for a bone-crushing hug when she wakes in the morning.

Walking back into my room I see David is still in lala land and giggle at how cute he looks when he's sleeping. Looking at the clock I see its half past six in the morning and I decide that going back to sleep would be pointless so decide to get ready for the day ahead. Grabbing the close I planned to ware today I walked the short distance to the room and locked the door behind me, planning to have a early morning shower to get me started for the day. I place my day close on the toilet seat and take off my night clothes, before placing them on the top part of the toilet. I go to step into the shower cubical to my left, but as I go to I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror above the sink and stop. Something seams different about hoe I look, so I take my one foot out of the shower and turn to study myself in the mirror.

I'm not a vein person, so don't look in the mirror all that much but still, I check my reflection before I go out like anyone else. So I know what I look like and right now, I cant put my finger on it, but something in my appearance has defiantly change. I still have as fair skin as I have always had, and Arisu likes to jock that I make paper look tanned, sometimes, I think she could be right. My eyes haven't changed either. Arisu has dedicated her life to convince me that my eyes are green/blue but I'm not colour blind, they are really a steal blue that looks grey at first glance and it takes a while to notice their true colour. Also, my hair is the same, still dark brown and straight. I take the black hair band out of it, as I have decided that it really needs a wash. My hair is a bit strange, it turns black when wet and likes to go all wavy, but as soon as it dries out it is dead straight and dark brown again. Weird huh?

It then hits me as I follow the brown strands that have fallen over my shoulders, back and arms. When up, (which it always is) in a pony tail, my hair goes down to my mid back and letting it down doesn't make much difference. I have been trying to grow my hair since I was little and it likes to grow at snails pace and I personally, think that it is two short and would like it to grow down to my waist. But back to the chance I've noticed. It is where the burning was coming from earlier, on the top of my left arm, and now, even though the burning is gone, it has left its mark. A black, tattoo now sports the large area of the top of my arm near my shoulder. It has two rings; the first has diamond shapes on it, while the other is plane on the ring itself, but what the second ring hold captures my attention the most. A five pointed pentagram type star, with its five tips touching the ring that holds it, and I can' help but think each point means something.

I choose to ignore it for now, since it is causing me no harm and will only tell anyone who happens to see it, how it came to be there. But for the mean time, the shower awaits! I step fully into the shower cubical this time, closing the door and turn it on. I comes on fast, with mild temperature water which I turn up to full heat and relax as the hot water rushes over my body. I then apply shower gel to remove any dirt I had picked up from the woods and rinsed off the suds to make sure all dirtiness has been removed. I then pick up some rose scented shampoo that I also find on the showers shelf and lather it into my scalp well. When I am satisfied that every inch of my hair is coated with shampoo I stick my head under the shower's stream. I watch as the power of the water makes all the lather slide off and onto the floor, then to the drain where it does a few pirouettes, before disappearing into the pipes. Once I am sure it has all gone to the world of pipes beyond, I reach my hand up and turn the jet of water off and the water just stops. I stand for a second, before ringing my hair out of most of the water it has absorbed, it's like a sponge I swear it!

I then step out and grab a towel from the rack and rap it round myself, and proceed to dry myself quickly with its fluffiness. Once I'm dry I put on my cloths for the day which consist of some basic black pants and a plane black t-shirt with a matching plane jacket that I tie round my waist, then pulling my hair back up into its usual pony tale. I walk out of the bathroom, picking up my night clothes as I do, and walk back into my bedroom. I place my night clothes over the chair to a desk that both rooms have and leave the room to make us some breakfast. As I walk out the door I feel the now, all too familiar weight on my shoulder and hear a sleepy "Good morning" as he settles on my shoulder. I smile "Morning! Have a nice sleep?" I ask as I step into the kitchen and take out the ingredients to make some bacon sausage for everyone, and take out a bunch of grapes for Daniel. I put the grapes on a plate on the table and he soon flies to them and gets stuck in. I giggle at him and by the time he is finished so are me and Arisu's breakfasts. Now comes the hard part, waking her up.

"Oh My God!!" she screams "Nick! Nick, did you get me this?" she calls from her room as the sound of fabric rustling comes after her. She must be getting dresses.

"_Well, that was easy!"_ I think and reply "Who else would it be the sandman?" She must have smelled the food and that was what woke her up. At least it saved my voice, for today. The door opens and she runs into the kitchen, before throwing her arms around me a death hug. I new it!

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" she screams in my ear "You are the bestist buddy anyone could ever ask for!" She then lets me go and I take in a gulp of air that I have been deprived off for the last minute. She then goes to work on devouring her breakfast and I sit down to eat mine, just a little more politely then she eats hers. Once we are all done, Arisu goes for her shower and I wash up the plates. Once done I pull out the set of scrolls that old geezer gave us and start to read. The first is all about this chakra and how to use it. It tells me practically the same thing Daniel told us yesterday, so I only skim read and move onto the next scroll. Hand seals.

This is far more interesting and I lay the scroll on the table and memories the position of the different ones, trying them out as I read. It then tells you how to put chakra into these hand seals and gives an example of a simple jutsu to try called a replacement jutsu. This is where you replace yourself with something else, like a log, when you are in battle to prevent injury. I decide to try it out. I place my hands in the hand sign required and summon my chakra. In a poof of smoke I'm in the kitchen again and Daniel screams as I pop my head from out into the living room to see the knife I had used to cut the sausages stuck in the floor where I used to be. I walk up to it and pull it out of the floor. I then break into a big grin. I had been able to do something so amazing and on my first try!

"Wow." Daniel says, "I'm impressed. Not many rookies get this kind of stuff when their first starting out to be ninja on their first try!" I smile sheepishly from his parse. I prefer to do average and not get noticed in school, so being complemented is weird to me. I return the knife back to the kitchen and sit down to read the rest of the scroll.

The rest explains about the use of how much chakra used, to the hand signs used and the more powerful the jutsu. As I roll it back up and am about to pick up the next one, Arisu comes out the shower looking refreshed and a lot prettier then usual with her added piercings. I smile, proud of my handy work. She sits down next to me and we discuss what we are going to do today.

We finally decide to go spend the old man's money on ninja gear and outfits so that we look the part for are exams. I took responsibility for the money, since she would spend it all on clothes and we headed out to find a ninja store. It took us a while to get our bearings, but we finally found what we were looking for. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

The shop is half filled with weapons of all kinds, which I'm soon to head over and try out. Arisu comes with me to watch I don't spend all the money on them. I'm soon trying them all out. They have long swards, right the way down to throwing stars and I desperately want to buy this half of the shop. I would have if Arisu hadn't stopped me. She tells me to buy only what we need so we end up with two sets of shuriken (throwing stars), two sets of kunai knives, two roles of ninja string, two packs of paper bombs and two packs of smock bombs. One if each for each of us.

We then move on to the clothes section where I keep I tight hold on the money. Arisu wanted everything and I had to say she could only have one out fit, seeing as she wanted all the expensive stuff the most. She wines and I half the money we have left to shut her up. She then runs off to pillage the shop of their best designer ninja clothes. I smile, shaking my head at her antics and go off to find some clothes myself. I find a pair of black ninja pants that seem good but cheep and pick up two pairs in my size. My favourite colour is red, but I think it looks weird on me so my second favourite colour, black is what I wear the most. I find a black t-shirt that has fish netting lining it so pick up two of those and continue looking. Then a jacket catches my eye and I smile at it. It looks warm, with two pockets on the outside and one on the inside, topped off with a hood. It is black, but has red lining the zip and has a red, bat-like symbol on each shoulder and a large version on the back. I am so getting it. I ask Daniel if he knows anything about the symbol on it, and as usual, he does.

"Us bats like to make the world know our summoners, so I sent off the design for your one to be delivered to Konoha for you. The clerk doesn't know and think it's just a limited addition that they can sell cheep and will give it to you no problem. All of our summoners have had their own main item of clothing designed for them and we do this by your personality. The bat that stays with you, me in this case, sends a sonar signal back home to what we think would soot you best. So, I hope you like it." He says, finishing sheepishly. I smile and scratch him under the chin with one hand, while picking up the jacket with the other.

"I love it." I tell him and walk up to the desk to pay for my clothes. I had also picked up a rucksack and a medical pack on my way round and pay for it all with no problems. The clerk seems not to take any notice of the strange jacket she is selling me and gives it to me no problem, just like Daniel said. Once paid for, I wait for Arisu and after a while she bounces over from behind the clothes racks with her clothing, or should I say lack of it. She carries but two main items, one for bottom and one for top, with some fish netting on top of them while she smiles like she just won the lottery. I will never understand her obsession with clothes.

Once she has paid for her, items we slowly walk home. We talk about the village and guess what we will find in the scrolls when we look at them. I told her about the two I had read while she was in the shower and the replacement jutsu I had tried out. She then rushed us home so we could read them over and more importantly to her, try out the jutsus we had to learn. For one I agreed with the crazy girl.

* * *

Once home, we set all the scrolls out and began. She started with the ones I had already read, while I moved onto some of the unopened scrolls. When it came her turn to try out the replacement jutsu, it sort of worked, she did everything right, only the result was a bit unexpected. When the smoke cleared what was left behind was a pile of clothes and Arisu stood behind them. I looked and fell off my chair. There she stood, naked! She had replaced her clothes with herself. I rolled with laughter while she dressed; shouting at me all the time and Daniel was joining me in my jolly banter. She tried again and this time it worked, much to mine and Daniel's despair. We then got back to reading.

I was on my third scroll in three hours while Arisu was on her second. All the ones I had read were about ninja history and were quite interesting so I read slowly. I always loved history, the bloodier the better! An ninja history is coated in the stuff! Finishing the last line of the scroll I am currently reading I role it up and turn my attention to the only scroll I haven't read yet. It sits on the edge of the table looking lost and alone. I pick it up and begin to read.

A smile spreads across my face as I read and I walk over to a space on the floor, before spreading the scroll across it. The title reads "Jutsus for Beginners" and I am soon well into its context. I quickly get to grips with the first lot of taijutsu styles and move onto genjutsu, which I find harder. Arisu has been trying to speed through the other scrolls in attempt to join me and is on her third, she still has two more to go before she can join me yet. Her face is creased in frustration and concentration, as I make a forest appear in the room and a dragon com fling at her through the trees. She screams and I laugh, realising the jutsu and she smacks me round the head.

"What the fuck was that for?!" she shouts and I smile innocently at her.

"For spending all your money on a skimpy outfit that barely covers your boobs." I shoot back and as she tries to come back I speak over her, "And, for pulling me away from all those lovely weapons." I say dreamily. "Now let's get back to work!" I say and move on to the next genjutsu. I see her gawp at me for a second, debating whether to get me back, before she decides against it and gets back to her scroll.

Finally I finish the genjutsu section and move onto the final section, ninjutsu. This is all chakra influenced attacks and techniques like the replacement jutsu. I get to grips with this section better then the other two and when I finish the scroll and look up, I see the sun setting from out the window. Turning to the clock on the wall I find its been another three hours since I last checked and is eight o'clock. Warn out from all the jutsus that I have stuffed into my brain, I look at Arisu who finishes the last scroll and snatches the jutsu one up off the floor without even glancing at me.

I smirk and take it off her, while saying, "Its getting late so we better eat. You can read this in your room after we eat." Stunned she looks at the clock then races into the kitchen. She has always loved her food. Daniel, who has been silent on my shoulder my whole time, and me share a smile before running in after her.

A quick micro-dinner for us girls and a big, juicy, red apple for Daniel and we go into our rooms to get changed. When I step out in my night cloths I find Arisu studying the scroll intently on the floor and I decide to give her a hand. We move swiftly through taijutsu, she seems to be great at it! We decide to take a break half way through genjutsu and I get us some juice to drink, Daniel included. We sit and sip our drink before I hear Arisu chocking and spluttering.

I look at her and see her staring at something near my shoulder. Looking down, I find its the mark I found this morning. "When did you get a tattoo!" she says, shocked at the idea that sweet little me would get such a thing. Daniel also seems confused by this and looks at me questioningly.

"Well," I say, preparing for a long explanation and tell them about the burning last night and my discovery in the bathroom this morning. When I'm done we all look at each other confused. I'm ready to drop the subject so decide to finish it off. "Well, it isn't a problem at the moment so don't worry about it! Let's get back to helping you with your genjutsu!" I say and the subject is dropped. For now I hope.

We work through the night on Arisu's jutsu arsenal and finally finish at around midnight. To tired to walk to our rooms we fall to the floor and are flat out in seconds of putting are heads on the carpet. But, what happens when I'm in dream land is far more interesting then learning jutsus.

* * *

I'm shrouded in darkness for a while, but this soon changes. I feel wind rush into my face and feel myself running. I open my eyes and find myself in a forest and I running. Running for the sole purpose but to run. Greens of all shades blur past me and I feel so free. Alive, energised, pure and I never want this feeling to stop. I look up at a full moon in a starlit sky and smile with the joy and happiness I feel. Looking back to where I am going I catch a smell on the wind, and my brain tells me its wolf, it's male, and it's strong. I turn my head to the smell and spot a white shape moving in the trees off to my right. The wolf seems to notice my gaze and with one mighty leap, clears the brush between us and is running along side me.

He is giant! Easily twice the size of me with pure white fur and golden eyes that's pupil is sharpened to a single slit in each of his eyes. I study the rest of him and move to look at his tales. HIS TALES!!! Wolves are only supposed to have one, but not him he has nine! Nine pure white tales stream along behind him and that is when I catch a glimpse of red out of the corner of my eye. Turning to see what it is I stop dead in my track as we come to a cliff edge and there, eliminated by the moonlight are three crimson tales waving in the slight wind. These lead to a crimson coated body, connected to four crimson coated legs and paws. I turn my head to look at my hands and find two of these crimson coated limbs in their face.

I sit on my bum and just stare into nothingness. I'm a wolf, and a crimson one at that with three tales. Wolves can't be red, they only have one tale per wolf and people can't turn into wolves. I shake my head and say, in my own human voice, "It's a dream. Something I am imagining. Just a dream." I say, trying to convince myself. The wolf beside me seems worried and walks up in front of my and I look up into his golden gaze. "It is, right?" I ask in hope.

He then, in a low soothing voice that is surprisingly human, "I am sorry. I just had no other way of contacting you. You did not question the forest when it moved for you and I thought I could speak to you then. But when I called out, I was met with silence, so I decided to talk to you in your dreams. In a place you would feel conferrable in. This is the place your heart told me you felt your safest so, that is why I chose it for the place where we first meet. Well, face to face anyway."

"What do you mean at least face to face?" I ask, he was right. I did feel my safest in forests and especially at night.

"Let me tell you first that I have been with you since you were born. As a child you loved the environment and used to sneak out into the garden at night to sleep. You really are a weird one."He says smiling then continues. "I am a demon as I am sure you have already guessed by now, and when you were born I was dying and so were both you and your mother. She begged me to save her baby and so she died. I did as she requested, but I new you would perish here and so took you to the other world were you were found. Your mother had murmured your name as she let out her last breath, it was quite but I caught it. Nicola Kaze she said. So that is the name I wrote on the card. Then you started to fade, you were dying as well. So in a last ditch effort to save your life I sealed myself inside you and here I have remained. The rest is history, so you could say I am your adopted father in ways seeing as your mother left you to me." He finishes, smiling down at me as much as a wolf can.

I'm stunned, but my brain pieces the puzzle together and it all makes sense in a strange sort of way. I finally except this and smile before asking, "So, what is your name? I mean you know mine, but I don't know who you are."

"I was, at the time I was sealed the five-tailed wolf demon, master of the elements. But since then, I have discovered and mastered four others. So now I am the nine-tiled wolf demon but that is just my title. My name is William of the demon wolf clan and I am pleased to finally meat you pup." He says in a joyful way. Not loud but happy.

"Pleased to meet you." I say smiling.

"Now you need to wake up and get training. Now we have connected, I will help you with your training in both this world and the real one. I will talk to you in our head, but keep me a secret ok and you can thank me for the seal or tattoo as you call it, later." He says and I am plunged into darkness once again.

* * *

I open my eyes and immediately shut them back tight. The sun burned holes in my eyes and I sat up with a groan. Why did the sun have to be so damn bright! I open my eyes again and only wince at the light and let me eyes a gust to the different light. I fine myself on the living room floor with Daniel curled up on a cushion next to me, and Arisu draped over the table, flooding it with saliva. I giggle and escape to my room to get chained.

I change into the outfit I chose yesterday and that leaves me a spare pair of trousers and a t-shirt. I slip on the jacket and do it right up to the top. It feels so conferrable I might never take it off, and I like how it looks which is a bonus. I walk over to the mirror that hangs above my desk and see how it looks on me. Not to toot my own horn, but it looks great! It seems to soot me so well and makes me feel confident! Smiling brightly, I walk out my room and into the kitchen to cook us some breakfast.

The routine is much like yesterday with Arisu coming in once she smells food and Daniel following her so he can dig into his grapes. As we eat my mind drifts to my dream last night and what William said _"you could say I am your adopted farther in ways....." "A farther ah....... never thought my dad would turn out to be a demon."_ I think and smile at it all.

"So, what you want to do today?" Arisu asks and I remember what William said that we should train and he would be my teacher. I'm getting trained by a demon!

"To the training grounds so we can get down to some proper work." I say smirking, this should be fun.

We wolf down our breakfasts (no pun intended) and are in the village searching for a place to train. We are fully kitted in our ninja gear and Arisu said she has a secret technique she wants to show me and I think it has a lot to do with all those pouches she has strapped to her belt. She is wearing a fitted purple tank top that shows her belly-button rose and a black mini skirt with a silver belt (that the pouches are attached to), with fishnet tights to complete the look. The boys are all giving her the eye, and she does look like quite the show stopper when dressed like that, well, whatever she is wearing at all! She has always been the pretty one and she has always had boys looking at her. I'm not gallous though, I'm actually thankful, believe it or not. When I stand next to her all eyes are on her and she draws all attention off me, so she is great to be with when you are introduced into a class.

We finally, with the help of Daniel, find a forest to train in. We warm up with jogging and throwing shuriken at targets. Once warmed up we decide to spar with each other. It starts as pure taijutsu before she pulls out her secret technique. She reaches into a pouch with each hand and pulls out some of the clay I brought her the night of her piercing (it was in the heavy bag I left in her room) and smirk as the mouths on her hands start to chew them. I stand there, but keep my guard up as clay starts to come from the mouths again, and it is in the shape of a spider and it's moving! She then rears back and throws them at me, but I dodge to the side only to have the spider explode when it hits were I was. There spider bombs!

"_Looks like hand to hand combat is out of the question, damn. I need to find a way to get past those spiders."_ I think then I hear William speak to me just like he said he would.

"**Why is it? Just because you don't know how to doesn't mean it can't be done"**

"_Well what do you suggest then?"_ I ask back as I dodge another attack from her clay spiders of boom.

"**You have a animal summon with you so use him!"** He says and I look at Daniel who has been on my shoulder this whole time.

"Hey, mind lending a hand?" I ask him and he looks at me and smirks as if to say 'its about time you asked' and flies off my shoulder and floats in the air beside me.

"Listen up. I have an idea but you will have to learn fast to keep up with her spider bomb barrage." He says to which I nod and jump out of the way of yet another spider bomb. How much damn clay does the girl have?! I land a far distance from her and Daniel shouts, "Grab my wings!" to which I do and I feel foreran chakra surge into my arms. I don't know what's going on but I have no time to think as a spider is hurled my way and I dodge to the right.

"Daniel what the hell did you do?!" I ask. I can feel that chakra fading and a second later its gone. I growl in frustration and put my hands to my head. When I do I don't feel my warm hands but cool metal on my cheeks. "What!" I say and look at what I still holding. I thought it was Daniel, but in his place is a pair of daggers. They have long silver blades that are joined to a black handle in the shape of a bat and the bats have sparkling rubies in their open mouths.

I stare at them in shock, but then my mind starts to make sense of it all and I smirk. _"So this is what he meant when he said I would have to learn fast."_ I think chuckling and twirling the daggers in my hands. Arisu has stopped and is staring at me like I'm a lunatic and she may be right on that one.

I then turn back to her and run at her full speed. She throws spiders at me in response but I side step them and she is forced to back away from be while throwing at the same time. I smirk as I see where this is all going and here William let out an approving chuckle in the back of my mind as she hits a tree with her back and pauses. That's all I need and in a flash I have the daggers in a cross shape next to her throat.

"Looks, like I win," I say smirking and she giggles and puts the clay she's holding back in her pouches.

"Yh yh, you win so you can let me go now." She says and I step back. The blades turn warm and in a puff of smoke Daniel appears hovering in the air.

"Great team work!" he says and high fives me with his wing. We all laugh and get back to developing are techniques before heading home, having some tea and going to bed. When I dream I go into the forest to train with William and to learn the art of a wolf demon.

This routine continues for the rest of the week and now it is the day before the genin exams and I have just finished my training with William. "You've done well pup." He says to me as I lye on the grass and rest for the day ahead.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have got this far without you."I say sincerely. William has helped me with everything and anything. No matter what he will do his best to help me out. The training has been mastering the elements and he says I already had an 'affliction', whatever that means, with fire, water and air so I took to those easily. He says I'm already a master of those three so we are working towards the next one and to tell the truth, my earth element leaves something to be desired. He smiles and lies down next to me, placing his large head on his front paws. I have become used to this situation far too quickly to be normal, but nothing seams to bother or surprise me anymore.

"Just go get then in the exam and show then what a real ninja is made of!" he says and I nod. The darkness raps round me, this has also become routine for me to have some time to myself after training and I wonder the darkness. The first time I did this I found myself in one of Arisu's dreams and had to get the hell out of there quick. I told William and he said that my soul is so lively that the only way my body can truly rest is for my soul to wonder so I can go into other peoples dreams. It's cool though I steer clear of adult because of their mature content, and I found that out the hard way. I shiver at the memory and continue to look for a suitable place to stop and a dream to go into.

I decided to travel farther then before to see what new dreams I can find and when I think I've gone far enough I stop and concentrate. A world comes swirling round me and when I open my eyes I find myself in a sewer like place. It smells of death and I wrinkle my noise at the stench. Wondering who could have such a dream as this I walk onwards. Turning a corner I see a light at the end and walk towards its small glow. Once I step out I come face to face with a large, dark cage that has a paper with the world seal, stuck to it.

I walk up close to the bars and reach to touch one before a giant red eye opens a few inches from my face. It has to be the same size as I am tall and looks dead at me. It looks so sad and lonely that I press my face to the bars to get a closer look at it. I then reach my hand out and the eye suddenly lifts up and to the right were I am met with the other eye and a large mouth full of white, sharp teeth. I gaze up at the creature as it smirks down at me. "How kind for food to come to me instead of me looking for it!" the creature booms in a powerful voice.

"You can't eat me." I state simply. The thing that I presume is a he from the sound of his voice couldn't eat a soul or anything else from behind those bars.

"And why the hell not!" He screams in anger as a giant claw clashes with the bars inches from my face. It seems I made him angry, but if you are sealed without your consent I guess even the calmest person would be a bit cranky. I'm getting a bit board and can feel the sun coming up on a important day so I turn and begin to walk back the way I came waving a hand at the beast behind me.

"You're boring me, so I'm off. See ya fuzz ball."I say and just as I'm about to leave I hear him speak in a shocked, calmer voice.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asks and I turn round to see his giant jaws and eyes creased in confusion. The rest of him is now visible and he is coated in red fur with nine long tales waving behind him. I also notice that he is a fox and a big one at that, even bigger then William.

"Why would I be? You seem to be sealed in that cage there so can't get out." I state calmly before adding. "And anyway, I have never met an animal that wanted to eat me because I love all animals. It doesn't matter if they could; it's that they don't want to hurt me." I then add. "That, and I can see that you are sad and lonely, so I think that if anything you would keep me alive even if you could get out."

"Ow." He states dumbfound. "What is your name? You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He says smirking again but this time happily.

"Nicola Kaze! So what's yours?" I say joyfully. But his face drops and he looks at me in a confused manor.

"Kaze? Is that all of your last name?" he says and I frowned.

"Well I heard it from a very reliable source so yes I'm sure, but yes, it does seem a bit short. I wonder if it is short for something?" I say, pondering this new possibility that is presented to me.

"Well never mind." The fox says, shaking his large head. "I am the great nine-tailed fox! But my name is Kyuubi." He finishes gloatingly.

I laugh at him trying to act tuff and feel my time here coming to an end so decide to ask him one last thing. "Ok Kyuubi, let me ask you one more thing before I have to get out of here. Who or what are you sealed into?" I ask sweetly.

"Inside a young brat that has no sense of life and is as dumb as a stump. He doesn't even know that he has me sealed in him, what a moron. He must be about the same age as you. Now if you got to go you got to go but come back and talk to me soon ok kit." He says and gives me a genuine smile. I freeze for a second before running out the room waving back at the smiling fox as I go.

I race to wake up and as I catch a glimpse of the first rays of the sun I think, _"That's now two demons that think their my dad. This could get interesting."_ And I start my usual routine for the day, hell bent on passing my genin exam first time and with flying colours!

* * *

**What do you think? Any good?**

**Arisu looks like megga pretty now thanks to me!! ^_^**

**I love my sprout!!!! XD**

**Do you like the two demon dads idea because I couldn't decide who I wanted as a farther figure so I got two insted!!**

**I'm planning for them to meet sometime in the future and plan to have them get in a big fight over who is my dad!!! lol**

**So be wikedness and rate and review!!!**


	6. One Hell Of A Day

**Chapter 6: One Hell of a Day**

It's now around about half 8 in the morning and the three of us have just entered the academy yard. It just looks like some ordinary primary school and I guess it's a ninja's equivalent to that. We walk through the halls and go into a room marked 13. Arisu stops while looking at the door, giving the number a worrying glance before entering the room. She must think it's a bad omen or something, but I think it's a good one and a sign we're going to pass to I follow her into the room with Daniel snuggled up in my hood to hide from the bright classroom lights.

The room is one of those that look's like a lecture hall and I feel sorry for the kids that have had to be stuck in it for a few years of their young lives. Looking around there seems to be few people so we make our way up the steps and sit on the back row. I sit next to a window and Arisu sits beside me. The only people in the room are: a teacher with a brown pony tale and a scare across his face, a girl with bright pink hair who looks like a right snob and seems all full of herself, a boy with a large coat that hides his face with black hair and sunglasses on, a sleeping boy who has brown hair in a spiky pony tale who is sitting next to a larger boy who is munching on chips and has brown hair with pink swirly tattoos on his face, and a few other kids who are just waiting around for the test to start.

Kids drift in, in ones, twos and threes as the clock tick towards 9 o'clock. When the clock finally reaches the number the teacher shuts the class up and hands out the first half of the test, the written exam. Arisu gives me a worried glance, she never has done well on written tests, but she has never failed to pass one yet and I give her a reassuring smile, and the test begins.

I finish within the first 15 minutes because it's all on my favourite subject, history! It's of the villages of cores, but it is all easy and I only had to really think on one question, the one I'm currently staring at, wondering if what I've read is true. It asks what happened when the village was attacked by the nine-tailed fox demon and I read that the forth Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the demon, but I don't think so. I have me the fox after all. As I ponder what to right I glance around the room and get an idea! I put my head on my folded arms and drift off to the land of sleep.

I drift through the darkness before I feel the spot were I met the fox last night and drift into his mind. Walking confidently into the waterlogged chamber I see him raise his head as he hears me come in. "What you doing here in the middle of the day kit." He asks with a yawn, he must have been sleeping.

"Well, I need some information for the test I'm doing." I start and he lets out a loud laugh.

"I'm not cheating for you kit though I'm honoured you would come to me for help." He giggles and I pout at him for interrupting me.

"I am not!" I shout before continuing. "The question is on when you attacked the village 12 years ago, but since your here I guess what I learned was a lie. So what really happened to you 12 years ago on October 10th?" I ask.

"I won't tell you why I attacked first off so don't ask. I went up against the forth like it says but instead of killing me, he sacrificed his life to seal me in a baby who's umbilical cord had just been cut and here I am. But I would put the answer you read in a book if you want to pass, it might cause suspicion if you put the truth." He says with a worried look.

"I smile up at him and cross my fingers behind my back so he couldn't see them. "Ok thanks for all your help! Later Kyuubi!" I shout before running out and waking up to find I was only out for five minutes. I decide to put the truth down and see what trouble it gets me in after all, they cant fail me for answering the question right!

I put down my pen and take a look round the room. Pinky, as I have just nick-named the pink haired girl, is done and looking as cocky as a Cheshire cat. I smile down at her thinking _"Smile while you can, but I'm afraid you just lost your spot as top of the academic class. Ha-ha!" _The next half an hour I sit and day dream before the test finally finishes and the teacher begins marking them while he says we can have a half hour break before the final half of the exam starts, the jutsu performance test!

* * *

We just wondered and chatted during the break until we were called back into room 13 to wait our turn to take the test. Kids came and we saw them walking out the school, some wearing forehead protectors with the leaf village symbol on them and happy faces, while some came out with sad looks and slumped shoulders. You could immediately tell who passed and who failed. The class was now down to three people, me Arisu and a blond haired boy who had bright blue eyes, (that I really envied him for) tanned skin and whisker marks on his cheeks, he seemed to be really nervous.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" called the teacher and the boy stud up and walked to the door with a worried look on his face. I really felt sorry for him and decided to cheer him on and cheer him up.

"Good luck!" I stud up and shouted, which caused him to turn and look at me shocked. "I know you can do it!" I waved my hand in the air and smiled brightly at him. He stud in shock for a second before giving me a wide, foxy grin and a firm nod. Then he left out the door and I sat back down in my seat. Arisu gave me a look and I just shrugged and went back to waiting. Soon she left to, but with a lot more confidence and I was left alone. Well, not really since I had a bat curled up asleep in my hood and a wolf demon snoozing in my head.

"Nicola is it?" I heard the teacher ask and I nodded, smiling and stud up. Making my way out of the classroom and into the exam hall, which was empty except for a desk with two chairs. One had a blue haired man it in that I just did not like one bit and I don't have a clue why, and the other one the pony-tailed teacher who I learnt was called Iruka sat in.

"Ok. All you need to do to pass is perform a cloning jutsu effectively." Said Iruka and I nodded. I was confident in this jutsu, because a while back I had seen a large scroll hidden in a room in the Hokage tower, and I snuck in and took a peek at it. I only had time to learn the first technique before the guards came to check on it and funnily enough, it was called shadow clone jutsu. So I decided to do that since I found it easier to perform then the normal cloning jutsu. I put my hands in a 'T' shape and murmured "shadow clone jutsu" under my breath and with a poof of smoke, the room was filled with copies of me, I think the total came to 25 in all.

The teachers or 'sensei's' as they were properly known as had their jaws hit the flaw and I de-spelled my clones and looked at them to see how I had done, passed I hoped. "Well." Said Iruka, "How could we fail you after that!" he said and I smiled brightly. "But you will have to wait for the forehead protector, we ran out." He says sheepishly and I nod, walking out to meet Arisu outside.

She runs up to me and says, "Well were is it!"

"They ran out so I'm getting mine from the old man tomorrow but just pretend I failed ok. By the way, how did that Naruto boy do?" I ask brightly. At this she sobers and point to the swing that he is sitting on looking depressed. I give her a look and we walk up to him and when we are next to him he asks us what we are doing.

"Seeing if your ok silly!" I say, "Don't feel so bad," I continue, leaning against the tree next to him. "I failed to so we're both in the same boat." I sigh for dramatic effect and Arisu gives me a disgraced look as if to say 'you shouldn't lie to people like that' I just shrug back at her.

"Well we better get training so that you are sure to pass next time!" She says, pumping a fist in the air and me and Naruto both giggle at her.

"Ok I'm coming. See you around Naruto!" I call and he waves back.

"What do you go by?!" He shouts after us and we reply at the same time "Arisu Iwagakure and Nicola Kaze!" we shout back, pointing to the person as we said there name. We then wave to each other and part ways there.

* * *

The next day as we walk to collect my forehead protector, we overhear that Naruto was the one who caused all that fuss last night and he is now a genin to. I feel so happy for him that he managed to find another way to pass and silently cheer for him as we entre the old mans office once again. He gets right to business and gives me my forehead protector but then strangely, asks for Arisu to step outside so he can speak to me in privet. I am so in for it now! Why oh why didn't I listen to the fuzz ball?! (In his cage the great nine-tailed fox sneezes waking from his sleep before getting straight back to it)

"Nicola, I will get straight to it. How did you know what really happened 12 years ago when the village was attacked?" He asked, dead serious.

"_Think Nicola think! I cant tell him the truth because he will throw me in the loony bin so think of an excuses and quick before he realises you are going to lie to him!" _I think and just blurt out, with a confused look for effect. "Over heard some adults in the street talking and it seemed to be true because I don't think a demon as powerful as that could be killed by any one person, not even a Hokage. No offence." I finish and he shakes his head.

"Just don't say that to anyone ok?" he asks and I nod. He then waves me out his office and I join Arisu who has been waiting in the hall. We are being put into squads tomorrow so we decide to go home and chill before eating our tea and going to sleep.

* * *

The next day soon comes and we make our way to the academy once again. We arrive quite late and see pinky fighting with a blond girl over a boy. He as black/blue hair styled in what could only be described as a 'chicken-but-hair-cut' with black eyes, pale skin and a bored look that just says 'Oh yes! I'm so bad and don't you all know it!' I really don't think he is. We decide to get closer and stand right next to the table, when Naruto jumped up onto it and the two boys squared off eye to eye. I could see where this was leading and pushed Arisu forward into the small space between the two guys caught up in a glairing contest. She was ether going to love me or kill me for this.

She fell as if in slow motion and turned her head in my direction, before the back of her head bounced off Naruto's face and right into Sasuke's. Face to face and lips on lips. She was sprawled across the table in a lip lock with, what seems to be, the most popular guy in the class and every one else in the room fell silent. I couldn't hold back any longer and fell onto the table Naruto was sitting on rubbing his saw face, rolling in laughter. Naruto then caught up and joined me in my laughing fit. The girls surrounding us were not happy and decided to vent their anger on the poor innocent people laughing on the table. They shouted and roared while the two love birds were still in a lip lock, eyes open in shock, staring at each other and frozen in position.

The girls finally went off into a corner to fume about the whole thing and I calmed down. Getting off the table I turned to them and sighed, "Look, if you want to do that go get a room for hells sake!" I said and Arisu squeaked and fell off the table, this caused me to giggle again. She recovered quickly and a dark aura came over her and I knew I was in trouble.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed in my face, "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!! IT WAS TOTALLY IMBARISING!" she continued and I cleared my throat and she let me talk.

"Well it was ether you and chicken-but or Naruto and chicken-but so take your pick." I said and sat down next to Naruto and said over my shoulder. "You both owe me big time by the way." After this, Arisu calmed down and sat next to me. Iruka sensei came in and the class hushed to hear what squads everyone is in. He started going through the teams one by one until he got to squad 7.

"Ok, squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki." He said and Naruto looked up after hearing his name. "Sakura Haruno," Pinky, who I now know as Sakura, hung her head and Naruto wrinkled up his face into a scowl. "Sasuke Uchiha." Pinky jumped up and shouted her joy at being on the same team as him and Sasuke gust glanced at her in boredom. This Sasuke was the guy Arisu just had the lip lock with. I glanced at Arisu and could tell she was sad about not being on the same team as him, and I was about to say that it was ok but Iruka spoke again. "Ok, this is a request from the Hokage so don't complain about it. Due to two late editions to the exam, also on squad 7 are Arisu Iwagakure and Nicola Kaze." He smiled at us and we look at each other and smiled while Arisu got me in a death hug and Naruto put me in a head lock. The three of us were happy to be on the same team even if it was with pinky and chicken-but.

"Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." I saw the girl that I presumed was Hinata, get a sad look but nod at this, and I felt sorry for her as Iruka continued to name the squads. "Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi."The blond who was fighting with Sakura earlier groans and the boys high five each other, they must be best friends since I don't think ether of them like I no very much. "Right you will now have lunch then return here were you will meet your jonin instructor. Everybody then got up and left in there teams, that is apart from our one.

Chicken-but went off to eat by himself and pinky fled after him to see if she could find out where he had gone. That left me, Arisu and Naruto to eat lunch together. We chose a sot on the grass and ate our lunch in piece. I ate 2 rice balls and gave the one I had left to Arisu and pulled out the new book I got called 'Great ninja of the modern day' and started reading while Naruto and Arisu talked, ate and joked around.

All to soon it was time we went back and we sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. Where the hell was our damn sensei! Arisu and Naruto complained and set a trap at the door to punish the person who dared to make them wait. Sasuke was staring out the window with pinky trying in vein to catch his attention. I on the other hand was still reading and had gotten to the chapter named 'Kakashi Hatake: the copy cat ninja' and it described him as skilled, mysterious but always late to everything, that and he was a jonin. It also showed a picture of him and described he had never had a genin team because none could pass the test he gave them, the bell test. The book went on to describe that the goal was to take two bells from him using teamwork to do so. If me hunch was correct we were screwed if I didn't do something like now!

Sure I was right, I leapt from my seat and landed at the front of the classroom, "Ok listen up!" I shouted to get everyone's attention and continued once I did, "I got some info that you will all need to know about our sensei. First he is Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy cat ninja and he has never passed a single of the genin teams he has been given." I was then interrupted, very rudely be Sakura.

"How do you know all this anyway!" she shouts from the back row. I sigh, shake my head and hold up the book I have been reading and begin to explain.

"I read it in this book and the whole of chapter three is about him, personality, habits, techniques, history and rank. Also it says the test he gives the genin is called the bell test and the objective is to work as a team to get two bells from him. I don't like it, but I am asking is, for the sake of staying genin for us to work together to get those bells." I finish and look round the room. Naruto and Arisu nod smiling at me, while Sakura glairs, sighs and eventually nods.

Sasuke, when I turn to him is looking at me with confidence and says, "Well then, how are we doing this then captain?" and smirks at me. I blink then smile brightly at my squad, and I realise that they are trusting me with their genin rank and I am determined to not let them down. "Hears what I think we should do." I say and we huddle together and plan the perfect capturing of bells mission nick named: 'Kicking Kakashi's ass!'

* * *

After ten minutes a poof of smoke and our sensei finally appears. He is dressed in usual jonin uniform with grey spiked hair and his forehead protector over one eye, with a mask covering the lower part of his face. Looks like I hit the nail right on the head with this one. In front of us was Kakashi Hatake: the copy cat ninja. All he did was tell us he didn't like the look of us and to meet on the roof. The book got him down to a t that's for sure.

Once on the roof he asked us to tell our names and hobbies, things like that. Everyone else answered and I was too caught up in my book to hear it was my turn and Arisu had to elbow me to get me to respond. "Nicola Kaze." I simply stated and went back to my book.

"That's it?" he said in a shocked tone.

"Not like you want to hear me anyway so what's the point." I respond never looking up from my book. He just shakes his head, told us to meet at the training grounds in the morning and not to eat breakfast before proofing away. Once he was all gone we all smirked. "So," I said putting my book away "Say half ten at the training grounds with full stomachs." Everyone smiled.

"You were right on everything! I cant believe you learnt all that from one chapter in a book!" Sasuke said and smiled at him.

"Thanks, but he looked like he liked to lie to people just to get a rise anyway," I replied. "So tomorrow, mission: Kick Kakashi's ass begins!" we all cheer and head home for a good nights sleep and as I'm walking I hear demonic chuckling coming from the depths of my mind.

* * *

I arrived at the training grounds with Arisu and Daniel, who was again curled up in my hood asleep, Sakura was already there and five minutes later we heard Naruto and Sasuke coming. They had struck up a friendship/rivalry and so were always arguing with each other. Sakura shouted at Naruto who just ignored her and said hi to me and Arisu while Sasuke did the same, choosing to ignore Sakura all together. We had to wait half an hour before Kakashi had finally decided to show up and make a lame excuse for being late to which Sakura, Naruto and Arisu shouted at him for. Once they calmed down, he explained the rules of the bell test and set a timer for noon to which we all disappeared.

Well, apart from Naruto who faced Kakashi head on. He produced lots of shadow cloned that were easily defeated by the jonin but was then surprised by Sasuke sending a fire ball to which he barely was able to dodge. This was when a bombardment of clay spiders was rained down on him from Arisu who was on a large clay bird up in the air. The spiders exploded on contact, so Kakashi headed for cover to which he fell into a trap Sakura had set and was attacked again by the boys and Arisu who were now using hand to hand combat. He had enough of this and used a tunnel jutsu to get out of there. Now it was time for him to really scream because when he popped out the ground he was sent into one of my favourite genjutsus that I had developed. It would send him into a white abyss that the only sound would be the laughing and giggling of little children that would get louder and louder. He broke it and came face to knuckle with my fist with sent him reeling he got up and got ready to defend himself. Sasuke, Arisu, Naruto and Sakura came and stud with me but as we walked closer, the bell rang and Kakashi laughed.

"Too bad kids, though it was a good attempt but looks like its back to academy with all of you!" He laughed and I smirked.

"Look again," I said and found the bells had gone! There was a screech and the bells landed in my open hand and Daniel landed upside down on my outstretched arm. He let out a large yawn, showing all his fangs and crawled up my arm, into my hood and fell back asleep. "We aren't going anywhere." I said and we all smiled. Kakashi shuck his and stud up.

"Nice work team." He said smiling. "I officially congratulate you on becoming the genin of squad 7!" At this we all cheered and laughed. We knew we could do anything now and that we would be in for many adventures ahead. I looked up into the blue sky and thought about the friends I now had and how much my life changed since I got here.

"Nicola come on we're going out for raman to celebrate!" Naruto shouted at me from where they were all walking off towards the town.

I smiled and started to run shouting "Wait up guys!" We all laughed and I thought, _"That was one hell of a day! But I enjoyed every second of it!"_ As I caught up to my squad, my friends.

* * *

**How was that? Any good?**

**Thanks everyone for all your reviews you all rock!! XD**

**I ma going as fast as I can and this short chapter proves it!**

**The next one will be longer but you will have to read it to find out just how long!**

**Rate and review please! ^_^**


	7. Journey To The Land Of Waves

**Chapter 7: Journey to the Land of Waves**

The next few weeks passed by at snails pace, with D mission after D mission, everyone by this point was sick of finding that damned cat! The same cat kept running off and I couldn't blame the poor thing, its owner smothered it to death every time she got it back. We had just completed that exact mission for the seventh time and I have really had it up to here. We all stand and watch the poor cat sympathetically as it gets crushed in a bear hug from its owner before she walks out and on her merry way. The old man Hokage is sitting at his desk and is about to dismiss us when I decide Naruto decides to voice the squads opinion, asking for a better mission. We then get a lecture about mission ranks that is; until the old geezer sees that we're not listening to him. He shouts and assigns us a C rank mission, to escort a master villager back home and stay with him until his latest bridge is built. Then we get to meet our client.

He is an old, wrinkled, moody man that is drunk out of his skull. Sake bottle still in hand with slurred speech and red cheeks. He insults us though I'm not too interested, I have reached a particularly interesting chapter in my new book 'Great ninja of the modern day: Mists addition' the book is filled with stories of massacres and criminal organised kayos. The introduction itself is on the first section of the first named 'The seven swordsmen of the mist' and I am enjoying it so thoroughly that I am only on the first chapter of that particular section called 'Zabuza Momochi: Demon of the Hidden Mist' I find that I'm liking the idea of wielding a sword and going on massacres of the hell of it! Though I properly would never do that in my village because Arisu would most likely blow me to bits and make me put myself back together before making me tidy her room. That place is like no mans land, I will never go in it let alone tidy it up! I can feel the pain already, so no massacres for me.

* * *

We meet up at the gates early the next morning and me and Arisu arrive second with Sasuke already there waiting for someone to show up. Arisu and Sasuke start to talk and I move off to the side to give them some privacy. She has had a crush on him since the kissing incident when we first got put into squads and when she saw him standing there she got really nervous that it took me the whole walk to the gates to convince her to just start a conversation with him. I'm not sure what it's about but Sasuke seems to be just as talkative as she is and is putting in his fair amount of comments. I crack a small smile as I see my best friend who I consider a sister to me happier then she has been since we got her and I can't help but see that Sasuke feels the same. The two just make such a cute couple!

My book is still in my pouch at the moment so I take the time to go over what I have learned from my demon daddy **(AU: lol I just needed and excuse to say that) **William, since I first started my training with him. How he taught me to use my natural liking of fire, water and air to master lots of interesting jutsu and also taught me to use those elements without using any jutsu but just my own will to control them. How he has helped me to painfully master half of the earth jutsus he planned to teach me and has encouraged me all this time. He really is like a dad to me. But then there is the other demon who has been helping me with not jutsus, but mental skills like strategy, battle plans, quick thinking under fire and some most needed social skills to help me work with my team and make friends with ease.

My other demon daddy, Kyuubi. Every night I have been visiting him in his vessels head and he would train me in all those areas. But if we were feeling lazy we would just play chess on a boar I would imagine up for us and he would use his chakra to move his pieces with it. I found him impossible to beat at first and was so tense when playing that one day Kyuubi attacked me, this was before he started training me, and shouted at me to calm the hell down and not take it so seriously, that it was just a game. After that the real training began and when we would sit down and play I would relax and enjoy the game, I haven't won one yet, but I can make the great nine-tailed fox hop round the chess board more then a frog in mating season.

I giggle to myself at that and see that Sakura is coming towards us and she has it planned to kill Arisu because her and Sasuke are having a nice chat. I consider stepping in for I moment, but quickly discard that thought, Arisu needs to learn to keep hold of what she has and if that means I have to listen to another screaming match between her and the banshee, than so be it. Sakura reaches us and immediately asks why Arisu is alone with Sasuke and I suddenly feel very left out. The two start shouting at each other until Kakashi appears in a poof of smoke between them and shuts them up. Naruto arrives soon after and all that is left is for the client to get here. While we wait Sasuke and Arisu talk with Sakura trying to but in but they both ignore this, while Kakashi pulls out a new copy of his porn book 'icha icha paradise' and starts to read it.

We soon discovered our sensei's love for porn when he had fallen asleep reading it and we had all taken a sneak peak. Bad decision and Arisu, Sasuke and Naruto had ended up throwing up in the same bush at the same time, while Sakura just fainted from shock and Daniel just kept reading it. Meanwhile, I just went numb and to Daniel's protests put the book back and sat under a tree with my knees up to my chest feeling numb and muttering "Only fictional, only fictional." over and over again under my breath.

Meanwhile me and Naruto talk about our training and I sagest a few techniques of Naruto to try and show him the hand signs for them, scribbling a few notes for each on some paper and giving it to him to use when he next go the chance. He in turn told me some more concealment techniques that I might find handy and told me how to perform them. I minute or so later the bridge builder finally arrived and apologised for being late, saying he had to pack last minute and we set off out of the village.

* * *

We walked mostly in silence apart from Kakashi and the bridge builder talking and Sasuke and Arius's quiet chatter. Naruto was looking round at all there was to see and Sakura was glairing at Arisu like she might jump up and kill her if she got the chance, which I'm sure she would. I just concentrate on what's around me, and I don't like it. Something feels off.

As we walk I notice a puddle on the ground and as I pass it I feel the small spike of two chakras coming from it. Ninja are using it to hide in. I glance at Kakashi who is just behind me and his face turns serious as he steps past it. I know he is aware so trust him to deal with it and kick back to see what my team mates can do, I'm saving my strength for the bad feeling I can sense coming up from a ways ahead that I feel we will get the pleasure of meeting in the near future.

Just then the two ninja in the puddle burst from it and wrap Kakashi in spiked chains. The rest of the group turns and Sakura screams as Kakashi is ripped to shreds. I move to the edge of the path and out of the way of Naruto who charges the two, but ends up getting pinned to the tree. Sasuke saves him, while Arisu stands in front of the bridge builder with clay in her hand ready for anything and Sakura just stands there too stunned to do anything. I lean against the tree and watch my comrades skills and role my eyes before whispering under my breath so that only Daniel, who is still curled up in my hood half asleep "3.........2........1......" and point at Kakashi who magically comes back to life and saves both the boys by knocking out, and tying the ninja to a tree. I move over to where the two ninja are and inspect them.

Poison tipped claws and spike chains are their weapons of choice and they are dressed for wetter countries, not the dry leaf so they aren't from anywhere close by. That any they have mist forehead protectors that have been scratched meaning they are missing-nin from the village hidden in the mist. Kakashi says that ANBU, these are the leaf villages special ninja force, are on their way to pick the two up for interrogation and reviles the two are known as the Demon brothers. I scoff at this, demons really, they wouldn't know a demon if it came up and stud on them!

Kakashi then turns to the bridge builder and demands for answers. He tells us that the country could only afford a C ranked mission even though it should be a B or A rank mission and pleads with us to continue. Everyone looks at each other and nods that we will continue. But Kakashi notices Naruto has a cut on his hand and asks to see, I step up next to him to have a closer look. What is really weird is that the wound is starting to heal up and the poison has already been neutralised, that is really strange. I'm going to have to watch Naruto more carefully from now on because my gut is telling me that there is more to Naruto then what meets the eye. Kakashi bandages it up and we are on our way.

I really have to find out what's going on here and what the hell is being kept so fare away from me. I then hear chuckling from the back of my mind.

"**I never knew you were so suspicious pup," **William jokes and I frown.

"_It just doesn't make sense," _I reply in my head. _"No human is supposed to heal that fast! Something is up, I can feel it. I can also tell Kakashi is in on it too, but what is so big a deal about the reason for Naruto's ability to heal so fast that his own team mates can't be told?"_

William laughs at me and I glare at the floor, looking down at the ground to hide it from the other so they don't get suspicious. If anyone was to look, they would think I was feeling down for not being able to help when the demon broths attacked. **"You are making this into such a big deal pup!" **He says between after laugh chuckles, **"Anyway, if it's that important then they will have a good reason for not telling you, and if you need to know, they will tell you when they are ready." **He finishes sobering up and I sigh.

Looking up I see we are stepping into a boat to get across a river and I sit down into it still pondering what William said. _"I know. But I still want to find out for myself what's going on. 'm just noisy like that," _I say and William chuckles, reverting back into the depths of my mind and leaving me to wonder what secret is so big that it is being kept from us all, though I can hardly talk, not even Arisu knows about William and she is like a sister to me. I sigh quietly and raise my head to the misty skies above and wonder why life is so unpredictable and if there is a discrete mind reading jutsu I could master to find out what is going on. I look round and find mist in every direction, so thick that I can only just make out the faces of my friend on the boat. The bad feeling in my gut increase ten fold and I suddenly really want to be out of this mist.

The boat finally reaches the shore and I jump off it quickly so as to get as far away from that mist as I can. We thank the boatman who took us across before continuing down the path to the bridge builder's home. We are out of the mist and I feel safer, but the feeling in my gut is getting worse by the minute. Suddenly I hear rustling in a bust and Naruto throws a kunai knife into it. A split second before it hits a tree I feel the spike of chakra given off from a person performing a jutsu and turn to see where it went. When I turn back I see Sakura hitting Naruto on the head and a snow hair in her arms. Wait a _snow_ hair!

"Hit the deck!" Kakashi shouts and we are all on the floor just in time to escape decapitation from a sward that goes flying over us and imbeds itself in a tree. I get to my feet and I feel like I've seen that sward somewhere before. It appears to be a decapitating carving knife, an over sized type of broad sword and the sheer size of this blade demonstrates great physical strength the owner of it has. The circle cut out of the top and the semicircle near the handle seem to fit its purpose of decapitation aptly. Its handle also appears to be detachable, as its handle is very short. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and I relax my tense muscles in preparation to the battle about to start.

A tall dark man then suddenly appeared standing on the sward that seamed to be as long as he was tall and observing our group with a cold expression emphasized by the lower portion of his face being covered in bandages with emotionless brown eyes that matched his short spikes of equally brown hair, held back from his face by a forehead protector that had the symbol for mist on it only it had a deep gash through it, symbolizing him as a missing-nin. I recognized him but from where? I reached for mu pouch for a kunai just in case and felt my book that I kept in it for quick access to it then it hit me like a pillar of ice and my hand dropped to my side. The man before us, his legionary broad sward, a missing-nin from mist it has to be him! How did it take me this long to recognize him! I was reading the chapter on him at this very moment and my brain just didn't want to put the pieces together! That man, is the demon of the hidden mist: Zabuza Momochi!

I raise my head and look at the ninja before me. I can feel it, so this is what its like to be in the presents of one of the three legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. His skill level form what I can tell is close but most likely greater then Kakashi's and here they are about to face off. Head to head. In a life or death battle to the finish. I could feel my body start to shake and a grin creep up my face, I just couldn't help but let it stay there as well, this was just to exciting to care if I look like a psycho or not. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Arisu looking at me with a worried expression and I shake my head shrugging that smile still on my face.

Then Zabuza launched himself at Kakashi and the two clashed, the power was immense. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Arisu, Nicola! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi order us and while everyone else jumps in a circular formation round the man I scowl at the dirt before taking my position in the formation. Daniel pocks his head out of my hood and nuzzles my neck and I nod, he is ready whenever I am. Ten I see Zabuza perform one of mist's signature moves 'ninja art: hidden mist jutsu' and the whole field is shrouded in the stuff. I concentrate and hear the footfalls of Kakashi step beside Sasuke to reassure him before he runs off to meet Zabuza in battle.

I feel so frustrated! Now how am I supposed to watch one of the best fights that I might ever get to witness when the battle field is covered in mist! I let out a soft growl and step forward into the mist.

"Nicola what are you doing?!" Arisu calls and I look at her standing in defensive position with her back to the bridge builder and her eyes gaze at me. I then crack a smirk and run backwards into the mist out of her sight. "Nicola wait!" I hear her call after me feebly but I have more pressing matters to deal with, like how to get rid of this damned mist so I can watch the fight! I hone my senses and bring chakra into my eyes. I can just make out the small blue wisps of Zabuza's chakra that make it up, if I could some how get that chakra together is one solid mass then destroy it, or I could send out a burst of my own chakra to counteract his and clear the area of the mist. I large spike of wind would do the trick but I don't want everyone to know my skills just yet. But I really really want to see the fight.

I sigh and decide to take a chance. I reach out to the wind and bring it to me. Its a strange sensation of being suspended in mid air as the wind answers my call and come to spin round me. I make it spin faster and faster till I am coated with a layer of high speed winds and when I feel it has reached its maximum speed, I set it free. It shoots out in all directions taking all that is not planted to the ground with it, this includes Zabuza's pesky mist. The next time I look I see the whole field frozen in confusion to what happened.

"Wow!" I hear Daniel squeak from my shoulder and turn to see him gawping at what I just did. "When did you learn to do that?!" I smile at him and shrug.

"I just sort of did it just now, no real planning to it." I say sheepishly and look to the floor since my voice has caught the attention of everyone else on the battle field. My comrades stare open mouthed at me and the two fighters just stare wide eyed at me. Then I see a glint come into Zabuza's eye and before I can shout a warning he runs through a series of hand signs and calling out 'Water Prison' which encases Kakashi in a bubble of water.

Naruto, Arisu and Sakura call out Kakashi's name and Kakashi then tells them to run, to save their lives and the lives of the bridge builder. I sigh; I didn't think I would have to get involved at all in this fight but looks like I get to join in. Then a notion hits me and it causes me to grin like a maniac with a laugh to match, causing my comrades to think I've finally lost it. I get to fight the demon of the hidden mist, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Zabuza Momochi! What have I got to be moaning about!

I shake my head and start to walk towards the capture and the captured that are glued to the waters surface so as the water prison remains intact. I have but a small smile on my face as Zabuza summons a water clone to deal with me, I would have paid it no mind, had it not been wielding his famous sword. I stop and cock my head to the right, studying the blade and its sharpness. I decide it has been well kept and cared for, with the blade sharp and shining from constant polishing and sharpening. I smile, what if that blade were to suddenly end up in my hands. I glance at Daniel on my shoulder who smiles and nods before flying off and attaching himself to Arisu's shoulder, he knows when I want to go crazy to stay the hell away from me at all costs.

By me going crazy is like a little kid who has just entered a sweet shop for the first time only much more sinister. I get an evil like glint in my eye and cant stop smiling. There is also, always something I want to have or want to do that makes me like this. It causes my veins to fill with adrenalin and my heart to pound. It happens whenever I get an idea or think of a new jutsu to try out and Daniel has now learned to keep well away from me when I go crazy. He found out the hard way after I almost decapitated him when I invented a technique called wind blade, which is when I summon wind into my arm and it protrudes as a sharp, curved blade that ends as a sharp tip next to my elbow. My idea now, is to defeat that water clone and use Zabuza's own sword to release Kakashi form the water prison and to end his life by his own blade.

I smirk and continue forward, as the clone sees this it decides to charge me head on with the very blade I wish to poses. I increase my pace and summon wind into my arm and concentrate it into my wind blade charging to meet the clone head on. It doesn't seem to even notice that am armed so continues on it's path until we are a arms length were our weapons meet and the force sends water and wind spiralling round us. The clone is confused and loosens its grip on Zabuza's blade and I seize my chance. I reach with my free hand and grasp hold of its handle and push my own into the clone making it turn to water, while I spin round to come to a stop, my wind blade now replaced by Zabuza's precious sword. Everyone stares at me in shock and my smirk spreads as I examine the weapon in my hands closely and then twirl it round my head to test its weight and how easily it is handled. I bring my actions to a stop and turn my face to meet Zabuza's enraged one, this only makes my smirk widen anymore. I think I must look like a demented version of the Cheshire cat by how wide it is. He growls at me and starts to summon more water clones but I give him no time and bring his sword back and send it spinning towards him at high speed. He moves out the way just in time to save the decapitation of his had but in doing so releases the water prison holding Kakashi who sends shuriken flying his way.

Satisfied that I have the battle back on track I walk over to a tree to my left and lean against it, leaving the rest of the fight for Kakashi to finish. Zabuza has now regained his sword and returned it to its sheath located across his back. Now Kakashi and Zabuza are facing each other and Kakashi is copying Zabuza with every move he makes and I notice his Forehead protector has been lifted off his left eye to revel its true form. The iris is red with three comer like black things inside it giving him an over all more menacing appearance. Now things are really starting to heat up. They both run through a long set of had signs and call out 'water style: water dragon jutsu' and two dragons made completely out of water rise from the lake and clash with each other. My eyes widen and I start trying to memorise it for future use. The chakra seems similar to other water techniques I've learned before so making water take shape of a dragon should be interesting to try out. Good thing I have mastered and have complete control of the water element now thanks to William's tough training. Then, before Zabuza can make a move Kakashi seems to read his mind and performs the jutsu he was just about to us and calls out 'water style: giant vortex jutsu'. The lake rises up and all seems to charge at Zabuza who takes the full brunt of its power and he is sent flying into a tree at the far side of the lake, near death I would imagine. My curiosity takes over and I run to were he is sprawled in a puddle at the lakes newly formed bank, made by Kakashi. I am but a meter from him when needles rain down upon him and I look up to see a young boy wearing a mask that has the mist symbol on it jump down to the fallen ninja's side, picks him up and disappears in a swirl of mist.

I glair at the spot where the masked boy stud and find myself wanting to be the person to have ended the legendary ninja's life. Kakashi walks up to my side and smiles at me through his mask, putting one hand on my shoulder and the other comes up and covers his left eye back up. My glair disappears and I smile at him with a nod as thanks. He then removes his hand only to collapse on the ground right were he once stud.

"Kakashi sensei!" everyone cries and we all cheek to see if he is alright. I sigh in relief as it seams he only collapsed from chakra extortion. We all agree to get the land of waves, the bridge builders home right away to get him treated and we set off, with Sasuke the one with the task of carrying Kakashi while the rest of us stay on guard, ready to defend the bridge builder and our fallen sensei.

* * *

**Waw.......... some of those paragraphs weren't half long.....**

**As you can see I am trying to stick to the naruto storyline as best I can while still letting Nicola and Arisu have an impact on it.**

**I just love Zabuza's sword its sooooo cool!! XD**

**Rate and Review!**

**You know you want to!**

**(AU: lol that rhymed ^_^ *giggles*)**


	8. Tree Training?

**Chapter 8: Tree Training?**

I woke to the sounds of cooking coming from down stairs as the bridge builder's daughter preparing us, what smelled like, a really delicious breakfast. I rolled over with an annoyed sigh escaping my lips as my body dropped off the bed I was sleeping in and I landed in a push-ups position on the floor. I pushed with my hands up onto my feet and grimaced as I saw my temporary roommate.

Sakura had wanted to share a room with Sasuke but he was having none of it and so volunteered to watch Kakashi for the night so that _another_ argument wouldn't break out. Arisu had thrown a fit when Sakura said, no to subtly, that she go dibs sleeping with Sasuke. The girls go so riled up about it that Naruto had to hold Sakura back from hitting Arisu because she has commented on her weight and I held Arisu back from happily accepting her challenge and spider bombing her to death! So Sasuke bunked with Kakashi.

Arisu refused to share with Sakura and after pinky had elbowed Naruto in the face when she was trying to get at Arisu, he wasn't fond of sharing with her either, and there were only two rooms left between the four of us. So I had agreed to share with her to keep the peace, that and I didn't sleep exactly so her snoring wouldn't wake me up. My body shuts down so I may as well be a corpse but this helps my body fully recover, and causes less distractions when I'm training.

I had trained with William last night and he was well impressed with my mastery of the wind element and dubbed that element off my training rota, but banked up more earth element (which I hate! I just can never grasp anything as quickly as the other three I can do) so that was what I was mainly doing last night with him.

Afterwards I went into my dream drift and found a familiar chakra type signature that I use to find a person and went to train with my other favourite demon. He seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him and said that his vassal was on a mission to the land of waves. That had really shocked me knowing that my team mate had my sensei sealed inside them and I wondered who it could be.

Not Arisu that's for sure, she was defiantly born in our world and the fox was sealed inside a new born baby in this world.

Sakura? No way was it her, according to Kyuubi his vassal had found out he had the great demon inside him but as yet, had not talked to him face to face. If it was Sakura, she would have freaked and probably committed suicide by now so that's her out.

Kakashi, no to old.

Sasuke, it could be him but he doesn't seem to be a fox type of person, that and he smells normal. I found that out in a sparing match that he badgered me into, well half badgered. The truth is I had wanted to fight someone other then Arisu for a long time. Not that she's not a good sparing partner, it just that I wanted to test my skills against someone new so when Sasuke _asked me_ I jumped at the chance. How I came upon his sent was when we had a segment of taijutsu and he was a little to close for comfort so how could I not smell him!

(Since I started my training with William I have been able to pick up, and memorise people's and other thing's scents with ease. Enabling me to tell what species they are, if their male or female and if they are strong or not.)

That and the guys way to brotherly for me to like like that, I swear him and Naruto are always over reacting when I try out a new jutsu I have found. They try and make me wear safety gear for crying out loud! There just overprotective of me, but in a way an older brother would be of a little sister. I get tired of it and it annoys me most of the time but it sure feels good to be cared about.

That leaves Naruto. No, not him because he is way too happy to be a demon container. I think anyone with a demon in them would be a little quieter and more aggressive then he is with his bright attitude and hyperness. Though I can talk.

I smile at this and step over pinky who is snoring like a chain saw and is sprawled across her bed in a very un-lady like manor that I'm sure she would be embarrassed of if she ever knew how she slept. The evil idea in my mind comes to life as I take the digital camera that I have taken to carrying in my backpack out and quickly snapping her picture soundlessly. I stash my blackmail back in my bag for future use and quickly dress into my usual ninja clothes, before running down stairs without a sound to see what was for breakfast.

I peak round the corner into the kitchen and see warm rice balls, sausage, fried eggs, bacon and beans being laid out by the bridge builder's daughter. She puts equal portions onto all our plates before taking them over and laying them on the table we will be eating at.

I start to hear my team moving bout and listen to them all getting dressed which is just the rustle of fabric as its taken off and replaced. Once I'm sure everyone is up I creep up to the room that Sasuke and Kakashi are in to see if our sensei needs any further medical treatment.

I knock once on the door and a second later it is opened by a annoyed looking Sasuke who, as soon as he sees it's me, drops the mood and perks up a small smile on his face. "Morning Nick," he says smile still in place. Him and Naruto have seemed to take after Arisu for calling me by my nick-name, I don't mind, but I just can never think of one to call Sasuke. So I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Morning Kitty! Sleep well?" I ask and mentally slap myself for coming up with such a pet name while I hear William laughing at me. But I guess if I can tick him off with it that could prove to be quite the entertainment. My ruse works and the smile drops and he playfully glairs at me.

"Fine so what's up?" he asks dropping the subject quickly like I knew he would. I smile innocently at him with my eyes closed, hands clasped behind my back and my head cocked to one side angled up at him.

"Just come to see if Kakashi-sensei is still alive." I say happily, opening my eyes and taking a peek into the room behind him, though I can't see much. He opens the door for me and tells me to knock myself out and something about getting some breakfast, before walking past, me and downstairs.

I step in and see Kakashi fumbling with some crutches I left for him last night to use and I laugh at his attempts to hold them right. He obviously isn't used to getting injured. I show him how to hold them and help him get downstairs where everyone else is waiting, already tucking into their breakfasts.

We all ate with mild chatter to which I had no part in due to my head buried in my book, I am well into the Zabuza Momochi chapter now and feel like I want to learn all I can about our enemy before we face him again. Once we are all done Kakashi leads us to a near by wood for training and the promise of a new technique.

As we walked through it I notice the again the forest moved for me to get through and I wondered if it could read my mind or something. I decided to test this theory, seeing as I was at the back and my teammates wouldn't notice if I just disappeared for a second or two, I suddenly throw myself to the side into a bush and let our a loud growl as the bust practically splits in half so I don't land on it. I sit up mumbling about mindreading plants and how annoying they were while rubbing the side of my head that had landed on the soft grass in mock hurt. I thin feel eyes on me and look up to see everyone looking at me with very confused expressions on their faces, I must have growled louder then I thought.

I get up and smile saying that I just tripped over a tree root as an explanation. They look at each other not believing me for one moment but carry on walking and I breath a sigh of relief. I then feel a weight suddenly land on my shoulder and look to see a very mad Daniel on my shoulder way to close to my jugular vein for comfort.

"Next time do you want to warn me when you have a sudden erg to fall into a bush!" he shouts angrily, he must have been rudely awakened and flown out my hood before he hit the floor with me.

"Sorry, I give you the heads up next time," I reply with a sheepish smile. He then snorts and crawls back into my hood to get back to his beauty sleep, or should I say cutie sleep. After all, he doesn't look half cute when he's curled up asleep!

During our short discussion the team had reached a good spot for us to train and we had stopped so that Kakashi could show us what to do for that new jutsu he promised to teach us. The clearing was really just a small grass area surrounded by trees and the canopy was thick so that you could only just see the gray sky that the land of waves seemed to permanently have hanging over it through the dark green leaves.

"Ok what I want you to do is simple sounding but much harder then it seems." Kakashi starts to explain, "I want you to climb up the top of one of theses trees." To this Naruto and Sasuke both snorted and I had to admit that it didn't seem like much training to me. "But," Kakashi continued, "Without using your hands." Naruto and Arisu both screamed an impossible while I just snorted, this was even worse then what he first told us to do. He then went on to show is how to do this and gave us a kunai each.

Everyone then picked up their kunai and focused chakra into their feet while I, sat down to finish reading the section on Zabuza Momochi. I had one hand holding my book while I leant on the other and I had by legs out stretched with my feet clapping together with a rhythm that I could feel coming from the tree in front of me as the chakra in it moved round its plant veins. After all, even plants have chakra systems, be them small ones, but they still count!

I can hear everyone run up the tree and hear two people land on the ground, Naruto and Sasuke I would bet on, while Sakura and Arisu were still in the tree. Kakashi then commented on how the females of the team seemed to have the better chakra control then the boys and I smirked at this behind my book.

"Nicola why haven't you given it a go yet?" I hear Kakashi direct towards me. "Surely you want to get stronger just as much as everyone else and I don't think that the book your reading can teach you everything."

I sigh and put my book away before standing. I see Sakura sitting on a branch half way up the tree and Arisu on a branch a meter or more above her on the tree next to Sakura's. I also see that both Sasuke and Naruto were on the ground looking not to pleased that the girls had done better then them.

But this was just so pointless! William has taught me how to do this on my first training session with him so why did I need to learn to do it again! Chuckling comes from the back of my head and the very demon I was referring to pitches in what he has to say about it. **"I agree with you there pup. But they don't know that so why not turn this into a more advanced training session, one more to your liking."**

"_How so?"_ I ask back frowning at him inwardly while outwardly inspecting the tree.

"**Simple."** He says. **"You are struggling with earth and I think I know why. You don't trust it and what you did earlier proves it. You need to learn to trust the earth and then you will be able to master that element just as easily as the others. You see the forest is reacting to your instincts when it moves out the way for you. It can since that you do not wish to harm any of the life within the woods, but that you want to be in the woods at the same time, so it moves to let you through."**

"_Ok that makes sense, but how can climbing a tree help me to trust the earth more?"_ I ask, a bit confused by his explanation.

I can feel his smile though I can't see it as he explains my task. **"I want you to cartwheel up that tree and to grab one of the acorns from it the cartwheel down. That will shut your team and sensei up while making it a little more interesting for you to do. Once back down on the ground I want you to plant the acorn and then use only your will to make it grow!" **

"_That's impossible!" _I shout at him in my mind to which he just chuckles again.

"**You can control fire, wind and water with only your will so to master earth all you need to do is to use your will to make one tree grow and it will set you on the right track."** He reasons and I inwardly pout.

"_Fine have it your way!"_ I shoot back and he chuckles in victory.

I block him out and focus on the tree in front of me. Our conversation only lasted around 10 seconds on the outside of my mind so the looks my team are giving me aren't to questioning yet. I let out one last sigh and turn so I'm facing the tree with my side, my head turned towards it and raise my hands above my head. I then start my series of cartwheels and do all of one before my hands make contact with the tree. I focus chakra into them then into my feet, then my hands, then my feet. I do this five times before stopping a split second to grab an acorn in my right hand and cartwheel, one-handed back down the tree. I then land softly back to the floor and sit back on the ground in a crossed legged position.

I look to see my team with their jaws on the floor and their eyes wider the space sorceress. Well, not I'm in for it and right on cue I hear Kakashi speak. "N-Nicola, when d-did you learn to do that?" he asks shakily.

I shrug and reply, "I have pretty good chakra control and love climbing trees so I sort of just started to do it when I started my training as an easier way to climb." Everyone goes 'ow' at my matter of fact answer and goes back to their own training while Kakashi poofs back to the bridge builder's house to keep an eye on things there, leaving us to train on our own.

I then do as William instructed and dig a hole in the earth just in front of my feet, deep enough to berry two acorns one on top of the other. I then pop the acorn I have been holding into the hole and refill the hole with earth. Now comes the hard part, trying to make the thing grow. I take a deep breath, close by eyes and place both my hands over the spot where the acorn is under the ground, concentrating on only that small soon-to-be tree.

Nothing happens right a way but after about a minute I feel the seed wake up and feel it start to reach towards me. It's strange since I can practically feel its chakra system growing by the moment and knowing I'm causing this makes it all the weirder. I then start to feel the roots sinking into the soil and absorbing water and nutrients from it while the shoot starts to work its way towards the sky. A whole minute passes before I feel a cool tip slid between my first and middle fingers. I open my eyes and smile at the small shoot that has sprung up through the earth. I move my hands off the ground and put them back in my lap. I start again only this time my eyes are open and my hands are not guiding the plant where to grow.

I can hear the panting of my teammates who are still training and glance up to see their progress. Both of the boys now seem to be able to get half way up their trees and Arisu is helping them with tips and encouragement, Sasuke more then Naruto. This makes me smile; those two just seem to be made for each other. Sakura is sulking, obviously having been told to get lost after one to many pestering of Sasuke while he was training and is now, half-heartedly throwing shuriken at a tree on the other side of the clearing. I glair as one more of her weapons gets lodged in the poor trees trunk; she is really ticking me off.

I never did like people hurting plants since they are so important and so are living things to, so seeing her take out her problems on this tree that cant fight back or even move, just makes my blood boil. An idea then hits me and an evil grin comes to my lips. I turn to the small tree in front of me, it's only a meter and a half tall but it should do the job. I focus on its roots and make them come out of the ground and move along the ground to where she is sitting, still throwing her shurikens. They are as thick as my arm and just as strong and I make them rear up like a snake about to strike; the others are too focused on their training to notice. There is no escape for her.

I make it suddenly rap round her like an anaconda and she screams as it pulls her up into the air and loops itself around another trees branches that leaves her hanging, upside down, completely defenceless, screaming for help. Everyone turns in shock to see her and I burst out laughing at her. Arisu catches on to my harmless prank and joins in. Soon we are all laughing while Sakura is fuming mad and shouting for us to get her down. Meanwhile I am snapping pictures of the scene, her hanging and the rest of us laughing; I even go one that showed both her hanging and the rest of us rolling on the floor giggling.

But the fun had to come to an end and I make the young tree drop her to the floor where she lands in a heap and unwrap its roots, before pulling them back into the earth. She complains and asks who did that shouting threats to kill the one who did this to her. I don't say anything to her and walk to the tree she was using as a pin cushion. I remove all of the shuriken from its trunk the place my palm to its injured bark. My hands glow red and the bark forms back in place at my command. Don't ask why my chakra is red, it just is and the jutsu I'm using is used for minor wounds in humans so I figured it might work on plants to, looks like I was right.

I turn back to my team who seem to not have noticed what I was doing and are in the process of trying to calm a red faced Sakura down. _"Wow! Her face is even pinker then her hair!"_ I say in joking disbelief and hear William's distant chuckle from the back of my mind.

I reach them and thrust her weapons back into her hands and before she has the chance to but in say in a matter of fact voice with a blank, "Maybe next time you wont try to kill a tree that can fight back just because you got rejected again." I then walk away to examine the scratches left my the boys, they are only shallow cuts and are practically nothing not even going all the way through the outer layer of bark, so I decide not to bother patching these up and just let the trees heal themselves.

Meanwhile everyone but Sakura has burst into giggles from my comment and she is now glairing at me with the intent to kill. If looks could heart I would have been in critical condition from the one she was giving me I could feel it. I turn back to my team and say we better get back to work while I sit back down next to my little tree and start to make it grow again.

Everyone agrees, though Sakura growls a bit a storms off, claiming she doesn't need to train and is going to check on Kakashi while the boys get back to climbing theirs trees with Arisu's help. I chuckle to myself as Pinkey's back disappears through the brush not to be seen for a while yet I hope and hope to have another chance to pull a stunt like that again in the near future.

"**That was a nice one pup."** I hear William say still chuckling a little and I smile at the compliment.

"_Thanks."_ I reply smiling on both the inside and the outside while still making the young tree grow only at a faster rate now. It's now around two meters tall. I think I'm starting to really get the hang of the earth element touch wood and I tap the trunk of the small tree at my thoughts causing another series of chuckles from William.

"**I think that you are really starting to trust the earth element more as well."** He states and smiles so that I could feel the pride radiating off him and this makes me smile as well.

"_Me two, otherwise I would never have been able to pull that one off over Pinkey"_ I reply chuckling in my head and William joins in.

"**Very true. You sure seem more conferrable with the forest moving for you now so I would say that you mastering earth will be easier from now no."** He says. **"We will see what you can really do at tonight's training session."**

"_Yes, yes we will."_ I say with a smirk as I feel the demons presence revert back into the depths of my mind. I can't wait to show him what I can do and I am confident I can make him prouder then ever. I love making him proud of me and I seem to be getting addicted to the pride in his voice that he uses if he is proud of me, so much so that I would work my but off to hear it. I guess I really do consider him as my dad, go figure.

I go back to my tree training to find that the tree had doubled in size while I was talking to William, my new confidence must have caused its growth spurt. It now is about twice my height, not hard to do since I'm even shorter then Naruto is, and that's saying something. I stand and decide to push all the will I could muster into it to see what I could really do. I take a deep breath and start.

As soon as I begin I see the trunk grow thicker and the whole tree grow taller, branches coming off its trunk, reaching for the sky. I stair up at it then feel something come up from under me and find myself rising up while sitting down. I look down at my feet dangling of a branch of the tree that has decided to take me along for the ride and I gaze as the ground gets further and further away. I look and see my teammates gawping at me in disbelief, not believing what they are seeing.

I feel happiness bubble up in my and I laugh which causes the tree to grow even faster and bigger, reaching for the sky! Leaves become a massive blur of green and I look up at the canopy above which is speeding ever nearer. Its but a few meters away from my face and in but another moment I cover myself as I break through it and I then take my hands away before gasping.

I can see everything! I can see all the way to the edge of the woods and even the bridge builder's house! I can see the bridge our client is working on and its builders working on it! I can see the waters we sailed on to get to the land of waves! Hell, I can even see the gates of Konoha in the far distance!

I stand and gaze around in wonder at it all. The tree has stopped growing, seeming to know that It would be futile to grow anymore when it is already three to four meters taller then any of the other trees surrounding it. I pat the trunk and thank it for listening to me and for showing me all this. If trees could talk, I'm sure it would have said your welcome.

I am snapped out of my daze by the sound of my teammates calling my name and begin to climb down before I hear a all to familiar voice scream, "NICOLA KAZE! IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL REPLACE ALL YOUR CLOTHES WITH MY ONCES!!"

I run down the trunk and am on the ground in a matter of seconds shouting "Alright, alright, I'm down, I'm down." To which she smirks.

"Good, now I don't have to share my great sense of fashion." She states proudly smiling and I role my eyes at her, snaking my head and hitting her on hers.

"Well don't use threats that you don't want to then and come up with some better ones." I shoot back and she grins.

"Well it did get you down the tree," I laugh sarcastically.

"Do you blame me!? No offence, but I would rather die then be caught dead in one of your outfits!" I say half joking, half serious. Everyone laughs ad we decide to head back.

While I was in my own world the boys had managed to reach the top of their trees and had just come back down just before I tried out my, err, idea. So we were all going home on highs and chatted as we walked back towards the bridge builder's home.

This time, I didn't find the forest moving for me weird or strange and I actually felt thankful that it did so, I didn't want to cause any harm to its habitat after all. I also felt happy and conferrable now with the whole earth element, enough so that I now found it enjoyable like all the other elements instead or creepy like I used to.

We reached the bridge builder's house, at a well earned breakfast and went to bed. Just before I started training with William I took a pause out the window to see the young tree that now towered above its elders with pride.

* * *

**Yes chapter 8 is now up! XD**

**I'm sorry for the Sakura scene but it just had to be done ^_^'**

**Rate and Review please! XD**

**P.S. all sakura bashing was my very violent and threatening friend*hint hint* Arisu's idea so dont hate me!**

**Ok till next time see ya! ^_^**


	9. Battle On The Bridge

**Chapter 9: Battle on the bridge**

Sweat poured down my face and coated my skin in a thick layer of sticky liquid that made my mind scream out 'Shower! Shower!' I can feel the chakra I'm using at its depths as I gather it into my hands that are in a prayer sign and then push them out forwards, next to each other with flat palms. I then release the chakra I have been gathering and shout out "Ninja art: venomous vines!" and green vines shoot from my hands and swirl round me in flashes of green, a purple coloured poison drips from the tiny barbs that cover the vines spiny surface. I then make them swing towards a log and at my command they wrap round it with an anacondas death grip. A second later the log breaks into wood chippings and dissolves into a green pulp on the floor due to the poison. The vines retreat to my hands and seem to retract into my palms. Once the last vine has retracted in without a place I collapse on the floor panting hard, trying to catch the breath I seemed to have been holding since I first started my training just after breakfast this morning.

I hear a whooshing noise and see Daniel appear in my face and he asks me if I'm ok to which I nod and rasp out "I'm fine now that I'm able to use that jutsu now," with a large grin plastered on my face.

"Ok fine," he says pouting "But next time, don't push yourself to hard ok?"

I just nod and lye there in splendid silence as I feel my chakra replenishing itself inside me, giving me the energy to carry on. I'm not sure how long I just lye there for, but it's long enough for Daniel to curl up on my stomach and fall into a deep sleep, and I'm sure I nodded off at some point as well.

I can now feel my chakra back to its normal level again, but decide to continue to rest so that I don't have to go back to the bridge and have another confrontation with a pissed off Sakura. She seems to have now made it her personal goal in life to kill me for the humiliation I caused her in front of 'her' Sasuke. To say the least, this didn't go down well with Arisu.

I then am wrenched from my thoughts by the feeling of a now familiar chakra, Zabuza's. I jump to my feet and Daniel is already in my hood, seeming to have also been woken up by Zabuza's chakra signature as well. I then speed towards the bridge where I can feel all my comrades and Zabuza coming from. But I can also feel the presence of another, the hunter-nin from before that took Zabuza's body away when we almost killed him before. That boy must be his partner or student and the boy isn't half strong. Even from here I can feel the chakra he is emitting from a rather powerful jutsu and I just hope my friends will be ok till I get there.

I push chakra into my feet to go at a faster speed. I arrive at the mist coated bridge but this time I don't bother to clear it, I'm here to fight, not watch a battle because this time, I get to truly show my stuff! I sense Sakura, Arisu and the bridge builder the closest to me so I head to check on them first. I hear them before I see them. I can hear Sakura freaking out and Arisu getting annoyed at her so she is shouting at her to calm down and get a grip.

As I finally reach them Arisu is the first to see me and says "Hey Nick!" which causes Sakura to turn round and jump at me, slamming into my chest and sobbing what heart she has into my now very wet shoulder. I hear her mumbling stuff about the boys between sobs and this makes me worry so I look up at Arisu but she isn't too interested in answering questions at the moment. It seems Sakura has just crossed the line and Arisu grabs her sobbing form by the back of the neck and slams her into the ground just as Kakashi appears to check on the bridge builder.

"Arisu, you really didn't have to knock her out that hard." He says in a disappointed voice to which she just makes a growling noise in the back of her throat.

"She was the one freaking out about how she was going to die and then she and Sasuke would never be able to grow old together after their kids had grown up." She half mumbles while crossing her arms. That would be why she knocked her out so hard. That girl is so in love with Kitty!

I shake my head and get our minds back on track. "Kakashi, where are the guys. I thought they would be helping out protecting the bridge builder." I ask in worry. I hope those big idiots are alright.

"Sasuke was fighting the boy from before, Haku and then Naruto showed up to help him but now there both stuck in Haku's strong ice mirror jutsu." Kakashi explains and my ears perk up at the ice mirrors comment but I put that to the back of my mind for now. Saving the guys first, new jutsu ideas later.

"Thanks for the heads up Kakashi!" I say before running off into the mist where I can feel the guys are fighting with Haku in his ice mirrors. I faintly hear Arisu and Kakashi call after me but I Just keep running, I have got to help the guys out after all, nothing new there.

I reach the ice mirror that are positioned in large, individual panels in a dome shape and through the gaps I can see the forms of a very pin cushion looking Sasuke and Naruto who are trying to dodge needles launched by Haku from one of his many mirrors. I catch a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes as he dodges another barrage of needles and have to do a double take because, Sasuke's eyes have taken on a very similar form to Kakashi's one eye, that if I recall, he told us could copy his opponents moves, and it was called the sharingan. Wow, I never would have thought that this sharingan thing was so popular, and how did Sasuke come to have it? But his is different, with only one comer mark swirling round his pupil, not three.

I decide to lend a hand when Sasuke is hit while protecting Naruto and falls to the ground, lifeless. Naruto tries to wake him up, but can't. No, no he can't be dead, not kitty. Who else will tease me and scold me for doing to much training? Who else will help me to stop Arisu and Sakura killing themselves?!

"**Calm down pup, the boy isn't dead, just unconscious." **I hear William say in a comforting way and I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

"_Thanks for setting me straight Will. Now I better go explain that to Naruto before he gets himself killed" _I say and I feel William nod before fading back into the depths of my mind.

I am just about to step forward when I feel the all too familiar presents coming from my comrade. No, not him! No, all this time, and I didn't see it! The whisker marks should have been a dead give away but I didn't put two and two together! I look to see red chakra surrounding Naruto who is bent over Sasuke in a feral manor and when he raises his head I see his canine teeth have lengthened into fangs, his whisker marks are deeper and his eyes are red with a slit pupil in hatred.

He then leaps at Haku who can do nothing as he is sent smashing through his ice mirrors and onto the cold, wooden bridge but a meter from where I'm standing. Naruto then starts to pound Haku's face with his bear firsts and I can not stand by and watch no longer. I run to Naruto and yank him off the poor boy whose face was being used as a punching bag but moments before. Naruto screams murder and thrashes round wildly while I hold him down by his arms and just let him scream. After the life he's had, I think he needs it.

I calms a bit after a moment and fixes his red eyed gaze on me. "Why?" he asks in a lower, more feral voice, "Why would you stop me? He killed Sasuke for Fucks sake!" he screams and I just shake my head, he really doesn't know how to use the power he has. I will be needing a long chat with Kyuubi tonight when I see him about introducing them to each other so that Naruto can control the power he's got.

"He's not dead." I state casually and I feel Naruto freeze in shock. "That's why I stopped you. Your two kind to take someone's life as you are now. That's why." I say, drilling my eyes into his, hoping for him to believe me. He responds by calming down and his feral features are replaced with his normal ones so I let his arms go and we both stand on our feet.

Haku manages to stand on shaky feet with half his bask cracked off and blood dripping from the one corner of his moth that is showing. I turn to him with pity and ask with my eyes if he is alright to which he just stiffens, all three of us do as we hear birds chirping and in a flash Haku is gone. I share a worried look with Naruto who looks back at me then at Sasuke and we both nod as I run off into the mist after Haku and Naruto turns to our fallen friend.

I reach the scene just in time to see Haku fall to the ground with a large hole in his chest that is spurting blood like no tomorrow and a very lifeless look in his face with the glazed over eyes that those that have died get. I hear clapping and the mist clears to show a small man accompanied by an army of armed men, mostly missing nin from the look of them. This little man then insults Zabuza and claims he was going to kill him once his job was complete, all the while will a proud smirk on his face. I don't like him.

He is in a well pressed soot and stinks of money. His hair is but a gray band round the base of his head and he wears circular glasses that make his eyes look like pin heads instead of things you can see out of. No, I don't like him at all. This is his entire fault. If he hadn't hired Zabuza everyone would be safe, unhurt and Haku would still be alive right now!

"Zabuza," I say, my head down and voice stern. "Looks like you were just fired and looks like you want payment for all the trouble you went to. We are no longer enemies, so I'm going to cut a path through his minions so you can get to that little gremlin ok."

He stairs at me in disbelief and looks as if he will protest for a moment but I turn my head and lock eyes with him that shuts him up. He smirks down at me, "Well well kid. You got guts I'll give you that. Ok, I would like the help and it's nice to see hope for the next generation of missing nin. Ha-ha just kidding, maybe. Pass us a kunai and lets do this thing kid." He says grinning at me and I hand him the kunai which he takes between his teeth since his arms have been broken.

"Lets do this." I say pulling back my hand and activating my wind blade. Daniel senses that I'm about to blow and flies off towards Arisu into the mist. I then charge forward with Zabuza right on my tail. My hearts pounding, adrenalin pumping as that little gremlin orders his minions to kill us and I smile as I hit the first of his puppets that stands in my way. I don't take notice of his looks or anyone else, I just thrust my wind blade into his chest while I'm still running, causing my arm to jerks back before the blade rips out the guys chest and I have my weapon back.

I then continue with my rampage, blood coating my face and close in a crimson layer and with every life I take, my grin grows ever wider till I feel like I may break my face. I feel nothing as they fall lifeless to the ground, I know Zabuza has killed the gremlin and is fighting these guys to. There are just a few left and they all come at me, the little girl but are taken down by my wind blade. I feel the mist finally start to fade and see Zabuza through my haze of bloodlust that seems to have come over me, stumble towards Haku who is lying on the outskirts of the carnage. This brings me out of my rampage but I still feel numb and blood still rings my vision in a crimson glow. I walk over to him and bring his arm round my shoulder and half carry, half drag him to his fallen partner's side.

I lay him gently down next to Haku and Zabuza clasps his hand with the dead boys, still I feel nothing but I think the red ringing my vision is fading. The Zabuza looks at me and laughs.

"You know what kid, you really remind me of what I was like at my age. I think it was actually 20 years today that I became a genin of the village hidden in the mist and do you know how I did that? I killed every single one of the students out of the academy in a massacre that gives the bloody mist its name. You're just like me in that way, you take pleasure out of the kill but your mind knows it's wrong and so rejects it. Don't worry, it will all sink in later and then you will feel guilty about what you have done. But, this is the end for me, so I want you to have my sward." He says and I stare at him in shock.

"No! No, I couldn't possibly do that!" I say my voice sounding horse. Like I haven't drunk water in days but this only makes the man near death laugh.

"Looks like the killing haze has almost lifted. But that sward is mine to do with as I like, and I would like you to have it. But I want you to change it into a weapon you can use and feel more comfortable with. In return just promise me one thing, feed it well kid." He finishes with a laugh as horse as my voice and his eyes flutter closed, smile still on his face. Dead.

I look at the fallen swordsmen then stand and walk towards his weapon, abandoned near the edge of the bridge. I pick it up and walk back over to the others who have all grouped by the bridge builder. Sasuke has his head in Arisu's lap and she has Daniel on her shoulder. Sakura is still out cold with Naruto standing next to her with the bridge builder. Kakashi seems to have walked over to them as well and is standing next to Arisu. They all seemed shocked and horrified as I approach. I stop a meter in front of them and place Zabuza's sward into the bridge so that it stands on its blade tip imbedded in the wood. I then turn and murmur "Fir style: fire dragon jutsu" to which a large dragon sprouts off me and rushes towards the corpses. They set ablaze like candles in the night and are soon burned to a fine ash and I make my dragon disappear into thin air then turn back to my team mates.

I catch a glimpse of their horror stricken faces before I fall to my knees clasping the sword Zabuza left in my care hard enough for my hands to bleed. I can feel myself shaking and can't seem to stop. Like I couldn't seem to stop killing those people.

I think of if they might have families, kids, and friends and now those that were close to them will be sad. What have I done? This is what Zabuza was talking about, the guilt hitting me. Well it certainly hit me hard enough to bring me to my knees. I can hear Arisu calling my name along with Naruto and Kakashi asking if I'm alright. I don't understand them, after what I just did, right in front of their very eyes, how could they still care about me? I am really lucky. I could never ask for better friends then them.

A small smile breaks across my face and I feel my body give out on me and slump to the floor, curling round Zabuza's sword as I hit the cool wood of the bridge. I still cling to it even as I feel my consciousness slip away and for the first time in a while, the darkness welcomes me with arms open wide.

* * *

It's been a while since I could just float in darkness and truly rest. It feels refreshing and I am completely calm as I am now. I suppose I have been like this for three days now, just floating. I wonder if the bridge is finished yet. I haven't spoken to anyone, not even William since I went unconscious on the bridge. No going into other people's dreams, no talking to Kyuubi. No nothing. I have just been contemplating what I have done and have finally decided to stop beating myself up about it. There is no point after all; it won't bring any I've killed back to life. Well, I suppose it's about time to wake up now. I just hope my friends won't hate me for what I have become. A cold blooded killer.

* * *

My eyes open to a darkened room and I sit up to see the heavy curtains shut, but one ray of light drawing itself across the floor but inches from where my face was lying. I look round to see I'm back in my room in the bridge builders house and there to be a distinct lack of Sakura, she must have been convinced to let me sleep and not kept up by her chainsaw snoring. That means she would have had to bunk with someone else, whoever it was, I'm well grateful to them and sorry for them. I will have to thank whoever it was later.

I see that all my equipment is still were I left it and I go into my rucksack for a clean change of close which I quickly change into. I then pick my pack up and go to walk out into the bathroom to wash and brush my teeth when my face smashes into the floor. I lye in shock for a moment before getting up, prepared to smash the thing that tripped me and look down at me feet. My anger fades as I see the thing I tripped over was Zabuza's beloved sword. I smile and pick it up off the floor and place it leaning against the wall before getting back to the task I set out to do, going to the bathroom.

Once clean, refreshed and with Zabuza's sword sealed in a scroll I brought with me, I go down for something to eat. I find that my team is standing outside all packed, saying goodbye to everyone. Are they leaving me? That thought is cast aside when I hear Kakashi tell Naruto he will have to carry me and he moans about it. I laugh at his antics and walk up to them.

"No worries Naruto, I can carry myself." I say smiling and waving. I giggle at their shocked faces and expressions. "What is it you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." I say giggling before they all catch onto the cheesy line and laugh with me.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Arisu shouts as she gets me in a head lock. "I don't want you to worry us like that ever again ok?"

"Ok Ri, I want," I say and we all laugh. "Well let's get going then. I want to get home and raid the town library on all the books about how to make and change weapons!" I say grinning as everyone nods and Arisu lets me out of the head lock. We then walk out of the land of waves over the bridge and I stop as I read the title 'The Great Uzumaki Kaze Bridge' before carrying on with a smile.

What a mission that was. I still need to talk to Kyuubi, but that can wait for tonight. I feel the pride coming off William as he reads my thoughts on the bridges name and this makes me smile. I think back to the scroll that holds Zabuza's sword in my bag and a design pops into my head and I grin. I've got a lot of work to do when we get back home.

* * *

**Finally the missions over! XD**

**Wonder what the idea Nicola had was, hummmmmmmm**

**Well you just have to read more to fine out ! ^_^**

**Rate and Review please!! XD**


	10. Team 8: Tiger Training

**Chapter 10: Team 8-Tiger Training**

My mouth opened in a wide yawn and I put my hand up to cover it. But to no avail, she had already spotted it.

"Aww, who's a tired little birdie!" Arisu said, pinching both my cheeks, hard. I shoved her off with a pout on my face and my hand now rubbing one of my saw cheeks.

"No I'm not, I'm just bored." I say giving her a scowl.

I wouldn't admit it, but I had been up all night reading all the books that I had got out of the library on the art of weapons forging and changing. I had manage to finish all I needed to read at three o'clock this morning, so I'm now running on only three hours of sleep, oh joy. And those three hours were packed with rigorous training from William who is trying to get me to master the earth element as soon as I can, and that's only the plant part! He explained that earth has two parts, the first is plant and the second is animal.

The plant part is what I have been doing up to now: Communicating with plants, controlling plants, using plants for attack and defence techniques and so on.

The animal part is a little more difficult. It is all about talking and understanding animals, but that's just the easy part. The hardest part by far is animal transformations. Not a jutsu, but actually changing my body into a different species and being able to change back. And apparently it hurts like hell. Won't that be fun!

Last night I only had fifteen minutes to talk to Kyuubi about trying to make contact with Naruto so he could train him. He finally gave in and when I woke up I had Arisu violently shaking me while shouting at me to wake up. Let's just say she got out of my room fast.

We continue are journey as we walk to the training grounds. Somewhere along the way we had met up with Naruto and Sasuke at some point, I don't know. Arisu lets this go and turns back to the conversation she was having with Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto is quietly walking along beside us for once and if my noise is right, he is talking to foxy right now about training.

I walk along and see we are on the outskirts of training ground 8 which seems to be accompanied by four people. Two boys who recognise form the genin exams.

One has brown hair and dark eyes with two large red fangs on his cheeks. He also has a small white puppy running alongside him and I can't help but compare the two and come to the conclusion the boy must be part dog. The puppy seems so cute! But its owner, not so much.

He is currently sparing with a taller boy with black, spiky hair and sunglasses to hide his eyes along with a high collar to hide the rest of his face. This collar is to a large coat he wears that his pale hands barely poke out from. He is surrounded by a swarm of black beetles that he is using like the other boy is using his cute puppy to spar.

While over on the other side of the field I also recognise the young girl that is sparing with an older lady who seems to be a jonin. She has short black blue hair in a boyish hairstyle and has pure white eyes that have no pupils in them. She seems shy as she half-heartedly lunges towards the lady she is sparing with.

The woman she fighting the young girl has wavy brown hair and red eyes. She wears an outfit that looks like it is made out of roles of bandages and she looks skilled as she easily dodges the young girl's attacks.

A genin team that graduated the academy at the same time as our team, sparing at their training ground with their jonin sensei. What a heartfelt sight, until Naruto notices the sparing matches and decides to interrupt with that big mouth of his.

"Hey! Kiba, Shino, Hinata, how are you guys?" he shouts and the team turns towards him. The boy with the puppy grins and jogs up to us with his bug using friend silently following him just behind. While the two girls make their way over I see the younger staring at Naruto with a blush that seems to get brighter as she gets closer to him and a shy smile on her face as she timidly waves at him. Looks like she has a crush on the village idiot, poor girl.

I then get an idea pop into my head and a grin comes onto my face. Since Naruto will probably never notice she likes her, I decide to take their fate into my own hands. This is going to be fun!

The whole team reaches us and Kiba high fives Naruto with both of them having wide grins on their faces. The puppy that had jumped into his owners jacket jumps out and into my arms, happily licking my face while I laugh at his actions. The team looks at me in shock and confusion. Looks like the puppy isn't usually this friendly with strangers.

"Akamaru, get off her boy." His owner says but the puppy called Akamaru simply wines and settles into my arms, releasing my face from the wrath of his slobbery tong. "Akamaru!" the boy wines, sounding similar to his canine friend. I laugh at how similar they act.

"Ok Akamaru, sorry but looks like your owner doesn't trust me enough to hold you so down you go." I say softly and place the puppy gently on the floor. He wines and rubs my leg to try and get me to reconsider but I just shake my head and laugh lightly at him. He gives up finally and jumps back into his owners jacket, his cute little face poking out.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't usually do that to complete strangers." The boy says to me a little sheepishly and I smile back at him.

"No problem. Believe it or not, but this kind of thing seems to be happening to me a hell of a lot lately." I say and he nods, even though confusion is blatantly plastered on his face. I close my eyes and shake my head.

I hear Arisu behind me move up to stand next to me. "So, you want to introduce yourselves, or do we just go round calling you he and she all the time?" she asks sweetly and Kiba's eyes fly to her at once and fill with that same look most guys get when they first see her. In a flash he in front of her bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"My name, my dear is Kiba Inuzuka." He says, trying to put on the charm. Poor boy never knew what hit him. Suddenly Sasuke came out and smashed him in the face with his fist and brought Arisu behind him, his hand clamped firmly round her wrist so that she couldn't get away.

"Sasuke, I only have two words to say to you for that." I say looking at him with a neutral face. "Nice shot!" I say and give him a bright smile while he smirks while shooting death glairs at Kiba who is pulling himself up out of the creator he made when he landed a few meters away.

"Some advice for in the future dog boy," I say as he limps over to us again and looks at me with a hopeful expression on his face and I give him a bright smile with my eyes closed. "Don't mess with any of Sasuke's positions!"

I open my eyes to find people looking at me dumbfound and Sasuke glairing at me with a small blush on his face with a blushing Arisu trying to disappear into his back behind him. I laugh at the blushing couple and wave my hands in front of my face in defence.

Sasuke just snorts and turns round to the blushing Arisu and puts both hands on both her shoulders, looking at her with worry. She just shakes her head and smiles shyly. Its over before it started, like three still images.

The first is Sasuke's face but inches from Arisu's and both of them blush free.

The second has Sasuke with his eyes closed and his lips pressed against her cheek while Arisu looks like some sort of fish with wide eyes and an open mouth.

The third is a very red Arisu holding her cheek, still doing her very good fish impression and Sasuke smirking at her with his face back to where it originally was.

"Wow."I hear Naruto say from beside me and I laugh. I was right, those two are so head over heals for each other.

"You can say that again." I reply.

Everyone is in shock so I decide to break the uncomfortable moment by asking for everyone else's names from dog boy's team. "So, back to business. What is everyone else called?" I ask, addressing the stunned team which all come out of their daze at the sound of my voice.

"Shino Aburame." States the boy who was using the bugs earlier.

"Hello, my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meat you." She says with a small boy and I feel even more determined to put my plan into action. She seems like such a nice girl and if my feeling for chakra is telling me right, strong to.

"Kurenai Yuhi, their jonin instructor and who might the two of you be?" the lady says. So I was right, she is their sensei. I smile at all of them and decide to be the voce for my room mate since she still is in a bit of shock from what Sasuke did earlier.

"It's nice to meet you all. My red friend over there is Arisu Iwagakure and this little guy here is Daniel." I say and Daniel pokes his head round my neck, gives a cheeky grin that only bats can and males a yipping type sound that manages to sound nothing like a dog at all, before he slips back into the hood of my jacket. "And my name is Nicola Kaze, pleased to meet you all!" I say finishing with a wide smile which Arisu (after calming down back to her normal colour) mimics as she stands next to Sasuke. Kurenai then asks a very unexpected question that I have to admit, I didn't see coming.

"Arisu, I don't suppose you have a summon like Nicola does do you?" she asks and Arisu shakes her head, glancing off to the side. "Well we will just have to change that now wont we." She says smiling and Arisu whips her head back and looks at her with wide eyes that makes the jonin laugh.

"Really! Like now! But we have training with Kakashi sensei," she says sadly and again Kurenai just smiles back at her kindly.

"Don't worry about it! Kakashi told me to tell his team that training was canceled if I saw you guys and so if you want you could stay and train with my team." She suggests to which the whole of her team nod vigorously in agreement.

"Well, how can I say no to that?!" Arisu says happily and her and Kurenai go off to one corner of the training field to make the summoning contract and start her new training with whatever creature it is she gets to summon.

That left the rest of us to spar with each other and so the boys pair up: Kiba vs. Shino and Naruto vs. Sasuke. That left me and Hinata to fight one another. One glance is all it took to see she didn't want to spar just as much as I wouldn't like to spar with her. But not in a bad way, in a we don't want to hurt each other kind of way. So we both nod and sit on the grass watching the boys fight each other.

We sit in silence for a while were we both seem to feel uncomfortable with so I decide to break it. "So Hinata, what do you use to fight," I ask with nothing in particular on my mind. But I am curious seeing as both her team mates use animals to help them in battle, I would like to know what she uses.

"Well, I use my Byakugan to help me." She says and I stare at her in confusion. I've hear of it before but I can't remember were from. She sees my confused expression and laughs softly while covering her mouth with her hands and goes onto explain what it is. "It is a genetic trait that is shared amongst the members of the Hyuga Clan which I am from called a bloodline limit. The Byakugan is the primary focus of the Hyuga's special arts. When the Byakugan is activated, our pupils become more distinct, and the veins near our temples bulge. Once active, the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, have the ability to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight."

"Wow. No wonder you are so strong." I say, actually understanding what she said because of all that reading I do with my books on ninjas. Hold the phone, that's where I heard of it before! In one of my books there was some of the great ninja that had that bloodline limit! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you forget something so important like this! Well, actually, it's not that important I guess.

"No! I'm really not! Actually, I'm the failure of my family and my father can't even look me in the eye anymore." She says, the blush that had covered her face from the compliment fading as her voice saddens.

"You are not failure!" I shout just loud enough so as not to distract the guys from their fights but enough to make her jump and go wide eyed with shock. "Whoever is poisoning your mind is just jealous of your talent or hasn't even cared to take a proper look at you! And your dad, well just screw him! If he can't be bothered to look and she what a wonderful daughter he has he's not worth even thinking about! Don't you dare put yourself down because from the moment I met you I could feel how strong you were and let me tell you something girl, you are way stronger then dog breath over there and a little stronger then bug boy too! So be proud of yourself!" I finish slamming my hand on the ground and look into her startled face.

I then see tears appear in the corners of her eyes and gradually make their way down her face. My hard gaze softens and my eyes feel with worry that I upset the girl bad enough to make her cry.

"Hey, hey!" I say in a panic, waving my hands round in the air. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry but I just can't stand people putting themselves down like you did and probably do." I say and stop my frantic waving and look down, certain that I have lost what looked to be a good friendship.

But then I hear a small laugh and look up to see her smiling, tear still running down her face, but smiling none the less! I stare in awe as she wipes the shiny drops of liquid from her cheeks with the back of her hand and turns her bright smiling face back to me.

"Thank you for saying that." She says in a soft, grateful voice. "Nobody has ever just told me straight that I was worth something and certainly no one has ever told me to just forget about what my father thinks! I never new I was stronger then my team mates but now that you have said it, I can feel it, feel how strong I am compared to them! That must be why Kurenai sensei always wanted me to spar with her and not the guys! Because I was stronger then them and they are a better sparing partners for each other!" she finishes beaming and practically bouncing up and down in her seat on the grass.

"Erm........your welcome?" I said in a stunned voice. It did seem my shouting had done some good. So, time to start the ball rolling. A smirk spreads across my face. "So Hinata, I've seen you looking at Naruto and can't help but wonder, do you like him, as in have a crush on him or something?" I say casually but with a smirk still in place as I watch her blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I just think he is really strong and hardworking. He never pays attention to what anyone says and cares for people he deems his friends so much." She says looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers nervously.

"So you do have a crush on him. So for how long?" I ask and she jump, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Since the start of the academy. That would be since we were 7." She says and I whistle.

"Wow, you sure are a devoted one. Well no need to worry, I won't tell him. I'm leaving that up to you." I say giving her a bright smile and she smiles back at me with thanks.

Sitting on my bum is starting to make my bum hurt so I get up and stretch my arms and listen as my stiff muscles crack as they loosen up. Hinata stands two and looks at me questioningly. I smile back at her and start walking toward where Arisu and Kurenai are training to which she quickly follows, walking beside me. A meter away from the two we see Arisu going through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, trying to memorize them while Kurenai watches her closely. She finishes the run she's on them looks up and sees us coming over. I wave and she waves back. We high five each other and grin.

"So you ready to do this thing or what rookie?" I ask teasingly.

"More then you can imagine trainee." She shoots back and bites her thumb, running through the hand signs before slamming her hand in the ground and saying 'summoning jutsu!' There is a puff of smoke and when it clears a little fluffy white tiger cub with bright blue eyes, about the size of Akamaru is sitting looking up at us all. There is a collective 'Aww' as we all stare at the little fluff ball's cuteness. Arisu then picks the little thing up and starts fussing it while it purrs at the attention and Kurenai congratulates on a good first attempt.

I watch as she puts the cub down and it stays near her leg as we walk back over to the boys who have been watching us from a distance as we fussed the cub. Everyone is smiling and I decide that this would be a good time for the ball to smash into the pins for a strike.

We come together and saying our goodbyes to the other team as we prepare to head home for the day. Naruto finishes and turns to leave when I sent a short, sharp blast of wind at his legs which come out from underneath him and send him flying into none other the Hinata who has been standing quietly beside me the whole time. As they fall Naruto puts one hand behind her head and the other on her back to cushion the fall as they hit the ground and roll down the hill we have been standing on top of. Everyone stares in shock as they finally come to a stop at the base of the hill, Naruto on top and Hinata under him. Both open their eyes and stare at each other in shock as their face set ablaze in the same fiery shade of red. Naruto jumps off her apologizing quietly, waving his hands in the air and Hinata jumps up and says that is was ok, it was just an accident. If only they new.

I then put my two fingers on each hand together, raise them to my lips and let out a loud wolf whistle (no pun intended) causing the two to look up at the waiting audience. Their faces are of shock, horror and eventually anger as I fall to the floor laughing so hard I have to hold my sides as the pain from my laughter shoots through them, not that it shuts me up at all.

Soon all the rest of us on top of the hill are rolling round on the floor laughing, even Kurenai is having trouble staying on her feet. Meanwhile the two make their way back up the hill and start shouting at us to quit laughing at them because it wasn't funny. Do they not see the people on the floor!

After another minute our laughter dies down and we finally go our separate ways, for real this time. With Naruto especially watching his footing as we make our way off the training grounds and onto the streets. We walk for a while before Sasuke says he has to go and we say goodbye to him to leaving me, Arisu and Naruto, but we aren't alone for long.

Soon we are being stalked by a square rock that then ambushes us and turns into three academy students. They appear to be after Naruto and the leader Konohamaru (the third Hokage's grandson) I have seem with Naruto before. I get a strange feeling come over me at this. These kids seem to always be following Naruto when he's in the village.

_Oh no where's Daniel! He must have flown off when we were having our laughing fit on the floor so he wouldn't get squashed! I bet he's still there! I have to go find him! _I then run off shouting over my shoulder "Sorry guys but I got to go fine Daniel! Was nice meeting you Naruto groupies!" I finish as I round the corner and head back to the training grounds. I run full speed until I reach the grounds and it's not long before I find him hiding in the branches of a large oak tree near the outskirts of the training field.

He spots me coming and swoops in towards me before hovering in the air a few inches from my face. He looks mad.

"You left me." He simply states in an angry tone.

"I'm really sorry Daniel." I say in a sad voice, my head bending down and my gaze catches the floor as I can't bear to look at him anymore. "After all the fuss I just thought you would go back into my hood like you always do. When I realised you weren't asleep I got really worried about you and that's why I ran all the way here, to find you."

He looks at me questioningly for a moment, seeing if I'm lying or telling the truth. He sighs and a smile breaks out over his face that shows off all his fangs, but it's a nice, happy smile.

"How can I ever stay mad at that face." He says kindly and I raise my head up high beaming. He then flies to my shoulder and crawls back into my hood, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the fabric of my hood. I smile at his antics softly and hope that we will always be together so that nothing like this will ever happen again.

I can feel the sun descending over the horizon and look up to see the sky still light, but diming. I turn and start walking back towards my apartment to meet up with Arisu, I'm sure she will be starving and have a go at me for being late to make her something to eat or worse, try and cook food! Since I can see no smoke or flames coming from the direction of our apartment, I don't think she has, yet.

Just as I'm about to pick up speed so I can run to get home faster I stop in my tracks at the tree line of the training ground. My noise twitches as I breathe in a sent that I have never smelled before. It seems to be a mix of two different scents.

The first is the smell of a demon. I can tell this because even in mindscapes were both the demons I know are they give off a scent similar to this only with the scent of their animal and their own person touch added to it. This one smells like racoon and is obviously masculine, making the owner male. Yes, I can also tell whether something is male or female by its scent. There is just a more musty scent when the creature is mail and a lighter scent when the creature is female. Don't ask me why, there just is.

The second scent is the one that made me stop and I close my eyes and take a deep breathe in so that I can get more of it. It is masculine like the other and the two scents seem to swirl round each other in a never ending dance. This one smells like woods, fare open planes and the very mountains themselves! It is similar to a wolf's smell now that I think about it. Wolves always smell of the forest since they are known in some religions and great tails to be the protectors of the forest. This scent is like that, but different in its own way. It seems to swirl round me and want to protect me, like the old tails of wolves protecting the forest but at the same time, seems to want to pull me into its source and I want to see for myself what the cause of this is.

Decision made, I set off running, eyes closed and noise up in the air, following the scent to where it's leading me. I feel my pace quicken but I do not open my eyes to see where my feet are leading me, I want to imprint this wonderful scent in my mind forever. I feel myself jump fences and bushes as I run through the streets, I must look like a right freak. But I'm sure no one even notices me I seem to be running so fast that all the usual scents the town annoyingly gives off is blured into one solid mass that is easily put to one side as I press onward.

I give one last jump and land, eyes still closed but they fly open when I hear three very familiar voices coming from below me to my left.

"Nicola?" I hear the combined voices of Naruto, Sasuke and Arisu say questioningly and I turn to see them standing below me looking up at me with questioning faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask casually as I sit down upon the branch of the tree I'm standing on, it must have been what I jumped up onto and smell the scent wafting up at me from the branch beneath my bum.

"Well we just had a run in with three strange sand ninja." Sasuke explains and this catches my attention, could one of them be the owner of this scent that is driving me up the wall or up the tree rather. "They claimed to be here for the chunin exams and the two we me first were about to fight Naruto when I sowed up and stopped the dope from getting killed. I was sitting in that very tree when I heard a voice from above me telling the two of them to stop and for them to go. I looked up and saw a boy round our age standing on the branch you're sitting on and I didn't even feel his presence so he must be really strong. He then teleported to the ground in a swirl of sand and walked off with the other two."

He finishes and I stare at the branch I'm on. So the scent belongs to a sand ninja who is taking part in the chunin exams. Well how on earth am I going to find the guy and as him why the hell his scent is so weird. Well it's not like he's the only one with a weird scent, Naruto's is weird to but he has Kyuubi sealed in him so it's only natural.

That's it! _"Hey William, do you know of any racoon demons by any chance?"_ I ask and hear him stir in the back of my head, pondering my question.

"**There is only one racoon demon I know. The scent that you smell, the demon one is defiantly his. His name is Shukaku, the one-tailed racoon demon and an old friend of mine. Now he was hilarious!"** William finishes, laughing at an old forgotten memory.

"**Lets me explain pup. Their are nine tailed beasts or demons in existence and Shukaku and I are two of them. We all grew up together actually and so the racoon is an old friend of mine, wonder how he got sealed in some kid. Though he was always hanging round Suna, that's the name of the village hidden in the sand, were those ninja come from. Now that guy new how to pull off a prank! Ha-Ha! Now I'm going to go back to sleep pup so see you later tonight!"** William finishes and he disappears back into the furthest corners of my mind from whence he came.

Our conversation has drawn suspicion to by team mates who seem to have been calling me for the past two minutes and are now officially peeved off. Arisu throws a spider bomb at me just as I come out of my thoughts and I yelp as it explodes centimetres from my face, causing me to fall off the branch I'm on to well, the other side of it and I now hang upside down like a bat with a glair plastering my face.

"Arisu, you mind telling me, WHAT WAS THE NEED!" I finish yelling and I jump off my perch to land in front of her, causing her to take a few steps back. She knows she's really in for it now, never interrupt Nicola when she's thinking, I thought she new that. Obviously she needs reminding. A smirk now spreads across my face and she steps back more in horror, she knows what's coming.

"Arisu, you know what happens when you interrupt me when I'm thinking don't you?" I say in a sweet voice and start to walk towards her, she is so going to get it. She stumbles and falls to her bum on the floor but continues to crawl to try and escape me. She has no chance.

"Something bad. Listen Nick, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it, really I didn't!" She pleads as her back hits a fence and I have her in my sights. The tiger cub she summoned earlier is innocently standing by its summoner, not knowing what is about to befall her master. I can feel the scared gazes of Naruto and Sasuke as I catch them making crosses over their chests for poor, poor Arisu out of the corner of my eye as I decent upon the prone form of a screaming Arisu.

Once I'm finishes I wave goodbye to the boys who numbly wave back as I walk toward our apartment carrying a prone Arisu whose hair is dangerously close to the colour white, is stiff and wide eyed in frozen horror, hanging over my shoulder. I just love genjutsus!

It takes five minutes to reach our apartment with her on my shoulder and I now have a tiger cub in my other arm because the poor thing couldn't keep up and I couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. I fiddle with the key and get the door open that I shut behind me with my foot before plopping Arisu, not to gently, on the sofa and place the cub on a pillow next to her. She wakes with a start and picks up the little cub and places her in her lap, stroking her fur to which the cub lets out a purring noise in pleasure. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen to make us some food, which we all eat quickly after all; we never got a chance to have lunch.

The cub is now playing in the living room with Arisu while I watch on in amusement. I then think about how cool it would be to have such a caring summon, not like the one I've got who sleeps most the time. I think he acts like an old man to and with that thought I decide to ask him since he is perched on the arm of the sofa watching the summon and summoner play with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Daniel, just how old are you anyway because you seem way to lazy to be my age or younger?" I ask and he looks at me questioningly and Arisu looks up from the game to hear his answer, obviously as curious as I am to hear it.

"I just turned 21 a week before I met you, why do you ask?" he say curiously and my jaw drops.

"YOUR 21!!" I shout and Arisu then mimics my stunned silence and Daniel just chuckles at us.

"Yes I am. Don't worry, us bats age different to humans so you could say I am just in my pre-teens in bat years." He says smiling and I translate for Arisu what he said.

"Wow." We both breathe causing him to chuckle at us again.

Just then, there is a commotion and we all turn to see the tiger cub has knocked over Arisu's bag and her wallet has fallen out, and the picture of her mother has slipped out of its window in it. I look to see her face darken, her eyes filling up in tears and her shoulder shaking violently as she lets out the first of many quiet sobs. I feel my hear wrench as I see the person I consider a sister in pain and I walk over to her to do what little I can to console her. As I pass the tiger cub I pet it on the head and it nods sadly before disappearing in a little puff of smoke. I then walk over to Arisu and put an arm round her shoulder which she responds by shoving her head in my shoulder and wrapping her arms round me which and I wrap my arms round her as well, returning her hug.

Arisu never did get on with her mom and was always round my house because of her mom always being high on drugs when she came home from school. Her mom was a crack cocaine addict. Even though Arisu hated her mom when she was high, the few times she saw her off the drugs her mom was the most loveable, kind lady you could ever meet but the drugs change her. When she is high, she is no longer herself but a totally different person altogether, a monster. But Arisu never held this to her mom and always held onto the love she had for her. For the mom that wasn't high on crack. The mother she may never get a chance to see again.

Since we have come here we haven't thought much about going home, I don't have anything to go home to. But Arisu does, her mom who she cares for even after she is high on crack because she knows that her real mom is still in their and she holds onto that. But now she might never get to hold that mom again, that crack free mom she has seen and wants to hold onto forever.

I shush her and rock us back and forth in a soothing rhythm which seems to calm her down a bit as I hum an old song: row your boat. It is about the only thing that I have ever been able to hum that doesn't remind her of her mom and so the only thing that can calm her down. The tears soon stop and she pulls back from me and I let her go before helping her stand and walk to her room were she plomps down on her bed. She mumbles what sounds like a thanks and that she's fine now and I nod, whishing her goodnight before walking out her room, closing the door behind me.

Daniel flies to my shoulder and I shake my head, walking into my room and getting ready for bed myself. Daniel settles himself on the cushion he has claimed as his own that rests on my desk chair near the left side of my bed and is soon fast asleep. I smile at his sleeping face and climb into my bed, pulling the covers over me.

I lye staring at the sealing for a moment before thinking one last thing before I fall into the darkness sleep brings with it. _"I hope Arisu's going to be ok."_

_

* * *

_

**Few that took like forever! ^_^**

**I'm going on holiday soon so this will probably be my last chapter for a while :(**

**But have no fear this story will continue! :D**

**Rate and review please!!! XD**


	11. That Scent!

**Chapter 11: That Scent!**

A flash of light.

A crack of sound.

I shoot up from my sleep to be sat bolt upright in bed with a cold sweat tickling its way down my spin and my heart thrashing against my ribcage. The covers are array on my bed and are tangled round me like a python's grip of which I'm soon to escape from by wriggling away from the sheets and landing on the floor with a soft thump. I glance in Daniel's direction and as light eliminates the room once more I see his face in a peaceful sleeping impression and I let out a short sigh of relief that I have not woken him up.

The room feels to small and hot like its trying to suffocate me and all my body wants to do is get out into the open air away from the enclosed space that is my room. I stand and quickly changed into the clothes I left out for the next day while glancing at my clock which projects a red digital clock onto my ceiling that reads 03:13am. I then open my window and jump out into the night and half shut the window as I ascend to the roofs of the village.

I jump from roof to roof at what seems a hundred miles an hour as I try and get as much distance between me and that room of dread. The cooling rain pelts relentlessly at my face and body and I do not try and keep dry as the water seeps into my clothes and through onto my scorched skin. It feels so cooling but does nothing to quench my frantic heart as it continues to throw itself against my ribs in attempt of escaping its cage that is my body.

Everything is blurred and I don't register where I am going nor what direction I am going in, I could be anywhere by now. All I see are colour that run together as fast as the rain pelts the skin of my cheeks and is unreadable as Naruto's face when he is speaking with Kyuubi in his head and goes quiet to concentrate on what the great fox demon is saying.

The storm rages round me and I hear the sky roar so close to my head that I feel the vibrations of it tickle my hair and make my spine shake with its force. Every couple of minutes a flash of lightning blinds my already limited vision with its intense ray that turns all the world white for the one split second the flash lasts for. The sky is a swirling mass of black cloud as it reviles in the kayos it causes the small beings on this earth, but I find it a blessing in disguise. After all, without it, I would never have woken up and gotten out of that dreaded room.

My breath comes out in ragged pants and my chest burns as I am forced to come to a stop when by body collides with that of a tree. I slide down the bark to fall on my bum at the base of the trunk and rub my face where it collided with the trees ruff form. I then turn and lean my back against it, bringing my knees up and burying my head in them as my arms rap round my legs to try and keep what little heat I have now in my body. I feel my eyes burn as the cause of my sudden outburst plays over and over again in my mind. That nightmare.

I have never had a nightmare before and I certainly wouldn't want one because of it interrupting my training with William, which I now have no chance to attend since the nightmare started the moment I fell into the black abyss of sleep.

_Flashback from the dream last night_

_In it I was not the one in pain, but I felt it from the point of view of the little boy who is seemed to centre around and I watched on helplessly as his life moved on in what seemed like a living hell .I could see all that happened to him, hear all that happened to him and could smell that strange scent from before that seemed to surround him. _

_The villagers of a place I had never seen before hated and feared the young boy, seeing him only for some monster that was supposedly sealed within him. For a time, Yashamaru (who looked like the boy looked up to and the boy considered an uncle) seemed to be the only person who cared about the poor little boy. When he would mistakenly harm others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by this demon, Yashamaru would be the only one who understood that the boy hadn't intended to harm anyone. His father, however, did not see him in the same light, and viewed his frequent attacks upon villagers as a result of a failed experiment that was a threat to the village. _

_Because of the danger the young boy imposed, his father began sending assassins to kill him, though when all attempts were met with failure, the person called Kazekage requested Yashamaru to kill the boy. As a result, Yashamaru tried to assassinate him, only to fail just as those before him. The poor boy dealt a lethal blow to him. But when he realized that it was Yashamaru, he was horrified, and screamed, before bursting into tears. Although he tried to dismiss Yashamaru's attack as an order of the Kazekage, Yashamaru corrected him, by saying that he had willingly accepted the mission. Having never truly loved him, Yashamaru hoped that killing him would avenge the death of his sister, who had named him after the phrase "a self-loving carnage" a sign of her intense hatred for the village, not as love for her son. In the last ditch effort to kill the grieving boy, Yashamaru detonated a number of exploding tags covering his body, asking the boy to "please die". The boy survived the blast, and lost the only person he thought had cared for him. This caused him to go into a fit of pain filled rage and he used the very sand that he controlled to mark him with a tattoo, the symbol for love, on his forehead over his left eye in the boy's own flesh._

_Through out the whole thing, what I assumed to be a demon was floating over the boy, trying to reach him and calling to him all the time to try and get the boy to register that he was not alone and did have someone who cared for him. The demon must be the one-tailed racoon demon, Shukaku that William told me about. The demon was constantly talking to the boy who I could see didn't hear him and when he would mistakenly harm others the racoon would try to take control of the san to stop it but he could never gain any control, like something was stopping him. _

_I tried to reach for them both, but I could never touch them, my hands and words went right through them, like I was some sort of unseen ghost in all these painful and suffering scenes. In some of the scenes it showed two children, one a boy with brown hair that looked like the little boys dad who I presume was his older brother, and a older girl who looked around two years older then the little boy and seemed to be his older sister. Both seemed to genuinely want to care for their little brother, I could see it in their eyes, but something would always stop them, mostly their father. They would look at him with longing sad expressions and I could tell that they both cared a great deal for their little brother, but could never be with him._

_Before I was woken, I got a glimpse of something. An image of large gates caging the racoon demon and chained to its seal was the poor little boy who had a pained expression on his seemingly dead face. I ran forward towards the boy, reaching my arms up towards his form towering above me and screamed for him to wake up. Then the shadows rapped round me and the last thing I saw before I woke up was the poor boy's tattoo have blood leak from it and trickle down his snow white face._

I pushed my face deeper into my knees and forced the tear that tried to come to go away and after a moment of calming breathes, they did and my heart finally started to calm down. The rain still pored but the thunder and lightning seemed to have stopped and the storm seemed to be finally coming to a close.

I looked up and stretched my legs out causing them to crack as my saw muscles were finally moved, I must have been here for at least a few hours to make my legs crack that loud. I let the cooling rain slide down my face and the breeze sweep up my hair, blowing it along with it as far as it could. I took a deep breath and what I smelled made my eyes shoot back open. It was that scent again. The one William said belonged to Shukaku and his container and this time the scent seemed to be stronger so I must be close to its source.

I scramble to my feet and walk through the woods in the direction the scent is coming from, my eyes darting from side to side as I go in case it is coming from off to my sides and so as to catch a glimpse of the owner of the wonderful scent. I move swiftly through the woods and stop as my breath catches in my throat causing my feet to become glued to the floor.

Sand swirls in a never ending dance across a small clearing in the woods that could be no bigger then two meters all the way across in any direction. The source is a large gourde that is slung over the shoulder on the real cause for my lack of oxygen. He seems just taller then me with deathly pale skin and spiky blood red hair that drips with the fresh rain that it caught in its many spikes making them bounce around whenever the owner moves. He wears just a black t-shirt lined with fish netting and standard black ninja pants and sandals. Under a tree I can see a sash and headband discarded under it along with pouches of ninja equipment and a backpack sheltering from the rain beneath it. He turns and the sand follows his hands as he directs it back to where it came from causing me to catch my first glimpse of his face that causes my heart to try and escape from my ribcage again.

His face is as pale as the rest of him and red strands of hair stick to his forehead, but what makes my heart wrench is the mark above his left eye, a tattoo that is the symbol of love, the same that the little boy in my dream last night inflicted on himself when he killed his uncle. My pulse speeds up when I look in his eyes though and I fear my heart may succeed in its attempts this time. His eyes are ringed with thick bags that suggest curvier lack of sleep and the eyes themselves are the most haunting of all. They are the colour of the sea, a mix of blue and green but seem greener at first glance and the waters swirl with the bottled up pain and loneliness the owner has held inside all his life. There can be no doubt now; I know that my nightmare last night was actually his childhood and I get the sudden erg to run to him and hold him in a hug, to comfort him.

He still neglects to notice me as he discards his gourd under the tree with his other belongings and looks up into the darkened sky, the rain trickling down his face. He looks so breath-taking and seems to be like a fallen angel banished from the after life to spend the remainder of his days on earth.

Oh great, this is just how Arisu described it. You see, Arisu has been trying to get me to be attracted to someone, anyone since we started year 7 and has failed every time. She would explain the feeling of love over and over to me until I would just have to stick something in her mouth to get her to hut the hell up! I remember her also mentioning something called love at first sight, where you feel like your heart is going to burst out your chest the first time you meet someone and you find them the most gorgeous sight ever seen. Hell, there is just no way this could be happening to me!

I decide to duck round a tree before I'm noticed and go over everything Arisu said about falling in love and mentally burn the file to ash. I am not falling in love with this guy after I just see him one time! But I need to find out more about him; after all, I did just see all his childhood and I need to find out more.

My mind set I rest my head back on the bark of the tree and close my eyes, concentrating on him as the darkness takes hold so that I will be able to go into his mind easily.

"Ok bad idea!!!!" I scream as I plummet down a pit into the boys mind. The walls are made of stone and covered in a layer of moss and water making it impossible to stop my fall that way. A minute passes and I finally feel the bottom of the drop coming towards me so I gather as much air around me to cushion the blow when I hit the ground and hope I don't go splat.

The ground is in sight and I close my eyes as I feel the wind collide and bounce off the ground beneath me. I peek one eye open to see my body hovering a foot off the floor and then I drop, landing in a heap on the floor. I sit up rubbing my sore head where it connected with the ground and gaze around my surroundings. It looks like a giant cave with a large tunnel climbing straight up above my where I fell from and on the far side of the chamber is a giant stone cage with a large shadowed form within it. I feel like I've been here before then the last images of the dream come back to me and I realise this is the camber I was in before I woke up. I look up the stone bars and see a piece of paper attached to the two that meet to open or close it and chained to the paper is the form of the boy who's mind I'm in, just like in the dream only now he looks like the boy I saw training and not the little boy from before, but his face still holds the same pained expression on his seemingly dead face.

My gaze shifts to the form in the shadows as I hear movement come from inside the cage and meet the sand coloured form of the great one-tailed sand demon, Shukaku. His yellow eyes with their diamond pupils surrounded by four black dots that float in the sea of yellow that covers even the whites of the eyes. Those eyes are now fixed on me with a surprised yet crocuses look and give me a judging once over to try and guess my intentions, but that seems to fail so he decides to voice his concerns instead of trying to guess the answers for himself.

"**How did you get her and what do you want kid?"** he asks in a surprisingly human tone.

I point up at the form of the chained boy above me and state, "I came to find out why the hell I just got all his childhood memories and how I can help get him off that stubborn piece of dead tree." I finish calmly looking back t him and putting my hand back down by my side.

The demon laughs and smiles at me with a kind look on his large face. **"Your funny kid, I like you! But I don't know how you saw that and if you did you will know who I am so that saves some time so what do I call you then kid?"**

"Nicola Kaze, nice to meet you Shukaku." I answer smiling and for a split second shock and confusion passes across his face but it as gone as quick as it came to be replaced by the demons wide grin.

"**Well about the seal there, it's something his dad put on him personally and is to keep Gaara under control, but it seems that it doesn't work!"** he says laughing before continuing. **"It stops me from talking to him and vice versa. It also cages his true self, the part of him that cares for his siblings and wants to do good. The real Gaara, that is what the seal really traps and as for the part of breaking it, I don't think anyone can."**

"So that's your name, Gaara." I say and gaze up at the boy I now have a name for. I sigh and turn back to the demon. "Thanks for your help and it was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again but I have to go now so bye." I say smiling and before he can protest, which, by the look on his face he wanted to, I am back in my own body.

I stand and peek from behind the tree to see the boy gathering his things ready to leave and I wonder if I will ever see that Gaara that is chained up to Shukaku's cage. I take a step forward to get a better look and step on a small twig that cracks under my weight. The boy turns round and our eyes meet for the first time and all his pain, hatred and loneliness comes rushing at me all at once. My own eyes widen but go back to calm as I step out from my hiding spot to confront him, this doesn't look good.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he says as the sand comes from his gourde and he stares at me with a calm expression. His voice is like velvet, smooth, gentle yet firm and demanding and I feel like I could just listen to him talk all into the night. But I keep my composure and look back at him with my bored expression.

"I don't want anything from you and I don't give out my name to strange guys lurking about the woods in the dead of night." I say, getting annoyed at the attitude he seems to be practically throwing at me.

"Good phrasing their." He says and sand is hurled towards me which I jump out the way to avoid. It follows me though and as I dodge it just keeps coming back, causing me to get even more annoyed. I think I'm starting to really hate this guy.

The sand speeds up and almost catches me but I manage to hop of the branch just in time to avoid being crushed into little pieces causing my balance to go and for the sand to scratch my cheek making it bleed as I scrape my balance back. Ok, I am officially bloody ticked off!

"That's it!" I shout and stand my ground as the sand comes at me again from several directions. I smirk as a plan forms in my head and I leap into the air high above the sand that comes rushing after me.

"Ok time for a science lesson." I say as I jump and once I am flying upwards with the sand snapping at my heals I continue. "What happens when you add a hell of a lot of heat to sand?" I ask and then I reach the height of my jump with the sand now inches from my feet.

I then twirl round at a high speed and release a burst of fire from my feet that consumes the sand. The sky lights up in a red and orange glow for a second before it fades and I land on the glass beneath my feet and the fire disappears. I look down at a shocked Gaara and smirk. I then jump off the tower of glass that is captured in the split moment before the sand it was made from was about to grasp me and land in front of him.

"Glass." I say and his shocked expression turns to a glair. A smirk that matches my own spreads across his face and I can see his eyes light up with a fire that I have only seen when Naruto and Sasuke fight each other, the flame of rivalry that I am sure is burning just as bright in my eyes as it is in his.

"Well, looks like I have finally met a worthy opponent." He says and I scoff.

"Not likely, did you see how easily I beat you back there! You need to find another form of fighting because when it comes to me, I will kick your but every time if you use that sand of yours." I shoot back.

"Humph, seems I shall have to, but be warned." He says menacingly. "I will find a way to beat you, and when I do you shall not live to tell about it." He says before his sand swirls round him and I speak once more before he disappears.

"Just you try it." I challenge as he fades away.

Well, that was fun! I really think that he is strong so I have no doubt he will find a way to counter my fire attacks, which just means I have to train my but off from now on! Speaking of training, I glance at the sky to see the sun has just started to rise on another day and I should be heading back to my apartment now. I start running towards the lights that signal the village and race from roof to roof till I get to my window, as I open it I feel the rain stop and look up at the blue new day sky with a small smile on my face before I slide back into my window.

I walk into my room to see Daniel still sleeping on his cushion with a peaceful expression on his face and I smile at him as I make my way into the bathroom. I look down at my drenched clothes and decide to open the bathroom window before Arisu and Daniel think we are being attacked my mist nin. I then release a small short blast of heat that evaporates all the water off my clothes and sends a cloud of steam shooting off me to trickle out the open window. It takes round a minute for the fog to clear and once again the bathroom is ready for use, so I step out of my clothes and untie my hair that I had forgotten to take out when I went to bed last night and fold my clothes up, placing them on the toilet seat.

I then straighten up and glance in the mirror but then stop and study myself again, not quite believing what I'm seeing. When I came here I was on the rather pudgy side and my chest was larger then I thought it should be for a ninja, but not anymore. My stomach is now flat and I think I can see the makings of a six-pack coming through my skin, note to self: cut down on the sit ups and push ups. That and my chest is now smaller so much so that if I look straight down I can see my feet and I wiggle my toes as a smile touches my lips again. I love being a ninja!

I step into the shower and turn it on with the top temperature on high. After washing both my body and hair I step out of the shower while turning it off. This time to dry myself I concentrate on the water covering my skin and make it gather in a ball in front of me. Once I'm sure I'm water free I gesture towards the sink and the ball moves over to it and with one last hand motion the water is released and is sent spiralling down the sink's drain. I then dress quickly and tie my hair back up before moving out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

I sit down at the table after pouring myself a glass of pineapple juice and look up at the clock with a sigh. It reads 6:34am and I down my glass before putting it in the sink and making a start on this morning's breakfast. They are getting cereal whether they like it or not, I'm just feeling lazy today.

I pull out three bowls and fill each up with coco-pops (I can't believe they have these thing even here!) and poor milk on each while putting spoons in two. The sweet smells of chocolate fills the room as I sit down and start to eat from my bowl and not a second later; both Arisu and Daniel come flying in and start devouring their breakfasts. _"Well good morning to you to"_ I think as I role my eyes at the two's atrocious table manors that make me think of how Kiba must eat like a dog similar to the way the two in front of me are doing so.

I finish my breakfast first and wash it up in the sink before putting the bowl and spoon back in their right places before walking back into my room. I walk to my desk and pick up the scroll that I placed on it a few days ago that hols Zabuza's sword and put it in my pocket just as Daniel flies into my hood and goes back to sleep, the lazy bugger.

I then walk to the front door when Arisu comes out her room and we both set out for the day. On the way to meet up with Kakashi all I could smell was his scent, like it was following me or something and it is really ticking me off because it's so distracting. Awe, that's the third lamppost I've crashed into this morning. Arisu gives me a questioning luck but doesn't push it as I sent a 'don't even ask' look her way and we reach the training ground with me only bumping into seven more lampposts along the way. I swear I will kill that guy the next chance I get!

Today we are the first and we wait on a red wooden bridge that is built over a small stream that flows through the training grounds. I jump up and sit on the bridges side and my noise picks up that damned scent again casing a scowl to form on my face and pout to form on lips as I try and tune it out, but fail. That guy is so dead!

I am brought out of my brooding on how to kill the guy in the most painful way possible my the sound of people talking and look up to see that Sasuke has arrived and is now talking to Arisu. I look at him and he looks back smiling at me with a nod which I return with a smile and nod of my own before he gets back to his conversation with Arisu. I then hear a shout and Naruto jogs up to us waving one hand in the air with a bright smile on his face. When he reaches us we all exchange greetings before he leans against the bridge next to me and after a moment he frowns and sniffs the air casually and looks in the direction the scent is coming from, the same direction I am looking. It looks like Naruto has been training.

The scent keeps moving and I have been tracking it for two minutes now and Naruto joins me as it moves back and forth causing us to keep looking one way then the other in sink with each other.

Without moving my eyes off where I know the bane of my existence is I ask Naruto, "Look's like you can smell him two huh?" I say casually.

"What is it?" He asks and I chuckle at his response.

"I'm sure fuzz ball can answer that." I feel him stiffen beside me and I whisper in a low voice for his ears alone. "I won't rat out your secret, its safe with me."I feel him relax and we go back to following that damned scent as it runs across the village in sudden bursts of randomness from one end to the other. I wonder if this has something to do with training to beat me, but it doesn't matter, I won't loose to him. Not now, not ever!

"He says its some racoon demon named Shukaku and his vessel. That means whoever it is like me." I hear Naruto say happily and I scoff at the comment.

"No, you are nothing like that stuck up, rood, obnoxious, can't do anything useful other then with sand, jerk!" I say in a growling voice and I feel Naruto giving me a funny look.

"You met him then." He says more like a statement then a question.

"Unfortunately yes I did." I say glairing at the spot the scent is and continue to glair at it as it moves to another direction.

"So, he strong?" Naruto asks and I smirk.

"Very." I growl and my glair changes to a look a wolf gives a deer before it makes the killing lunge to its throat, hungry. Yes, I am hungry to kick that guys but from hear to Neptune and back!

I feel Naruto edge away from me as I emit that killing aura that I sometimes do and I feel Daniel wine as it wakes him from his nap. I calm down and go back to just glairing at the guys direction in annoyance and this causes Daniel to nod back off to sleep and Naruto to calm down again.

Just then we hear a poof and all turn to see Kakashi appear in a poof of smoke and I also realise that during my conversation with Naruto Sakura had turned up as I hear her shout at Kakashi for being late. Out sensei gives us a washed up explanation about helping an old lady across the street that nobody buys before clearing his throat and handing a form to each of us.

"What are theses for?" Sakura asks dumbly as their is a title across the forms labelled 'Chunin exam consent form' that anyone can read, but Kakashi explains anyway.

"These are forms that you need to sign before tomorrow to take part in the Chunin exams which are tomorrow." He says smiling behind his mask.

Naruto starts to get pumped and the others seem to feed off this and get excited about it as well and I smile. Kakashi then says day off and poof away, back to the black market porn bookstores probably. Everyone then goes their separate ways to train for the exams tomorrow while I run off into the town to find a blacksmiths.

I walk through the busy streets that are packed with people until I come to a side street that I pear down to see a forgery at the bottom and I smile as I make my way towards it, clutching where the scroll that holds Zabuza's sward through the fabric of my pocket.

The building is like a large garage only without the door so I can see all the types of equipment that is used to make all sorts of weapons and as I walk towards it I see a large buff man pouring hot metal into a mould of a short sword before pouring water onto it to cool the metal back into a solid again.

The man is easily six foot tall and is built like a wrestler with muscle rippling everywhere when he makes the slightest movement. His hair is dark brown and slick with sweat so much so that it sticks to his forehead and his eyes match his hair with the same colour but a harder, colder feeling to them.

As I get closer towards the shop the man notices me and turns to look at me before giving me a bright smile and a small wave. He must be the gentle giant kind of guy, but I still wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. I smile back and he stops his work and walks to the entrance where I to stop and we say hello to each other.

"So young miss, how can I help you today?" he asks in a low gruff voice.

"Well," I say carefully. I would really like to make the sword myself since I know how but I need a forgery to do it and since this seems I nice place I want to use this one, but I cant let him see Zabuza's sword! He's sure to know of it being a blacksmith! OK Nicola, calm it and think.

"I was just wondering on what day the shop is closed." I say and mentally pat myself on the back at my sudden brain wave.

"And why would you want to know that?" the blacksmith asks curiously.

"Well, you see, I want to re-make a weapon I have. But, I don't own a forgery and I really want to do the job with my own two hands. But, then I want to keep my little project a secret till its finished, so..." I say trailing of nervously. I think my idea just blew up in my face.

"So you want permission to use my forge." He finishes for my and I nod my head, looking up at him hopefully. He smiles and lets out a loud laugh. "Well how can I say now to a cute little thing like you?! I'm just finishing this last order then I was planning on closing, but seeing as you want to use my place, you can use it once I'm done. Sound ok to you?" I beam and practically jump into the air with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yell and then calm myself and rush out. "Don't worry; I will pay you however much you want for using it! I don't mind how much it costs!"

"No need to pay me misses." The man says chuckling. "I haven't seen someone so young so interested in this trade since I pestered my master about wanting to become a blacksmith myself! That and I haven't found a person who will really laugh with me for a long time, so you can use it for free! So come inside and watch me as I just finish up, then the place is all yours for the rest of the day!" he finishes and I beam as we walk into the forge.

It smells of metal and soot but it is warm and has the feeling of a hard days work to it, so I settle down on a chair near a door I suppose leads to the store in front. I swing my legs in impatience as I watch the blacksmith work on the short sword and listen to the sound it makes as the hammer he is using to straighten it clashes with its metal making a sort of chiming sound.

It seems nothing could spoil my mood now. I then catch a whiff on the wind and my mood sobers up fast. It's him again! I swear his scent if following me or something because no matter where I am I always seem to smell it! I will enjoy the day I snuff that scent out and I'll be damned if someone else beats me to it!

While I wait I finally hear the voice that has been absent since yesterday when I first caught that same whiff of scent.

"**Pup! Are you ok, where were you last night?!"** I hear the soothing voice of William travel through my mind and I relax a bit in my chair.

"_Sorry William, I was a little preoccupied with something."_ I say and the images of Gaara chained to the seal of Shukaku's cage flashes in my mind for a spit second, but thankfully not long enough for William to catch it. He would flip if he thought that I was thinking of a boy, any boy like that and I would never think of _him_ like that even if someone gave me the world on a silver platter!

"**I can tell this is the first time I've been able to get through to you all day! You head has gone into overload it seems, I wonder why?"** he ponders and I glance up at the blacksmith who is just adding the finishing touches to his newest creation.

"_Yh, so do I."_ I think and hear William go back to where ever he goes to when I'm awake as the blacksmith walks out the door to the store and I hear him wrapping, then placing the sword away to be picked up later.

He comes back in and smiles at me so I stand up and smile back. He tells me that the forge is all mine for the rest of the day and he will be out and may not be back before I finish so he gives me some keys and asks me to lock the back up when I'm done. I thank him once more and he leaves, walking out the front locking to door behind him. I then move to the back of the forge where I am not likely to be noticed should anyone take a passing glance into the forge as they pass by the ally and I release the sword from the scroll. I smile down at it and get to work on the idea that I had back when we left wave country with a smile on my face.

* * *

The last rays of the sun dance across the twilight sky as I slide my creation into the sheaths and place them back in the scroll. It took me most of the day but I finally finished which means that that jerk is in for a surprise when we next meet and I feel the smirk spread across my face as my creation disappears into the scroll and I roll it back up, placing it back in my pocket.

I hear Daniel, who has been asleep all this time stir and crawl out onto my shoulder. He sniffs the air around us then stretches his wings.

"Well look who decided to wake up for once." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I lock up the store and leave the keys with a note attached to them under a plant pot next to the entrance where the kind blacksmith asked me to.

"Ha-ha very funny. But I have nothing else to do seeing as you always want to do things by yourself. I swear you always act like a lone wolf!" he says in annoyance and I chuckle at hoe ironic his words are.

"I am sorry that my independent nature threatens you." I say and hear him huff as we start our walk, well me walking and him sitting on my shoulder as we journey back to the apartment.

"Well, how about I become more recognisance then?" he asks and I nod for him to go on, considering his idea. "Well the Chunin exams will probably involve a fake mission or two so I could scout out the area ahead for any enemies before we move in and for combat, I make one hell of a sneaky surprise attack!" he finishes and I giggle.

"That sounds like a great idea! Then we will have a better advantage with you being another member instead of a tool. That and it sounds better you being an ally then a tool." I say and we both nod on the agreement as we enter the apartment complex and climb to the top floor where we enter our apartment to find Arisu on the sofa filling out the form for the Chunin exams. She looks up at us and smiles as she throws me a pen to fill in mine which I quickly do and then move on to make us a quick dinner.

We eat quickly, going over what we did all day, though I didn't tell her what my creation is, that will be a surprise for later and she tells me how she has managed to make a second level of her bombs called C2. She decides to name the first C1 as well and both named after the punishment system used at our school back in the other world. I laugh as she explains this and we finish up and say good night as we all turn in.

I quickly get ready for bed and set an alarm for six in the morning, not so much for me, but for Daniel so he will actually be awake when we get to the Chunin exams. I remember to take out my hair this time and put a brush through it before climbing into bed. I glance at the already fast asleep Daniel and smile as I close my eyes, hoping that tonight I will not be plagued with Gaara's childhood and that I can actually get some training done with William and have one last talk about the exams with both him and Kyuubi before the day dawns on the exams tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok ok I am so pumped because I go on holiday tomorow!! XD**

**So chapter may be a little rushed since I tried to finish it before I go away -_-'**

**Well the chunin exams are about to begin!**

**What has Nicola created?**

**Will she and Gaara face off again?**

**And why the hell is that scent of his driving her crazy?!**

**Theses questions will be answered in the chapters ahead, so you will just have to keep reading to find out! ^_^**

**Remember to: Rate and review!! ^_^**

**(lol that rhymed ^_^)**


	12. Chunin Exams: First Phase!

**Chapter 12: Chunin exams- first phase**

6:00 am and everyone is climbing the stairs at the chunin examination's location. Everyone being: me, Arisu, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Everyone is pumped for the exam and as of yet, there hasn't even been an argument between Arisu and Sakura yet!

As we get to the second floor we stop to watch a commotion as two genin block the door of room 201 that has a genjutsus on it to make it say 301 and not letting any of the other people in. Can't have that now can we.

"Hey, what's the point of guarding the door on the wrong floor idiots," I say walking up to the two guys and I notice that they are also wearing a genjutsus, but this one makes them look like genin when really, if you see through it, they are chunin. Well no point busting them, they look like jokers so I'll keep my trap shut.

"What do you mean, the chunin exams are in room 301 and that's what the door says." A stupid kid that I'm surprised even passed as genin let alone is taking the chunin exams points out bluntly.

"You mean the sign that has a genjutsus reading 301 when we are all on the second floor?" I say folding my arms and raising my eyebrows at him. He shrinks back and the two guards storm off in a fake huff while all the candidates mutter amongst themselves.

One kid that looks like he thinks he's gift from above, comes over to us and snarls at me saying. "You think your though do ya girlie?" in a snobbish turn that causes Sasuke to step up next to me. Like I said before, do not mess with Sasuke or his friends, or Arisu for that matter. Oh brother here we go, literally. (Seeing as we all act like we're siblings, he thinks of me as a little sister and I think of him as a big brother and so it goes on.)

"Hey back off my team mate buddy." Sasuke says and the snob scoffs.

"Yh, well take this!" He says and launches a kick at Sasuke's face while Sasuke launches a counter kick at the guy's abdomen when both are caught at the same time by a kid wearing a green spandex outfit with a bowl cut and fuzzy eyebrows.

He looks like a year above us and I have to say I'm impressed he caught those kicks without breaking a sweet; both were infused with chakra so his hand should be shattered by now. This guy is one hell of a taijutsu specialist if you ask me.

"Nice block!" I say smiling as the boy lets both opponents' legs go and gives me a blinding smile along with a nice guy pose. His team mates come to take him away, a girl with brown eyes and two brown buns on the top of her hair, and a boy with long brow hair down to his waist, tied with a band near the end and has the eyes of the Hyuuga like Hinata, I will need to ask her about him next time I see her.

They then walk off and the show is officially over. Our team moves off back towards our destination, the exam room.

* * *

We walk with quiet chatter about what the exams will be like as we walk through what looks like a training hall. But are interrupted when we here a shout from above us and we turn to see the bushy-browed boy from before standing on a viewing platform above us.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he states and jumps down and lands in a crouch before standing. "I Rock Lee, challenge you, to a duel." He finishes pointing a finger towards Sasuke who looks back with a bored expression on his face.

"That's not fair!" Naruto wines and charges bushy brows head on saying, "If you want a real opponent fight me!"

Naruto throws a punch at bushy brows but his fist is just caught and he is thrown back where he crashes into a pillar next to me and I give him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry to barge in but in my opinion your duel is pointless." I stated and Sasuke nods with a blank face and bushy brows looks at me shocked. "It is blatant that bushy brows over there will beat Sasuke no sweet!"

Everyone in my team looks at me angrily and every one of them screams at me for my opinion and I had to whistle to get them to shut up.

"Can I give a reason before you kill me for betrayal," I ask and they nod before I continue. "Thank you. Now haven't you noticed that his hands are bandaged so he obviously worked really hard to get where he is which by the feeling I'm getting, is way higher then you Sasuke. That and you were bone with your talents while he has had to work really hard and in my opinion, hard work can cream natural talent every time." I say and I see Lee's face sober up and he gives me a small smile and nod as a tear roles down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly though so no one sees.

"Thank you for your words, though I do not know you, I can tell you are a very kind person who has great understanding. You are right; in fact I have no gift for ninjutsu or genjutsus and so only use taijutsu. I have had to work to the brink to get here but I am proud to say I have." He says smiling at me. I smile back with my eyes closed and when I open them I see a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for that!" I say happily causing him to rub the back of his neck.

The other seem to have calmed down by now and are smiling two while Lee says he will see us in there and hopes that him and Sasuke will still get to fight before he runs off to region his team mates.

* * *

We then move on and come to the door of the exam room where we notice Kakashi waiting for us. He waves and his mask creases in a smile as we approach him with frowns on our faces.

"What are you doing here Kakashi sensei?" Arisu asks and we all listen in to what he has to say.

"I came to make sure everyone was present." He says and all our frowns deepen.

"Why would you need to do that?" Naruto asks.

"Because if even one of you didn't show up you wouldn't have been able to take the exams, even though you have a squad of five instead of the usual three." He says and we all stare at him.

"Kakashi sensei," I say looking at him. "Don't you have any faith in us at all?" I ask smiling and confusion clouds his one visible eye. "What genin in their right mind would miss out on taking the chunin exams?!" I say with a smile which everyone mimics and Kakashi calms down and smiles back at us.

"Sorry, just cheeking. Well, I have to go now, but good luck in there!" he says and waves and he poufs away in a puff of smoke.

We all looked at each other and nodded before we pushed open the doors of the exam room and all stepped inside. Only for me to fall straight back out again and land on my bum, hard, with my face being licked all over by a little pink tong. I giggle a bit and grab the furry little thing with my right hand, pulling it away from me and help myself to stand up with the other before closing the door behind me.

"Akamaru! You silly little slobber ball! What was that for hay?" I ask still giggling to which he just yips back happily in the way dogs do when they mean to laugh.

I look up to see a sheepish Kiba come up to collect his little pup and I place him back in his owners hands with Kiba muttering a 'thanks' under his breathe. The rest of his team soon follows and our teams great each other with the usual 'hi's and high-fives. I speak with Hinata after a quick hello to Shino and decide to ask her about Lee's team mate from before.

"Hey Hinata!" I say cheerfully and she says hi back before I hit her with my question. "Hey I don't suppose anyone from your clan is taking the exams? Like a boy with long brown hair, looks a year older then us and is team mates with a spandex wearing bushy browed boy and a bun haired girl?" I ask and she looks taken aback by my question but is still quick to respond.

"Yes! My cousin Neji and his team are taking the exam and their in the year above us, but how did you know that?" she asks curiously.

"Well I met his team mate Lee and your cousin and bun girl came to collect him." I explain and I notice her face looks sad so I decide to ask what's up. "Hey what's up?" Literally.

"Well, he hates me because I am part of the main branch of the family and he is of the lower branch. Because of that his father, who was the twin brother of my father had to die in his place after my father killed an ambassador from the land of lightning who tried to abduct me when I was small. Because they were identical no one would no the difference and since he is from the lower branch his Byakugan can not be stolen because all branch family members are given a seal when they are four that prevents that from ever happening. So because of me his father died and so he hates me for it." She explains in a hushed tone and I frown but nod in understanding.

Meanwhile it looks like another team from our year that everyone else in the team but me and Arisu know have come over to talk and they decide to introduce themselves to us.

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I guess it's nice to meat you even though it's a drag to be here." The pineapple pony-tailed boy I saw sleeping when we were assigned squads before says with a lazy sigh.

"Pay him no mind. I'm Choji Akimichi and I'm pleased to meat you!" say the chubby boy with the swirl tattoos on his cheeks I saw sitting next to Shikamaru when the teams were called and it seems the two are best friends.

"The names Ino Yamanaka, the future Mrs Uchiha." A blond haired girl with blue eyes says batting her eyelashes at Sasuke and I remember that she was the girl arguing with Sakura at the squad naming. The Uchiha glares at her and steps an inch closer to Arisu while Sakura does the job of arguing over who will marry Sasuke for her. If only they new that neither would become his bride, but his clay bomber team mate would, well in my opinion at least.

"Well I guess the rookie eleven are all here then." Kiba announces and we all look at him as he goes on to explain what he's on about. "Well there are eleven of us and we are all fresh out the academy so that makes us rookies, that and its all our first times taking these exams, so we're the rookie eleven!" he states proudly and there is a collective 'Ow' from the group.

Just then a silver haired boy wearing glasses comes over to us and I feel my skin crawl as he gets closer, but I will just have to ignore it for now.

"Hey, I wouldn't be making so much noise if I were you." He says and we all turn to stare at him.

"Yh, well why not?" Naruto says with a half frown half scowl on his face as he takes a step towards wear me and Hinata are standing so that he is closer to the boy and this places him slightly in front of Hinata. Interesting, looks like Naruto may have feelings for her if he is automatically place himself in front of her and a potential enemy like that. I will have to question him on this later.

"Well everyone here is just in it for number one," he starts to explain and I feel my skin craw even more at the sound of his voice, I do not like the feeling I'm getting from this guy. "So a couple of rookies are prime targets for them to pick on and get rid of. They consider you a nuisance more then anything else and I should know, this is my seventh try at the exams."

There is a collective 'wow' that I don't join in with as my suspicions rise and I lock my senses onto his chakra to judge his skill. _"Hum, this guy is defiantly no ordinary genin. His chakra is that of a jonin at least from what I can gather, so why would he fail to pass the Chunin exams six times before? I will have to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays well away." _I think to myself as he pulls out some cards he explains has data on of other ninja taking the exams and ask Sasuke if he would like to know about anyone.

"Two, one goes by the name of Rock Lee and the other is Gaara of the desert." He says and my ears perk up at this. So it seems like Sasuke wants to fight Gaara as well, but I'm going to make sure I get first crack at him. The boy smirks and produces two cards from his deck muttering 'two easy' under his breathe. He then put chakra into both and the data on both appear with pictures of both Lee and Gaara in the right hand corner of their cards.

Sasuke looks them over and I look at Gaara's over his shoulder. I examine it to see that he has completed: 21 D-rank missions, 16 C-rank missions and 3 B-rank missions. Now I know that cant be right, I know for a fact that a ninja as strong as him would have been on far more B-rank and certainly no D-rank missions. That makes the data fake so I decide to step in before Sasuke underestimates Gaara and gets himself killed.

"Erm........excuse me........." I say not knowing the boys name and playing the innocent girl in my squad to which I see the boy's eyes practically recording this in his brain as data.

"Kabuto," he says with a fake smile that I act like it reassures me.

"Kabuto, right well I just want to point out that I think you got the data on Gaara all wrong." I point out dumbly and I see a hint of anger cross his eyes. Looks like I hurt his pride, and he doesn't know the data's not real.

"And why would you think such a thing?" he asks trying to sound the same but with his left eyebrow twitching like mad.

"Well, if you knew him you would no how strong he was that its totally obvious his village would send him on far more B-rank missions and wouldn't even bother with any D-rank missions at all!" I explain and everyone seems to nod at my logic wile Kabuto looks at me in shock. "I take it you have never met him then but only _spied_ on him from afar."I stated and there's that spark again.

"Well, yes actually. But I'm sure the mission data isn't wrong." He says smiling, thinking he's got me when really he's the one who just put his foot in it.

"You mean you snuck into the sound villages files and read his mission log data!" I gasp out in fake shock and put my hands over my mouth for effect that should rouse more suspicion from the group.

"N-no! I just had a friend of mine tell me that's all!" he says in horror and I let my hands fall.

"Than how do you know it's not false and just made up" I press on and the look on his face tells me I've backed him into a corner with this one.

"I just do!" he says in a loud voice that makes him sound desperate to convince and now I have him and I smile at him.

"Ok, ok sheesh! You don't have to yell at me like that!" I say folding my arms and rolling my eyes at him. That sure showed him up and I can practically feel the killing instinct coming off him in waves.

Just when he's about to shoot back at me the door at the other side of the hall opens and a load of Chunin and a scary looking jonin step into the room. Looks like the exams are finally ready to start. The jonin addresses us and tells us the first part of the exam is a written exam, which Naruto and Arisu both grown at. He then tells us to come pick a seat number and we will start the exam, so we all line up and take a number. Mine is number 13, lucky me! My seat is in the middle of my row and the seats next to me are empty, looks like some people didn't show up, ow well all the better for me.

I notice that all teams are scattered around the room so I won't be able to speak to my team mates. I also see that Naruto and Hinata are sitting next to each other and this makes me smile, I will defiantly need to have a chat with Naruto the next chance I get. I then take note that Hinata's cousin Neji is seated write behind me, not good. With that Byakugan of his he will just look right through my back to the answer on my paper and I'm not cool with that!

So as the proctor who calls himself Ibiki Morino explains the rules about cheating and something about the tenth question being given at the end, I work on a strong genjutsu that will allow only me to read it. This is a real challenge because for me to be the only one able to read it I have to attach it to my optic nerve which hurts like hell! Once I'm finished I rub my burning eyes and look down on my paper, just then Ibiki shouts 'Begin' and I turn my paper open and begin to answer the questions.

After I'm done I remain fiddling with my pencil to make it seem like I'm still working on the test, which is obviously not important to the exam at all. All the questions are made for jonin rank or higher so obviously us genin are not meant to know the answers and are supposed to cheat to get the answers but just not get caught doing it. I decide to write all these views down on the back of my paper as a small note to the proctor, once he breaks the genjutsu I have on it of course.

Once I'm done I feel a serge of chakra from behind me and smirk, must be that Neji activating his Byakugan to see through my paper at the false answers displayed on it in my genjutsu for everyone to see. I then hear his pencil moving and my smirk grows as I mentally pat myself on the back for deceiving the famed Byakugan.

I then concentrate on what the others are doing but am soon distracted by a certain demon containers scent and I look up to see him sitting down the far end of the row behind me and an eye made out of sand hovering over my paper. It looks up at my face and I glair at it as it continues to stare. I then smirk evilly at it and in a flash have the thing being crushed into grains in my hand, shattering the optic nerve of Gaara's that he must have attached to it, and causally flick some hair out of my face causing the sand in my hand to fly back and land right in Neji's eyes. Causing both boys to stop what they are doing and to silently rub their burning eyes while Gaara plots my grisly demise and Neji tries to figure out where the hell all the sand in his vision came from. I smirk and get back to observing the other candidates round the room with a small smirk on my face.

Just then I hear a chuckle from inside my head and William voice his opinion, looks like I just found something to do for the rest of the forty five minutes left of the exam. **"That was a nice one pup, you got two birds with one stone there!"** he chuckles and I giggle back in my head.

"_Thanks!"_ I say cheerfully. _"But now I have a serious question for you. I want to know how to break a seal that seals a person's personality and turns them into a monster with no conscience?"_ I ask seriously and the mood immediately sobers up.

"**This is about Shukaku's container isn't it?"** he asks and I mentally nod to him and he continues. **"Sorry pup, but I don't think there is a way to break a seal like that one."** He says in a sad voice and my head drops slightly, like I'm looking at my paper, but its really to hide my sad face.

"_Well thanks for that." _I say in a depressed tone.

"**Ok wait just one moment before you start slitting your wrists pup."** He says in a cheery to and in William language he is basically saying 'stop being so fucking depressed!' but he likes to say that in a nice way. **"I want you to know that that kind of seal has a knick name, the unbreakable seal. But just because no one has broken a seal like that before, doesn't mean you can't be the first to do it! I just know you will find a way!"** He says, cheering me on and I feel my spirits lift and a small smile come to my lips.

"_Thanks for that Will, and your right! I will find a way or my name isn't Nicola Kaze! Elemental master in training!"_ I say egging myself on and I hear him chuckle at my new nickname/title I have given myself.

"**Hey, that more like it!"** he says confidently and then starts to fade back into the depths of my mind. **"I'll talk to you later pup, looks like there about to give the tenth question out and I'm sure someone like your blond team mate will put on a show to keep that girl he likes still in the exam."** He chuckles and I mentally nod while physically bring my head up and look to see everyone hanging on Ibiki's every word as he explains the last question and I lean back to watch the show.

The question manages to take out most kids left until I see that only half the people who cam in are still standing. Naruto is unsure and almost raises his hand before slamming it down and standing up, then giving a speech about how they are not going to get him out that easily and how they should bring on the tenth question and then he sits back down in a huff. I smile and giggle at his childish attitude and I fix my gaze to Ibiki's and when he finally locks eyes with mine I give him my famous wolfish grin and flash my eyes at him causing him to shrink back and me to chuckle. I think I just intimidated the ANBU interrogation examiner.

He then takes one final look round the room, looking at us all in turn, seeing if any of us wants to leave, but after Naruto's speech it seems a lot of us have been given some back bone and none of us are going anywhere. He then says that he announces this phase of the Chunin exams, passed.

Just as the words leave his lips there is a crash and the window shatters. A large banner that says 'Exam stage two proctor: Anko Mitarashi' and a woman with purple hair, pale brown eyes and wearing a brown leather and fishnet outfit out presented before us. The woman puts her hands on her hips and shouts at us.

"Alright you maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi and your proctor for the second phase of the exams! Now come with me and we'll get this thing started!" She says pumping her fist in her hair with a bright smile on her face and most in the class sweat drop.

I'm sure all of us are thinking the exact same thing, _"Why the hell did they give us this crazy lady as our exam proctor." _

I'm thinking in my own mind quite the opposite as I step out the room with my team mates and we follow the purple haired, crazed lady Anko out to the sight of the second phase of the exams. _"This lady may be crazier then I am! NARRR! That's impossible, but I'm sure she is going to have something interesting in store for us. This should be fun!"_

_

* * *

_

**Woooow new chapter now up!**

**Hello all I'm back and with the chunin exams in full swing! ^__^**

**I want to just thank all my reviewers, you all rule!!! XD**

**The next chap will be the second phase so be sure you dont miss it!**

**Rate and Review please!! ^_^**


	13. Chunin exams: Second Phase!

**Chapter 13: Chunin exams- Second Part**

We make it to a fenced off forest at the edge of the village known as the forest of death for shot, or instead of a boring number. The trees have to be the biggest I've ever seen and the sound that come from it are truly menacing! This is going to be a blast! Well if Arisu has to fight anyone it will actually be a blast but over all this is going to be great and, well you know what I mean!

The woman called Anko explains the rules, something about having to get two scrolls one called heaven and one called earth, then making our way to a tower in the centre in only five days. That and we has to sign some forms to say that the leaf village can not be held responsible for any death that is cause due to the chunin exams and blar, blar, blar!

Naruto decides to make a scene by being his loud self and the next thing he knows; he has a kunai to his throat and a scratch on his cheek. Anko had got Naruto right where she wants him in a flash ad he couldn't even see it coming! She licks the blood off the kunai to his throat and a grass ninja comes up behind her and gives her the kunai she used to scratch Naruto's cheek with his tong. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up again and I look at the ninja closely and see he is wearing a disguise. It seems to be partly a genjutsus but when I look through it he is wearing a mask and has different close on, and his headband is a sound one. I wonder why he would disguise himself as a grass ninja when ninja from sound are competing too.

Just then Anko starts to hand out the forms and once I get mine I walk over to a bolder near by and sign the form while leaning on it. One I finish I look round to see my teammates scattered for the moment and a certain Hyuuga signing her form on another patch of bolder next to me, I though I felt her come stand next to me.

"Hey Hinata!" I say cheerfully and she looks up with a smile having finished her form.

"Hello Nicola." She replies politely.

"So," I say matter of factly. "Looks like you hit the jack pocket getting to sit next to short blond and dumb." I joke and she turns beat red and I laugh. "Hey calm it! I was only teasing!" I say and she calms down to normal colour and lets out an embarrassed laugh.

"I saw what happened with Neji." She says giggling and I join in.

"He deserved it! It was like everyone in there was trying to copy off me and I just got fed up of it all and he was the closest to pick as my unwilling victim." I say jokingly and we both laugh.

"So who else was trying to copy off you then?" she asks between giggles.

"The sand ninja with the gourd on his back called Gaara. Where do you think I got the sand from?" I say laughing but she doesn't join in. I look to see her looking at me in fear.

"You did what!" she shouts at me. Well shouting to Hinata is speaking normally for everyone else so no one takes any notice. "He will kill you!"

"Well he will just have to die trying then wont he?" I say with a wink and wolfish grin that seems to calm her and she gives a nod, but an unsure one.

"Hey Nick! Get your but over here so we can start the exam already!" Arisu shouts from across at the scroll receiving line that has formed round a small tent next to the forest.

"Yh Yh I'm coming Ri! Keep your cloths on!" I shout causing wolf whistles to go up for her and her to start shouting at me for my comment. I turn to Hinata and smile and wake over my shoulder as I run up to her and then try to calm her down.

* * *

We finally reach the tent and are given an earth scroll from two chunin and my ears are given a rest. Arisu hadn't stopped moaning at me since I mentioned the 'keep your clothes on' comment earlier. As we walk out I rub my soar ears and we are lead to a starting gate that will be opened when all the teams are ready and the second stage of the exams will officially begin.

I look beyond the gates and find myself getting the edge to run through it just for the thrill of it and to get the rush I always get when running in a forest or any forests for that matter. I shuffle on my feet in anticipation while the rest of my team gaze round at the giant trees before us. I can tell they have seen centuries of life and are well knowledgeable about ninja and so will have evolved to be tough enough to survive the battles that we ninja get into so that they don't get hurt in the process.

"**You're thinking more and more like a wolf demon everyday pup." **I hear William say as I feel him look through my eyes at the forest before us.

"_Yes well you are to blame for that so don't be so nosey."_ I say and shut my eyes so he cant see out them. I hear him huff and retreat back from them and I open my eyes so that only I can see through them once more.

"**Well, I think your about ready now."** He says and I frown at his words as he goes onto explain himself. **"Ready for the next faze of the earth element, the animal part. So while you are waiting try to lock onto animal sounds and pump chakra into your ears. This will heighten your hearing and then you can tune it into whatever animal it is and once you find that memorise it because every species has a different tune so it will take a while for you to learn them all. But you will not have to speak the language of every animal thankfully, most can understand human already."**

I nod at his word. _"Could this also work for learning other human languages?" _I ask, thinking back to school where I used to really struggle with German class and could never get what anyone was on about.

"**Yes and to speak other languages you just tune your voice box to the same as your ears." **He says and I nod in understanding and set to work with my new task while William goes back into my head and back to his mission of sleeping, the lazy bugger.

The chunin who lead us to the gate says that the gates will be opened in five minutes at exactly 9 o'clock so we will have to wait which is fine with me. It means I can start on my training early without having to concentrate on the exams at the same time. So I set to work and close my eyes so I can listen and fine my first sound to try this out with.

I hear a snake in the forest hissing while it goes on its merry way so decide that this would be a good first choice since the natural sound people would lock onto would be bird calls and its good to be different so I decide to go for the snake.

I focus chakra into my ears and lock on the snake's hissing from inside the forest. I still hear hissing so I start to manoeuvre the chakra in my ears in different positions and at different strengths. I move it to the centre of my ear and am bombarded with all different songs, which must be what the birds are singing. But the snake is still hissing so I increase the chakra in my ears until instead of a hissing sound I hear a humming sound.

"Hum, hum, hum. What shall I eat today? There are plenty of rats round this time of year so maybe I should have rat. But I had rat last month, hum. I know! I will go to that river near by and catch myself a fish! I haven't had fish in a long time so I'm sure it will taste good!" I hear the snake say and I quickly memorise the tune of the snake and ease the chakra from my ears.

When I am only applying a little to my ears I hear the songs the birds are singing and it seems most are about love. Well it is summer so they must be mating calls and the best singers will get the most attention from potential mates. With that logic I quickly memorise the birds tune and move onto some other sounds.

I memorise crickets, beetles, bees and butterflies before I glance at the clock and see its only 30 seconds before the second part of the exams start and so decide to concentrate on that for the time being.

I glance at my teammates to see them focusing on the gates and all have serious looks on their faces, even Naruto! I smile and then turn to face the gate with the smile still hanging on my lips as I gaze out into the forests I will soon be free to run in. The clock ticks down with 10 seconds to go, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

* * *

The gates fly open, the chunin shouts 'Go!' and we all race into the forest at full speed. I let myself fly at that moment and cant help but let out a small light laugh as we speed through the brush. I feel the leaves brush my face gently as I pass them and in a strange way; it feels like those light caresses are the forests way of welcoming me into it. I smile again and for a second I let myself the exams aren't even real, but that fantasy is broken in a split second and guess who by.

"HEY BEANBAG! SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL RUN OUT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST!" If you guessed Arisu you would be correct.

She shouts at me and I stop and turn round to see them about half a mile behind me and below me. I must have jumped into the trees at some point. I laugh to myself and jump to the ground as they reach me. Arisu, Naruto and Sakura fall face first on the floor and Sasuke leans against a tree but ends up sliding down it and onto the floor two and all are gasping for breathe.

I laugh nervously and rub the back of my head as the three lying on the floor sit up and all four of them glair daggers at me causing me to sweat drop and flinch. After another moment they climb to their feet, still panting a little, but no longer in danger of dyeing from lack of oxygen.

"You," Arisu says pointing an accusing finger at me. "Need to get your head in the game because this is the chunin exams not a frolic through the woods you bean."

"Sorry sprout! I just got over excited and I ended up forgetting all about the exam." I say smiling sheepishly and shuffling my feet. It's so embracing when this happens and every time we run through a wooded area it happens and I just run off leaving everyone in the dust, curse these wolf instincts of mine!

She giggles at the joke that came out my mouth and she knows I get embraced when I do this sort of thing. She just shakes her head at me and drapes her arm round my shoulders and sighs "What are we going to do with you?" I giggle at her and smile back as everyone finally catches their breathe and walks up to us while she lets go of my shoulder.

"I say we weigh you down with so many waits that you can barely stand, that should do the trick." Sasuke subjects and my ears twitch at that idea. It actually doesn't sound half bad, but Arisu is quick to come to my defence as she jokingly bonks him on the head.

"Don't be mean!" she says in mock anger while Sasuke mutters a 'sorry' under his breathe and rubs his head where she hit it in mock pain.

I giggle to myself and shake my head at their childish behaviour in the middle of a very important exam. Naruto finally catches his breathe and takes to glancing round the woods in awe probably due to the fact that he is trying to learn heightened scenes from Kyuubi and so he is now being pounded with millions of tunes of information from every one of his newly heightened scenes. _Welcome to my world Naruto _I think and he turns to me and share smiles before he goes back to gazing round.

I look round and an uneasy feeling covers me. We must have come to another teams attention because of Arisu's loud mouth but I certainly won't be the one to point the finger at her, I don't want to die just yet. I reach my hand back into my weapons pouch and hold the storage scroll in my palm and consider giving it a test drive.

The enemy gets closer and I feel Daniel nuzzle my cheek, silently telling me he scenes the danger as well. With that I let go of the scroll and lift the same hand up to pet Daniel. I decide that I can always test them out another time and will use Daniel, seeing as he seems to feel like he isn't doing his part on missions or at any other time as well.

"Guys," I say in a drawn out low tone causing them to all turn to look at me as I a just my posture so that my legs are further apart and I am lower to the gowned with my knees bent, "We've got company."

As soon as those words leave my lips three ninja jump out from the trees, throwing kunai over the whole area forcing us all to separate. Arisu manages to stay with Sasuke as one of the attackers goes after them while Naruto has manages to land by Sakura who are now both facing another one of the attackers. While leaves me and Daniel on our own with the last one.

"Well Daniel, lets show this idiot what we can do." I say looking at him as the ninja approaches me with a kunai in hand and Daniel nods. He then flies up into the air above my head causing the attackers gaze to follow him and like before I grab him and he lets off a bright light that only lasts a split second and once its over I bring my two newly formed weapons down to my sides and in a defensive position.

My enemy is completely thrown off guard by this and everyone else in his team and all but one in my own. I hear Arisu laugh as she throws a spider bomb at her opponent that is a direct hit and causes him to fly backwards into a nearby tree making a dent in it by the looks of it, the poor tree.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the two of you tag team guys, so show them who's boss!" she shouts as she waves her arms in the air in excitement, this is the first time that she has seen someone other then herself on the receiving end of this technique so that's why she is so pumped up right now.

I smirk at the ninja and launch forward towards him, bringing my left dagger into position as I move. He just stands there in shock and even takes the blow! Only realising what's happened and snapping out of his daze from the pain as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. I wince at how loud he is and stand up straight, though am careful to not let my guard down and knock him over the head with the handle of my right dagger knocking the guy unconscious. I then pull my dagger out of the hole it made in his left shoulder and throw him at the only attacker left standing. That is after I checked the he didn't have a scroll on him.

"Catch!" I say that snaps the attacker near Naruto and Sakura out of his daze just in time for him to catch his team mate. "You better get going." I say and walk over to the ninja that Arisu blasted into the tree and rummage through his weapons pack till I find what I'm looking for, an earth scroll to go with our heavens scroll which Sasuke is currently carrying. I then pick up the guy and throw him to his team mate who catches him and put him under his other arm and stares at me in shock.

"I will be taking this as compensation." I say waving the earth scroll in the air.

"Compensation for what?!" the last ninja standing shouts at me in rage that is blazing daggers at me from his eyes.

I chuckle sinisterly and lift up my left hand which till holds the blooded dagger I used on his teammate to my lips. "Why, letting your team live, of course." I say locking eyes with him as I lick some of the blood off the blade that cause the now mentally scared ninja to shake in terror and head for the hills. The last I see off him is his wide eyes as he carries his teammates away into the forest, hopefully never to be seen again.

I laugh as I bring the blade down from my lips and pass the dagger in my right hand to my left so I have a better grip on the scroll and the daggers flash brightly again. In there place is Daniel who is hanging upside down laughing his head off while holding his sides with the hooks for hands he has on the end of each of his wings, blood leaking from the right corner of his mouth.

"It wasn't that funny." I say with a confused look and he calms down so he is only smiling brightly, showing off as much fang he can.

"Sorry it was just the look on his face when you licked the blood off my left wing." He explains and I giggle at the memory. "Thou I can see why, with the face you pulled anyone would have wet themselves!" he chuckles and I frown.

I look over at the place where the ninja was when I spoke to him and now see why Daniel laughed so hard. There is a large yellowish puddle on the grass and with that I burst into laughter and Daniel laughs with me.

All the others look at me like I've gone psycho but I point at the puddle as I feel my sides start to ache and they all catch onto the joke. That ninja wet himself because of one look I gave him. The we are all laughing, with Naruto and Arisu crouching on the floor with the extent of how funny they think it is while Sasuke chuckles which is as close as he ever gets to laughing out loud and Sakura just stands there with her face all creased up in disgust.

* * *

After our little laughing fit we all gather under a tree to discuss how we are going to get to the tower. Sasuke comes up with a complicated password that everyone memorises but Naruto who goes 'huh' before he spaces out. Probably talking with the fox again before an 'Ow' escapes him and he nods with that foxy grin of his. I smile at him and get an uneasy feeling like the last time only ten times worse.

"I want you to stay with Arisu and Sasuke ok." I whisper to Daniel who looks at me in confusion but nods none the less and crawls off my shoulder and jumps, landing on Arisu's back were he clings onto the back of her fitted purple tank top.

Once we are all decided we stand up and are just about to leave when a large tornado of wind comes hurtling at us and we all jump out the way, except Naruto who gets hit and blown off into the forest. I jump into the branches of one of the large trees and feel myself torn. On one hand I want to stay with the others but on the other hand I want to go fine Naruto to see if he's ok.

"**Well you could do both." **I hear William say and frown at his words.

"_That's impossible, even with a shadow clone I still wouldn't physically be there!" _I say back to which he just chuckles.

"**Not if you don't split yourself in half you cant."** He says and my jaw drops, both mentally and physically. How the hell can I split myself in half!

"_How the hell do you do that then?! Stop beating round the bush and just tell me!" _I shout in my head excitedly. I get to learn a new jutsu in the mitts of battle! Not only that but I get to do the impossible, be physically in two places at once!

"**Ok, ok calm down pup, don't break your voice box cause you will be needing that!" **William jokes but it does the trick ad I calm down slightly and let him explain. **"It's a jutsu called 'soul split' and it does just what it says on the packet. It splits your soul into as may pieces as you like allowing you to be in more the two places at once." **He explains and my suspicions raise, with such a powerful jutsu there must be a catch, there's always a catch with theses kind of things.

"_So what's the catch?" _I ask and William smiles at me with pride at being able to deduce something like that from the few words he's said.

"**Cleaver, you're starting to catch on quick pup. The only down side is it also splits your power into however may of you there are. That means it makes you weaker and when you all merge back into one you will get all there memories but also there wounds as well so you need to be careful."** He explains and I nod at his words. It makes sense like that I guess and its a fair price to pay for what your getting I suppose.

"**Ow and you can also communicate with each other through your minds since you are all the same person so you always know what every other part of your soul is doing. So are you interested or shall I take my offer somewhere else." **He jokes and I chuckle.

"_Where else could you go because I'm afraid you're stuck with me for good." _I joke back. _"But I'll still take you up on that offer of yours if it's still open." _I continue and he grins back at me.

"**Yes it's still open and we have a deal. So to do this jutsu you centre yourself and imagine you are being ripped apart into however may you want to split into while making the same hand sign you do for a shadow clone but say 'ninja art: soul split' instead of 'shadow clone jutsu'." **He explains and I nod in understanding.

I do as he says and centre myself, (it looks like those meditation lessons with Kyuubi are finally becoming useful at something) and then imagine myself being torn into two of me. I then make the hand sign and say "Ninja art: soul split" then my world turns black.

My vision is a blur for a moment and pain spikes through my whole body but mainly my chest over my heart. But as quick as it starts it's over and as my vision clears I see, myself. We both jump back and shout "What the hell" while pointing at each other.

I then hear William laughing at when he feels my mental glare he stops with a sheepish smile on his face. **"Sorry, but it was just your face when you sore yourself." **He says and I growl at him before blocking him out so he can't speak to me and the last I here is a 'hay what the' before his presents is blocked out so I can concentrate.

I look at myself and we both nod. I decide one will stay here and the other will go and find Naruto. So I centre myself once again but this time focus on the image of a wolf in my head and do what William explained I could do in the second stage of the earth element, transform without using a jutsu into the form of another spices.

I feel the same pain all over my body and a light blinds me but the pain does not reach my heart or throat. I open my eyes to see myself smiling down at me, wait down! I look to see furry paws instead of hands and claws instead of nails. I smile to myself and the other me pulls out a mirror from her pocket and shows me my new look.

I did it! In the mirror I see a wolf, though it looks small so this must be what a young wolf is like. But there seems to be something strange because just like the last time, when I first me William, my fur is red. I am not sure why but I don't complain, after all, my favourite colour is red.

The other me puts the mirror away and I open my mouth and speak in my human voice. "I will go find Arisu, Sasuke and Pinky while you go find Naruto." I say to myself and the other me responds by nodding before we both jump off the branch we are on and off on our own separate missions. This is going to be one hell of a day!

* * *

_Nicola Kaze: Human_

I run off and block out the other me so that I can concentrate. I actually felt like I was turning into the wolf when it was the other me that physically did it. This jutsu is so weird, but if it lets me find Naruto and stay with the others at the same time who am I to complain. But I don't think I will use this jutsu very much in the future and will save it for emergencies only, shadow clones are so much easier to handle and far less complicated.

I let out a sigh and then focus back on finding Naruto. Not a moment later I hear an explosion and smell raw meat which causes me to cover my noise in discussed. I jump a few more trees then land on the ground in front of at least 30 Naruto's who are all covered in snake insides. The clones disappear, leaving the now almost clean original standing getting the last of the snake's intestines out of his blond spikes. He must have been eaten by a large snake, the poor guy, I almost feel sorry for the snake, but not quite.

"Hey Naruto having fun I see." I say as I walk up to him and he finally notices I'm here. He gives me a sheepish grin and is just about to pry into how I found him when an idea springs to mind of how I can shut him up and give our team a better chance of getting to the tower.

"Well you better get back to the others Naruto." I say and he looks at me in confusion. "I'm Nicola's shadow clone that was sent to tell you to come back right now because the others are in trouble." I say and poof into a nearby tree with puff of smoke to make it look like I'm really a clone and to stop him asking me any questions. He looks shocked for a moment but races off to help the others who I can tell from the other me seems to be having a rather rough time with some snake freak that is now fighting Sasuke while Arisu has to look after an unconscious Sakura.

The other me is helping her and made up the same lye as me only she is a clone but the original Nicola turned her into a wolf so she could help find them quicker. At the moment there buying it and she has also said that she cant change back without the original doing it but will still disappear like any other shadow clone. Arisu seems satisfied with that and I smile to myself, if only she knew.

Well time for me to get moving and I start jumping from tree to tree again in the opposite direction from my teammates so that I can put my idea into action. I thought since I'm out here I could eliminate some of the compotation since I sensed a team nearby when I reached Naruto and to do this all I need to do is fight them and take whatever scroll they have. Just in case we loose one of our we have one in backup that, and I want to see what I can do at only half strength.

I reach the team in question and see they are grass ninja who have stopped to rest after plundering some other teams scroll. Well there about to get a taste of there own medicine. I jump into the bushes next to them silently and listen into what they are saying.

"That had to be the easiest battle I've ever won! Look I didn't even get a scratch on me!" a loud, boastful one says holding up an earth scroll in triumph.

"Ha-ha yh I no and did you see how they begged for us to let them live! Ha! What wimps!" say anther boy in a slightly quieter voice then his friend but sounding twice as full of himself.

"They weren't worth even killing. I'm glade we didn't soil our blades with the blood of such filth like them." Say a girl who sounds the most stuck up as she plays with the heavens scroll she has been holding in her hands this entire time.

These are just a group of bullies who were given ninja headbands! They don't even deserve to breathe let alone live! I need to get them back but I cant kill them can I? I then think back to those papers we had to sign to say if we died that the village could not be held responsible. That sounds like there is a high risk of being killed, but not by animals, by other competitors! It's like they are practically giving us permission to kill each other!

My mind made up I decide that unlike on the bridge, I will know what I'm doing and will kill these thugs for what they have done and also I will not feel any guilt for it because just like me, they new they might not make it back, so I have nothing to feel guilty for. I ready my stance as I prepare to make my move. But I better hurry, Naruto is hurt and Sasuke looks like he is in trouble so I am unfortunately going to make there deaths quick, what a pain.

* * *

_Nicola Kaze: Wolf_

I run off and block out the other me so that I can concentrate. I'm sure the other me has done the same thing but just in case I do it to, I can feel my friends are in danger and I need to concentrate so I can help them while the other me concentrates on finding Naruto which it seems she already has.

I shake my head and here an all too familiar scream from just up ahead. I reach a small circle of trees to see Sasuke pull a kunai out of his leg and put his other hand over Sakura's mouth. Arisu quickly bandages his leg while Sasuke stays on the look out for the enemy.

Just then Sakura's eyes widen and she faints but Arisu finishes just then and catches her before she falls to her death. Arisu then turns to what made her faint and shouts "SASUKE LOOK OUT!" just in time for them to escape a man that has a sound forehead protector from getting them.

He has long, black greasy hair and his body seems to move like a snake's with him being able to slither up the tree after them when they jump away but is then stopped by some kunai that Naruto who seems to have finally caught up throws and shouts at the snake man to pick on someone his own size.

The snake man then turns his attention on Naruto who, with Sasuke presumes to fight it while Arisu gets Sakura to the safety of a large branch nearby. I jump up next to her so that I can explain to her what I'm doing here like this and to get her to tell me what's going on here. She seems shocked at me and starts to back away but calms down when I speak, a idea all ready to tell her so she knows it's me and so that I won't be pulled into any serious battles because in the state I'm in, I won't be much good going toe to toe with this guy.

"No Ri it's me Nicola! Well her shadow clone anyway but she transformed me like this so I could find you easier so calm down ok." I say and she sits by me on the branch as the boys battle with the human snake. "Look I know you want to help but right now they are the best suited to handle that thing and we need to protect Pinky here because if she dies or cannot continue then nether can we." I say and she glairs at the unconscious girl but nods anyway, knowing that I'm making sense and she really wants to get to the next stage. I smile at her, well as much as a wolf can and we watch as the boys continue to struggle with the snake man.

"Well if your a clone, then were is the real Nicola?" Arisu asks and a reply drips off my tong like water does from cave ceilings. I am really getting to good at lying that is healthy for me I'm sure.

"She's tied up at the moment. She went to look for Naruto but on her way back she ran into another team and is finishing them off as quickly as she can so she can get back and help us." I say and she nods again.

Just then the human snake does a summoning jutsu and a giant snake like the one that ate Naruto appears and is about to get Sasuke when Naruto jumps in the way and saves him, but he is mad at Sasuke for something that must have happened while me and Arisu were talking. I can tell because just like back on the bridge his whisker marks are darker, nails sharper, his canine teeth are sharp and sticking over his lips, and his eyes are red while his pupil has turned into an animalistic slit.

He then says something to Sasuke and the snake man decides to interrupt the conversation. The other me better hurry up and get here because things are about to go from bad, to way worse! I may have to actually get involved if things don't turn our way soon, what a pain!

* * *

_Nicola Kaze: Human_

I lunge at the girl first and land a kick to her skull which makes an ominous crunching sound when it connects to the ground and I feel her skull cave in through my foot that is still connected to her head. But I have no time to consider what I have done as I put my entire wait onto her skull and launch towards the loud boy, bits of brain sticking to my sandal where it gushed out after I caved in her skull. The boys seem to be in shock and the one I'm after doesn't even move when I push my hand through his chest cavity and clench his still beating heart in my hand.

He looks down at me motionless and I smirk before I tare the organ from his chest and throw it behind me where it lands on what remains of the girls head. As the boy's corpse falls backwards onto the ground, I leap over it and land behind the last remaining team member, so that we are back to back.

"Say hi to your friends for me." I whisper to him and feel him shake as I spin and bring my blooded hand through his back to grasp his heart in my hand just like his team mates. I experience the same sensation of the hear beating in my palm before I pull my leg back and bring it forward, connecting with the boys back. His body flies over and smacks into the tree his female teammate died leaning up against, sliding down it to land on top of her and his male teammate's heart.

I look at the still warm, but now still organ in my hand and smile to myself. That was really easy. I walk over to the loud boys body and with my clean hand pick up the earth scroll that had landed next to him where he dropped when he died, and put it into my ninja pouch. I then drop the heart onto the dead boys back and walk over to the tree where the heavens scroll lies next to the corpses of the rest of this corrupt team. I then pick it up and place it in my pouch with the earth scroll.

I take one last look around before I jump off as fast as I can towards my own teammates. The other me seems to be fighting the snake man and in her current form, she can't do much to help them. What a pain!

* * *

_Nicola Kaze: Wolf_

The snake freak picks Naruto up by his long tong and brings him up close to his face and pulls his clothes away to show his stomach and the seal I presume hold the nine-tailed fox inside him. The man then goes on to slam his hand into poor Naruto's stomach causing him to go unconscious. The three of us: me, Arisu and Sasuke shout out his name and the man only responds by throwing Naruto away like trash!

"Ow no you don't!" I shout and jump down after him as he falls to a certain death as a splat on the forest floor. I manage to get underneath him so he is on my back and I grasp the back of his jacket between my teeth. I then use my hind legs to push off a tree next to where we are falling so that we are propelled to the safety of a nearby branch and as we land I quickly check him from over my shoulder. He seems to be fine but I'm sure that snake messed with the seal, he's going to pay for that!

I then jump back up to the branch were she pulls him off my back while also checking him over with Daniel's guidance and I leave them to tend to him while I jump to the branch with Sasuke. I will not let that freak get away with this.

"Nicola?" Sasuke asks and I nod, not taking my eyes off that slime ball for a second.

"You know is it's got a name." I growl and I hear him gulp beside me.

"Yh he calls himself Orochimaru." Sasuke says and I mark him in a part of my mind that I now dub the 'to kill' list.

"Well, this guy," I say gathering my chakra together inside my chest ready for the jutsu I want to perform. "Is toast." I finish as fire bursts from my mouth in a giant fireball that consumes where the snake just was.

Both Sasuke and I jump off the branch as Orochimaru lands on it with a kunai in hand that he had aimed at me by the position of it. I land on one branch while Sasuke lands on the other. As soon as Sasuke lands he pulls string and throws kunai everywhere and they dance through the air, circling Orochimaru before sticking into the wood, the strings pulled tight and tying Orochimaru to the tree he landed on.

He chuckles and looks at me with eyes that remind me so much of how Arisu's mom looked when she was high and so, fighting and killing must be this guys cocaine, great. "Who are you or should I say what are you?" he asks me in a slimy tone.

"My name is Nicola Kaze slime ball and I'm more human then you will ever be you freak." I say with all the venom I could get through my wolfen lips and for a split second I see his eyes flash with a little fear, but that is soon replaced with their ire glow once more.

He chuckles once more. "You, human or not will turn out just like Sasuke here. You will come to me for power whether you like it or not." He says and his neck suddenly extends towards Sasuke who has no time to move, time seems to slow as Orochimaru sinks his teeth into Sasuke's neck and both me and Arisu shout Sasuke's name.

I leap towards the monster who is set free by Sasuke's sudden lack of concentration and the slack of the strings. I aim my fangs for his throat with all the intent of sinking them into it and ripping his head clean off, but he's fast and pulls his head back to where it should naturally be while his body is now in front of Sasuke's. His hand reaches out and catches me by the throat causing me to yelp as he slams me into the tree's solid trunk, hard. He chuckles at me and brushes the fur on my neck as I struggle to get free. I then open my eyes that had closed from the impact when I hit the tree and lock my eyes on his shoulder before I pull forward just enough to sink my fangs deep into his shoulder.

He screams in rage and pain and I shake my head, tearing the flash of his shoulder and crunching deeper and deeper into it. He then uses both his hands to try and pry me loose but I manage to clamp my teeth round his colour bone and as he pulls I crunch down on it. I feel the bone give way as it breaks between my jaws. The snake freak screams become louder and with one almightily yank, he pulls me off him to land next to Arisu who is cradling and unconscious Sasuke in her lap.

I start coughing but keep my eyes on the creep as he holds what's left of his right shoulder. His blood drips from my fangs and I can feel the flesh of his upper arm between my teeth, it's a miracle that his right arm is still attached! I spit out what I have in my mouth and see that it is mostly flesh and blood but there is a fare amount of collar bone mixed in there as well.

He looks at me with hatred in his eyes and says in a hissing voice. "You girl, will pay ten fold what you have done to me I swear it."

"Ohm, swearing is naughty!" I say in a childlike manor as he seems to sink down into the branch he is standing on to leave us in peace. For now.

I then turn to Arisu who is shaking while still holding Sasuke to her like she will never let him go. Poor girl is terrified but still determined to protect the boy she loves whatever the costs. If I was a bit more girly I might go 'Aww' but I'm not so I nudge her with my paw and she looks at me with worried eyes that say 'I just want to get out of here' and I gesture towards a bunch of tree roots on the ground nearby.

"Come on, let's get these guys out of the open and don't worry, we're safe for now." I say which seems to calm her down and she picks up Sasuke and takes him to the roots, disappearing beneath them.

I walk over to Naruto and Sakura who are lying on the next branch and grab Naruto by the back of his shirt and swing him round where he lands on my back. All the while my chest is burning and when he lands on my back my legs buckle under me and I fall onto the branch. I stand up with some difficulty but manage it and turn back to the roots which Arisu emerges from and jumps up to get Sakura as I jump to the forest floor. Once I land I almost fall again but manage to keep my balance and walk beneath the roots where I lye down next to Sasuke and nudge Naruto onto the cool floor beside me. Arisu then comes in and sets Sakura next to Naruto before sitting down herself.

We look at each other, both of us have worry seeping from our every pour, our every sense and I bet she is thinking the almost exactly the same thing as me. We both wish that the other me would just hurry up and get here already.

* * *

_Nicola Kaze: Human_

Ouch I'm going to feel that one when we merge back together. I continue my way towards my teammates now with a new flurry on worry and a breath of new speed. The other me was hurt badly by the Orochimaru, Naruto's seal has been messed with, Sakura's unconscious, Sasuke has got bitten and has what looks like a curse mark from what I've read about them on his neck where that snake bit him and Arisu is left fighting off sound ninja who appeared to attack our team while we're down. So of cores I'm going to go faster!

I have been looking through the other me's mind and keeping up on what's going on and it looks like Arisu finally has some help in the form of that Lee kid from before the exam started, the one on Hinata's cousin's team. At least she has some help for now.

The other me is with her and is trying to help as much as she can but it seems like some of her organs have been ruptured so Daniel has ordered her to stay were she is and only move if the others are attacked directly. That's because Daniel will be performing one of his healing jutsus on her and he needs her to be still for him to heal her organs.

I quicken my pace as the other me sees Lee defeated easily by one of the sound ninjas and Arisu stands up so fight them by herself. The other me protests but is held back by Daniel and Arisu tells her that she will be fine.

The battle rages on, Sakura is taken prisoner and Arisu saves her by cutting off most of her pink hair leaving it in a bob cut which makes me smile. Funny how even in the mitts of battle, we can find things to smile about, like Sakura's face when she wakes up and sees her new hair cut.

Arisu is soon in trouble but help arrives again in the form of Shikamaru's team who saves her and battle the sound ninja. But that doesn't go to well and they end up loosing there edge and I quicken my pace so much my chest hurts from the air pressing on me as I run.

I'm close, so close that I can hear the fight just up ahead of me and I can also feel something very bad coming form Sasuke. I break through the last of the trees to see the roots blown clean away and Sasuke standing with black markings all over his body with a purple chakra swirling all round him.

Everyone is so focused on him they don't see me land next to the other me who was blown away like Naruto and is now lying by a tree on her own. Daniel seems to be rummaging around in the bushes nearby. She nods at me and I nod back. We both close our eyes and I place my hand on her paw. Siring pain scorches through both of us and I feel my chest fill as I close my eyes against the pain, but it is over soon enough and I am back to my normal, human self.

* * *

_Nicola Kaze: The one and only_

I open my eyes to the throbbing pain in my lower abdomen where it hit the tree and look to see that my little incident went I unnoticed and for good reason. It seemed like while I was pulling myself together, Sasuke decided to pull the boy who hurt Arius's arms out of their sockets.

I watch as Arisu runs and hugs him from behind causing him to drop the now unconscious sound nin's body on the floor. She whispers into his back and miraculously, the purple chakra fades away and the marks move from his body back into the mark on his neck. I new it, that snake creep put a curse mark on him! He then turns and hugs her but his legs give out and Arisu catches him but falls to he knees in shock.

The last sound nin puts a heavens scroll on the ground and leaves with his two teammates under his arms. I walk over two the scroll and pick it up and put it with the other 3 scrolls I have, making two pairs now. I than walk over to Arisu and put a hand on her and Sasuke's shoulders causing both to look at me.

"Hey guys, miss me?" I ask and they both shout my name at the top of their lungs and Arisu gets me in a death hug.

This wakes Naruto up who stumbles over two us and sits next to Sasuke with a worried face to which Sasuke just nods back to show he's fine and I feel Daniel hit the back of my head before he crawls round my shoulder and starts to nuzzle my neck. I think I'm turning blue!

"Arisu! Let her go she can't breathe!" Naruto shouts and pulls me from her and I gulp up air like a drowning man when he reaches the surface of the water. Naruto gives her a disapproving look and I see she has tears her eyes. I look at her with worry and Naruto just shakes his head with a sad smile on his face.

"What's the matter Ri?" I ask in a hoarse voice caused from just turning back into a human form and I rub my throat and cough a little. After all, my throat has just lost a load of muscle that wolves have round their throat that was expanding my neck and giving my voice box room, but now its had to go back to being cramped again so my throats is going to be saw. That and all I can taste is snake flesh, yuck!

"WHATS THE MATTER!" she screams at me with tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. "WHAT THE MATTER IS I ALMOST LOST MY BEST FRIEND TO A RABBIED SNAKE WANNABE IS WHATS THE MATTER!"

I look at her with a sad smile on my face and do something that always calms her down, I hug her and start humming in her ear the tune row your boat like I did when she was missing her mother a couple of nights before the exams started. It calms her down straight away and she pushes me back a bit laughing softly to herself with a smile on her tear stricken face.

"You know what Nick." She says whipping the salty liquid from her face. "You always did no how to make me feel better and that's why I always thought of you as a sister as well as my best friend you know."

"Yh I know." I say to her smiling back at her brightly.

We then both stand to see that the boys are waiting for us a couple of meters away, Sakura has woken up and is waving goodbye to Shikamaru's team, Lee is being taken away by his team and now only squad 7 remains. We walk up to the boys and Sakura joins us.

"So now what do we do?" Sasuke asks and I look at him like he just grew two heads, I thought the answer would be obvious.

"Head to the tower of cores." I say and he matches my confused look along with everyone else in the group.

"Why? We can't even get in the tower so what's the point!" Naruto says and I sigh while I pull out all four scrolls and show them to my now stunned team.

"Because we can get in and we have spare in case we loose one along the way." I say and role my eyes with a small smile on my lips as they gawp at me like fishes.

"So, shall we go then?" Sasuke says the first to recover and we all nod before jumping up into the trees and proceed to jump from branch to branch on our way to the tower in the centre of the forest at full speed. We have all the need to hurry, after all, the exam ends in one hour.

* * *

The tower was nearer then I thought as we reach the tower that seems to go up forever into the sky above us. We walk up to one of the towers many gates and open it. Inside there is a large hall and a scroll on the wall with a message, Sakura says it must be some advice.

"So let's open up theses scrolls then!" I say and open one heaven and one earth scroll at the same time and look at what it says. "Wait this looks like!" I say in worry and throw them to the ground as smoke comes from them and in their place is none other the Iruka sensei, whose name we all shout in confusion.

He then explains about the scroll on the wall and the point of the second exam. He then congratulates us on passing the second phase and gestures for us to go through the door behind him because the next phase was about to begin.

So we walk from one phase into the next and I feel William in my mind wake up and watch as we meet our fellow genin who were able to make it through the forest of death. I now know why they call it that and I have to say, it suits it really bloody well.

* * *

**few that was one hell of a chapter!! XD**

**I want to take a moment to shout out to the one who gave be the bestist review i had yet!**

**YOU RULE BANIFI!!!!! XD**

**anyway hope you all liked it! ^_^ even though it got confusing back there for a while ^_^'**

**Rate and review!**


	14. What do you meen Preliminaries!

**A.N: Hi it's me the author Nicky-Dark ^_^**

**Sorry for this but just want to clear up a few things from my last chapter that I now realised I got a bit mixed up ^_^'**

**The scroll Nicola's team got was actually a heavens scroll.**

**I shortened the exams to only two days to complete the mission instead of five.**

**Nicola when she was split, the human form has to go a LONG way off to find Naruto and she fought that other team out it took quite a while to do. That and getting the info from the wolf her, well it's a big distraction and slowed her down a lot. So that sorts out the time.**

**Sorry for the confusion ^_^'**

**And the typing errors but I will make sure there are none in this next chapter!**

**Now enjoy the new chapter! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 14: What do you mean ****Preliminaries?!**

We were all lined up in our teams, one behind the other. All of seven teams that had managed to make it through to the next round and here we are, all looking warn out and scruffy but were still standing in such neat team lines. Until you get to my team, because as we all know, my team has two more people then anyone else's. So team seven had Sakura and Naruto who were at the back, sticking out of our little formal group, and were looking very unhappy about their predicament to top this idiotic cake off.

I on the other hand am stuck in the middle of our line right in between Arisu and Sakura who are throwing glairs around at each other like cartoon characters trying to not be the one who is still holding the dynamite when it goes off.

Naruto is at the back and I spot him glancing at a certain Hyuga every now and then who just happens to be at the back of her row in plain view for him to look at. I bet that was Kiba's idea, after all, he knows how she likes him so much and is evil enough to embrace her like that. It seems like dog boy actually did something useful for once.

Sasuke seems to be having a hard time on the other hand. He is holding his neck where that snake Orochimaru bit him and it looks like that cursed mark of his is causing him some trouble. This is causing a small argument up front where Arisu is trying to get Sasuke to tell someone about it, but he is having none of it and saying he is fine so as not to worry her. But long story short, it just isn't working.

I sigh to myself and rub my forehead with my right hand in frustration. I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing and think that I will be seeing that snake again in the near future. I just hope what he said doesn't come true.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He chuckles once more. "You, human or not will turn out just like Sasuke here. You will come to me for power whether you like it or not." He says and his neck suddenly extends towards Sasuke who has no time to move, time seems to slow as Orochimaru sinks his teeth into Sasuke's neck and both me and Arisu shout Sasuke's name._

_End flashback_

* * *

I can't help but feel that he will try to do the same thing to me as he did to Sasuke. I sigh again and bring my hand down to my side and decide to pay attention to what is going on now at the front of the line. This happens to be the Hokage addressing us all.

He addresses us and congratulates us on passing the second stage with all those trimmings that leaders like to say when giving a speech. I wish he would hurry up and get to the point already! Luck must be with me because he soon does and explains how there are a record number of people who have passed and got to the third stage. Then he drops the bomb shell: that we will have to fight one on one for a place in the final third stage just because there are to may of us.

Needless to say, this doesn't go down well and the hall erupts in chatter as people moan and complain about having to fight so soon after our stay in the forest of death. Anko makes a loud whistle that has many covering there ears to get everyone's attention. That woman will pay for that one, if I ever get a chance to wallop her one I will gladly take it. THAT BLOODY WELL HURT MY EARS!! Sometimes I hate having wolf senses when I didn't even want them in the first place, and I swear I think William is trying to turn me into his little mini-me .

Once the Hokage has quiet once again he introduces our new proctor for the third exam and a sickly looking man with brown hair and skin so pale it looks green steps forward. I'm so busy trying to figure out how he can physically be that pale and not be dead or near death that I even miss his name. But my attention is taken off the sickly man when a panel of the wall behind wear the jonin sensei's and the Hokage are standing.

It then starts to rapidly flick through names at random and I gather that this will decide who we will be fighting in these preliminaries. After a moment is stops and the names left on the screen are of some ninja I don't know and Sasuke Uchiha. The whole team looks at our chicken but in worry and he smiles obviously ready to get this over with.

So then the proctor tells all but the two competitors to leave the arena and go onto the viewing platforms with their sensei's. The platforms are basically two iron balconies, one on ether side of the arena that are attached to an iron staircase. That should give us a good view of the fight about to take place on the arena floor and I can't wait to see what Sasuke can do, and if that curse mark of his will make an appearance again or if it will stay down. Though I predict the former. I just hope Sasuke will be able to handle it this time and won't get carried away with it.

So we all make our way up onto the platforms and stand in our squads, ready to watch the imminent battle. Meanwhile down on the ground Sasuke is standing facing a leaf genin with a mask covering the bottom of his face and sunglasses hiding his eyes. Sasuke looks confident, but from what I can read off his opponents face, so is that weird leaf ninja.

The proctor steps forward with a sickly cough. "Ready? And begin!" he crocks in a loud voice after both competitors nod to signal they are ready. Now the battle has begun I can't wait to see what Sasuke can do. Maybe he has learnt some new cool fire jutsu I could modify or maybe has a new weapons method to use with his shuriken. But now I sound like a fan girl, but I'm not! I just respect good ninja techniques and jutsus when I see them. I wonder what the other guy has in store for him to, I wonder.

* * *

But just as the match has started I suddenly arrive in a large clearing with a single willow tree at its centre, and lying in its shade is none other then my captive demon and constant annoyance, William. He is done for this time.

As I walk towards the long branches of the tree that kiss the ground with their lime green leaves I decide to take in the scene before me. It must be my mindscape, like when I go visit Kyuubi in Naruto's mind and he is in a sewer-like cage. Or like when I have spoken to Shukaku in Gaara's mind and his is a large cave with rock bars that you enter through a long drop into a pit. But in my case it is a large clearing in the centre of a forest and Williams cage is behind the leaves of the willow tree that must act like the rock bars in Shukaku's cage.

A light breeze blows and turns the grass into a pool of rippling green stones as the dew on the glass sparkles in the light coming from a full moon that hovers up high in the sky above the giant willow tree. The tree itself is the largest I've ever seen, its branches seem to almost brush the very surface of the moon above and the trunk is so incredibly thick that it seems to be the same thickness or even thicker then that of three normal oak trees. Its branches seem to dangle out of thin air from their origin from the willow's main branches high up into the moonlit sky.

With every step closer to its branches I feel the grass tickle the bottoms of my trousers and I stop but a few inches from the leaves and notice that all have a seal on them similar to the one on my arm that I have but the star in the middle has nine points on it not five. I will have to ask William about that after I'm through verbally lashing him into a puddle of demonic jelly, but for now its time to show him just what happens to those who take me away from a good fight, especially a fight my teammate just happens to be participating in.

Glare firmly set on my face and eyes shooting daggers I let out a low growl which makes the wolf beneath the tree look up at me and a shiver a fear to literally go up his spine as I watch all the hairs covering his coat stand on end.

He looks the same as he always does, although now a frightened version of himself but apart from that the same. His fur is whiter then the purest snow and I know is I was to reach out and touch it, it would be softer then the finest silk.

His eyes on the other hand are sharp and piercing with yellow coloured irises that seem to glow with a demonic light that are only made more fearsome by the small slits that make up his pupils that stand in a sea of that yellow glow never once changing, like they are trapped in their one place never to have the freedom to move.

He sits with his nine tales tucked neatly round his front to the other side of his body, all the tales coming the same way making his look almost royal and god-like. But he is no god, just the head of the wolf demon clan and with nine tales to boot, so he is as close to a physical god as any being is going to get. His size is something I am now used to but at first it was hard to fall asleep and wake up with a wolf demon larger then a house staring you in the face. That again gives another description of how large the willow tree must be to contain him, I almost feel sorry for him being trapped in there. Almost.

"William," I seethe and he goes ridged at my words. "Why have you brought me here when you know full well Sasuke is in the middle of a fight and that I will just be standing their in a daze while he fights?" I ask.

"**Well, I-" **He gets out but I soon cut him off.

"That is sure to have people staring at me thinking I'm a freak and some people with first hand experience with demons might put to and to together, blowing my secret that I have you sealed in me!" I finish with a shout causing William to jump a bit before regaining some of his composure to answer me. He better have a damned good excuse for this.

"**Ok, ok! Calm down pup and give me a fair trial before my execution!" **he says in a high tone and I calm a bit but I still keep my glair on full blast to show I'm still mad at him. **"Thanks. Well I wanted to prepare you for your up and coming fight. That and you already know the outcome don't you?" **he finishes with a knowing smirk and I look to the side having been caught out in my confidence of who the victor will be. Damn him.

"But that still gives you know right to stop me from watching how everything plays out!" I shout back, turning to face him once more. "And what do I need to be so prepared for anyway? Do you know who I'm fighting somehow?!" I ask with my glair softening a bit because of my excitement of William may be able to tell me who I will be fighting.

"**No I don't know who your opponent will be sorry pup. But I do want to take this time to train you up some more in case you get a strong opponent like say, Shukaku's container perhaps." **He states matter of factly but with a small knowing grin tickling the corners of his lips. I blink but then brake into a large smirk at the idea of being able to put that stuck up, sand wilding jerk in his place.

"I don't need any help to take care of _him_." I snarl out as thoughts of how I could beat him in front of everyone flash across my thoughts. But that is soon interrupted by a certain wolf demon who is laughing loudly while rolling round on the grass, paws holding his sides in pain from how hard he is laughing at some unknown joke I just cracked. His tails flail about everywhere and I glair at the best before me in annoyance, I really don't see what's so damn funny.

"Hey!" i shout with my hands on my hips. "What's so funny?" I ask and William seems to listen to me for once ad calms down until only small chuckles escape his jaws.

"**You pup!" **he says and I stare at him in confusion. He lets out one last chuckle before carrying on with his answer. **"Pup I'm sorry but you just remind me so much of a friend of mine when he first met this young vixen." **He finishes and I freeze.

"This friend of yours. He wouldn't happen to be the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune right." I ask curiously hoping he will say know. But hope and I don't seem to be very good friends today.

"**As a matter of fact, yes it was. How did you know?"** William asked suspiciously and I quickly blurted out an explanation before I could even stop myself, I really am becoming way to good at lying to people. That is really going to bite me in the but some day.

"Well there is only one fox demon I know of and that's Kyuubi no Kitsune. That and I don't think you would be friends with normal foxes." I say with a smirk and he nods, content with my answer for now.

"**Yup and I was the one who introduced them and let me tell you they were at each other's throats from the very get go." **He starts as he goes into the story behind his laughing fit. This also seems like a good chance for me to learn more about Kyuubi. **"I had met her on one of my travels around the human world during which time she was disguising herself as a human women. I saw through it and decided to ask her why she was hiding, though with no human in ear-shot of course. **

**She told me her name was Valery and that she was travelling round to escape the trap that males seem to set at that time of year, it was mating season after all. I than told her about how I had a friend who was doing the same thing and how I was going to visit him. **

**She asked if she could come with me and I said yes. On the way she asked all sorts of questions about him and even when I told her he was a fox demon she still wanted to meet him. So when I got there I introduced the two and Kyuubi was a snob as usually and she shot insults back which caused a fight and from then on the two were always trying to be stronger then the other.**

**I stayed to make sure no one died and soon enough I started to notice that their fights were becoming more, how can I put it, physical then anything else. Then one day when the two were locked in combat for the millionth time it seemed, out of know where Kyuubi just kisses her. To put it short I fell out the tree in shock but what surprised me even more was she was soon kissing back and then there was a full blown make-out session in progress.**

**Once I recovered enough to stand I left fast because by the smell of it, those two were going to go all the way. The next day I saw them together and announced that the two were officially mates. I was shocked to say the least, but happy for the both of them. **

**An so when I saw your face it reminded me of those two when they used to fight and the image of you and Shukaku's container trying to glair each other to death like they used to do just popped into my head." **He finishes with a chuckle and I frown in thought.

If Kyuubi has a mate, why would he not tell me about it? I know William has never had a mate, or a girlfriend for that matter so why would Kyuubi hide that from me. I decide to ask about where Valery is now and what ever happened to her. Maybe that will give me a reason for why that fox hasn't told me about her.

"So what ever happened to Valery?" I ask and suddenly William's whole mood darkens. He looks to the side trying to hide his eyes from me but I can see the sadness in them. Maybe I should never have asked him about it.

"**She died."** He stated simply and I freeze in shock. She's dead, no wonder Kyuubi wouldn't have said anything to me about her, I bet the memories of her are just too painful for him to go through.

"**She died in his place." **William continues and I look up at him in shock as he continues with his tale. **"We were young and stupid back then. Apparently some humans had caught wind of us and were determined to kick us off the face of this planet. They targeted Kyuubi because he was the strongest of the three of us and the one who posed the most of a threat. So they set a trap, and we fell right into it.**

**One night we were out walking towards the next town. We left because the humans had started to act strangely towards us and we decided it was time to move on. We took an old deer trail through the woods as a short cut to the next town so that we would get there before dawn. Then as we walked past a large waterfall the trap was sprung.**

**Arrows infused with chakra and coated with poison shot towards us and we only just managed to dodge them in time, well almost all of us. One of the arrows had imbedded itself in Kyu's arm and he fell to the ground in pain. I was real mad and told Valery to take care of him while I took care of the human that attacked us. She nodded to me and I ran off in search of the attackers.**

**I found and killed them all. They were well prepared and they were ninja hired from a nearby village to kill us so they would no how to hide their presence and they used the waterfall to do this so that we wouldn't pick up their scent.**

**When I got back I found Kyuubi holding a pale Valery in his arms, tears running down his face. That is the only time in my entire life I have ever seen him cry. He told me that when death had come for him she had managed to make a trade for his life, her soul instead of his. I was deeply saddened because not only had I lost a dear friend of mine, but my best friend had lost a part of him he could never get back.**

**We cremated her there and then scattered her ashes to the winds. It was the funeral she would have wanted, quiet, neat, clean and with no fuss. After that we continued to travel but after a few years we decided to go home to our clans and that was the last I ever saw of my friend. He was sad the years after her death, but when we parted ways he promised me that he would cheer up and start to enjoy life again to which he cheered up and even chuckled a bit. He said he promised to do that and the last image I have of him is his foxy grin as he waves goodbye."**

William finishes and a sad smile finds its way to my lips. It seems that Kyuubi kept his promise to William, because whenever I see him he's never sad but always happy to see me. I look up at William and smile brightly at him, let's see if I can cheer him up.

"Well I'm sure he is keeping his promise after all he did promise you, his best friend right?!" I say and he smiles back at me. "So what's this training going to be about then?" I ask.

"**Well, it was going to be teaching you some more earth element but it seems your doing fine on that by yourself."** He says beaming and stands. Then before my eyes he does something that makes my jaw drop off my face, figuratively speaking of course.

He surrounds himself in a white chakra and then there is a small flash that makes me blink. An in Williams place is a man. He is tall, well built and would have to be one of the best looking I have ever seen! He looks to be in his early twenties, with pale skin and clothed in white ninja shorts, sandals and a tight fitting white shirt that shows off the muscles of his chest. His white hair is just brushing his shoulders with its spikes that stick up in odd directions and his fringe has two single white bangs that shape his angelic face.

But I can also tell who this percent is straight away. With the same demonic yellow eyes with slit pupils and nine swaying white tales flowing out behind him with a pair of wolf ears sticking from the top of his head. But the biggest thing that gives him away is that cocky grin that spreads across his face showing sharpened white canines and how his arms are folded across his chest with his sharpened nails resting on the skin of his forearm. There is only certainty in my mind that the man, wolf, person in front of me is William.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU NOT GET A GIRLFRIEND WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?!" I shout and he smirks at my reaction.

"**I never said I couldn't get a girlfriend or a mate. I said I never had any interest in any wolves and so never had a mate, it doesn't mean I couldn't get one if I wanted to."** He explains and I calm myself down a bit.

"So what up with you looking like this? Is it because you just want to show off?" I ask and his smirk turns into a grin as he shakes his head.

"**Well I do like to show off some times and the look on your face was sure worth it. But I have another reason for being in this form. This is my human form and as you can see, it's not that good so in human land I would place a genjutsu over this to hide my ears and tails." **He explains and I nod in understanding before he continues.

"**Moving on. In battle I had noticed that your taijutsu is, how should I put it? Lacking, that's the word! Its lacking compared to your other skills, that and you don't seem to be conferrable in the style that you have learned. So, I will teach you the wolf demon clan's taijutsu style and you will master it before your match. In that match I want you to test it on your opponent and see the reactions of the adults and Shukaku's container."** He explains and my eyes widen in excitement. I literally start jumping up and down, punching my fist in the air shouting "yes, yes, yes!" to myself. But William soon brings me back by coughing at me and I stop jumping and smile at him sheepishly.

"**Right, so let's begin shall we." **William says and I nod as he falls into the wolf demon clan's taijutsu stance and I start to learn how to use it myself. I just hope I'm not killed while I'm training.

* * *

After a long training session and a new taijutsu style later I suddenly felt searing pain shoot through me and collapsed to me knees clutching my head in pain. I feel the world spin and I shut my eyes to try and block it out. As the pain begins to subside I hear a buzz of voices and open my eyes to be standing, not on my knees, my hands by my sides and a clay spider on my face.

Wait, clay spider.

"AHHH!!" I scream and dive to the floor as a explosion erupts in the place where my head once was. That was uncalled for.

I stand and look towards a certain blond clay spider maker with killing intent. Our eyes lock and she slowly backs away, fear in her eyes as they widen. I take a step towards he and she turns to run, but I'll be damned if she was going to get away with almost blowing my face off. As my other foot stepped forward I pumped chakra into the soul of it causing me to leap forward after the terrified girl.

I landed on my mark, right on top of her and she fell to the ground with a piercing scream. I then grab her head and place it under my arm in a tough head lock while my feet remove themselves from her back, coming up to stand by her side and she stiffens in horror at her current predicament.

Then there is a shout from below, sounded like that proctor and I look up to see the screen lit up with three names: 'Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka vs. Arisu Iwagakure.'

"_What the hell..." _I think sarcastically and look down at Arisu that is now turning a rather dark shade of blue from lack of oxygen and is clawing at my arm round her neck frantically. I give her one last glare at her swelled-up face before I released her head and stepped back as she fell to the floor, gasping for air and holding her throat as she tried to suck all the oxygen out the room.

"Ok, maybe I deserved that." She says as she pulls herself to her feet and looks at me with a reddish face from her encounter with near oxygen depletion. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at her while she looked at me pleading with me to spare her. "Can you kill me after I win my fight please?!" she begged and I let out a large sigh.

"Listen, if you don't ever touch me when I space out like that again I won't kill you." I say and she latches onto my arm, tears of joy flowing down her face as she shouts her thanks into my ear. "But," I continue and she stops her screams to look up at me with a questioning gaze. "If you ever put a spider bomb anywhere near my face again, you will lose far more than just your life. Am I clear?"

Releasing me with a fearful look she nods and I smile at her closing my eyes. I open them and she smiles back before walking off down the metal stairs onto the arena where Ino and Sakura are already down there waiting for her, with scared and confused looks on their faces. I move to stand next to Naruto who gives me a questioning look but does not say anything about my spacing out, nor the little incident with Arisu.

We both turn to the battle about to start below us and as usual from what I've seen and from what Naruto has told me, Sakura and Ino start to bicker. The proctor gave out a small sigh followed by a sickly cough before he gave the word and the match began. I watched half of me actually watching and the other going over the wolf demon taijutsu stances through my head. I asked William for the styles actual name he said it is called 'demonic moon' which I have to say I really liked the sound of.

Back on the floor Sakura and Ino exchanged blows with each other while Arisu watched in boredom. Then it seems the clay bomber has an idea and runs through a set of hand seals before biting her thumb and slamming her hand on the ground that gives out a puff of smoke. When it clears sitting upright looking up at its summoner with bright blue eyes is a little white tiger cub. Arisu then proceeds to sit on the floor with her legs crossed and play with the cute little thing. Everyone gives her weird looks while me and Naruto just look on, we know this fight was over before it started. In the end we both knew who would come out the winner no matter what the other two fighters did.

This continues for another five minutes, with Ino having cut off her hair and captured Sakura in a mind jutsu that the pink haired girl breaks out of, probably due to Ino not being able to control all that big forehead of hers. Both are tired and looks as if they are about to collapse while Arisu seems quite content with playing with the small cub she has summoned.

I see the proctor come over to her and see him talk to her, probably telling her to actually partake in the fight. She sighs and stands holding the cub in her arms as it snuggles into her chest contently. She hold the cub in one arm and uses the other to reach into her pouch, bringing out some clay before letting her hands on her palms get to work. After a few seconds her hand opens to reveal a small clay spider and as Sakura and Ino lunge at each other for one finishing blow, she throws it.

BOOM! The bomb explodes as the two girls collide.

"Winner is Arisu." The proctor says and Arisu skips up the stairs smiling with the cub still in her arms while Kakashi and Asumi (Ino's team Jonin) pick up the two girls and place them up against the wall back on the viewing platform.

Arisu comes up to me smiling and I return her smile with my own as I scratch the cub behind its ears and it purrs at the affection. Then the screen spins with names and I feel my breathe catch in my throat as the two competitors name's appear on the screen. 'Rock Lee vs. Gaara'

I notice Naruto look at me as I clench my fists, digging my nails into my palms and grind my teeth against each other as I try to control my anger. This isn't fair, I'm the one that sand wilding twit is supposed to fight not Lee. That and now Lee might get seriously hurt by that red headed jerk. I don't want that. Lee is an alright guy and doesn't deserve what he's about to get. But what can I do, I could never deny the boy of his fight.

I look over to see his eyes sparkling as he punches his fist in the air in excitement and voices his happiness and I find myself unable to say anything. As much as I don't want Lee to get hurt, I don't want to stop him from doing what he wants to do or what he feels is right. He then jumps over the rail and lands on the floor below and I silently wish that he is lucky and lives through this fight.

I then glance over towards his opponent, and he looks pissed. His fists are clenched as they rest on his crossed arms to stop them from shaking and his gore line is tense as he grits his teeth in anger. His eyes are slit into a glare directed at the green beast of the leaf village. Now I really fear for Lee's very life as he disappears and reaper on the arena floor in a swirl of sand.

The proctor looks at both competitors and nods. "Let the match begin!" he declares followed by a sickly cough. An so the match begins and I grip the railings of the viewing platform making my knuckles go white. I just hope that they both come out of this alive. Lee because he is a nice guy and doesn't deserve to die by the hands of such a person. Gaara, because I will be the one to kick his ass form here to hell and back, and I'll be damned if anyone gets in my way from doing that!

* * *

The battle was intense, with Gaara's sand up against Lee's taijutsu. The match was close from the start that is until Lee unlocked some of the chakra gates, increasing his power immensely. But then Gaara kicked up a notch of his own, sending Lee to the ground injuring them both, but Lee was knocked out while Gaara stayed conscious. But now Lee is getting up and I can feel that Gaara is about to end Lee's life!

"Guy! Get in there now!" I shout and the man who is like an adult version of Lee down to the very clothes they wear.

He looks from me to the arena and his eyes widen as he jumps down to his pupil, kneeling down by Lee's side, checking if he is seriously hurt. But the sand is still coming and I move without hesitation. I hear Arisu, Naruto, Kakashi and the rest of the rookie nine's voices call for me to stop. But it's too late for that. I hit the ground right in between the two competitors and spread my arms round, turning to face the sand ninja.

The sand stops dead as the two of us lock eyes with each other. I look at him and dare him with my eyes to use his sand as he stares back at me in shock and confusion. The sand retreats and comes up under him and lifts him to his feet before retreating back into the gourd on his back. He stands facing me and the temperature in the room drops about ten degrease while the air becomes so thick you could slice it with a kunai.

My challenge turns to anger as I slit my eyes into a glare and clench my fists, while he does the same only with crossed arms unlike mine which are now by my sides. If it were possible I'm sure electricity would fly between us.

"Why did you stop me?" he growls through his clenched teeth. I let a smirk spread across my face.

"Because he is a friend of mine." I said with venom as I continued. "And I refuse to let you kill him because you want to win that bad. You had already won already, he's unconscious after all." I finish gesturing towards Lee who is being lead away on a stretcher.

"Well, good luck. You have a match to win after all, then I'm coming for you in the next round." He says, his own smirk gracing his lips and I feel my stomach do a back flip, but just ignore it as due to lack of food.

Damn him and his scent to hell. He is standing only a meter away from me and that scent is messing with my head, making my anger slip and right now I want to be angry at him. He almost killed Lee for crying out loud! So come on Nicola! Just ignore that scent of his and pull yourself together!

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I finish with my own smirk and we both disappear and reappear on our separate viewing platforms, him in a swirl of sand and me in a swirl of mist.

Once back I slam my fist into the wall while I bore holes through the platform's floor, imagining it melting from my gaze causing a large hole to form in front of where I'm standing. As for the poor wall, I pull my fist off it and feel most of the plaster come off with my fist. I glance at the wall out of the corner of my eye and see a fist sized hole in the wall.

I striated up, closing my eyes and take a calming breath. Ignoring the wolf in the back of my head who is finding the whole thing hilarious since he was looking through my eyes and ears while me and Gaara had our little converse. I'm just glad that he can't feel what I do or read my mind, because if he did he would know exactly what I felt when I spoke to him. I really don't understand why I'm feeling this way because I really hated him at that moment, but then one smirk and my stomachs doing flip flops!

I let my breathe out and open my eyes, relaxing my tense muscles. I look round and see everyone is staring at me like I should be locked up. I just shrug at them with a sheepish smile and walk up to the railing, leaning my crossed arms on them as I look up at the screen which is flashing the remaining names with little interest. That is before it stopped and I let out a tired sigh, seriously I may as well have just stayed on the floor.

I then jump over the railings, landing on my feet as I watch my opponent come down from the opposite platform and stand before me. The screen reads: 'Kabuto vs. Nicola Kaze'

The gray haired ninja looks at me with a confident smirk on his face and I just look back with a bored demeanour about me. I was at least hoping for a challenge, but now I won't even be able to use my new taijutsu style on him. Owe well, I will just have to wait until the next round for that, and then I can use it against Gaara who I catch looking at my opponent with a snarl on his face.

A small smile tickles my mouth at that before I shake my head, thus shaking that smile from my face. There is no way I am doing this just to get Gaara jealous of not being my opponent. Now that I think about it, that must have been what I felt when he fought Lee, I was jealous that I wasn't the one fighting him and Lee was. What the hell is happening to me!

"Both of you ready?" the proctor asks and we both nod. "Then begin!" he shouts out in a hoarse voice.

Kabuto immediately comes at me with an open palmed strike which I dodge with ease. As he goes past me I notice that his hand is pumped with chakra and as I look closely at it I see it has a slight green tinge to it. That must be the medic chakra I've heard about it, it's the type of chakra medic nins use to heal ninjas who have been injured on missions. I better avoid his hands, but it still doesn't mean that I won't beat him easily.

He lunges at me again with the same technique and as I dodge an idea forms in my mind causing a smirk to spread across my face. Its time for some conversation to get underway.

"Nice technique you got there." I say and he sands facing me as a smirk grows on his face.

"Thanks and your quite quick for a rookie." He says back and I smile at him.

"Thanks!" I say and glance to see Gaara almost breaking the railings as he grips them in anger. My smile grows as I bring my attention back to Kabuto. "But you know, I don't think I quite like your hands." I say and he gives me a confused look.

Then I run at him at top speed and grasp his left arm with my left hand as I pass. I place my right on his shoulder at the same time and pull his arm out his socket. The momentum of my run then tears the muscles in his arm and rips his flesh. In a moment its over and blood sprays from his arm followed by a bloodcurdling scream. I stop a meter from him, keeping my back to him and lift up his arm to observe it.

"Well," I say in disappointed voice. "That takes care of your jutsu in that arm but I'm sure you can use it in the other arm now can't you." I finish with a smirk and he stops. I turn and see him staring at me, holding his arm with his eyes almost popping out his head.

I cock my head to the side and walk towards him at a normal pace while he backs away from me, screaming for me not to do it. That is until he hits the wall at the side of the arena under the viewing platform where the rookie nine and team guy are now leaning over to see what happens. My smirk grows as I watch him sink to the floor in fear, no longer able to scream.

I toss his left arm over my shoulder lazily and bend down to his right side, placing my right hand on his shoulder. I then give him a reassuring smile; this match will all be over with this final blow.

"It's alright." I say in a soothing voice and I see his eyes fix on me with a scared look. "It will all be over soon." I finish and place my left arm on his. Then with one sharp tough, his arm comes loose and I let it fly across the arena to land next to its other half near the front of the arena where the Hokage is standing with some other jonin I don't know.

Blood sprays over my face and coats my right arm as his scream fills my ears once again. But it soon dies as he looses consciousness and I stand as medic nin run to his side. Another medic runs to grab his arms as the armless boy is taken away on a stretcher for surgery.

"Winner: Nicola Kaze." The proctor chokes out and I smile at him as I walk up the steps to the top of the platform.

I glance over at a shocked Gaara who stands ridged as his eyes remain on me as I climb the stares back to my teammates. I feel a shiver go up my spine as he relaxes into his usual posture with his arms crossed lazily over his chest only he throws a smirk my way causing me to look away and try to control the sudden heat that courses to my cheeks. Luckily no one sees it because of the blood that already stains my cheeks crimson. I reach the top and smile at my teammates as they look at me with confused, but happy smiles.

"Well that was one hell of a show!" Naruto says as he throws me a foxy grin which I smile at as Arisu nods and the tension in the air fades away like it never was there to begin with.

"You were awesome!" Arisu says beaming at me. "Go Nikora, go Nikora Go Nikora!" she chants until a kunai flies past her head imbedded itself in the wall behind her and a section of her blond hair floats to the ground.

"Go Nicola! Go Nicola! Go Nicola!" she says continuing our chant with a nervous laugh and I move to retrieve my kunai from the wall.

About a year ago we researched what our names meant and then we got the idea to see what my name would be in Japanese which turned out to be Nikora. She teased me about it for a whole month until I had enough and told her straight that if she ever called me that I would slit her throat. To put it shortly she stopped, only using it to annoy me.

I sigh placing my kunai back in my weapons pouch and I look at her while she laughs nervously. I shake my head a small smile on my lips as I make my point clear. "Do that again Ri, and you wont have that voice box of yours anymore." With this she nods with a scared look on her face and I giggle at her which calms her back down.

"As long as you go clean yourself up you got a deal and no I wont shake on it." She jokes and I look down at my bloodstained clothes and at the blood that is starting to clot into my hair.

"I don't look that bad do I?" I as turning my head from side to side, trying to see if my back is coated with the stuff.

"YES!!" I hear the whole of the rookie nine and team Guy shout at me and I cover my ears at their volume. Some people are way too loud.

"Ok ok I get it. I'll go get cleaned up." I say but stop as I turn and reach into my jacket hood and tear away Daniel from its blood soaked fabric. "But he says hear, I'm not having he get drunk again. Trust me it's not a pretty picture." I finish throwing him into Naruto's arm. Naruto catches him followed by a current of curses and name calling from my little friend's mouth while I just ignore it and walk down the platform and out a door at the far end of it.

Now to find a bathroom. I walk down a long corridor and finally find a door with a female sign on it. I push the door open and step in letting it close behind me. The bathroom is large with five cubicles on each of four rows of toilets and a whole wall taken up by sinks. Then the wall to the farthest side is taken up by shower cubicles that even have locks on them.

I walk up to the sinks and observe my reflection in the mirror. I look paler then usual with dried blood that's cracked and peeling from my skin stuck in a large splatter from the left side of my chin, across both cheeks and covering my entire nose, all the way up to the top of the right hand side of my forehead where the blood has clotted into my fringe.

My clothes haven't faired any better. My right arm and shoulder have turned a sickly brown colour from the blood that's soaked into the entire arm of my jacket. The front is scattered with patches of the same brown coloured stain and the fronts of my trousers are also scattered with the stuff. My boots that I have been wearing since I got hear squelch when I take a step and I lift up to look at the bottoms that are soggy with blood. It all rushes through the treads on the bottom to slowly drip from the toe of my boot.

I put my foot down and look down at my hands that are covered in cracked blood and as I clench and unclench my fist some of it flakes off to land in the puddle of blood forming from my shoes. I look at the boot marks I left behind me as I walked in and smile at the shoe shaped blood marks on the floor leading up the where I'm standing.

With a sigh I make my way over to the showers and step inside one of the cubicles. It's large with a dressing and undressing section that comes with a stool and three hooks along with a towel rack that is stacked with a large white fluffy towel. I open the shower door and find it stocked with two choices of shampoo and shower gel with some soap to boot.

I quickly undress placing my bag, which I always carry on my back where ever I go on the stool and open it to check my spare change of clothes. Everything accounted for I place the bloody fabrics in a black bag to be thrown out when I get home apart from my jacket which I hang on one of the hooks to be cleaned after I come out from my shower.

I then step in and turn the water on. I then scrub at my skin turning the water red as all the blood, dirt and sweet from the exam is washed away down the drain. I then proceed to wash my hair three times with the shampoo to make sure all of the blood is out of it before I turn the shower off and step out into the changing part of the cubicle. I rap the large towel around my body and close my eyes gathering my chakra just under my skin. When I feel there is enough I release it in a short sharp burst of heat that evaporates all the water on my body into steam, drying me instantly.

Once dry I dress in all but my boots which will also have to be cleaned, gather my things and proceed to step out of the showers and walk over to the sink. I deal with my jacket first, filling one sink with steaming hot water and drowning the piece of clothing in it, then leaving it to soak while I tend to my boots. I rinse the bottoms in water and then dry them then repeat the process a few more times until they are completely clean.

My boots are black in colour and come up half way up my calves when I have them on. They are leather and so very durable and touch so that I can practically do anything in them. There also quite light now that I'm used to them and are fastened by a zip on the insides of each boot with a clip at the top of each zip. I used to wear these to school all the time because I don't like dolly shoes and I wasn't going to go round wearing granny shoes, so boots were my best option and one that I actually liked.

I jump up onto the counter, slip on some socks followed by my boots. I then hop of the side and go to see how my jacket is doing. I lift it out the now crimson water and examine it. It seems all that soaking did the trick because not all those nasty brown stains are gone and the jacket is back to its beautiful self, although a bit soggy. I smile and start to pump a small amount of chakra into the fabric which hisses as the water slowly evaporates out of the jacket.

One fully dry I stop the flow of chakra into the jacket and slip it on before looking at myself in the mirror as I brush my hair then tie it back up in its usual pony tail with my bangs hanging down to frame ether side of my face. I see that I now look like I always do and put my brush back into my bag, doing the bag up before swinging it onto my back, finally ready to get back to watching the matches taking place back in the arena.

I take my leave closing the door behind me and sigh as a now very familiar scent greats me as I step out the door.

"What do you want?" I ask looking to my left at the sand ninja who is leaning against the opposite wall lazily with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes look to meat mine and he leans off the wall and walks up so that he is standing next to me, but not close enough for me to reach him or him to reach me, but it doesn't help my nose that is swamped with that scent of his, though I don't show it.

"I want to know," he starts and looks at me questioningly. "What would make someone like you become that bloodthirsty?" He finishes and I frown.

"I could ask the same of you if I didn't already know." I shoot back, my dream of his childhood flashing through my mind and I see his eyes harden into a glare.

"How could you know such a thing?" he asks with a growl and I sigh.

"Forget it." I say and look to the side down the hall where the door is waiting for me to re-enter the arena.

"Fine but I still want you to answer my question." He says as he blocks the hall and instead of the door, I find myself staring at his chest. I look up back into his eyes, only just now realising how weird it must be for a little thing like me to be standing up to him when he is even taller then Shino who is by far the tallest out of all the rookie nine and team Guy.

"Why do you even care?" I say now getting mad that this guy who apparently wants to fight me and most likely kill me would mock me with such a personal question. He just shrugs at me which makes me snap.

"You want to kill me don't you?!" I shout up at him, the pain in my voice bouncing off the walls of the corridor with every word I scream at him. "So why the bloody hell would you even care about me?! What would you are about my life and what that has made me?!"

His eyes widen at my reaction and he seems genuinely shocked at my words. My fists clench and shake as I try and hold back from lashing out at him. His eyes loose the shock and turn sad as he looks down at me with those damned eyes of his that makes me feel like latching onto him like some damned damsel in distress. But lets be realistic here, that is never going to happen.

"I don't know." He says and I am about to shout at him again when he raises his top hand off his crossed arms and brings it in front of my face to let him finish which I reluctantly let him do. "Listen I am just as confused by this as you are. But I really would like to know. Anyway, my desire to kill you is practically none existent."

I freeze and look up at him in shock at his last words. Did I just hear him say he doesn't want to kill me anymore? A smirk spreads across his face as he looks down at my shocked expression. I open and close my mouth a few times but find no words to say how confused and shocked I am, this guy has managed to leave me speechless. Now that's something because usually I can always think of a comeback, no matter how small.

"You really should see your face." He chuckles and I find the sound resonating through my body and my heart speeds up for some reason. "Anyway you said it yourself didn't you?" he says and I frown at him as he continues to smirk at me.

"That everyone needs a good rival. So I don't see the point in killing you." He says and my frown deepens.

"I didn't say that." I say in a confused tone.

"But that's how you came off about the whole situation." He states and I grunt at him in response. I didn't realise how easy I am to read. "So will you tell me or not?" he asks and my sad tone returns, whipping the smirk off his face as he frowns down at me while I look down off to the side. Not daring to meet his eyes.

"Well before I became a ninja I lived a long way away from here and had always had problems with my family." I start and he looks at me in curiosity. "But my life changed in the few days before I came here with Arisu," I continue and as I tell my story I think back and remember how all that has happened to me came about.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A sunny Thursday afternoon, the sun shining brightly up in the sky as I walk home with my little brother Shawn beside me. I look down at him and watch as he keeps his head to the floor and a glare plastered across his face. This is always how our walk home from school is._

_After my school ends, I go pick him up from primary school and he keeps his head down and glares at the floor all the way home. I don't know why but he always does. I frown and let out a sigh as we walk along our road towards our house._

"_So Shawn, what did you do at school today?" I ask him, trying to lighten the always treacherous mood that hangs round us when we walk home._

"_Hacked the mainframe." He states flatly and I shake my head. My brother is in year six and way to smart for his own good, an Instinet in the making. But he doesn't use his brain for anything but computers and my parents don't help the situation. That's where he gets it from._

"_You really should stop doing things like that Shawn, its naughty." I say in a disappointed tone and he just shrugs._

_Silence consumes us again as our house comes into view. My parents are always home when we get back, but don't pick us up from school. Our mom says it's good for kids to find there own way home, builds character. What a load of crap! The only one who needs character is her and my dad! And maybe Shawn since he's followed their example._

_I get to the front door and unlock it. Shawn pushes me out the way and sprints up the stairs into his room where I hear his door slam shut. I let out another sigh and step inside, closing the door behind me._

"_We're home!" I shout up the stairs where I'm met only by the sound of keyboards and mousses clicking. _

_I let out another sigh as I make my way up the stairs so that I can change out of my school uniform. Once at the top I glance into my parent's bedroom to find them with their faces glued to their own personal computer screens as usual. I then poke my head round my brother's bedroom door and see him in a similar state at his own computer as usual._

_Another sigh escapes me as I enter my small room, placing my bag on my bed and changing into jeans, a t-shirt and some trainers. My room is the box room of the house, even Shawn's is bigger then mine because he's the 'gifted son' so he needs the bigger room. That's also a load of crap since he only uses it as a place to play on his computer, just like my parents do._

_I walk out of my room and down stairs where I walk through the kitchen into a side passage where it leads to the back garden. I step out onto the grass and yet another sigh escapes my lips in frustration. I walk over to the lone ball sitting by the back fence and pick it up with my hands gently and just stare at it in thought._

_I wonder why my parents act like this. Why they never move from their online world and don't come into reality to see me for a change. Whenever Arisu comes round they at least talk to her, but never me. They even took her to the zoo that one time when she almost fell in with the crocks, but they didn't care when the keepers actually had to get me out because I had fallen in which was why Arisu was leaning over the railings in the first place. But did they care: no._

_They never talk to me, acknowledge me. They don't even care that I exist. You see when I was five and Shawn was just a baby my dad's parents died and he got mega inheritance. So he stopped going to work and brought every one of us computers, apart from little Shawn, he was to little back then. That's when it started; they became absorbed in the computer world._

_I took care of Shawn and never touched my computer. But Shawn grew up and because of how he saw our parents acting, he copied and soon my computer became his. He moved into my room and when I had enough of sharing, I had to have his old room. My mom now works part time to make sure we have enough money to keep her online life going. She works at a fabric company in the morning, but comes home at 1 o'clock with the days shopping which she puts in her and dad's room for them to eat through out their time in there which is always._

_That's right, I live in a family of computer addicts._

_Now my brother has become one, though he still speaks to me at least a little. I have to make him go to school so that social services won't be on our back. No matter how I hate my life, I could never take away there's, no matter how worthless their lives might be._

_My brother's teachers ask me how he is and I have to say that all is fine at home, when its not. They ask why my parents can't make it to a meeting with them and I have to say they are at a big meeting, when there not. I have to lie to those outside my house all the time and I'm sick of it!_

_The more I think about it all the madder I get and when I finally look up from the ball I notice the antenna on top of the house. The antenna that links my family with the online world. The cause of all my problems._

_I growl and throw my arm back with the ball in hand and swing it towards the antenna as hard as I can, letting out a growl of anger as it leaves my hands. It flies towards the horrid thing and hits it, I smirk as the dreaded thing topples off its place in the roof and comes crashing to the ground in front of me._

_I hear the screams of my mom, dad and brother as they scamper to see what happened to their prized internet lives. My dad is the first out the back and when he sees the large pile of scrap metal on the floor a snarl appears on his face. He storms towards me and I have no time to run, just put my hands up in front of my face as he punches me, sending me flying into the fence behind me, cracking the wood._

_My mom is next and bursts into tears at the sight before her. Of course the antenna on the ground not her own daughter on the ground. My brother comes to stand next to her and starts to wail, having a tantrum that his internet is gone and that he wants it fixed._

_My dad moves to his son and says that he will fix it. He then grabs the ladder from the side passage and places it against the house before the orders start coming. The three of them manage to get the thing back up and running, my dad having been a satellite dish installer before his parents passed away, quickly fixes it while I sit with my back up against the wall and seethe in hatred at the whole thing._

_But just when he climbs down the ladder it comes out from beneath him and he crashes to the ground. My mom is by his side at once, fussing over him and helps him into the house and back to their room where she will put him to bed._

_I sit there for hours and watch the sun set behind our house, consuming me in the night's darkness. The only night is a full moon that gives me its reassuring glow, as if trying to comfort me in my hour of defeat. I smile up at it and finally bring myself back to my feet._

"_I wish that my family would get what they deserve!" I say as I gaze up at the moon with a large grin on my face before I make my way into the house, up the stairs and up to my room. All the lights are off and everyone else is asleep as I climb into bed in my night clothes and fall into a blissful sleep under the watchful glow of the full moon._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Then when I came home the next day, the house was burnt to the ground. My mom, dad and brother were all dead. But it gets better, then the police tell me that they weren't even my real parents." I finish and by the end I feel numb.

I willed myself not to show how much it hurt so that is why I'm currently in a numb like state at the moment. I haven't looked at Gaara throughout my tail but now I feel myself wanting to see his face and look up only to meet the fabric of his shirt, his arms coming round me. I freeze in shock. I feel his head on top of my own and his scent overpowers me as I just stand there, no even having the energy to push him away. My heart is racing and fire floods my cheeks as he holds me close to him. It all feels so right, I feel like I'm finally home, right here in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He finally says and I still don't move. I just stand there, willing my face to turn back to its normal colour and my heart to calm down. "I didn't know how you had suffered. Now I think I know why you act like you do. Thank you for sharing your story with me, Nicola." He finishes and I stop breathing for a second when he says my name. The way he says it, the way it rolls off his tong just makes it seem so special, so beautiful.

I push him away, finally finding the strength and he lets me, his arms falling to his sides and I step back from him. I take a deep breathe before I start to speak. "It's nothing special really; you should hear Arisu's. Now that is sad." I say and look up at him to see him smiling; there goes my stomach doing flip flops again.

"Well thank you anyway but this doesn't change anything. I will still beat you in the third exam." He says, his eyes lighting up with a playful tint to them. I catch on, he's doing it to try and cheer me up.

"You can try!" I say smiling up at him. "I will so whip the floor with you."

"I don't think so, I now have a way to beat you." He shoots back and I just smirk in response.

"There is nothing you can do that I can not counter with something else." I state boldly.

He shakes his head at me. "We shall see. He then turns to leave and I shout for him to stop.

"So, what happened just," I say nervously. "What does this make us?"

He looks over his shoulder with a smirk which I frown at. "Rivals, of course!" he says disappearing in a swirl of sand and my anger flairs.

"I didn't mean that jerk!" I shout to thin air like he was standing in front of me. He knew full well what I mean and is doing this on purpose to get to me, that jerk. He will pay for that, both him and his smug attitude!

I then calm myself as I walk down the corridor and open the door at the end, stepping through it and closing it behind me. Hearing a shout I look down to see a line of people on the arena floor in front of the Hokage, including him. Though he doesn't look at me I can imagine that smug look on his face and so I bore holes in his head with my eyes, daring him to turn round and look at me. But before he can he is saved by Arisu shouting up at me.

"Hey Nick get down here!" she shouts up at me waving. "The Hokage is just about to pick who we will fight in the third round."

My eyes widen and I volt over the railing and hit the ground next to her in excitement. This will mean I could get to fight the smug jerk on my left and put him in his place. The Hokage looks at me questioningly but continues with a speech I must have mist some of.

He explains how we have one month to train to get stronger and then we will have to fight each other in a tournament like fashion. The further you get in the third stage the more likely you can be chosen to become chunin but even if you don't win one you could still be picked and in vice versa if you won it all you could still not be chosen. It all depends on how you perform in the third stage before the audience and the village leaders present.

Then we were to choose our opponents with one person not having one so being able to move onto the next round automatically. The numbers were as follows:

Naruto: 1

Neji: 2

Shino: 3

Kankuro (Gaara's teammate and older brother from what I gathered from Arisu and Naruto): 4

Temari (Gaara's teammate and older sister from what my team had told me again): 5

Shikamaru: 6

Gaara: 7

Me: 8

Sasuke: 9

Dosu Kinuta (a sound ninja): 10

Arisu: 11

When the table was given and I saw I was fighting Gaara my eyes turned his way and locked with his sea green ones. The electricity between us went up and I glared at him as he glared back. Everyone gave us funny looks but I'm sure he cared about that even less then I did, all that matters is that in one months time, we will get to fight each other and this time, everyone will get to see who the real better ninja is.

* * *

**Few!**

**That was the longest chapter yet! ^_^**

**Not much to say so heres a fact for you!**

**FACT!**

**Arisu is inspired by my real life best friend!**

**Nicola is inspired on how I wish I could be, so she is loosly based on me!**

**Ayway...........**

**Rate and Review! XD**


	15. 1 Day Down, 30 More To Go

**Chapter 15: 1 Day Down, 30 More to Go!**

Run, jump, kick punch, kunai, shuriken, kick, and jump!

I had being going like this, honing my new taijutsu style that William taught me for two hours straight now. I have to say, that I have gotten a lot better at it because now my style is flawless and it sure needs to be if I'm going to use it when I come up to my fight with that jerk Gaara.

I back flipped landing on a tree, then pushed off it with both feet launching myself into a spin kick.

Who does that guy think he is talking to me like he knows me? What gave him the right to hug me then refuse to give a reason for it when I asked him why! Where the hell does that guy get that smirk from that is just smacking you in the face that he thinks he's got one over on you! Ah! He makes me so, MAD!

My foot connects with a bolder at the edge of the circle of trees I'm currently training in. I land on my feet glaring at it as it cracks before crumbling away into a pile of rocks.

This is all his fault! If I had never met him I would be spending time with Arisu, helping her instead of training to go up against him in the next round! She is so concerned about having to face Sasuke in the next round, (because she is so confident that he will beat that sound ninja) that she cant think straight! I should be helping her get through this emotional milestone! Not her! She is so concerned about me not being able to defeat Gaara that she isn't thinking of herself! Making me train when I should be helping her!

It is all his Fault!

I sigh and finally sit down on the soft grass that is still damp with morning due, but I don't mind. The coolness feels nice as in seeps through my trousers onto my skin and I lye down on my back, folding by arms behind my head to allow more of its cool touch to calm my anger at _him_.

I light breeze blows rustling my hair and causing the tendrils of grass to tickle my face with their cool caresses. I stare up at the morning sky that is stained orange, purple and pink with a baby blue creeping in from one side to overtake the large expanse of the new day's light. Well what would you expect the sky to be like at only half six in the morning.

I decided to get as head start on my training so that maybe I could spend some time with Arisu later tonight. But knowing me I will probably stay her far into the night with some crazy new jutsu idea that I just have to finish. The when I finally get back I will be severally scolded for staying out all night and will be chained to a leash that she will drag me round on for the rest of the week.

I sigh at that though and sit up so that I can get back to training, I'm just wasting my time lying round when I know all the other finalists will be up early and will train none stop all day. So I better get a move on if I want to stand a chance of winning this thing.

I climb back onto my feet and let out another large sigh before I get to work on my earth element. This means learning how to turn into different animals, and turn into them quick so that your enemy can't get an opening on you. So far I have only go one animal that takes but a blink of the eye for me to change into, a wolf. Go figure.

I spend the next few minutes training in and out of my wolf form. Attacking a large bolder in the centre of my little training ground. By the time I finish I'm panting and sit atop the bolder I've been pounding as my somewhat normal, somehow human, self.

I get up again and start to run through various jutsu. First I perform all the fire style jutsus I know. Then all the wind, then all the water and finally all the first half of the earth element ones. This takes me around another two hours because of the shear amount that I had to perform, and that half way through the water I took a ten minute break to catch my breathe.

I jump off my bolder and walk out of my once clearing, now charred wasteland. As I reach its edge I let out a burst of chakra and as I walk away I feel the life come back into the clearing until it is just as beautiful as the first moment I stepped foot into it at half four in the morning.

I make my way to a stream, bending drown to take a drink of its icy cool liquid to quench my parched throat that burns from the many fire jutsus I preformed. The liquid slides down my throat and I let out a small shiver, but not from the water. But from the all too familiar scent that just wafted up my nose. I splash some of the water on my face as the scent gets stronger and I feel him but a few meters behind me as he comes to a stop.

"What do you want?" I snap, not even turning to look at him but I feel the smirk he gives me though I can't see it.

"It's a free country. So can't I walk through a forest in broad daylight if I want to?" he asks sarcastically with a smirk in his voice.

With a sigh I stand up, straightening myself as I do so. I then turn to face him and just as I had felt, there was that smirk of his. He leans against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused only on me. Damn him to hell! He makes me so mad! He thinks he's so great because he can control sand! But I tell you, HE'S NOT!

"Of course it is. But the problem is that you would know full well that I was here and that you deliberately came over. So I will ask again, what do you want?!" I ask with a growl in the tone of my voice.

"Well I was looking for a good place to train and wondered over this way. Then when I felt you were her I couldn't help but come over here." He said and I frown at him in confusion to which he continues. "Because, I felt like I needed someone to annoy that wouldn't die so easily."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes at him before walking off towards a trail to his right. "But I'm in no mood for games today, especially from you." I say as I pass him and walk through the trees with a certain jerk at my heels.

"Why not? What's got you so hyped up?" he asks as the exit of the training grounds comes into sight and he steps in front of me as I reach the centre of a field that spans between the trees and the exit. He stares down at me with a hard look that says 'just tell me already' and I grit my teeth. If he wants me to tell him, I will!

"You, that's the problem!" I shout and he frowns at me while I just snarl back at him before stepping round him. I only make it a few more steps before I feel a hand on my shoulder. "_His hands"_ I think in my mind. I whip round at him, heat in my eyes.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shout which seems to take him back and he takes his hand from my shoulder but holds his confused eyes with my furious ones.

"Ok, ok calm down now." He hushes me in such a caring tone that I actually feel my anger fading away but I hold onto it for as long as I can. There is no way that I'm going to let him off the hook that easily, the jerk.

"Now can you tell me what I have done?" he asks and I look down to my right, watching the blades of grass dance in the morning breeze.

"Because of you," I begin and I turn my eyes to him. I want him to completely understand the position he has placed me in whether he likes it or not. "I'm having to train when I should be helping my best friend get through a very hurtful time in her life. Because of you she won't let me help her at all. Because of you she is worrying about my very life when she should be worrying about Sasuke's!" I finish with a growl.

He just stands there as the silence spans between us. I snarl once more and turn by back to him and walk off but not before catching the sadness he tried to hide in his eyes. As I walk away form him he just stays where he is, unmoving.

"I'm sorry." I hear his voice come to me on the breeze and I turn in shock but I only catch a swirl of sand as he vanishes to who knows where.

"Damn him. He's always disappearing, and now I'm even feeling guilty because of it." I mumble to myself and let out a large sigh. "I seriously need a distraction right now."

And just then a very large distraction in a very small package hit me right on the face in the form of a screeching Daniel. I pry him from my face and glare at him.

"Geese Daniel! You should watch where you're flying! Now what has got you all a fluster like this?" I ask finishing with some concern.

"It's Arisu! She went to the hospital to see Sasuke and I saw Sakura heading that way as well!" he screeches and my blood runs cold.

Sakura and Arisu both going to visit Sasuke...

At the same time...

This is a recopy for disaster!

"We better go!" I shout running towards the hospital at full speed, clutching Daniel in my hands tightly so that I don't drop or loose him as I fly past the village in a blur. I have to get to that hospital before they do, or there could be a war of the bomber and the forehead on our hands!

I hear Daniel's muffled cries drift up from my hands where he is being quashed but I just concentrate on getting to the hospital on time. I add chakra to my feet that increases my speed tenfold, so that I am only a flash to any civilian's eye and I take to the roofs to avoid them for they slow me down on my mission to save the village from the impending destruction that is to come.

I hear a bang and see smoke coming up from up ahead and I know that I'm too late to stop it from happening. But maybe I can stop the fight going on. So with my determination steeled I jump the last couple of roofs and land on the grounds in front of the hospital that now resembles my training area this morning. After I used it and before I repaired it.

Creators scare the ground with ugly trenches that make me feel pity for the person who has to clean up this mess. Rocks scatter the ground where the trenches miss after being blown from the impact when the creators were created. An in the centre of it all, glairing holes in each other's eyes are the two responsible for this mess, Sakura and Arisu.

I glair at the two and am just about to storm over there and wake them over the head when the hospital doors fly open. Everyone's heads turn and we all stare in shock as Sasuke walks out the hospital to stand in between the two bloodthirsty girls.

"Both of you stop right now." He demands, glancing from one girl to the other. "You'll end up destroying half the village if you keep this up so just quite it!" He finishes in a harsh tone.

Both girls look down in shame but still glair at each other from beneath their lashes. I notice that Kakashi has come to stand behind the avenger and the two share a look and a nod before Kakashi walks off towards the exit and towards where I'm standing. He smiles under his mask at me as he walks on past and I shake my head with my own smile on my lips. Kakashi is a right loon alright. He probably set the whole thing up to make Sasuke have to talk to Ri before he takes Sasuke off to train for this month.

I hear Sasuke sigh as he walks past the girls who have now parted, with Sakura walking into the hospital to probably steel the sheets Sasuke slept on, while Arisu comes to stand next to me. But as he gets to Arisu he stops and lowers his head so that his raven locks fall to obscure his face.

"Everything will turn out ok. I promise you." To which he looks up and gives her a genuine smile that makes her blush while a smirk spreads across my face as I see the two becoming closer and closer every time they meet.

He then walks past her and stops in front of me. He looks me in the eye and I get the eerie feeling he's judging me, testing my strength. I frown at him and he replies by smirking at me which causes me to frown even more. That is until he speaks.

"That Gaara guy is so lucky you know." He says with that smirk of his still fixed in place like it's been tattooed onto his face.

"Ow? And why would you say that?" I ask, razing and eyebrow at his statement to which his smirk spreads if that is even possible for him to do.

"Because he's the lucky bastard that gets to go head to head with you first." He states and st that my frown turns into a smirk of my own.

"Well he has to lean that if you play with fire, your going to get crystallised." I reply which causes him to frown at me. I just shake my head and chuckle. "Don't even ask. Now you better get going, so see you at the exams." I finish smirking and he nods before running off to catch up with Kakashi who has gone on ahead of him.

"So what was that about?" Arisu asks and I turn to see her frowning down at me. Why the hell does she always has to be taller then me damn it! I feel Daniel crawl up my arm and into my hood not wanting to be any part of this. At least he can go crawl away and hide. I wish i could right now so I wouldn't have to answer her question.

"I think I might be the one who people want to fight from what he said." I state calmly and she gives me a half glair half frown look.

"I gathered that I mean your comment. Play with fire and you'll get crystallised. Where the hell did that come from?!" she says and I let out a sigh in frustration at her. She can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Well, if you heat up sand it turns to glass. So it gets crystallised." I say shrugging but just when she is about to question me further I hear a unfamiliar voice coming from behind me and see Arisu's face freeze over in fear.

"Hey! Your Nicola Kaze right?!" I turn to see one of the three sand ninja calling to me with a frown on her face. I nod to her question and walk over to where she is standing with another sand nin just outside the hospital gate.

She has blond hair tied in four separate ponytails across her head and she has what looks like a large fan strapped to her back. While the boy beside her has spiky brown hair with a face that has make up on it for some strange reason and on his back is a bundle rapped in bandages. I then recognise them as the two people that Gaara was standing with at the exams, his team mates, his sibling. Somehow I feel like I'm about to get a mouthful.

I stop in front of the two with Arisu who stands behind me, hiding from them. That scaredy-cat. There just like us, only from another village that's all. I don't see what's so scary about that.

"So you're the one he keeps mumbling about." The girl states and looks me up and down while I frown at her. "I don't see why he's like that then you don't seem like much of a threat or something to mull over." She muses and I shoot her a glair which she catches. "No offence."

"None taken." I state simply and loose my glair as she corrects her mistake. "So who are you talking about? Who's mulling over me?" I ask her questioningly.

"Our younger brother, Gaara." The boy pitches in and I turn to look at him with a frown and he realises what I mean and gets right down to the introductions. "Sorry for being rood like that. My name's Kankuro and this is my sister Tamari." He says gesturing to her.

"Hi, nice to meat you." She says with a smile and wave.

"Same here." I say returning her smile.

"So anyway, our brother just came storming into the apartment were staying in and locked himself in his room for some reason while mumbling something about you on his way in there. He hasn't come out since." Tamari says and I smile at them both.

"So you guys do care about him, huh?" I say to myself causing them to frown at me as I let out a sigh. Once again feeling guilty for what happened earlier. "Tell him to meat me where he was this morning at seven this afternoon. He will know what I mean. Now if you do excuse me, I have some training to do. Talk to you again sometime." I finish and run off while pulling Arisu along with me, leaving the sibling confused.

* * *

Once we make it back to our apartment I sit down and make us both something to eat since its now 9:00am and nether of us have eaten yet. So I fix us both cereal and Daniel gets his grapes and life returns to normal in the apartment once again. Arisu moans about Sakura while stuffing her face. Daniel throws comments at her that she can't understand and just ignores. I eat quickly, but neatly and giggle at the two of them every so often as I listen to the chatter and insults.

When we are done, after putting the dishes in the sink, we say our goodbyes as we part ways to train separately since we may have to fight each other in the next round. I decide that I need to clear my head and jump onto the roof of the ladies hot springs before jumping onto a heated waterfall that cascades in the grounds outside it. Once atop it, keeping my chakra flowing where needed, I sit cross legged on top of the waterfall and close my eyes. Adopting to meditate first so that I can focus on my training and clear my thoughts of a certain demon container jerk!

I don't know how long I meditate for but it must be a couple of hours. I then open my eyes as I hear cursing and splashing coming from beneath me. I look down to see Naruto trying to be taught how to walk on water by a jonin that I've never seen before. He tries a few times and fails, but is improving every time he does. I smile at him and mentally cheer him on. That is until the jonin tries to stop some white-haired pervert from spying on where the women are in the steam room.

I sigh as the poor jonin gets squashed and knocked unconscious by a giant toad that the white-haired peeping tom rides on top of. I see and here Naruto demand to be trained by him since he knocked his other sensei unconscious and after a bit of nagging finally gets his way. To which the new teacher and student pair leave. I send up a silent prayer to whatever's out there that my poor friend wont be taken in my the white-haired man who called himself Jiraiya or something like that.

No matter. I stand and jump from my perch to the pond below and then calmly walk in the direction of the village centre. It's now 1 o'clock in the afternoon which gives me 6 more hours to kill before my big showdown with a certain red-headed jerk.

I walk through the busy streets with no destination after having been completely distracted from my meditation. I contemplate going home to sleep a few hours away, but throw that idea away because that would only rouse a certain wolf demon's suspicion which I would like to keep very much hidden. Holy hell help me if he ever found out that I actually cared about my rival I would ether:

1) Never hear the end of it,

Or...

2) Have him go into a blind overprotective rage and try to come out resulting in the poor jerks death.

The second option sounds good at first, until you think about how the whole village would find out that I have a demon sealed inside me which I _do not_ want to get out. So the only choice I really have is keeping William completely oblivious when it comes to Gaara.

So that he thinks I hate him, which I sort of do. But then I would care if he died and would tear the person to shreds who did it. But because I want to be the one to do that of course. I think anyway. Ah! Why does my head always get jumbled up when I start thinking about him?! He is so confusing! I wish that he would act the same every time we meet and not do something to make my head spin. Like when he just hugged me out of the blue at the preliminaries! What the hell was that all about!

Just then I feel my face hit something cold, hard and metal which sends me stumbling back a few paces with my hands rubbing at my face. I look up to see that I just walked straight into a lamppost. I hear giggling and turn to see Daniel on my shoulder laughing at me because I just walked into a lamppost. I don't see what's so funny about it; I mean who hasn't ever walked into a lamppost when they have their mind somewhere else?

I shoot him a glair and carry on my way and find myself walking into the training grounds near where I was this morning which makes my mood worsen with the thought of having to confront _him _in a few hours time. Meanwhile Daniel's laughter has stopped but for some reason he has stayed on my shoulder and as I glance down at him his tiny bat face seems to be creased in thought. I wonder what he could be thinking about.

I come to a stop near a giant gorge that's sides are filled with spikes and seems to be like you could fall down it forever, like a bottomless pit. I look round to see evidence of a summoning and hear the far off cries of a certain knuckle head ninja off in the distance. I chuckle to myself and take a seat at the gorge's edge, letting my legs dangle over the side and swing to an unknown rhythm of their own accord.

"Do you want to learn how to fly?" I hear the question from my shoulder and my eyes widened at the question Daniel just asked me. He flaps his wings and glides down till he it sitting on my lap staring up at me, a serious expression plastered on his usually happy face.

"Who wouldn't?!" I say with a cheery smile. "But I'm grounded unless I can suddenly grow a pair of wings real quick." I say and laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Who says you can't?" Daniel states and I stare at him in shock. A smirk spreads across his face as he knows he caught me with that one.

"You mean people can grow wings! Real wings! What the hell!" I say in shock but let my excitement leak somewhat into my voice which makes his smirk turn into a smile.

"Don't be stupid! People can't just grow wings like hat or everyone would be doing it!" He scolds and I frown at him before he goes onto explain. "But bat summoners can." At that I freeze. That means I could grow wings, well I'm sure with all the training I could anyway, but still just because I made a contract with the bats means I get wings! Now that is cool!

"So do you want to get your wings or what?!" he asks and I nod eagerly before giving him a suspicious look.

"So why have you suddenly told me about this now?" I ask and he lets out a sigh.

"Now listen up." He says and I listen to him closely in response. "Usually it's not permitted to even mention the idea, let alone let you earn your wings this early. But, seeing as you seem to be especially down today for a reason I can't put my claw on and that I think you would pass the test now so don't see the point in delaying it. That and I happen to be quite high up in the bat hierarchy."

"How high?" I ask, suddenly more interested in finding out more about my little demon hitch hiker.

"Well I explained to you before how old I was right?" he starts.

"Your 21 you told me and Arisu a while back." I say and he nods at my answer.

"Well in bat years I am in my pre-teens; say your age if I was human. This means that I only have so many years left in this form, 2 at the most, though by my families history I would say more like half a year at the earliest. This means I am about to go through puberty and what you do before this determines what you will grow up into. Now, since I made a contract with you that makes me one of the higher levels already, that plus my family into the mix and I'm pretty much almost to the top!" He explains which prompts me to ask my next question.

"So just who are your family anyway?" I ask and he lets out a sigh followed by a smile.

"My dad is currently the Prince of my people. This means he rules over all of us, like the Hokage of your village or a king, we just call that title the 'prince'." He says and I smile.

"Wow! So that means your next in line am I right?" I ask and he nods with a smile.

"Yup, the title will be mine one day since I'm the oldest." He says in a proud tone.

"So what about the rest of your families?" I ask now fully interested in my friends history but keep the promise of wings in the back of my head to remind him of his question if he looses track of himself.

"Well my mom died but a year after my youngest brother was born." He starts and I sober up but he just smiles at the look on my face. "No big deal, my dad took real good care of us all!" he says and I loosen up a bit. "So anyway my dad, being so awesome like he is, took care of us and I helped since I'm the oldest. My other brothers were a real handful. I have three younger brothers you see, including the youngest.

The first are the twins, Subaru and Kamui who are just a year younger then me. They look almost identical only Kamui is shyer and has more of a happy personality, while Subaru is blunt when he is around you and has a darker personality. That and Kamui has green eyes while Subaru has purple. Apart from that you can't tell one from the other. They do everything together and are never apart. They still share the same room at their age! I think they love each other more then brothers should though... but I don't mind. Since they were kids they would always love each other more than anything else in the world so if they want to become more than brothers, that's ok with me."

I stare at him in shock and he just shrugs at me. I smile as I remember when me and Arisu used to go out for walks round the park in the centre of town and would meat up with the same couple of guys. Then one day we caught them making out behind a tree in the wooded area and they tried to explain themselves but we had seen too much. Ever since then we would hang out there and they would sometimes act flirty towards each other and sometimes share a kiss while me and Arisu were there but we didn't mind. We actually thought it was cute, well, I did, she on the other hand described it as 'hot as hell'. Her words not mine.

Daniel then goes on to finish with his family description. "So yes, I think they are gay and want each other like lovers would. But that's ok with me. So then this brings me onto my youngest brother, Damien. He is a year younger then the twins and well, similar in some ways to them. As in he is also gay, but not for them. Ah! It's so embracing when I have to drop him somewhere as a guy walks past and he immediately starts to flirt with him. Thank god, everyone knows we're related or else some people would think we are a couple since I usually end up dragging him off."

I laugh at this and he shoots me a glare.

"So anyway that covers it. Now do you want to earn your wings or what?!" he says in an annoyed tone and I stop laughing and nod with a bright smile, happy that he remembered.

"So how do we do this?" I ask in an excited tone.

"It's actually simple really." He says and flies up off my lap to hover in the air a meter over the gorge in front of me. "You jump."

"Say, what?" I ask standing up and looking at the drop below.

"What I said. Just jump off the edge and don't you dare use any chakra or wind to slow or stop your fall." He warns glairing at me and I half smile half frown at him because of how he knows that I would use wind to stop my fall if I fell.

"How the hell does that give me wings?!" I demand, changing the topic from my control of wind to back to the subject at hand.

"Simple, the chakra in me should react and come to your aide if you are strong enough and give you the wings to save you from dyeing. If not, I will call out to you and you can save yourself. But I warn you, gaining wings is hard to do, and painful at that. There has only ever been one person to ever gain wings before and all the others have died trying." Daniel explains and I nod looking at the drop before me.

"Well, you never know until you try. So let's do this." I say and he nods at me.

I stand with my feet half over the edge and look into the dark abyss before me. Well here goes nothing. I spread my arms out wide and let myself fall forwards, my eyes closing as I do so. I feel the wind rust to my aid by strongly will against it until I can feel myself falling freely.

"**Pup! What are you doing! Use the wind and save yourself! Pup, your going to die!" **I hear Williams panic stricken voice shout to me but I close the door between us so that he cant stop me. I want to do this; I want to prove that I can fly without anyone's help. Not the winds, not Williams, not anybodies.

I feel weightless; the air rushing through my hair as I fall feels nice, it makes me think about Gaara again. It makes me think that maybe I was to harsh on him, how I made him feel guilty for doing nothing but be a worthy opponent for me in the next round.

I open my eyes at this and a sad look comes across my face. How could I have done that to him? I blamed him for something that was completely not his fault. I took out my frustration on him. He may not even come tonight. He may never speak to me again. He might even, stay away from me forever.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Just as I'm about to pick up speed so I can run to get home faster I stop in my tracks at the tree line of the training ground. My noise twitches as I breathe in a sent that I have never smelled before. It seems to be a mix of two different scents. _

_The first is the smell of a demon. I can tell this because even in mindscapes were both the demons I know are they give off a scent similar to this only with the scent of their animal and their own person touch added to it. This one smells like racoon and is obviously masculine, making the owner male. Yes, I can also tell whether something is male or female by its scent. There is just a more musty scent when the creature is mail and a lighter scent when the creature is female. Don't ask me why, there just is._

_The second scent is the one that made me stop and I close my eyes and take a deep breathe in so that I can get more of it. It is masculine like the other and the two scents seem to swirl round each other in a never ending dance. This one smells like woods, fare open planes and the very mountains themselves! It is similar to a wolf's smell now that I think about it. Wolves always smell of the forest since they are known in some religions and great tails to be the protectors of the forest. This scent is like that, but different in its own way. It seems to swirl round me and want to protect me, like the old tails of wolves protecting the forest but at the same time, seems to want to pull me into its source and I want to see for myself what the cause of this is._

_Decision made, I set off running, eyes closed and noise up in the air, following the scent to where it's leading me. I feel my pace quicken but I do not open my eyes to see where my feet are leading me, I want to imprint this wonderful scent in my mind forever. I feel myself jump fences and bushes as I run through the streets, I must look like a right freak. But I'm sure no one even notices me I seem to be running so fast that all the usual scents the town annoyingly gives off is blurred into one solid mass that is easily put to one side as I press onward._

_End Flashback_

To never smell that intoxicating scent of his that first drew me to him in the first place.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I looked up and stretched my legs out causing them to crack as my saw muscles were finally moved, I must have been here for at least a few hours to make my legs crack that loud. I let the cooling rain slide down my face and the breeze sweep up my hair, blowing it along with it as far as it could. I took a deep breath and what I smelled made my eyes shoot back open. It was that scent again. The one William said belonged to Shukaku and his container and this time the scent seemed to be stronger so I must be close to its source. _

_I scramble to my feet and walk through the woods in the direction the scent is coming from, my eyes darting from side to side as I go in case it is coming from off to my sides and so as to catch a glimpse of the owner of the wonderful scent. I move swiftly through the woods and stop as my breath catches in my throat causing my feet to become glued to the floor._

_Sand swirls in a never ending dance across a small clearing in the woods that could be no bigger then two meters all the way across in any direction. The source is a large gourde that is slung over the shoulder on the real cause for my lack of oxygen. He seems just taller then me with deathly pale skin and spiky blood red hair that drips with the fresh rain that it caught in its many spikes making them bounce around whenever the owner moves. He wears just a black t-shirt lined with fish netting and standard black ninja pants and sandals. Under a tree I can see a sash and headband discarded under it along with pouches of ninja equipment and a backpack sheltering from the rain beneath it. He turns and the sand follows his hands as he directs it back to where it came from causing me to catch my first glimpse of his face that causes my heart to try and escape from my ribcage again._

_His face is as pale as the rest of him and red strands of hair stick to his forehead, but what makes my heart wrench is the mark above his left eye, a tattoo that is the symbol of love, the same that the little boy in my dream last night inflicted on himself when he killed his uncle. My pulse speeds up when I look in his eyes though and I fear my heart may succeed in its attempts this time. His eyes are ringed with thick bags that suggest curvier lack of sleep and the eyes themselves are the most haunting of all. They are the colour of the sea, a mix of blue and green but seem greener at first glance and the waters swirl with the bottled up pain and loneliness the owner has held inside all his life. There can be no doubt now; I know that my nightmare last night was actually his childhood and I get the sudden erg to run to him and hold him in a hug, to comfort him._

_He still neglects to notice me as he discards his gourd under the tree with his other belongings and looks up into the darkened sky, the rain trickling down his face. He looks so breath-taking and seems to be like a fallen angel banished from the after life to spend the remainder of his days on earth. _

_End Flashback_

To never be able to lay my eyes on him again.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Then when I came home the next day, the house was burnt to the ground. My mom, dad and brother were all dead. But it gets better, then the police tell me that they weren't even my real parents." I finish and by the end I feel numb. _

_I willed myself not to show how much it hurt so that is why I'm currently in a numb like state at the moment. I haven't looked at Gaara throughout my tail but now I feel myself wanting to see his face and look up only to meet the fabric of his shirt, his arms coming round me. I freeze in shock. I feel his head on top of my own and his scent overpowers me as I just stand there, no even having the energy to push him away. My heart is racing and fire floods my cheeks as he holds me close to him. It all feels so right, I feel like I'm finally home, right here in his arms._

"_I'm sorry." He finally says and I still don't move. I just stand there, willing my face to turn back to its normal colour and my heart to calm down. "I didn't know how you had suffered. Now I think I know why you act like you do. Thank you for sharing your story with me, Nicola." He finishes and I stop breathing for a second when he says my name. The way he says it, the way it rolls off his tong just makes it seem so special, so beautiful._

_End Flashback_

To never have the chance too be noticed and held by him like that ever again...

* * *

I let my body go limp and deafen myself to the helpless cries that I hear Daniel shouting from above me. He tells me to stop and save myself, that he was wrong and I'm not strong enough yet. Well, he's got that right. I'm not strong enough to help someone I care about and instead take it out on someone else in spite. What kind of monster am I?

"_I just wish that I would get the chance to see him and tell him I'm sorry. Then I could help him, maybe find away to remove that seal of his and let the real him come out. I would have wished to have been able to help him like that..."_ I think and close my eyes, waiting for the bottom to hit me, for my body to break and for death to take me. Maybe then I will be able to go back and see him, just one more time before I go to the afterlife.

Suddenly I feel a warm, tingling sensation in my back and open my eyes to see myself still falling and I frown as the sensation doesn't go away but gets stronger till it crosses the border over to painful. My eyes widen and I grit my teeth as the pain shoots through me. With a scream of pain I feel my bones and flesh tare as something emerges from my back and my fall stops as whatever comes out of my back moves.

I start to ascend back up to the top and I look down to see liquid dripping off whatever is on my back. I hold out one of my hands curiously and catch a drop in the palm of my hand. It's a ruby colour with a density thicker then water which is when it hits me. It's blood, my blood. I look up and feel more drops fall onto my face as I watch the pair of large, blood stained wings protrude from my back flap in a rhythm as I climb higher to reach the top.

The numb feeling I've had for a while now starts to fade and I start to actually feel the muscle, skin and bone in the wings move at my command; as any other part of my body would. I decide to try them out and lean to the left and I turn to the left which makes me smile. I lean to my right and turn right. I make them flap faster and harder causing my speed to increase. I then make them stop and I hover I start to glide down again.

I smile and make them flap gently so that I hover in mid air as I take a look round. The walls are covered in gagged edges and water cascades down its sides making the walls hard for even animals with claws to have trouble digging them into the rock. I then spot a hole in the wall that looks like a cave and use my new appendages to steer myself towards it.

* * *

I expect the steering to be hard, but to my surprise the wings do as I want them to and bring me a few inches from the gagged rock that sticks out of the base of the cave where I can walk into it. I then stop my wings flapping and land on the rock with a small tap as I hit it. Once on solid ground I jump onto the ground in the cave and almost fall off the rock while doing so. Not falling off is the reason I didn't try and walk across it.

I let out a sigh as I enter the darkness of the cave where the light from the world above can't reach. I find myself sweating a lot and feel that growing the wings ate a large whole right through my chakra and out the other side. I shake my head and decide to walk out of here rather then fly and so start to follow the cave wall into the bowls of the earth beneath the leaf village.

Some people have real trouble in the dark, but that has never really been a problem for me, actually I prefer it when I can't see to when I can. That makes me remember my first training session with William when he was teaching me the wolf clan's taijutsu style. The first thing he did was make me spar with him blindfolded, which was a mistake. I almost beat him in hand to hand combat until he stopped us, and then he made me wear earmuffs.

I found both with no smell or hearing difficult because it felt so unnatural to me for those senses not to be there. So with both of them I got beaten bad and had to work at them long and hard until I could at least keep up with William and then he went on to teach me the first set of stances for the taijutsu style.

I walk with one hand against the wall at all times just to make sure I don't miss a turn or anything like that. I continue to walk straight until I feel the area open up around me and see a I've walked into a natural room within the caves systems beneath the village. The room seems to be lit by small stones above my head that I have never seen anything like before. I gaze up in awe as they sparkle like stares and even resemble a clear night sky with the way they shine on endlessly against a see of black. I lean my back against the cave wall and slide down it till I'm sitting on the cold cave floor.

I glance at my watch which I have kept on wearing since I entered this world and find that it is only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. That means I must have been wondering around in theses caves for at least an hour. Time flies when you're having fun!

With a content sigh I lean my head back against the cave wall and let myself drift into a peaceful sleep. Well it would have been peaceful if I didn't have a wolf demon sealed inside me who just so happens to want to have a rant at me right now for blocking him out.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in the clearing again, the large willow tree at its centre and the glairing demon beneath it. He stands from his seated position and morphs into human form and he walks up to the edge of the willow tree's leave that act as his bars to my mind. I stand but inches from them and look down as his fiery gaze meets mine. Yes, I'm defiantly in trouble.

"**What were you thinking?!"** I hear him growl out and I lower my head even more at his harsh tone. **"You could have been killed! Is that what you want?! To die!"**

I shake and feel his eyes bore into the top of my head which is all of my face as I can see. I clench my fists and shut my eyes tight in attempt to block out how angry I've made him. I feel the wings on my back which have remained folded till now curl round me in attempt to hide me from his eyes. I hear him sigh and wait for more scolding to come.

"**You know I worry about you. So just promise me you will never try anything like that again and I will forget it ever happened, ok?" **he asks in a calm, soothing tone that caused my head to shoot up and my wings to go back to their place on my back.

He gives me a shaky smile and I take a few steps forward until I hit the leaved of the willow tree and rap my arms round him through the trees branches. His arms come round me through the bars and we hug each other for the first time in my mindscape, even if it is just through the bars of his cell. Even when he was training me he would have to use a clone outside of the cell for me to spar with which means it was a lot weaker then the real him and even when I landed a hit, I never truly touched him.

"I'm sorry William." I say breaking out hug and stepping back from the bars with a smile on my face. "I promise to never jump off a gorge again." I say to which William chuckles with a smile on his face once again.

"**Alright pup. But tell me what was so important that you refused to save yourself when Daniel shouted at you to do so?" **he asks me matter of factly and I freeze for a split second. There is know way I'm going to tell him because I felt guilty about shouting at my rival, which means I'm going to have to lie to William.

"Because I just really wanted to fly." I say acting a bit sheepishly. "And I though if I couldn't do that then maybe there was no real point for me to even be alive. I know, stupid huh?" I say with a sheepish laugh.

"**Ok I won't make you tell me if you really don't want to." **I hear him say and look up to see him smiling at me.

"You could tell." I state nervously.

"**Pup, I can always tell when you are lying. So if you don't want to tell me the truth you don't have to." **He says rolling his eyes at me and I beam back at him.

"Thanks Will!" I say and wave at him. "I'm going to wake up and get out of this cave now so talk to you later!" I say to which he nods still smiling and I wake up back in the cave.

* * *

I glance at my watch and see that it's now 4:30pm and do a double take. I must have hugged William for longer then I thought, and actually got some proper sleep while I was at it. I stand and stretch, causing my wings to spread and for the first time since I got them, I take a proper look at them in the light of the crystals in the cave.

They are black in colour and resemble bat wings, only a lot bigger and without hooks that bats have for hands on the tips of their wings. The skin on them seems thick and from what I can tell, strong too. I bring them round in front of me and touch one gently. It feels just like ordinary skin does and I can even feel it when my hand makes contact with it.

I let the wings position themselves neatly on my back before wondering how I will ever be able to hide them seeing as they stick out so much. Just as I'm contemplating how I do it an idea springs into my head. This is just like how I transform into a wolf! So I concentrate on the wings and after a moment of pain and a few cracking sounds, I look behind me to see the wings to have gone.

I then take off my jacket and check the back only to find to cleverly concealed flaps of fabric that must have been put there on purpose when it was made. The wings must have gone straight through them without even damaging the jacket, I will need the thank Daniel again for this when I find my way back to the surface.

Putting my jacket back on and zipping it back up, I make my way over the other side of the room to where I can see another tunnel leading off into pastures unknown.

* * *

I have been walking for another hour and it seems like the tunnel will never end. I stop for a while and rest for half an out before continuing my search to find a way out. This makes the current time, 6 o'clock in the afternoon, giving me an hour before I'm meant to be at the training grounds where I spoke to Gaara this morning so that I can clear this whole bad situation with him up.

I finally see a spark of light up ahead and rush towards it, only to find its coming from the ceiling. I look up into a meter long tube that must go up for at least two stories which is where it seems to be connected to the outside world. I sigh and with no other choice, start my climb. The walls are damp and I slip on many occasions but press on regardless.

I finally manage to reach the top where I can see the darkening sky above me and the green leaves of trees dancing about in the light breeze. I grasp onto the sides of the whole with both hands and pull myself up and out where I land on my bum. I loom to see that what I climbed out of was in fact an old, dried up well and I smile as I finally recognise where I am. This is the forest on the outer parts of the training grounds and I glance down at my watch to see that it's now 6:45pm.

I scramble to my feet and run through the trees towards where I first me Gaara this morning. I finally reach it after 15 minuets of running and searching. I collapse against the nearest tree in relief that I made it just in time and try to gain my breath back. After a moment of silence I glance round to see the place empty, only the stream flowing as ever moves. I stand and look round into the trees only to see nothing that even resembles a human form.

"He didn't come." I say lowering my head and walking to sit on a bolder that sits by the waters edge.

I look deep into the clear water and wonder if I really expected him to show at all. Answer: no. Of course he wouldn't show! After how I treated him this morning and from what Temari and Kankuro said how on earth had I even thought he would show?

I let out a sigh and stand before jumping off the bolder. I then start to walk towards the deer trail I used this morning when I catch a scent on the wind. I whip my head to the side to see him leaning against the very same tree he was this morning. I blink away my shock and sober up, adopting a serious mood.

"I believe I am here now so what do you want?" he says in a harsh tone that makes me wince a bit at its sting.

"Ok, you have every right to be mad at me." I say and sigh as I turn my head to look at the river so that I can concentrate on it rather then him.

"I wouldn't say I'm mad at you." I hear him say in a softer tone, but one that still sounds not too happy. "I would say more annoyed."

"Well anyway." I say still not looking at him. "What I said to you this morning, it was uncalled for and I take it back." I manage to say.

"Wait," he asks in a surprised and confused tone that makes me turn to see the expression on his face matching his voice. "So the reason you called me here was to apologise for this morning?"

"Yes, what else would it be?" I ask with a frown of my own while his face turns to one of shock.

"Well, I thought you wanted to meat me here so you could fight me or something." He says in a shocked tone and I laugh.

"Aren't you hopeful?!" I say and start to laugh harder holding my stomach. The look on his face is priceless and the relief I'm feeling makes me laugh all the more.

"Hey what's so funny?!" he asks, taking a step towards me and I stop myself reducing the laughter to mere giggles which I hide behind my hand.

"Sorry." I say with a smile on my face. "It's just the shocked look on your face was priceless!"

"Really..." He says with a smirk on his face.

He then closes the distance between us and grasps my shoulder and lifts me up so fast that I can't react to it and before I know it I'm coming up from under the water. I surface to see him standing on the bank of the river chuckling his head off. I stand so that the water comes up so by bellybutton and give a smirk of my own.

"So that how you want to play? Fine you're on!" I say and a stream of water grasps his foot and drags him under the water a few feet away from me before he can blink. His gourd falls safely on the bank as its owner surfaces and resembles a drowned rat which sends me into another fit of laughter. His sand armour has become soaking wet and literally slides off him reviling the real him beneath the sand which is an exact copy of his armour, or maybe that's the other way round.

"This means war!" he shouts seemingly not noticing his lack of sand and sends a large splash of water my way.

I send my own back and soon we are in a full blown water fight with Gaara looking the happiest I've ever seen him.

* * *

We seem to mess around for minuets but by the time we pull ourselves out of the water after calling a cease-fire, the sun has already set behind the clouds and the stars are out in full force in the sky. I use my chakra to dry myself which send a blast of steam shooting at Gaara which knocks him to the floor where he glairs at me before climbing back to his feet, pulling his gourd up onto his back as he does so.

"Hey you think you could use that on me?" he asks rhetorically. "I'm kind of sopping wet here." Which causes me to giggle and I do as he asks.

Once where both dry we walk through the woods, out the training grounds and through the streets towards my apartment, though I don't know what he wanted to come with me. Not that I'm complaining. I don't know why but he seems more talkative when we are alone and when we were walking we actually talked about stuff. Like out teammates and what we thought of them.

He told me about his siblings and I suggested that he go to them because they would be worried about him since its now half eleven at night. We walked _really _slow. He says he would once I was back and I just shrugged it off as him being friendly, after all, this would be the first time he told me that he thinks this is the most fun he has ever had which made me happy.

He also told me that he thinks we should be friends as well as rivals and I agreed to that while on the inside I was doing mental back flips. Then he told me that I was his first friend. With that we reached my apartment and I said a quick goodbye and mumbled something about seeing him at the exams before running up the stairs until I reached the outside of my apartment door.

I really wish he wouldn't have said that. It made my chest clench at the thought of him not having a friend before me. So I got out of there as quick as I could. I let out a sigh of relief as I open my apartment door only to be met face first by a squawking Daniel who is screaming for help.

"OK Daniel what is it this time?" I ask in an annoyed time and he gestures to wards the back bedroom where I can here Arisu screaming at something.

With a sigh I walk in holding Daniel, closing the door behind me and walk into Arisu's room. I find her in her night clothes which the bottom of are covered 9in a foul smelling blood and her sheets are stained red with the very same stuff. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and I just chuckle at how much of a fuss they are all making.

I walk to the top left hand draw of her desk and pull out a clean pair of her pants and a packet. I then help her stand and lead her to the bathroom where I give her the pants and packet along with a change of clothes. I order her to change and she seems to calm and laughs sheepishly, muttering a 'sorry about that' before closing the door to change.

I walk back into her room and replace all the sheets with clean ones and put the bloodied ones in the washing machine which I turn on. In the mean time I find that Daniel has been too overwhelmed by it all and curled up on his cushion to get some sleep and when I walk to go into my room I hear Arisu re-enter her room.

I chuckle as I think that when she first entered that room tonight she was a girl, and now she enters it a lady. I'm glad I made sure to put some pads in her draw after I thought to buy some on my last shopping run. Though I disguised myself as her when I bought them so no one would give me weird looks.

I get changed and climb into bed. I gaze out the open curtains at the full moon that shines on my from the night sky above and the split second before I fall asleep, I swear I could see Gaara appear on the rooftops outside my window and gaze up at the moon in the same why he did the first time I laid eyes on him. A small smile on his face.

* * *

**Ok its been a while but I'm finally done with the next chapter! ^_^**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**So Rate and Reviw!!!! XD**


	16. Let the Final Round Begin!

**Chapter 16: Let the Final Round Begin!**

It's six in the morning and everyone is dressed, fed and ready to go which is an all time record for the other two tenants of my apartment. This means I get to relax and warm up before the tournament starts. Though, I have to go and meat Naruto before hand so that he doesn't lye-in and ends up being late, causing him to miss his big match with Neji.

As soon as the Hokage finished and we were dismissed for the month, Naruto came up to me and told me what happened. Neji had to fight his younger cousin, Hinata. By the end of his story we were practically flat out running towards the hospital to see if she was ok and if at that time I had seen Neji I would have killed him without thinking. Hinata is such a nice girl and I could tell that Naruto really cares for her, he even vowed on his pride as a ninja that he would beat Neji in the next round! That and since she was released from hospital I've been training her every day so that if she ever has to fight Neji again she will beat him in a heart beat. That heartless scarecrow! He makes my blood boil!!

Speaking of blood, Daniel is currently in the kitchen brewing up some blood pint he wants me to drink before my match. According to him it is a tradition for all bats and bat summoners to drink it all before they go into the first battle after they get there wings. That means bats drink it before they go into their first fight, and I have to drink it before I leave the apartment today. I don't mind really! It's just that whatever else he put in it smells like it died then killed all its family and rotted away a happy family. Really, it smells that bad! Needless to say I am not looking forward to it.

I let out a sigh and sit up from my comfy place in my bed and sit at the end, draping my legs over the side of it. I stare down at my feet and think about how hard I have worked this past month. I think about how hard Arisu has worked and Naruto, along with all the other finalists. I think about how hard _he_ trained.

At that thought I give my head a violent shake as if trying to break my neck, I do not want to have to think about him anymore then I have been! Ever since our little water fight a month ago, I haven't seen or heard from him. But that didn't stop me from seeing the rest of his team.

At first I would just see Kankuro and Temari walking down the street and we would smile at each other in acknowledgement. But as time past the smiles turned into 'Hello's and then we all started meeting up to actually hang out! At first it was just me talking to them on my own, then Arisu and Naruto both found out and flipped! But after talking to the siblings decided to join us, so every night at 7:00pm sharp, we would meet up at the raman bar to chat about anything and everything while eating a nice hot meal. So yes that has meant I haven't had to cook dinner for a month!

But soon the exams will finish and my two new friends will have to leave and go back to their own village, but both have promised to keep in touch! But a few days ago, at the raman bar, Temari asked me to go the bathroom with her and I could tell from the way she asked me that it was serious. Needless to say I said yes and we went into the girls toilets to talk in privacy, leaving a miffed Daniel with the others because, no matter what species he still was male and so not allowed in the girl's bathroom.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We entered the girl's bathroom and Temari immediately checked that no one else was in the room with us before taking out a 'cleaning in progress' sign from the cleaning supplies near the door and placing it on the outside so that no one would disturb us. This had to be serious if she was going to all this trouble just to talk too little old me._

_Once she shut the door she turned to be with a sad look in her eyes and her jaw line set. I looked at her calmly to encourage her to start talking, and she did._

"_Nicola, I have to tell you something. You wont like I, but I'm asking you to promise me to keep what I'm about to say a secret from everyone. Promise me you won't freak on me and tell!" she begged with a look of desperation in her eyes. I never thought that I would ever see Temari of all people get down on her knees, practically, and beg someone for anything!_

"_Of course I won't Temari! You can trust me and you know you can! I won't tell a soul, I promise you!" I say with a reassuring smile and nod which seems to ease some of the tension from her as she returns my smile and nod with her own._

"_Well here goes everything." She starts, more to herself then me, before she continues. "The sand has anterior motives for coming to the chunin exams, and more to the point, sending me and my brother to participate in them."_

"_I guessed that since all three of you are well above genin level. But what motives would the sand have then?" I ask and she straightens._

"_While the exams are taking place the sand has made it possible for the sound village to launch an attack on the leaf." She says cringing and my eyes widen before slitting in anger._

"_So it's that snake freak again huh?" I growl out, more to myself then to her but she take a step back at my flare of hate and I quickly push it aside. "So, how is it going to work? What's your mission?" I ask in a controlled voice and Temari eases a bit from the fright I gave her._

"_For Gaara to release the Shukaku when given the order. It's a" she starts but I but in._

"_A one-tailed racoon demon that is sealed in Gaara, yh I know about him." I state and she seems shocked at this but then a small smile forms on her face._

"_So Gaara told you. That doesn't sound like him." She says with a quiet giggle that makes me frown._

"_So what's so funny about that?" I ask and she smiles up at me._

"_There was something else I wanted to talk to you about and he happens to be the subject." She says now beaming at me._

"_You mean Gaara?" I ask her and she nods._

"_Ever since he met you he has slowly opened up! At first I was freaked out about him demonically laughing while talking about was to kill you, but then it turned out he didn't want to kill you, just beat you. That's never happened before. Now he is actually starting to talk to me and Kankuro! You're the one to thank for it! I owe you!" she chirps happily and I feel my face start to heat up a bit that I would be able to make him change that much, but I quickly push it back before she notices it._

"_Not really, I didn't really do anything much at all! So anyway let's get back. The others must think we got flushed down the toilet or something!" I say opening the door and she follows with a high laughter while we walk back to the others to finish out by now, cold bowls of raman._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I let out another sigh and finally decide that I have wasted enough time relaxing and thinking in here. So I get up and make my way into the kitchen where both Arisu and Daniel are watching the red content of a cup fizz and spurt out globs of, whatever it is, at them.

I glair at said bubbling broth, scrunching up my face in degust. I don't care about any traditions; there is no way I'm drinking THAT! They both look over at me and while Arisu throws me a look of sympathy Daniel flaps his wings, and then glides his way onto my shoulder, an innocent smile on his face.

"Bottoms up Nicola." He says in a bright voice and my glair hardens.

"I'm not drinking that." I state simply before turning to walk out the door. I then come face to face will the black ball of fluff trying to make me swallow the brew.

"Just hold your nose and swallow it already!" he says and I step back so his fur wont tickle my face and so I can look him in the eye as I speak to him.

"Well, if you haven't notice by no, I'M NOT A BAT!" I shout at him in his face, the air sending him flying into the nearest wall.

I then quickly catch him before he makes contact with it and am out the kitchen and opening the front door in a matter of seconds. Arisu laughs and rushes after me. Then the door is shut, locked and we make our way down the corridor while Daniel cries for the potion that I will never drink.

Then I feel a small prick on my arm and look down to see Daniel balancing a vile with a sharp tip on my shoulder. I take it before he breaks it and glair as I see the swirling red content is strikingly similar to that stuff in the glass cocktail that the little fuzz ball cooked up.

"Please Nicola." He says looking up at me with pleading eyes. "At least down the stuff in the vile. There has never been a human that went into a battle with a bat on their shoulder before, well apart from one, but you are the second! He drank it so you can to! Please!"

I let out a sigh and quickly take out the small cork from the top of it. The smell that drifts into my nose is enough to make me gag, but the look in Daniel's eyes when he said that really got me. It was like this was a real big deal for bats to have their summoners do this, so I may as well give in. I just hope I don't start mutating or something.

I then raise it to my lips, close my eyes and tip the elixir into my moth before swallowing it before my tongue has time to even taste it. I then give the vile back to Daniel who looks like he is about to explode with joy at any moment.

I shake my head at the little fur ball and see that we are already at Naruto's apartment which is located just down the hall from our own. It only took us two months of being teamed up together to know he was only living down the hall, but never mind.

Arisu stands aside and lets me be the one to knock on his door. After a moment there is a scuffling sound and the door opens revealing a half dress Naruto to my amusement that seemed to be in the middle of getting dressed for today. His feet and chest are bare with his legs clad in his usual bight orange ninja pants, his sleeping cap still clinging to his head for dear life.

I glance at Arisu who is gawping like a fish at the poor half-asleep Naruto who has no idea what's going on. His eye lids are sagging and are in danger of collapsing on themselves. He brings up his hand and rubs his eyes to clear them so that he can see who is at the door and I see a blush start to appear on Arisu's face. I follow her eyes to see her staring at his chest.

It is surprisingly well developed with that tanned skin just starting to form a six pack on his abdomen but still immature enough not to be covered in curly hairs that I never expect him to have. He isn't some hairy person from Spain back in my world where their chests would have a line of hair that would go all the way down its length.

Arisu is more of a hairless cat type of person when it comes to guys so a fan girl blush at seeing Naruto's chest is just what I expected her reaction to be. But she still like Sasuke the best, but I'm willing to be she has tried but failed may time to see him with no top on. Well, some guys are just more confident with their bodies then others.

I step up to Naruto and gently place his arm round my shoulders and lead him inside his apartment with only a small squeak of protest from Daniel who is forced to abandon his perch on my shoulder to hover in the air beside Arisu, who is still standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Naruto mumbles groggily as I seat him onto his apartments warn sofa so that he won't collapse.

"Just concentrate on waking up Naruto." I say and make my way into his tiny kitchen to find something edible for him to have.

I come out of the kitchen with no success with have only being able to find raman in his cupboards and a carton of expired milk in his fridge.

"OK Ri. Run back to our apartment and bring me the bacon, sausages, eggs and that new loaf of bread from the kitchen!" I order her to which she snaps out of her dazed state and rushed off down the hall with Daniel flying off after her to help carry the groceries.

"Honestly Naruto!" I say clearing off the side in the kitchen as he stumbles through and onto one of four chairs around his kitchen table. "I understand the training with foxy is rough and today is going to put all of that to the test, but did you have to spend all night training! You do need sleep as well you know!" I scold him and he lets out a small chuckle.

"He-he. Sorry for making you worry about me Nick." He says, using my nickname as usual. He seems to have adopted it at some point this month but I'm not quite sure when.

"Surely foxy told you to get some sleep?! He knows what today is!" I say more of a question then a statement.

"Yh, he did. But I just nagged him for more training so he finally just ended up giving in!" he says with a proud grin on his face.

"In future get at least two hours of sleep no matter what enemy you have to face in the morning. You got that?!" I say shooting him a glair to which he gulps and nods in reply. I smile at him then and just at that moment Daniel flies in with the loaf of bread followed by Arisu carrying the rest of the food.

They place the food on the side then make their way into the living room to let me cook while Naruto, now fully awake, offers to give me a hand. I decline his help and ask him to get dressed before Arisu has a nose bleed. He chuckles at this and goes off into his room to get dressed.

In the last month I started to see Naruto around the training area a lot and, on some occasions, without a shirt. So seeing him shirtless doesn't bother me. I even snapped a few pictures and gave them to Hinata. Her reaction was priceless! Needless to say, she turned bright red before fainting, but she still has the pictures hidden away somewhere which I'm sure she like to look at in her spare time.

The who shirtless thing has kind of turned into a normal thing because as soon as Naruto found out where I liked to train, he would pop over to eat lunch with me along with the occasional spar between the two of us. I have to say, he has gotten a lot stronger since he started training with Kyuubi (who we now have code named foxy) and is even now a good person to spar with in my opinion.

I cook all the ingredients quickly and by the time Naruto comes out, now fully clothed, his breakfast is waiting for him. He looks shocked at it for a moment before thanking me and digging into it. I chuckle as tears of happiness stream down his face as he eats it and think about how much closer the two of us have become over the past month. I have to say that I now view him on the same level as I do Arisu, which makes him like a brother to me.

Of course Hinata has also reached the level of sister in my eyes since I have been helping her in my spare time so that when she next faces her cousin she can wipe the floor with him! It seems thanks to her superb chakra control that she has a gift for manipulation jutsus, this coupled with changing her fighting style to one that used not only her hands, but her feet, making her a lot more flexible in her range of attack.

I'm not sure if her family would approve of it, but she also seems a lot more confident and has even tagged alone with me and Naruto to have lunch a lot. One day I even saw the two walking across the training area together and when I asked her about it she said Naruto had invited her to eat lunch with him. She was over the moon. Naturally I asked Naruto the same thing and he blushed as he admitted he asked her to eat lunch with him.

Now I like to tease both of them about liking each other if I ever get any spare time, which isn't very often. But lets just say the two have ended up eating lunch together a lot since I saw them walking together in the training grounds.

Naruto soon finishes his breakfast, thanking me once again and helps clean up the mess made while I was making it. After everything is clean again, the four of us (including Daniel) take the leftovers back to mine and Arisu's apartment before we set out towards the site of the final exam.

The streets are buzzing with life as we walk towards the gates. We manage to make it in only fifteen minuets and just in time as the gates for the competitors open. On the way Naruto asked to go to the training grounds and went in. By the smell of it, Hinata was there and sure enough when he came out her scent was on his clothes. At this point I stated that he and her had hugged, sending him into a babbling fit with a bright blush on his cheeks.

We all stand in a single line facing a jonin with a wooden senbon in his mouth which her plays with between his teeth. I notice that everyone is here apart from two people. That ninja that looked like a mummy from the sound village, and Sasuke. I glance at Arisu and give her a reassuring smile which she returns.

I feel the nervous sweet start to make its way down my back as the jonin gives up one last look at the order of the matches. I notice that the sound ninja's name has been removed, which means that we are now down to an even ten and Naruto and Neji are up first.

I glance at Naruto beside me and we grin at each other and nod, silently wishing each other luck with our matches that are about to begin. Well his sooner then mine.

I then turn and look at where Temari and Kankuro are standing. Temari looks at me and gives me a shaky smile and I smile back at her with a wink, silently telling her it will all be ok in the end. She gives me a unsure nod, before turning back to her brother who is looking just as nervous as she is.

I then look further down the line at the person standing next to Kankuro. He looks tense as he glairs up at where the Kazekage can be seen greeting the Hokage. I wonder why Gaara seems to hate his own village leader so much? I frown at him in thought, trying to pick his brain and read his mind even though I can't. I see his eyes widen slightly and his hands clench onto his arms tightly, his head goes down, shoulders hunched. It looks like he's in pain and I look up to see the Kazekage staring down at him from above. The leader of his own village wouldn't hurt his own people, would he?

I look back at Gaara with a worried expression and silently wish I could walk over and help him. But that might raise a few eyebrows and it would be way to embarrassing in front of all theses people, for him just as much as me.

He must have felt my stare because he raises his head enough to lock his eyes with mine and the look he gives me makes my chest clench and my stomach turn. The look in his eyes is turn between pain and bloodlust. Like someone has flipped a switch and he is fighting to suppress something the switch caused to happen.

AS he tries to gain control I can see the bloodlust starting to win out the longer we look at each other and he turns his head back to the ground gritting his teeth. The worry in me rises but I have no time to wonder anymore because just at that moment the Hokage rises from his seat to address the crowd.

"People of the leaf and invited guests from fellow nations, I would like to welcome you to the final stage of this years chunin exams! The best of luck to all our competitors!" he booms and the crowd gives out a cheer to his words.

The jonin then instructs everyone but Neji and Naruto to leave the arena and wait for their match to come up. So we all make our way up to a small box in the side of the arena's wall to watch the first match. I pause as I walk past Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto and give the jerk a nice hard kick from me would you?!" I say smirking and he mimics the smirk on my face with one of his own.

"Sure thing Nick! I will see you after I get through beating the crap out of Neji!" he says and we clasp hands and nod at each other before I make my way up to the box to watch his match, Arisu standing nervously by my side.

"Something's not right with that rival of yours Nicola." Daniel states and I nod my head in agreement.

"When I go to fight him, I want you to stay up here with Arisu ok?" I ask him to which his eyes widen in surprise.

"What! No way am I letting you face that lunatic on your own!" he says in a concerned voice and I reach up my hand and scratch him on the head soothingly.

"I can handle myself and if you helped me I would feel like a cheater. That and," I say lowering my voice to a whisper so only he could here me. "I have the feeling something really bad is going to happen and I want you up here at a vantage point when the shit hits the fan alright?"

At this he nods and I look down at Naruto and Neji who are seeking themselves up on the battlefield below us. I smirk. Neji isn't going to know what hit him!

The Hokage puts one hand in the air and says, "When your ready. Let the final round begin!" He shouts and the final round of the chunin exams had officially begun.

* * *

**YAY the next chapter is up!!**

**Ok not as long as some of my others but this one is ok and basically a lead up to my next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it!! ^_^**

**So, dont forget to: Rate and Reivew!!! XD**


	17. A Fight for a Friend!

**Chapter 17: A Fight for a Friend!**

As soon as the Hokage finished the match began and I had to say that it looked like Neji was in for a really rough time by the way Naruto got very serious about winning, very fast. A knowing smirk made its presence felt as it slid easily into place on my lips. Neji was in for one hell of a but-kicking!

After a few seconds I felt a cold chill run up my back as the feeling that something was very wrong right now came to me and I looked round for the source. After scanning the whole of the box there didn't seem to be anyone threatening in the room, even Arisu was quiet! Wait a second.....Arisu is never quiet! She isn't in the room that's why!

I look round in panic and spot a blond topped blob in the stands making its way over to where I could see some of the rookie nine sitting with their teachers (minus Kakashi who went off to train Sasuke). I then race from the box, people giving me looks of confusion as I race into the stands and round towards where Arisu is talking loudly to the people around her.

"Does anyone have a key that I could impale my lock on?" I hear her ask to the crowd around her and I feel a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks as I register what she means by her question. What the hell does she think she's doing?!

I reach her and immediately stun her by smacking her over the head with my fist. I mutter apologise to the people nearby and sling her paralyzed form over my shoulder as I walk back towards the competitor's box. Sakura raises her eyebrow at me and seems to want to ask but I shake my head at her and she drops it. She doesn't want to know and I really wish that I was as innocent as she is at the moment. But she hasn't been best friends with this maniac for almost all her life.

As I walk back in people give me funny looks but I just ignore them as I drop Arisu from my shoulder and onto the floor. She better have a good excuse for this otherwise I swear I'm going to skin her alive!

"And just what do you think you were asking the crowd that question for?" I ask with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face as she gets up from the floor rubbing her bum where she landed on it.

"Well I just wanted to know what people would say!" she says defensively.

"In the middle of a match and to total strangers?!" I snap back at her, still scowling.

"Well no one knew what I was on about anyway! So no harm done!" she says with a small smile on her face, trying to make her explanation more convincing. It doesn't work.

"That's not the point! The teenagers in the crowd would figure it out in a split second! That and what if someone had said yes? What would you have done then?!" I say still fuming and she pales at my last thought.

"I kind of never thought of that." she says sheepishly and I send her a short growl as I turn back to look at the match that has just finished. Naruto won, of course!

The question she asked is a dirty joke that she made up back in our own world. The key is basically a man's private parts and a lock is a woman's private parts. So yes, I am best friends with a pervert. But at least she only looks like a slag and isn't an actual one. Trust me I've had her checked and she is defiantly still a virgin. Don't ask how I managed to get her to go through it though, you don't want to know.

I smile as Naruto makes his way into the box practically beaming and we high five as he comes up to talk to his team.

"Nice one Naruto! Looks like all that training finally paid off!" I say happily and he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yh, but you helped me a lot so thanks for that." He says in embracement.

"No problem!" I reply cheerfully.

The next mach was about to get underway but Kankuro took one look at Hinata's teammate Shino and gave up. I have a feeling he wants to save his energy for what Temari told me last week. So the next match was now Shikamaru vs. Temari. I took one look at the two on the floor and decided I already knew who was going to end up winning this battle.

I glanced over at Gaara who was still tight-jawed and tense as he stood in the corner of the box, not looking at anyone. I frown and remember that he was looking up at the Kazekage with such hate it could have caused the Kage to burst into flames. Maybe I should go and have a look at this person and see who could cause such a reaction from my sandy rival.

All eyes are luckily on the match and so I sneak out the box unnoticed. I make my way up to the VIP box at the top of the coliseum like stadium. The box seems to be guarded by AMBU black ops and so getting in will be a problem. I quickly spot a small mouse whole and a smirk comes to my lips. Daniel, who is still on my shoulder frowns at me and decides to ask the question.

"What are you going to do Nicola?" he asks in a suspicious tone.

"Listen I want you to go make sure that nobody gets killed while I spy on the Kages ok?" I ask him, smirk still on my lips.

"What! There is no way you will get past AMBU!" he says and my smirk widens.

"Well at least when I get caught and interrogated you won't suffer the same fate." I point out.

"Good point. See you in a few weeks maybe. Try to stay alive!" he calls over his back as he flies off back to watch the ongoing match.

I smirk as his for disappears round the corner and relax all the muscles in my body before closing my eyes. In the past month I have manages to transform at speed and in mid-fight if need be. But the process still hurts as much as the first time and especially if my size has to change, like it will now when I turn into a mouse to spy on the Kages.

I centre myself and focus on the image of a small mouse in my mind. I feel the pain shoot all over my body and a light blinds me but the pain does not reach my heart or throat, as it never does when I transform into something, no matter what species it may be.

I open my eyes to see them level with the small mouse hole which I quickly scamper through before I'm spotted by any mouse-haters. The tunnel is dark but my ears lock on the voice of the Hokage and soon I exit the tunnel next to the old man's chair which he sits in chatting happily to the man next to him.

The Kazekage just nods back at the old man's idle chatter and adds a short comment in here and there. When he does speak every time as I listen to them talk I feel like I have heard it before. I scurry up the back of the Hokage's chair to get a look at the face of the Kage and see it showed by his formal Kage hat and face scarf.

"So lord Kazekage, what match are you looking forward to the most?" the Hokage asks the quiet man beside him and I see the sides of his face scarf crinkle to show a sinister smile beneath the fabric.

"When Gaara and Sasuke fight." He says in a dark tone followed by a small chuckle.

"Oh really? That would be interesting, that is if he ever wins his first match." The Hokage says with a knowing smile and I inwardly smile back at the indirect compliment he just paid me. Good thing he doesn't know I'm here or he would never have said that.

"That won't be too hard for him. His opponent is just a week little girl after all!" he boasts with that chuckle again and I suppress the erg to growl at this man. I can see why Gaara wouldn't like him; he has a stick shoved way to far up his ass to be healthy.

The Hokage seems to find the comment amusing some how and bursts into a laugh that has both me and the Kazekage giving him looks that question his very sanity.

"I don't think I made a joke, so what's so funny?" the Kazekage asks, puzzled. The Hokage controls his laughter to a bright smile before answering.

"His opponent is far from week if I do say so myself lord Kazekage! She is by far one of the most peculiar genin I have ever met, but that fact only seems to make people underestimate her. That and I believe she hides what she can really do, so lets see if her performance is better then what you predict." The Hokage says confidently and I look out over the arena to see that Shikamaru gave up as I knew he would.

I then scarper fast down the Hokage's chair before dashing through the mouse hole so I'm not late for my own match. But as I transform back I catch through my sensitive ears the Kazekage's retort to the Hokage's prediction.

"Well, there are more things in heaven and earth that we don't understand. But some things, like the actions of ourselves and the people around us can be controlled by a single glance." He states followed by a sinister chuckle that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on their ends. "That and I'm sure that she will come to see that the path she wishes to walk is far different from the one she walks on at the moment."

That's the last I hear of the conversation as I finish turning back into my human self. I bore holes in the floor and clench my teeth, grinding against each other. I ball up my hands into fists to suppress the sudden rage at the realisation of the Kazekage's true identity.

I recall the things that Shukaku told me and our conversation in our brief meeting before the exams.

* * *

_Flashback_

_My gaze shifts to the form in the shadows as I hear movement come from inside the cage and meet the sand coloured form of the great one-tailed sand demon, Shukaku. His yellow eyes with their diamond pupils surrounded by four black dots that float in the sea of yellow that covers even the whites of the eyes. Those eyes are now fixed on me with a surprised yet crocuses look and give me a judging once over to try and guess my intentions, but that seems to fail so he decides to voice his concerns instead of trying to guess the answers for himself._

"_**How did you get her and what do you want kid?"**__ he asks in a surprisingly human tone._

_I point up at the form of the chained boy above me and state, "I came to find out why the hell I just got all his childhood memories and how I can help get him off that stubborn piece of dead tree." I finish calmly looking back t him and putting my hand back down by my side._

_The demon laughs and smiles at me with a kind look on his large face. __**"Your funny kid, I like you! But I don't know how you saw that and if you did you will know who I am so that saves some time so what do I call you then kid?"**_

"_Nicola Kaze, nice to meet you Shukaku." I answer smiling and for a split second shock and confusion passes across his face but it as gone as quick as it came to be replaced by the demons wide grin._

"_**Well about the seal there, it's something his dad put on him personally and is to keep Gaara under control, but it seems that it doesn't work!"**__ he says laughing before continuing. __**"It stops me from talking to him and vice versa. It also cages his true self, the part of him that cares for his siblings and wants to do good. The real Gaara, that is what the seal really traps and as for the part of breaking it, I don't think anyone can."**_

_End Flashback_

* * *

He must be able to enhance the seal that stops the real Gaara from getting through, but not just that. The only person with the power, the ability and the evil intent to do this can only be one person. Even the way he talked about me being on the wrong path gives him away.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He chuckles once more. "You, human or not will turn out just like Sasuke here. You will come to me for power whether you like it or not." He says and his neck suddenly extends towards Sasuke who has no time to move, time seems to slow as Orochimaru sinks his teeth into Sasuke's neck and both me and Arisu shout Sasuke's name._

_End Flashback_

* * *

The person sitting next to the Hokage right now, the one posing as the Kazekage is none other then that slime ball Orochimaru who put that damned seal on Sasuke's neck. And now he even has effected Gaara in a way that he can control him! That's the last straw! As soon as the final exam is over I swear I will rip that extendible neck from his spine and finish what I started back in the forest of death!

I swear I will kill that bastard snake!

I hear Arisu's and Naruto's voices as they shout about Shikamaru giving up so easily and I calm myself before making my way quickly back into the box. Temari seems to keep glancing at Shikamaru and he seems to be doing the same as her, only with a lazier gaze then hers. There could be a new couple in the making!

Suddenly the crowd erupts and everyone runs to the edge of the box, looking down in the arena in shock. I make my way over and stand next to Arisu as she gropes at the two people who have just entered the floor in dramatic fashion.

A now longer haired chicken but hair cut looks up at us from atop Sasuke's head and standing next to him is Kakashi in his usual casual stance. So those two finally decided to show up. Gosh Kakashi is such a sucker for a dramatic entrance!

"What took you two so long?!" Arisu shouts from beside me, a bright smile on her lips.

I look at Naruto as he looks at me and we both smile at how obvious it is that those two like each other. Back on the floor Kakashi disappears to go watch in the crowed I presume while Sasuke casually walks up to the box where the three of us greet him.

"Sorry I'm late. Kakashi decided to train until the last minuet." He said to us with a smirk Arisu's way which makes a small blush come to her cheeks.

"Well just make sure not to pick up his bad habit of always being late." Naruto says with a laugh that we all copy, apart from Sasuke who just chuckles.

"So what fight are we on?" Sasuke asks and the mood sobers up as Gaara appears on the arena floor in a swirl of sand, his arms crossed over his chest and a blank look on his face.

Everyone gives me worried looks but I just smirk and chuckle.

"Looks like I'm needed on the floor so see you guys in a bit." I say cheerfully as I walk to the top of the steps that lead into the arena, but I stop when a hand lands on my shoulder and I turn to Sasuke whose hand is on my shoulder.

"Be careful out there Nick." He says in a stern voice.

"He-he, no sweat!" I say and he gives me a glare.

"I'm serious. If he goes to kill you call off the match before he gets the chance." He tells me sternly and I shoot him a glair of my own, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Sasuke." I say fixing him with a firm gaze. "I will not give up. There is no way I will let myself loose to him. I promise you though," I say and see Temari and Kankuro looking at me as I speak. "I will not kill or be killed so easily."

Sasuke gives me a nod and I walk down the stairs but turn back half way when I hear both Naruto and Arisu call my name.

"Good luck Nick." Arisu says with a chirp from Daniel who perches on her shoulder as she gives me a worried smile of encouragement. Sasuke stands next to her and threads his fingers through hers to give her his support.

"Be careful and kick some Racoon ass!" Naruto says giving me a foxy grin that I cant help but smile back and I give them a small wave as I turn and descend the stares.

"_Thanks guys, you don't know how much it means to know I have you all on my side right now."_ I think to myself as I come to stand opposite Gaara who stares back to me with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"**He is not himself pup so be careful." **William pitches in and I mentally nod at him.

I look into his eyes and can see pain and sadness beneath the surface of hate that rises off him as the proctor asks if we are both ready. The two of us nod at the same time and the man raises his hand in the air before bringing it back down letting out a cry of "Begin!" as he does so.

* * *

As soon as the words leave his lips a swirl of sand comes rushing at me that I am forced to dodge. It seems that whatever the seal is doing to him it is obviously not keeping to the agreement we made about him not using sand so I, in turn, wouldn't use fire. Just because he is being controlled doesn't mean that I would stoop so low as to break that deal we make even if, technically, he is.

I dodge the sand which swirls round be as it tries to get a hold and any part of me possible. I smoothly dodge the sand's every attack until I jump up onto the side wall of the arena and it just swirls round on the floor below me, waiting for me to come down.

I glance up to see the smug look in the Kazekage's eyes and I grind my teeth together along with my nails into my fists. That bastard thinks that this little mind game he is playing with Gaara can defeat me he has another thing coming!

I look back down at Gaara to see his eyes glazed over in hate and bloodlust that is all directed at me. But I also see just underneath a glimpse of worry for my safety and it is this part that sets my mind at work. I think it is time to see just how much my training has paid off.

I stand on the wall from my crouched position, my hair falling towards the earth on both sides of my neck as I do so. I then roll up both my sleeves to revile a silver band with Celtic symbols carved into the metal and the top of each is a black bat that has ruby red eyes which glisten in the sunlight.

Daniel gave me these not long after the whole wing growing phase and I have a matching pair of ankle waits strapped to my legs just above where my boots come up to as well. They are special gravity waits that Daniel used to train with back home and he decided to try them out on me to help with my training.

They get there name because the owner can set the gravity around them to increase by as much as they want, yet still way the same at the same time. This means that no one knows you are even wearing training waits of any kind even if they pick you up!

So Daniel started on ten time's normal gravity and increased it every two days until last night when he finally told me how to take them off. I hadn't been able to take them off even to shower! Needless to say they have far outweighed there time with me and I can't wait to get them off and get back to normal earth gravity!

I then bend down and roll up my trousers to revile the matching ankle waits. I then stand and bite my thumb. I glance up quickly to see almost every person in the arena with confused looks on there faces, looks like the bat summon is really a rare summon after all. But even rarer now that the scroll has gone up in flames.

I then press the blood on my thumb to the left wait around my wrist and they detach with a click while glowing a maroon red colour before poofing away to wherever Daniel keeps all his things. As they leave I feel my body lift slightly from the wall and quickly reattach myself with chakra at my feet.

Now, let's see is Gaara can avoid my attacks!

I race in a black blur down the wall and through the sand, dodging the tendrils as I run towards a still blank, bloodthirsty faced Gaara. I get within a meter of him and send a roundhouse kick to his abdomen that sends him flying back towards the arena wall but is caught by the sand.

He quickly picks himself up and makes a few hand signs before five more Gaara's rise up out of the sand. Sand clones, how very like him. Well since he is now using a jutsu, I may as well match him for it.

I smirk plays on my lips as I make a few quick hand signs and slam my hands into the ground, hopefully this jutsu will immobilise him so I will get a chance to find out exactly what's going on with him.

"Earth style: forest dragon jutsu." I whisper as leaves start to burst up from the ground beneath my feet.

I hear a few gasps from the crowed and as the roots and vines start to spring up around me, concentrating the greenery into the form of a dragon, I glance up at a glaring Kazekage's face and smirk at him through the leaves even though I know he can't see it.

Sand comes at my dragon just as it fully forms and U jump atop its head as it twists and turns out the sands way. I hold onto one of its two large horns atop its head that are made of bark just like the plank I stand on.

With a large bound it shoots towards the sky above the arena and I see the crowed crane their necks to see what I'm doing. For a moment I just stand atop my creation, my gaze locked with Gaara's and I feel my heart slam in my chest as I see the little glimpse of worry get swallowed by the swirling depths of hatred.

The sand then flies up at me and the dragon descends towards Gaara, dodging the sand as it shoots up from the ground to try and stop me. I grasp the horn tight with both hands for the impact.

Then the dragon crashes to earth, its vines wrapping around Gaara and imprisoning him in a living web. The leaves swirl and the remainder of the roots sink back into the ground and I jump onto the ground just before the last of my dragon descends back into the earth, apart from the vines still holding Gaara in place.

I take a step forward but hear a rustling behind me and back flip out of the way as sand suddenly comes rushing from behind me. But surprisingly it doesn't come after me but surrounds Gaara in a cocoon of sand. I feel the veins holding him break and sink back into the earth.

I stare at it in confusion and glance sideways to see a very frightened Temari and Kankuro almost falling into the arena as they lean over the viewing boxes edge. Looks like he isn't supposed to do that.

I decide to see how formidable the shield he created is and run at the dome that has formed round him. But I am soon forced back as sand from the dome comes out to attack me every time I try to get close to it.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I stand watching it from a safe distance near the far wall of the arena. Looks like this wont be so easy after all, but what is with the sand bubble in the first place?!

Then I spot a familiar ball of sand hovering near the dome in the form of an eye. Great! That annoying technique from the first part of the exams, the one he tried to copy my test with. I then smirk as I look at it and remember what happened to him when I crushed it back in the first part on the exam.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I then concentrate on what the others are doing but am soon distracted by a certain demon containers scent and I look up to see him sitting down the far end of the row behind me and an eye made out of sand hovering over my paper. It looks up at my face and I glair at it as it continues to stare. I then smirk evilly at it and in a flash have the thing being crushed into grains in my hand, shattering the optic nerve of Gaara's that he must have attached to it, and causally flick some hair out of my face causing the sand in my hand to fly back and land right in Neji's eyes. Causing both boys to stop what they are doing and to silently rub their burning eyes while Gaara plots my grisly demise and Neji tries to figure out where the hell all the sand in his vision came from. I smirk and get back to observing the other candidates round the room with a small smirk on my face._

_End Flashback_

* * *

That eye made of sand he used is connected to his optic nerve so if I can get a hold of it maybe I can weaken him some how! I smirk as I run towards the dome one more time, sand flies at me to stop me but I dodge the tendrils that have seemingly become quicker since the dome was formed and head towards it.

The eye comes into my sight a few meters from the dome to my left and, placing a large amount to chakra to my feet, I spring to the left and pounce on the thing, carefully enclosing it between my hands. Sand still comes at me, but even quicker then before now that I am so close and soon I scarper away from it to look at my little prize I now hold in my hands.

I slowly and carefully remove one of my hands but keep the other firmly gripped round they eye and it stares back up at me. I give it a glare and then glance at the dome; there is no way he would care about me crushing something like this otherwise he would have severed the connection to it as soon as I held it in my hand.

I then smirk as an slightly evil, and very painful idea forms in my head and I concentrate chakra under the palm of my hand. Sorry but all deals are off now that you cocoon yourself away and I very much don't like to be ignored. Its payback time for being such a confusing jerk!

Flames erupted from my palm and a second later a scream from the dome causing it to start to crumble away. A second later the sand eye is now a glass eye that I drop to the floor where it smashes into shards.

The dome is down just enough to me to catch a glance of a demonic yellow eye with diamonds in the iris and a four pointed star shaped pupil in the centre. Ok, there is no way that is the real Gaara!

But it soon vanishes as a genjutsu falls over the crowed and explosions sound from where the village gates should be. Sand swirls and it its place are Kankuro and Temari who are holding Gaara who has blood pooling from his eye where is optic nerve must have been cut, literally.

The siblings then jump away as there sensei engages in combat with the exam proctor. Then I catch Sasuke disappearing after the sand siblings over the wall. Crap! I have to find the others and go after him! I look up and spot Guy fighting with Kakashi in the stands and race towards where they are fighting.

I leap towards two bright blond heads that are sat on the ground at the very top of the stands and both Naruto and Arisu happily greet me when I arrive along with a shaken Sakura and a lazy, as usual Shikamaru.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Kakashi as he does a summoning to revile a small pug dog.

"Yo Kakashi! What do you need from me?" It asks to which he receives weird looks from most of the genin.

"Hey Pakkun. I want you to follow after those sand ninja and take these along with you." Kakashi states before turning to us to give our orders. "Shikamaru will be leader of this team so consider this a mission, Nicola you are second in command and will take over if he is unable to do so. You will all go after those three sand ninja with Pakkun's help. Now move out!" he finishes and I smirk as I remember the rank I read in my ninja book about him.

Kakashi Hatake; Ninja rank: AMBU

We smile with nods all round and jump out after the pug to find Gaara but Kakashi calls me just as I am about to jump through the hole that Guy made for us to use.

"Nicola, I want you to come back alive you here. That's an order." Kakashi says seriously while I just laugh at him.

"Trust me Kakashi sensei! The only way to kill me is if I let you kill me so don't sweat it!" I say and flash him my wolfish grin as I jump out the hole after the others to go after the sand siblings.

* * *

We race through the trees with Shikamaru and Pakkun in front with Naruto and me close behind them. Sakura then takes position at the back with Arisu just in front of her and behind me and Naruto. Naruto sends worried looks towards me as I force myself to physically slow down from racing off ahead.

Anything could be happening! Sasuke could be fighting Gaara or could have already been killed by him! Temari and Kankuro could be hurt! They're already in real danger! And now this whole squad that Kakashi has formed to go after the siblings and Sasuke are putting themselves in mortal peril!

It's seriously way too dangerous to have a load of genin being sent out on suicide missions!

I can sense a large group of ninja behind us and turn to look behind us while the others also catch onto our little sheep. Shi8kamaru then stops and we stop with him. I look at the expression on his face and let out a sigh, half in relief that one more life is out of danger, and half in frustration of how soon I'm having to take the lead in this mission.

"Let's get moving everyone." I say and everyone gives me shocked looks.

"Do as she says. She is your squad leader as of now so go on ahead while I stay and deal with our little friends." He says facing away from us.

"Fine." Naruto grumbles and jumps off with me followed by the others.

I send up a silent thanks to Shikamaru and wish him the best of look. I also hope that he manages to stay alive as a bonus.

Now with me in the lead I increase the pace to an almost break neck speed that has the girls dropping behind and Pakkun stumbling to keep up. But Naruto seems quite happy with the speed and sends a foxy grin my way as we run that I return with my own wolfish grin.

Sounds of fighting come from up ahead of us and I signal for Naruto and myself to slow down to let Sakura and Arisu catch up to us. We slow our pace right down until we are slow enough for the girls (but mainly Sakura though) and they can keep up with us.

We reach the battle and I freeze. Naruto, Arisu and Sakura jump straight into the fray while I stay glued to my spot while Pakkun stands beside me. There is not much a small dog can do in a battle like this.

Arisu rushes to Sasuke's side as he tries to get his curse seal back under control that has spread all over his face. Arisu holds his shoulders and tries to calm him while Sakura stands crying that 'her Sasuke' is hurt. But that is soon put to a stop as a large tail of sand crashes into her, causing the pink haired girl to fall unconscious as it misses Naruto who is in the middle of a fight, a bright orange toad perched on top of his head.

The opponent Naruto is trying to beat is the reason I'm frozen. A large, deformed arm made of sand with blue/ purple cracks running through it where a normal arm should be and a tail of the same sandy style protrudes from the lower part of his back. Sharp, razor like teeth take up half of a mouth that is half formed into something far from human hangs open unable to close. The same side of the face is covered in the sandy style with a small inhuman ear atop his head. One of the eyes has been given a diamond shaped pupil with small black pinpricks swimming in the sea of the yellow iris that is cages in the black outer part of the eye.

This person, no, this monster, is the friend I know as Gaara.

The two demon containers fight relentlessly, pounding into each other with powerful blows that shake the ground with the immense amount of chakra being pulled into them. But it is clear to see that Naruto is at his limit and soon will be killed by the animal Gaara has become.

My heart crashes at my ribs in my chest, my eyes widen in horror as Naruto is pushed back into a corner and Gaara is about to deliver the final blow. A decision has to be made now! Do I just stand here looking like an idiot?! Or do I go and save Naruto?!

"To hell with it!" I scream to no one in particular as I launch off the branch I've been standing on.

I hear Arisu and Sasuke call for me to stop and hear Naruto say my name in a shocked manor as I land between the two boys. I spread my arms out as far as they will go and put my back to Naruto so he won't see the look in my eyes.

The deformed arm stops millimetres from my face and I see Gaara's one remaining human eye widen in shock and fear as he forces himself to stop the claw from tearing out my throat. He lets out a scream and reels away from me clutching his head with his human hand in agony, squeezing his eyes shut to the pain.

I take the chance to turn and check on how Naruto is doing. He gives me a crooked version of his foxy grin which is all he can manage since his jaw seems to be fractured. I glance over at Arisu who, with the help of Daniel is helping to heal Sasuke. But there's no time for that.

A sudden serge of chakra makes me turn to see a giant racoon made of sand with the colourful cracks running through its body, tower above is. I spot on the top of its head Gaara with his lower torso and legs imbedded in the beasts head. He makes a few hand signs then goes limp, his body falling forward and I can tell he just fell unconscious. This is really bad!

"Summoning jutsu and make it a big one now Naruto!" I command to which he gives a shaky nod while whipping some blood from the corner of his mouth. He then does the needed signs and slams his hand to the ground releasing a giant puff of smoke.

As it cleared I felt a cold breeze blowing against my face and I turned to look at Naruto who was surrounded by blue sky. Wait, blue sky! I look round to see I'm on the back of a rather large, rather irritated toad.

"Hey big chief toad!" Naruto shouts out.

"What the hall is the meaning of this! Why on earth would you summon me you irritable little nit?!" It shouts back as it moves to get more comfortable making both me and Naruto fall to the ground.

"Well he needed your help pop." The little orange toad said from on top of Naruto's head.

"Gamakichi? What are you doing here?" the large toad asks his son.

"I was just hanging out with Naruto until that pile of sand over there started picking on me!" accused the little toad.

"He did, did he?" The giant toad said venomously. "Well Naruto looks like we have a fight on our hands after all so lets kill this demon!"

My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet. I then ran to the end of the toads head before jumping down onto the leader of the toad summons's nose where he gave me a irritated and confused look.

"No! You can't kill him! He's my friend!" I shout at the toad who just laughs at me.

"Ha-ha! A demon, have a friend, impossible! Now leave the fighting to the real fighters like me little girl!" he mocked me. He was going to pay for that.

I then slitted my eyes at him and raised my foot in the air above one of the many warts on the old toads face. I then slammed my foot down with as much force as I could, heal first into the wart. It gave under the force and the chief toad screamed in pain as my boot disappeared into the pussy wart. I raised my foot out of the puss and placed it atop another wart, gently this time.

"Still think I'm a little girl who can't fight ay, wart face?!" I growl and the toad glairs at me on his nose.

"Well do you know of a way to beat him without killing him then?" He asks and I smirk as an idea comes into my head.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" I say proudly. "But you will need to get me close enough and keep him still for it to work. Then you will have to carry on fighting until the sand collapses in on itself."

"Fine, go get ready then and Naruto when I say when do the hand signs for a transformation jutsu!" the chief says as he starts the fight, exchanging water bullets with the sand racoons air bullets.

"What!" Naruto screams in distress while holding on tight.

"Just picture something with teeth and claws! You do the hand signs and image while I supply the chakra and take care of the rest!" the toad says, dodging another air bullet.

Naruto then jumps down next to me and prepares for the jutsu, his eyes giving me unsure looks every time he glances at me. The toad then pauses and glances at us before straightening himself.

"Now Naruto!" he shouts and Naruto does the hand signs.

A giant puff of smoke comes from the toad and when it clears revels a giant nine tailed fox. Naruto gives me a shaky grin and shrug while I let out a laugh at how the only animal he could think of would be Kyuubi. Poor Naruto! He is practically tattooing 'I have the nine tailed fox inside me' on his forehead.

The toad turned fox leaps at the sand racoon and I turn while making hand signs that I finish as I face the giant demon, fixing my gaze on Gaara's prone form atop his head. My body goes translucent and I hear Naruto gasp as I get ready to jump.

"Wait! You can't be a-" I hear the toad say as he latches onto the racoon with his claws but is cut off as I leap off his head and towards Gaara.

He comes closer and closer to me. I close my eyes as I feel my mind collide with his and slowly sink into it.

"Ninja art: mind merge." I mumble as I fall both physically and mentally into Gaara's subconscious.

* * *

I open my eyes as I feel air rushing past me and see a bottomless pit just as before when I first entered Gaara's mind. But unlike then I have manage to take my physical body with me, but this drains my chakra supplies to no end and it doesn't last all that long so I will need to be quick.

Just as before the walls are made of stone and covered in a layer of moss and water making it impossible to stop my fall that way. A minute passes and I finally feel the bottom of the drop coming towards me so I gather as much air around me to cushion the blow when I hit the ground and hope I don't go splat.

The ground is in sight and I close my eyes as I feel the wind collide and bounce off the ground beneath me. I peek one eye open to see my body hovering a foot off the floor and then I drop, landing in a heap on the floor. I then scramble to my feet but almost fall back to my bum as the cave shakes around me. I manage to stumble into the stone bars of Shukaku's cage in attempt to stay on my feet on not to get squashed by rocks that fall from the cave ceiling above my head.

"**Kid? What are you doing here?" **I hear Shukaku ask in a worried and shocked tone as the shaking stops. For now.

"Well, something is really wrong because Gaara just flipped out on me! Then he tried to kill both Sasuke and Naruto! Then I had to stop a giant toad from killing him! So here I am." I finish and look up at the demon in panic. I have no idea how but I have to save Gaara and now that I'm here the place is collapsing and I don't know what to do to save him.

"**Ok, ok just calm down now kid. Some snake called Orochimaru managed to kill Gaara's dad and gain control of the seal somehow. Then when the tournament started he activated it and Gaara's soul is now almost completely eaten away by it." **He tells me and I look up to see that silver chains have now almost covered every inch of Gaara's body that is strapped to the seal. Now only his hands, feet, head and neck remain free but I can hear the chains moving, slowly engulfing the rest of him.

"So what can I do to save him?" I ask the racoon demon, looking back up at him with pleading eyes.

"**If I knew how I would tell you, sorry kid. But I'm sure if you managed to get the chains off him it may break the seal!" **he finishes cheerfully.

I nod at his word and move to below where the seal hangs between the doors of Shukaku's stone cage. I then use more of my low chakra supplies to crawl quickly up the bars until I reach the chains of the seal. I stop the flow to my hands and cling to the chains that entrap Gaara's shoulder and move my feet to ether side of his legs, using chakra to support my wait.

Just then the cave violently shakes and I loose concentration causing the chakra to stop flowing to my feet and they fall, hanging down as I cling to the chains desperately.

"**Be careful kid!" **Shukaku shouts from the other side of the bars.

I pull myself up once more and start to pull at the chains. I put all my strength into it but they just won't budge. I pant as I loosen my struggles to catch my breathe. I then get back to trying to get them off and then I feel the chains shake and heat beneath my hands.

Pain shoots through my hands as black needles spring firm the chains and right through my palms. I suppress a scream and hiss at the pain instead. I grit my teeth to the pain and see that the chains have now covered Gaara's hands and feet. My eyes widen and I remove one of my hands from the black spikes and place it on the chain crawling up his neck, pulling on it desperately to stop it from fully covering him.

"**Kid!" **Shukaku shouts at me as he sees the blood flowing from my hands and other parts of my body that got squired by the black spikes, which is most of it. **"Let go already and get out of here before you get yourself killed!"**

"NO!!!" I scream as I shut my eyes while I yank at the chain even more desperately as the cave shakes and crashes down around me. "I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS!!!!"

I putt the hand on the chains on his shoulder from the spikes and place my palm on his cheek. It is cold to the touch and I watch my blood slide from my palm, down his face and neck. I send him a glair as I stare at his lifeless face.

"Wake up." I say in a pleading tone.

Just then the spikes shoot out even more and impale even more parts of my body that buckles from the shock, hanging lifeless as Gaara's face looks. I growl at the pain and berry my head in his neck where I inhale his scent to bring me some relief from the pain that courses through me.

I can even feel all my chakra running out as it drains away to keep me in this crumbling place. I can vaguely hear Shukaku's cries from the cage, pleading with me to wake up and get away from this place. But I won't let Orochimaru win! He will not take my friend and rival from me!

With one last burst of energy I grasp the chain that has almost consumed Gaara's whole neck and, using all of my strength along with the last of my chakra, I tare the chains from his body. Finally they give and the chains along with the spikes disappear into millions of silver specks that sparkle in the caves dim light. I sense the cave stop shaking and hear Shukaku's voice shouting in celebration from far away.

I loose the strength to cling to him then and fall from the cage bars. I close my eyes and stop the jutsu. I feel the reel air rushing past my face then. I hear a poof and here Naruto shouting my name as I fall. I feel small grains of sand brush my cheeks. I open my eyes to see the forest floor drawing rapidly closer and I smile as I realise I did it, I broke the unbreakable seal.

I feel both pride and worry come from the depths of my mind as William acknowledges what I have done. I feel as if he is speaking to me but I am so close to falling unconscious that I cant even here his voice.

A blur of green surrounds me and I brace for the impact of my body hitting the ground. But then I feel strong arms come around me, encircling me in warmth. One hand rested on my lower back while the other cradles my head but both pull me into a firm chest.

"Thank you." I hear an angelic voice breath, his warm breathe tickling my ear and sending a shiver running through my whole body.

I look up in shock to see Gaara's smiling face looking down at me with an emotion that I have never seen before swirling in his gorgeous and purely human eyes. I smile as his scent assures me that it is really him. My eyelids threaten to close and I stare at his smiling face as we plummet back to earth. His smiling face the last I see as the last of my waning strength gives out and I fall peacefully unconscious in his arms.

Somehow, this just feels so right.

"_Good lords of hell! What am I saying! He must have put a jutsu on me or something!" _I think in shock of how I react to the situation.

But even these thoughts can't stop this unnamed feeling from making itself known, and telling me that this is how it is truly supposed to be.

* * *

**Few! Finally finished!!!**

**The whole 'locks' thing is a private joke that my friend Dharsh gets all credit for!! ^_^**

**Ok so if I haven't made it clear enough during the story I will tell you.....**

**NICOLA KAZE IS IN LOVE WITH GAARA!!!**

**ok there i said it! ^_^**

**Rate and Review pweeze!!! XD**


	18. There's no Rest for The Wicked

**Chapter 18: There's no Rest for the Wicked!**

_Dream/Flashback_

_I pull myself up once more and start to pull at the chains. I put all my strength into it but they just won't budge. I pant as I loosen my struggles to catch my breathe. I then get back to trying to get them off and then I feel the chains shake and heat beneath my hands._

_Pain shoots through my hands as black needles spring firm the chains and right through my palms. I suppress a scream and hiss at the pain instead. I grit my teeth to the pain and see that the chains have now covered Gaara's hands and feet. My eyes widen and I remove one of my hands from the black spikes and place it on the chain crawling up his neck, pulling on it desperately to stop it from fully covering him._

"_**Kid!" **__Shukaku shouts at me as he sees the blood flowing from my hands and other parts of my body that got squired by the black spikes, which is most of it. __**"Let go already and get out of here before you get yourself killed!"**_

"_NO!" I scream as I shut my eyes while I yank at the chain even more desperately as the cave shakes and crashes down around me. "I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS!"_

_I putt the hand on the chains on his shoulder from the spikes and place my palm on his cheek. It is cold to the touch and I watch my blood slide from my palm, down his face and neck. I send him a glair as I stare at his lifeless face._

"_Wake up." I say in a pleading tone._

_Just then the spikes shoot out even more and impale even more parts of my body that buckles from the shock, hanging lifeless as Gaara's face looks. I growl at the pain and berry my head in his neck where I inhale his scent to bring me some relief from the pain that courses through me. _

_I can even feel all my chakra running out as it drains away to keep me in this crumbling place. I can vaguely hear Shukaku's cries from the cage, pleading with me to wake up and get away from this place. But I won't let Orochimaru win! He will not take my friend and rival from me!_

_The cave shakes around me once again. Rocks fall from above and pound into the floor. I'm out of time! The chains coil up his neck and over his head, closing round him till only the mark on his head remains. No matter how hard I try the chains just wont break and I tug in vain at them to free him._

_My eyes burn with unshed tears and I let out one last blood-curdling howl of pain, anguish and despair that rockets up from a place I never knew I had. I close my eyes tight against the knife like pain my chest and with one last breath I scream his name at the top of my lungs. The name I never thought I would say, at least not in this way, not like this._

"_GAARA!" I Scream, the muscles in my throat tearing and I feel blood spray from my lips. Tears finally break from my eyes as my world comes crashing down around me and darkness wraps me up in its black embrace..._

_End Dream/ Flashback_

* * *

My eyes snap open and I let out a gasp as the world comes into focus around me. A white ceiling clouds my vision and I realise I was dreaming it all. I place my hands to my face and let out a groan of annoyance at the embracing nightmare. Heaven help me if William ever found out!...

"Nicola! You're finally awake!" I hear a familiar voice shout as I am pulled up into a hug, which I return as Arisu laughs with happiness that I didn't realise I missed from her voice until now.

"Hey Ri! So can I breathe now please?" I say sarcastically as she lets me go and smiles at my joke.

"Ha-ha sorry about that Nick!" she says sheepishly. "But I've never known you sleep for that long and you had us really worried."

I glance round the white room to see Naruto asleep in a chair at the wall opposite the bed I'm lying in. His face has a strained and tired expression on it though the more he sleeps the less agitated he looks and the more peaceful. His golden spikes are in even more of a tangled mess then usual and I notice a few bandages around his arms and head that are hanging loosely off his, they must have come loose in his sleep.

I smile at his sleeping form, then glance down at myself and to my relief I am still in my own clothes and not one of those horrid hospital gowns that they put you in when you're in hospital. Waking up to that would be a nightmare!

An image from my dream flashes in my mind and the smile drops from my lips. Most of the dream was really a memory of what happened before I was knocked out, but the ending was different. Way different. The ending is the part that has freaked me out the most though because, if I hadn't been strong enough, that would have really happened.

I then look back up at Arisu and ask in a sad tone, "How long was I out then?"

"Two days." She says and my eyes widen in shock.

"I WAS ASLEEP FOR TWO FRICKING DAYS! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" I shout and Arisu backs away slightly muttering some excuse while I fume at her, that is until I feel a small, warm, fury bundle collide with and start nursling my neck.

I glance down and smile as Daniel makes small squeaks of happiness at seeing me and I reach up my hand and pet him, all my anger gone. I am happy to see he is okay.

A groan from the other side of the room draws everyone's attention and I smile brightly as Naruto sits up from his uncomfortable position on his chair rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then looks round at us all for a moment and his eyes lock with mine. It seems he doesn't register that I'm awake for a second, but the next his eyes widen. Seems he noticed, took him long enough!

"Nicola..." he says in a stunned tone before rushing over and hugging me, (is it just me, or does everyone want to hug me today?), with that foxy grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Naruto! You miss me?" I say with a smile of my own on my face.

"Nar! He was just really worried about you, that's all." Arisu buts in as Naruto releases his hold on me to stand next to me while Arisu sits in a chair next to him.

I glance at Naruto who scratches the back of his head sheepishly and I smile knowing that I am lucky enough to have people who care about me. I then wonder who would have carried me to the hospital and judging by Naruto still being here, and knowing what he is like, I presume that it was him. Damn, now this means I owe him one!

"Thanks for staying with me guys and Naruto, thanks for carrying me all the way to the hospital. I owe you one!" I say with a smile that leaves my lips the second I see Naruto's face.

Anger fills his eyes and his smile turns into a snarl as he bends his head to look down at the floor. He actually lets out a feral growl for some unknown reason before muttering something about letting a nurse know I'm awake before storming out the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that the pain goes flying before the door collapses in on itself.

"What the hell was all that about?" I ask out loud as I stare at the white door now lying abandoned on the floor, which is until I hear hysterical laughter coming from behind me.

I turn to see Arisu lying on the floor holding her sides as she rolls round, crying with laughter. The chair that she fell off is collapsed next to her as she thrashes about on the cold, tiled floors while I just stare at her in confusion.

I look at Daniel, only to find he has disappeared from my shoulder and has returned to his usual spot inside the hood of my jacket. Great, not it looks like I am going to have to get a reason out of a hysterical girl rolling round on the floor. The odds don't seem to be in my favour.

"Nicola? When did you wake up?" I hear a happy voice say and I turn to meat my pink haired teammate as she gives me a big smile and a quick hug.

"Just a couple of minuets ago." I tell her as she sits next to me on the hospital bed and the sound of laughter from the floor dies to giggles as Arisu gets up from the floor, wiping tears from her eyes and sits back on her chair.

"Well you should get some rest. You were pretty low on chakra when you were brought in you know." Sakura fusses as she tries to push me back down into a lying position but I swat her off while Arisu giggles at Pinkey's last comment I presume.

"No way! I'm fine! Gosh stop the mothering will ya!" I say in an annoyed tone while Sakura pauses and looks at me with a frown on her face.

"Doesn't your mom fuss over you some times?" Sakura asks and I scowl at the floor.

"The person who was meant to be my mom is dead and even alive, I didn't like her. She never cared about me." I say in a low tone. This is the first time since the chunin exams that anyone has asked about my past, the last was Gaara.

"_Gaara..."_ I think sadly, _"I wonder if he is okay, he did take quiet the beating, both inside and out..."_

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing!" the pink haired girl says as she pulls me into a bone crunching hug. "Don't worry about a thing! There is no way that any of us would not love you! Unlike some people who never give you attention," she says casting her eyes at Arisu who has gone deathly silent since the conversation touched the mother subject.

"I always will! You're my friend! So don't worry I will take care of you like you were supposed to be. Unlike some people who were probably mommy's little princess and had it all while their friend suffered in front of their eyes." Sakura continued but looked with an evil glint in her eye at Arisu who had gone stiff and hid her eyes behind the bangs at the sides of her face.

"Erm, sorry Sakura but I'm not really a mommy's girl so," I say as I push her away and get up from the bed next to Arisu who stands as I move behind her. "you don't need to do anything but stay alive since you are going to get what you deserve for insulting my best friend."

At that moment Arisu leaps across the bed and jumps on Sakura who screams as Arisu pins her to the floor. But the sound is muffled by the impact of Arisu's fists colliding with her jaw as she is literally pummelled to a pulp on the floor. I really feel sorry for the poor person who is going to have to clean up the mess.

I then reach into my pouch and pull out my small camera that I always carry with me for blackmail purposes and snap a picture of Sakura's bruised and bleeding face. I giggle as the girl gets what she deserves for insulting Arisu and her mom.

A raven headed boy appears in the door and then makes his way round the girls on the floor to my side as I put my camera away before Arisu notices I took a picture of her. He looks at me with worried coal eyes as he pulls me into a quick hug and leaves one hand on my shoulder before speaking.

"Nicola, you really should still be resting with the condition you were in." Sasuke says in a worried and scolding tone.

"I'm fine, really!" I say with a smile to reassure him.

"Well you should still not be doing much for the rest of the day." He says and I let out a sigh as I walk over to the doorway, stepping over the door that lays forgotten on the floor.

"And just where do you think your going?" Arisu says and I turn to see her standing a meter behind me, on her feet and with Sasuke at her side. The two have the same authorities glare on their face while Sakura lays gasping on the floor behind them.

"For a walk." I say as I back out of the doorway and into the hall where I can make an easy break for freedom.

"Nicola..." Sasuke growls as the two of them step towards me.

"Okay, the truth is I'm going to go to the front desk and discharge myself so I can get out of here." I say before rushing off down the hallway towards the stairs.

Arisu and Sasuke grab an arm each and slow me down, but I still push forward. Sasuke digs his heals into the floor and Arisu sits on the floor but is still dragged along on her bum. The feminine gasp of a nurse comes from the direction of the room we left and the same voice calls for a doctor, looks like she found Sakura.

In a split second I'm the one being dragged along by Sasuke and Arisu who power walk in front of me towards the stairs and I can't help but laugh at their reaction. The three of us link arms and rush down two flights of stares into the white foyer room where a receptionist is waiting to discharge me.

But as we rush past the open canteen door we stop in mid step at the sight that meets our eyes. Naruto stands in the far corner of the empty canteen, banging his head against the wall, hard. The white paint flakes off as his head collides with it and each time more and more of the red bricks beneath its surface are revealed.

I let out a sigh and shrug my escorts off as I walk over to Naruto and place my hands on his shoulders before steering him back towards the door. But the head banging doesn't stop, all the way across the room the side of his head bounces off the wall, leaving small holes in their wake.

At the door I hand him over to Sasuke who puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder who is still muttering under his breath, holding his head in his hands, while I quickly convince the receptionist that I'm fine and can be discharged right then and there. Once that is sorted we all walk out the hospitals doors and walk down the streets towards the raman stand.

* * *

As we enter I glance up at the Hokage monument that holds all of the Hokage's faces carved in stone upon it and notice the large crack that runs through the thirds face, but shake off the ominous feeling it brings for an effect of the fight with the sand and sound village attack.

Once inside we all sit, in order from the left; Sasuke, Arisu, me and then Naruto on the end. Naruto still holds his head and now leans his face into the bar, still muttering words that I couldn't make out even from being right beside him. I'm starting to get really worried about his health; if this goes on any longer I'm sure he could cause himself brain damage.

The orders are placed by Arisu who gives me a worried look as I ponder Naruto's situation in my head. We all sit in silence as we wait for our raman to cook, well apart from Naruto who still sits muttering to himself on his stool.

Soon the raman is here and we all stuck in, apart from Naruto who completely ignores the warm raman bowl in front of him. Okay, enough is enough! The boy must be chronically ill to not wolf or should I say fox, down his raman as soon as it's placed in front of him.

"Okay," I start turning to look at my two remaining teammates who stop eating to listen to what I have to say. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I finish in a loud and concerned tone.

Arisu's reaction is a milder version as that in the hospital as she holds her sides as she laughs, her head pressed against the bar while her body rocks with the giggles that escape her lips. Sasuke on the other hand frowns at me in a way that looks as if he is wondering why I don't already know the answer.

"Nobody told you?" he asks and I hear the mumbling turn into a growl as Naruto predicts what I am about to be told, but I ignore the fox boy and press on.

"Told me what?" I retort and a smirk crosses Sasuke's pale face.

"Well that's weird; I'm sure any number of people could have told you. I mean practically half the village saw it!" he continues mysteriously.

"Saw what?" I ask in a cautious tone, something tells me I'm not going to like this and the smirk on the Uchiha's face confirms it.

"That the red haired sand ninja, what's his name?...Gaara!" he says, pausing in mock thought of the name before saying it in a manor that people do when they remember something. "He was the one who carried you into the hospital." Sasuke finishes, smirking from ear to ear as Arisu's laughs harder, almost falling of her stool while Naruto lets another louder feral growl rumble out of his chest.

"What..." I say in a low, angry and slightly dethatched tone, the full events of what happened not quite sinking in yet.

"Well he caught you when the two of you fell, then insisted on carrying you to the hospital but Naruto was against it and said, 'we may be on friendly terms now but I wont let you go round with Nick as you please'. At which point he shifted you into a bridal style hold before rushing off towards the village. Once back inside he brought you straight to the hospital that the stunned staff couldn't move until he spoke and asked for you to be helped, then they brought a bed and he set you on it, took one last long look, and walked out the door past a fuming Naruto." Sasuke explained and with every word my heartbeat stepped up a notch and my face got redder, my eyes wider.

I turn to Naruto to see his arms wrapped round his head as he tries to control his anger at the memory, poor guy. I take a deep, shaky breath and run my fingers through my bangs as I will my face to cool down which it does to some extent. I need to control the embarrassment so I don't get William asking me questions.

"Naruto, it's okay." I say which he shoots up and looks at me, a glare on his face.

"NO IT'S NOT! THE GUY TRIES TO KILL US AND THEN WHEN WE SAVE HIM HE HAS THE NERVE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! TO EMBARACE YOU LIKE THAT!" Naruto shouts, his pupils changing from normal to slit and his eyes flash red to blue as he tries to calm down.

"Shush, shush, shush." I say soothingly and place my hand on his shoulder. "He didn't do it to embrace me; I guess it was just his way of thanking me for helping him."

"It still gives him no right to touch you..." Naruto growls in a quieter voice, eyes still flashing.

"Don't worry about it!" I say in a cheery voice. "I'll just kick his ass next time I see him so you can't hurt him 'cause I will just get mad and take it all out on you instead of him." I explain and he finally calms and gives me a warm smile.

"Fine, fine. But on two conditions." He says and holds up his first finger. "One: give him an extra hard hit for me," I chuckle at this as he holds up his second finger and the tone goes serious. "And two: never use that jutsu on anyone again."

I look at him with curious eyes but he holds my eyes with his own serious blue ones and after a moment I let out a smile with a nod. He finally cracks his foxy grin before settling into his raman with gusto, finishing the bowl in record time.

I glance to see Arisu has calmed down and is eating while Sasuke stares at me in shock. I stick my tongue out at him which snaps him out of the shock and he glares before mimicking me. Then he goes back to his own bowl of raman and I giggle before going back to my food as well.

After a few minuets of ideal chatter and bowls of good noodles a small squeak comes from my hood and I turn to see the white haired toad pervert come into the stall and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. After a gulp he turns to look at the old pervert with a questioning look before the man speaks.

"Hey Naruto! Say, do you want to come with me to do some special training?" he asks and Naruto lets that foxy grin cover his face and it makes me smile as well, but I guess that's just the effect that smile of his has on everyone.

"Sure thing, pervey sage! When are we leaving?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"I told you not to call me that!" the sage says with a glair before his smile returns as he answers his pupil's question.

"As soon as you've paid for your raman so you better hurry!" the pervert says but his smile drops as he sees the frown and sad look come across Naruto face as he takes a quick glance at me.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass on that one. Maybe next time." Naruto says calmly, all excitement gone. The toad sage looks stunned, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Why not?" I jump in and Naruto turns to me but quickly looks to the side to avoid my gaze.

"Well, you just got out of the hospital and well, I'm still a little mad at you-know-who. So I just don't feel right leaving you yet. It's weird but I just can't leave you to go get yourself nearly killed again." The fox boy replies sheepishly and I smile at how sweat he is to cares a little to much about me, (like an over protective brother or something) though I don't need to be babysat.

"Well, how about I tag along with you guys then?" I say smiling and he meats my gazed with his own excited one. "That is if your sensei doesn't mind." I say glancing over towards Jiraiya who regains his composure and smiles.

"Sure you can tag along if it's the only way to get foxy here to come with me. Why not, the more the merrier!" he cheers.

"Then can we come to?" Arisu buts in, referring to her and Sasuke.

"Of course you can." The old man reply and Arisu cheers while Sasuke smiles before speaking.

"I'll have to pass because Kakashi sensei wants me to train with him. But you guys go on ahead and try not to have to much fun without me." The raven haired boy says.

We all no, Arisu with a slightly saddened expression on her face.

"Well, hurry up and let's get going then!" Jiraiya says.

We all quickly pay and say our goodbyes to Sasuke who heads off to find the tardy Jonin while we walk towards the large, wooden and slightly battered gates of the village. Smiling at the familiar guards and dog from me and Arisu's first visit to the same gates a few months ago, we walk out of the village following a perverted toad sage towards who-knows-where. But at least we weren't going to be alone.

* * *

The journey was boring at best with the highlight being when Arisu stepped in some dog poo on the way to a village deep into the land of fire where the leaf village is located. We booked into a hotel for the night with two rooms joined by a door between them, one for me and Arisu while the other is Naruto's and the pervert's.

I feel kind of bad for Naruto since he has to share with someone like that, especially since not long ago he went off to do some 'research' which Naruto said meant he was going out to drink or spy on woman. Degusting old man!

I sigh as I watch the last of the light fade from the sky splashing everything in a fiery glow as the sun disappears behind the trees the surround this small village. Naruto is busy checking his money in case Jiraiya decided to pinch some and Arisu plays with that clay of hers while I watch them from my position on the windowsill.

Just as I start to get bored a weird sense comes over me. My ears twitch and footfalls echo through my ear drums, my eyes widen as small ripples of chakra come off the two men who's feet grow ever closer to the door until they stop right outside the door of Naruto's room that we are all hanging out in.

A nock comes from the door and Naruto goes to answer it while I move from the window to stand just behind him. I have a very bad feeling about this and I reach to my scroll, clenching it tightly in my fingers to sooth some of my nerves. My heart is racing and I have no idea why. The chakra I can feel coming from the men behind the door, it's like nothing I've ever felt before.

"**What you senses are telling you is that those on the other side of that door are far stronger then yourself. It is how your body should react so be ready pup." **William says and I clench the scroll even harder. Daniel appears from his perch on my shoulder and quickly glides onto Arisu's, he knows when there is going to be trouble and the most he can hope to do if it hits the fan is make a quick exit to go and get help.

Naruto opens the door and I feel the sudden erg to attack, but I hold back and gaze up at the two men that fill the space between us and the hall. I feel Naruto stiffen up at the same time I do and he quickly shares a worried glance with me as we both evaluate the situation.

The two men couldn't be any different. The first is a tall, giant of a man with blue skin and hair to match, with slits on ether side of his face that remind me of gills on a fish, or should I say a shark. His teeth are sharp and jagged as he smiles down at us sinisterly with sharp, eyes that pierce just as much as I'm sure his teeth can.

The second only comes up to the shark man's shoulder, with coal black hair tied back with a red hair band at the nip of his neck and eyes the same shade as his hair that pierce at us from behind the black bangs that frame his pale face. He makes me feel like I've seen him before and I let my eyes linger on his form, taking him in, to see if anything clicks in my head, but nothing does.

Both wear large black clocks dotted with red clouds and the blue man has a large object wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. It reminds me of a sword as a small, yellow, scaly hilt sticks up in the air to quickly be drawn from over his shoulder.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't get the chance as he is barged out of the way to land on the floor after his head bounces of the door, by Arisu and I lean down, putting a hand on his shoulder as I watch my best friend do what she does best: flirt.

"Hello handsome, is there anything I can help you with?" She asks, her lustful gazed fixed on the shortest of the pair.

His eyes glair at her before turning to look down at myself and Naruto who look up at him from the floor. My heart stops beating for a moment as our eyes lock and I suddenly realise where I have seen them before.

"An Uchiha," I state as our eyes remain locked. "Your Sasuke's brother, the one he wants to kill to avenge his clan's murder. Your, Itachi Uchiha." At the last part I get to my feet with Naruto just behind me who at first seems shocked, but by the end is glairing while I stay neutral.

"Sasuke's brother? No wonder I was attracted to you." Arisu says in shock as she takes a few steps back so that she is positioned just behind me and Naruto.

"Yes I am." He says in a smooth, velvety tone as he ignores Arisu and stays fixed on me. At this Arisu glances from me to him and makes a small pout before becoming content at glairing at the guy her 'friend who is a boy' wants to kill. "How did you know?"

"Your eyes," I state. "Sasuke has the exact same eyes."

"I see," he says and I feel his domineer soften a bit at the mention of him having the same eyes as his little brother, and this notion puzzles me.

"What is with you?" I ask with the frown in my voice matching the one on my face.

"I am afraid I don't quite know what your getting at." He responds with his eyebrows furrowing slightly and I just shake my head at him.

"Forget it; now just tell us what the two of you want." I say glancing at both of them as I wait for a response.

"Simple." The shark man speaks in a rough voice that contrasts so much with his partners its hard to imagine. "We are here for you," he points at my foxy friend who stands just behind me on my right, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sorry, but he isn't for sail so beat it." I state while Naruto send a small glair my way for the 'for sail' comment, before turning his gaze back on the two men.

"I'm afraid, that you really have no say in this." The sharkman says as he reaches over his shoulder to grasp the bandaged weapon from his back and lift it above his head so that it nearly brushes the ceiling.

Every steps back and I grasp the scroll which is fastened onto the back of my belt, pressing the thumbs of each hand into both ends. A small hiss and whoosh of air sounds from my back as the scroll transforms behind me, I just hope that all those extra hours at the blacksmiths were worth it. In the place of the scroll my hands clasp a hilt each and slowly draw the blades from their sheaths which cross in an X shape in place of the scroll.

Once fully drawn a small smile comes to my lips as I raise both blades in front of my face in a defensive stance. Each thin katana blade extends just a few inches past my bent elbow and has a silver glint from the hotel lights glinting of each sharpened edge of my crystal white weapons.

The tall man then brings his sword down to strike at Naruto but I quickly jump forward and catch the blade in mid-swing, forcing the large blue man to the other side of the hallway, while his partner jumps a way down the hall to get out of the way.

Once he has his footing back both blades slide along each other. I clench my teeth as the overwhelming feel of my opponents chakra comes over me fully and I naturally lock into position, unable to move. Fear, is that what this is? This feeling, it's like I'm being swallowed under this mans chakra. I can't breath!

I shut my eyes as the pressure pulls me to one knee as I try and hold my ground. But it is suddenly lifted as I hear a small chime from above my head, followed by a louder rattling sound. My eyes open and look up to see my blades sparkling in a sliver light, as if telling me not to be scared. I listen as the chining of my blades gets louder and my eyes widen in amazement as such a deadly thing could make such a beautiful sound.

Like small bells ringing around me, I somehow find the strength and get to my feet, which is when I hear the rattling. I look to see the bandages moving beneath the giant weapon and I see small, purple scales moving from between the cracks in the white cloth.

"What the hell is this then?" I hear the rough voice from the other end of the moving blade say in a half please, half surprised tone before the bandages blade is swung to the side and freeing us of our pressuring, allowing the two of us to get a safe distance apart from each other.

"Hum, I certainly wasn't expecting this. So, u want to tell me what kind of person you have to be to get Zabuza's famous knife and turn it into a pair of twin katana swords?" the man asks as he smirks at me, the sound of our weapons continuing underneath his voice.

"Don't really know myself." I reply in a light tone, the question as much a mystery to me as it is to him.

"Well, just so you know, those blades right there classify you as one of the seven swordsmen of the mist in case anyone asks. An I can assure you that any ninja from mist will be interrogating you after you let those babies of yours loose on them." The man chuckles before looking over to his partner who is watching our little clash with an emotionless expression.

"What do you think Itachi? Think she has what it takes to be one of the seven swordsmen?" he asks in a teasing manner.

The dark elder Uchiha brother looks over at me with a judging expression on his face, eyebrows knitted in thought as he comprehends his partner's question. A moment passes as he comes to an answer that he expresses in a thoughtful tone.

"If Zabuza gave her that sword of his to do with as she pleased, then I would say she is more then ready to handle both the pros and the cons that come with being one of you seven swordsmen Kisame." He answers and my eyes widen at the familiar name, the image of the sharkman finally clicking into my head.

"Wait a minuet!" I say interrupting his reply, "Your Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the hidden mist! I knew I recognised that sword from somewhere!"

"Well then, what do I call you then mist swordsman want-a-be?" Kisame asks jokingly.

"Nicola Kaze and I am not a mist swordsman want-a-be because I am a swordsman of the hidden leaf! So there!" I retort with a smirk spreading on my face.

The blue man bursts into a rough, loud laughter that sounds genuine and once he stops a large smile is on his face, sharp teeth looking a little less menacing in its happy blue cage. I have to say, it's nice to have someone get my, a little bit distorted, but good sense of humour.

The large deadly chakra is still there, but I no longer feel any fear from it as I stand facing Kisame and his giant sword called Samehada. Maybe it's just because I'm taking a liking to them, or maybe it has something to do with the swords knowing each other and I'm starting to like Kisame because my katanas are friends with his giant scaled blade.

"So anyway the reason your here is Naruto, but what on earth could you want with him?" I ask and once again Kisame smirks.

"We are from an organisation known as Akatsuki and we are after 9 special demons. Need I say more?" he says at the end as a knowing look crosses my face with the mention of demons and glance at Naruto who stands listening with the same knowing look crossing his face.

Suddenly there is a loud shout and the sound of one thousand birds. We all turn as an explosion sounds down the hall where Itachi stands holding Sasuke's wrist that is sticking out of a large whole in the wall of the building where the chidori must have crashed into it. The chidori is the only original technique that Kakashi-sensei has, and he made Sasuke learn it before the chunin exam finals to use against Gaara.

A fight ensues between the brothers with Itachi knocking Sasuke out by just looking at him, while I just stand and watch. The feel as if Itachi is reluctant for some reason, he must still care for his little brother. I feel sorry for the guy since it's obvious that the feeling isn't mutual.

The use of Sasuke's chidori sends images of Gaara flashing through my head and I feel my heart ache to know if he is ok. I really need to ask Arisu about it, seeing as Naruto is the only other person I would ask, but the topic is still a dodgy one to talk about in front of him, so I will save my questions for later.

A voice from behind me draws me out of my thoughts as I see Jiraiya down the hall performing some hand signs. The two Akatsuki members jump back a ways down the hall, regrouping while Arisu runs to Sasuke's side to see if he is ok.

A loud rumbling doesn't let me catch the name as the toad sage activates his jutsu. The walls change into a pink, slimy tube and I wrinkle my face as the smell of acid gets right up my nose causing me to burst into a fir of coughs, along with Naruto who stumbles into the middle of the hall, to get as far away from the weird walls as possible.

The Akatsuki make a break for it with Jiraiya at there heals while I move over to Naruto, after seething my katanas that turn back into the scroll with another whoosh of wind once I take my hands away. I clasp his shoulder with my right hand and he does the same to me with his left, our free hands covering our mouths and noses as we cough while trying to not breathe in to much of the putrid smell.

A moment later the jutsu fades, the smell goes while the corridor returns and both of us gasp in as much clean air as we can before letting it out as one loud sigh of relief that the horrid stench has gone. Jiraiya then walks back to us and I watch a green flash run off along with Arisu jump after it.

"Where are they going?" I ask the old toad sage as I let go of Naruto as we stand on our own.

"Back to the leaf village, Sasuke is stuck in a very strong genjutsu and Guy is taking him back while Arisu insisted on going with him to see that he is ok." He explains and I share a worried look with Naruto.

We all decide to move onto the next village and start walking when Daniel lands on my shoulder after having been with Arisu when she took of running after Guy.

"How is he?" I ask while getting a confused look from Jiraiya who has never seen Daniel before now.

"He's still out and looks like Kakashi is under the same jutsu. Apparently those two attacked the leaf before finding out Naruto was with us and Kakashi fought with them. Both of them are in comas and apparently the new Hokage is the only one who can wake them up." He explains and I frown at him.

"What new Hokage? Isn't that old geezer the Hokage?" I ask and Daniel's face drops in sorrow.

"Nicola, the Hokage die fighting Orochimaru." Naruto chips in, keeping himself facing the direction we are walking while my eyes widen in shock.

"You mean the Hokage couldn't beat that bastard snake Orochimaru?" I state while Naruto turns his head to face me at my use of strong language while I lower my head. "Then, that's just one more reason for me to kill him." I finish keeping my head down.

"Don't worry Nick! The new Hokage is supposed to be a medical master and won't die so easy! That and she is supposed to be the last of the three legendary Sannin!" Daniel says trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Daniel and don't worry I'm fine, really!" I say with a fake smile.

"Wait, you can actually talk to that thing?" the toad sage asks while Daniel hisses from the insult

"Of course I can. Why?" I ask, petting Daniel on the head before he then retreats into my hood to sulk over the white haired man's mean words.

"Wait, so is he your pet or something?" he asks as we continue to walk alone, and Naruto being suspiciously quiet as he walks next to me.

"No, he's my friend." I say in a defensive tone as I hear a little squeak of a growl from inside my hood.

"Well I've never heard of anyone being able to understand bats, it must have been a real pain to learn." The old toad sage complements while I frown at him.

"Actually, I never had to learn anything; I can just understand him like I can understand anyone else." I say and he stops walking at my words. I turn to see a shocked expression on his face as his mouth hands open like a fish and I frown even more at the sage's weird actions.

"What is it?" I ask and he straitens, but keeps a shocked expression, his mouth now back in place.

"Please don't tell me that the bats signed a contract with you." He begs and I frown at his odd behaviour.

"Well I was kind of forced into it without my knowledge, but yes, I did sign the contract. Why? Is it that big of a deal?" I ask as the old man pales.

"Bats aren't just any ordinary summon and there is a reason that there have not been many people that will make contracts with them. It's because they are a death magnet and by signing their contract you sign your very soul to the death god." He explains and I feel Daniel crawl back onto my shoulder.

"Is it true Daniel?" I ask turning my head to look at his ashamed face.

"It's, difficult to explain. The part about death following bat summoners seem to be true considering that the three summoners before you never lived past 5 years after the contracts where signed. As for the death god having your soul, its more like he keeps a closer eye on you than other people so that when you die, you will be placed where you are meant to go immediately and will never be stuck in limbo." He explains to me as we continue to walk along the wood lined dirt road.

"Well that doesn't seem like anything to pale over." I point out, glancing at Jiraiya out of the corner of my eye whose jaw has once again dropped, not knowing what Daniel had said.

"Nothing to pale over!" he shouts and steps in front of me, a hand holding onto my right shoulder as Daniel watches on from my left. "Nicola! Are you deaf? Did you not hear what i said? You! Could! Die!" he scolds me.

"Listen, the summoners before me may have died but that doesn't mean I will and in all honesty, I really don't care if I die in a few years. Seems to me like there is no point in growing old and wrinkly." I tell him with a stern, yet careful tone as his eyes bore into my skull with worry. I have a bad feeling about what he is about to say next.

"You should never wish death upon yourself Nicola." He growls, shooting a glair at me to which I keep a blank expression. Then he goes on with his warning. "It is not death at a young age that worries me about you having the contract; it is the cause of your death that worries me the most."

"What do you mean cause of death?" I ask in a cautious tone and I feel Daniel shrink into himself causing me to glance over at Naruto who looks back at me with a confused look on his otherwise blank face.

"All those who have made contracts with the bats in the past have all died in the same way, killed by the very bat that made the contract with them. All drained of blood." The old toad sage explains.

I feel the blood in my face drain slightly, making me look even more like a ghost then I already do. I look to see Naruto with an identical paled face of shock while Jiraiya tries to keep his pale face tight as stone to get the seriousness of his point across.

"Nicola," I hear Daniel call from my shoulder and turn to see the sorrowful look on his small, firry face, "What he says is true, all the summoners before you were killed by those who they signed the contract with. But, I would never hurt you! I promise!"

He pleads with me and I look into his sincere eyes. A flash of Gaara's eyes appear in my mind, the look of utter emotions swirling in their depths. I shake my head, a bit flustered but hope it doesn't show and see that Daniel has the same unnamed emotion in his eyes.

"I know that Daniel." I say in a soft comforting tone. "So I don't want any of you to worry about me okay guys?" I ask looking at them all in turn, a smile on my face. "I won't die that easily!"

A smile breaks on their faces and I giggle to myself, walking ahead of them both, my eyes gazing up at the bright blue sky above me. I'm not sure what the future hold for me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Not knowing is what makes life fun in the first place!

* * *

An hour and a half later we arrive at the edge of a small town where Jiraiya wants to check out for the next Hokage, alone. So, to keep us entertained (his words, not mine) he lets us both learn a new jutsu, one that was made by the forth Hokage himself! It's name: the rasengan!

We have been told to try and pop a water balloon using only our chakra, a task seems quite simple but is in fact harder then it looks. No matter how much chakra you pump into it, it just doesn't burst! Both of us have spent a whole day on it and with the light fading we finally decide to trudge back to the inn we booked into earlier in the day.

The red glow of the sunset greets me from the open window, its colourful making the town turn red and a smile tugs at my lips as I see the people moving around below, getting on with their lives as if nothing in the world was wrong.

A sigh escapes my lips and I walk to the window before drawing the curtains to shield the last of the sun's light from me. I sit on the mattress of my bed, the water balloon still in my palm. I let chakra gather in my palm and release it onto the rubbery bubble for the hundredth time this afternoon and, as before, the water just swirls round in the balloon but does not burst.

I glair at it before standing up and walking to the door at the opposite side from the bed. Opening it I throw the balloon into the bath in frustration and as I knew it would, it pops as it hits the side of the bath.

I growl as the bath is able to accomplish in seconds what I have been trying to do all day and I stomp over to the bed before throwing myself on it, my face colliding with the soft pillow as I land. I sigh for the millionth time today and close my eyes, hoping that sleep with take me and I will soon be able to vent my problems to my demonic teacher.

I feel my consciousness fading as I turn my head to look at the crimson sky through a crack in the curtains. _I hope we find this knew Hokage soon so that things can get back to normal, well as normal as they ever get. _I think to myself.

My eyelids start to drop and as I fall to sleep, the image of a certain red-haired sand ninja pops into my head. But, unlike my nightmare, he is not in pain but awake and looking at me with a dazzling smile upon his angelic face.

* * *

**Hello my faith full readers! ^_^'**

***hides behind tree* sorry for the late up-date and bad news it is going to be a while before I up-date gain...**

**I have my exams _-_'**

**Sorry again!**

**But I hope you liked it and stay reader because there will be more!**

**Rate and Review Please! XD**


	19. Learning New Things

**Chapter 19: Learning new things**

My eyes open slowly and I sit up with a sleepy sigh, another night of all out training by my army commander of a teacher. I rub my eyes but stop after a few seconds, the cool breeze blows across my face and the strong smell of salt crawls up my nose, as small grains brush my cheeks on the wind.

I open my eyes and my mouth drops wide open. Before me as far as I can see is nothing but crystal blue waters that lazily rock to and fro in a cage of fine white sand that surrounds it. High rocky cliffs tower over the wide space, the green halo of their grass crowned tops glowing in the sunlight.

"W-where am I?" I ask out loud to myself as I gaze around at the beautiful beach before me, the small patch of grass I'm sitting on rustling underneath me.

"I was actually hoping you would be able to tell me." A familiar voice says and I jump to my feet in surprise, swinging in the direction of the voice to be met by the emerald green eyes that swirl not unlike the sea just a few feet away.

The breeze making his crimson spikes sway as he stands before me, someone I thought to be hurt because of me, the person who seems to have taken over my thoughts as of late. Standing, looking at me with that unnamed emotion glinting in those mesmerising eyes of his, creeping ever deeper into my very soul.

His appearance is different from what I have seen before as he wears not his usual ninja gear, but civilian cloths. He is barefoot, with black trousers ending at his ankles just above his pale feet, a t-shirt almost as red as his hair covers the rest of his upper torso and his famed gourd of sand is nowhere in sight.

"G-gaara!" I say in a shocked tone and step back a bit with my right foot, the sand and blades of grass tickling my feet.

Wait, why would sand and grass be tickling my feet? I look down to find that I am also barefoot and wearing black trousers with a white t-shirt and no sign of any of my stuff. I look at myself in shock and confusion before looking back up at him.

"How did we get here, wherever here is?" I ask him and he shrugs, glancing at the sea's glistening waters.

"I was about to start my training session with Shukaku but when I opened my eyes, I found myself here." He explains and I study his angelic face in puzzlement.

"You don't seem to upset about it though." I say out loud as I observe his warm expression as he stares at the waves and I feel myself stare at him and when he turns to face me with a confused expression I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment as I turn away flustered. "Well you just seem to be enjoying the view instead of worrying over missing your training session."

"Shukaku is a real slave driver when it comes to training and one with really bad taste in jokes." He explains and I turn back to him, the redness gone from my cheeks. "It's nice to have the pressure he puts on me lifted for a while."

"Well this throws me way off on my training now." I say walking off down the beach to where the sand meets the surf. "I had planned to train and work on the new move that I just can't seem to crack." I say with a sigh and Gaara comes to stand next to me.

"Well, how about I help you then." He suggests looking off to his left away from me and I look at him in shock, I had never though he would offer to help me. "If you want, I am in debt to you after all."

"Your not in debt to me." I state plainly and he turns to protest but I speak before he has chance. "But I would still like to accept your offer of help."

He blinks a few times before nodding and we both sit on the sand facing each other. I explain what I have to do and describe the example of the rasengan that Jiraiya showed me and Naruto while Gaara just listens intently with a thoughtful expression. Afterwards we get down to the real training.

"This is a world of dream right?" he asks me and I nod in response. "That means that we can think up whatever we need like the water balloons." He says and a red balloon filled with water appears in his hand and he throws it to me which I catch.

We then set on figuring out how to pop it just with chakra, keep the rasengan's final appearance in mind. After about an hour of nothing we finally manage to work it out. To make it pop the chakra of the user has to spin in multiple directions and with my control of chakra being as it is due to the many hours of training with William, it suddenly became very easy to do.

Then we set to work on popping solid balls which I soon manage to do thanks to my large chakra supplies that comes with having a demon sealed inside you. I also discussed the materials that Jiraiya had on him that he bought for the training and hard balls where on the list, as well as party balloons.

Once I was sure that I could do it to my extent, and Gaara's many nagging to move onto the next step, we tried to do the same with the balloons full of air, only this time the objective is to keep the balloon from popping so as to hold the rasengan in its proper shape so the user isn't hurt my any stray tendrils of chakra.

This proved to be harder. The balloon kept on bursting, but I wouldn't give up! The encouragement and advice from Gaara really helped though. Every time the balloon popped he would give me a tip and next time the balloon would hold for longer. Gaara was using a stop watch to time how long the balloon held as my chakra surged inside it.

Finally, after hours of work, I managed to hold the balloon together for five whole minuets three times in a row. Now it was time to test it. Gaara created trees that sprung right out of the littered beach and I imagined the rubbish to disappear before setting my sights on the trees.

Chakra swirled in my palm and the crimson ball of swirling energy held its shape as I hurled it forward into the bark of the nearest tree. I did this again and again. I spent another half hour making sure I could control it and use it in both hands, as well as both hands at the same time.

Panting, and sweating with the effort I finally fall on my but into the soft sand. The trees disappear in the wind and Gaara walks up to me, clapping his hands with an angelic smile on his face.

"Nice job! But you do realise that you could have finished a while ago if you didn't keep on having to check that what you did the last hundred times wasn't just flukes." He says with a teasing tone to his voice.

Still panting I don't even bother to reply and just glair at him, a pout on my face before falling onto my back. I gulp down air like a man in a desert does when he finally finds water. I look up at the sun which is just starting its decent in the afternoon sky.

It seems in this dream world the time of the night it is in reality is reflected by the position of the sun in the sky. It's a bit odd to me, since whenever I train with William there is always a moon high above in the clear skies. But I guess it is a nice change of pace to train under the sun for once.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asks as he leans over me from his standing position above me and my breathe calms enough for me to talk.

"Just thinking." I say with a smile, I really am glad to see that he is okay because the thought that he might be hurt was really bugging me. But from what I've see, he is just fine and being the real Gaara I always knew he could be.

"About what?" he asks, a small frown appearing over his face.

"Nothing really." I say, getting to my feet and whipping sand off my cloths to avoid answering his question. I would never live it down if I told him I was thinking about how glad I was to see he was fine after what happened last time we met.

"Nicola..." he says in a knowing and pressing tone, dragging out my name as a hint for me to give him a real answer and I sigh, I will have to make something up again.

"Just how cool it is to be able to think up whatever you want and it becomes real. That's all." I say looking off at the ocean while he walks up next to me.

He then clicks his fingers and in a swirl of sand a wooden decking appears that leads out into the ocean before stopping dead a few hundred meters out. At the start is a large wooden square and on top of that is a silver table and chairs set. Two chairs face each other from across the table which has two large glasses filled to the top with strawberry and vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce, chocolate flakes and biscuit wafers on top, along with sprinkles and a sparkler that was pre-lit in each.

To say the least, my jaw dropped. I stared wide eyed at the yummy looking ice creams and my mind went blank. I felt something warm curl around my hand and before I could protest, Gaara dragged me towards the table, his hand in mine which caused my face to turn redder the Hinata does when Naruto notices her.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"What does it look like?" he says, looking back at me over his shoulder with a smirk on his lips that sends my heart into overdrive.

He stops in front of the table and pulls one of the chairs back before gesturing for me to sit in it. This makes me even more embarrassed then before and my face I'm sure, heats up even more if possible. I look away as I let him help me sit in the chair and as I sit back his knuckles brush my back sending shivers up my spine. Embarrassing me even more.

"T-thanks." I say as he sits down in his seat opposite me and I glue my eyes to my hands that toy with the bottom of my t-shirt, not much different to how Hinata plays with her fingers in front of Naruto.

"_Gosh I'm turning into Hinata! But, wait. If I'm acting like her around Gaara, and she only acts like she does in front of Naruto because she has a huge crush on him, that couldn't mean..."_

I shake my head. "_There is no way I like him like that! Sure he is nice, and he isn't exactly ugly, but he tried to kill my friends and we fight all the time. So then why does he always have this effect on me? And why does it seem to be getting worse?_

_Could it be possible? Could I really..."_

I glance up at him under my lashes for a moment, studying how he picks up his spoon before glancing over at me, a worried frown appearing on his face and I turn my head to the side to look at the ocean waves as they crash against the rocks.

"_...have fallen for him?"_

"Okay," I hear his voice and look back at him as he puts his spoon back down and rests his head on his finger that are laced together on the table, elbows resting on its silver surface, a questioning look on his face. "What is getting at you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask him, the redness finally fading from my cheeks.

"You've been acting weird since the chunin exam finals. What is up with you?" he asks in a confused voice.

"I just don't understand how after what happened back then you can do this." I say, gesturing at the ice cream. "I mean, shouldn't you hate me for getting you chased out of my village?"

"Why would I ever hate you for that?" he says shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "That is what has been bugging you then, bit of a silly thing to get worked up about."

"Shut up." I say, starting on my ice cream.

"Although," he says starting on his own ice cream. "I didn't really like the thought of leaving you all banged up like that."

"What?" I asked and he seems to snap out of himself and waves his hands in front of him.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he says in a panicked voice. "Forget what I just said!" a small pink tone taking over his cheeks. And I stare at him wide eyed.

There is no way that he could like me, is there? I mean I have slimmed a lot since me and Arisu where dropped down here, and I don't think I look ugly, at least I hope I don't. But even so, there are a lot of girls who are prettier, smarter and stronger then me that aren't as weird. So if he does like me, why me?

"Okay." I say and silence falls as we both avoid speech in favour of our ice cream.

I've always been a fast eater, and this proves to be my downfall because before I know it, the ice cream is all gone. I cringe at the thought of having to start the conversation, but as I look up I find the Gaara is a fast eater as well due to the fact that his glass is empty.

"Well, that was good." He says standing and offering a hand for me to get up which I take with a small blush on my cheeks as the table and chairs vanish behind me.

"But why did you do that in the first place?" I ask curiously, looking up at his face to judge his reaction.

"Well," he starts a small pink tinge to his cheeks, "I thought that you would like one after all that training." He says in a matter of fact way.

"Thank you." I say, the only words I can think to utter after his response.

We then begin to walk down the beach, first in silence, then in casual conversation as the sun drops ever lower in the sky. Red, orange and pink bleed across the horizon as we stop to sit on the soft sand and gaze at its bright colours.

"Can I ask you something Nick?" he asks and I look at his face which is tinged pink, but I cant tell if he is blushing, or if it is just the reflection of the fading light.

"Sure you can. Ask away." I say, judging what he is going to ask as he takes a deep starting breathe.

"I don't know a lot about these kinds of things, but would you class today as a," he pauses for a section before muttering the last word in a questioning tone, "date?"

My face turns redder then the sky at his words. Who would have thought that Gaara, the demon of the hidden sand would ever say something like that? I think hard about the words I could say to him.

We spent the entire day together, and I had fun even though it was training. I think helping me train was fun for him to. So both of us had fun, and then we both ate scrummy ice cream on a sort-of pear. Then we took a walk along the beach talking before sitting down to watch the sun set. All of which has taken place on a gorgeous beach that we have had all to our selves.

Who am I kidding! There is no way that what happened today could be classed as anything but a date! I can't believe my first date is with Gaara! That and it's been perfect, well apart form a few awkward moments.

I open my mouth a few times, close it, then open it again but can not find the words to say, not even a simple yes. So I just nod my head and lower my head to look in my lap, but peek up at Gaara's face from behind my brown bangs.

He seems taken back by my answer and a pinkish tinge to his cheeks flairs up into a fiery red colour for a moment, his eyes wide in surprise before it dims back into a small pink glow. Those gorgeous eyes of his seem to soften with that weird emotion in them and a pure, soft smile spreads over his lips.

I feel my own blush deepen under his gaze and avert my eyes once again to the ocean view to avoid getting lost in them. I stiffen as I feel a soft warmth on my hand and look down to see Gaara's pale hand covering mine. I don't think even Hinata can go this red!

"So, can we do this for real?" I hear him ask nervously and I turn my head to look up at his smiling face.

"Sure, I would love to." I say, my blush dimming. I must be getting used to it already.

"_I really can't believe that I would ever be one of the first to date anyone, let alone a guy like Gaara. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now! If only this could last forever, or better yet, happen in the real world so I would know I'm not just dreaming."_

I notice the reddish light creating a crimson halo over his head and realise that soon it will all be over. I notice a bit late how close the two of use are. Even now his face seems to be closer then before.

I feel his cool breath brush my cheeks and lips as he gets within centimetres of me. I lean my head up and as his cool lips finally press against mine my eyelids fall closed.

"_Is this what a first kiss is like? Man, I really wish that my first kiss is like this in reality, and with Gaara of course. But, wait... would this make it Gaara's first kiss to? Yes! I'm his first kiss! Wahoo!" _

I feel a strong arm wrap itself around my waist and I seem to act on instinct as I wrap my free arm around his neck and run my fingers through his crimson spikes. It feels like I'm flying! But still awkward as nether of us know what we are really doing and are just acting on what feels the right thing to do.

I feel his lips press harder against mine and I respond by doing the same. I feel his lips curve into a smirk. As I'm about to frown at his smirking, I let out a gasp as a small pain shoots through my bottom lip. I go to pull back but his arm round my waist lock to hold me in place and my face reddens as I feel a rough wet object soothing the pain of my lip away.

It then moves between my parted lips and into my own mouth, brushing over my own tongue and exploring my mouth with I stay frozen in shock at his action. But, not to be beaten I move my own tongue past his and into his mouth. He almost pulls away at my action but I fist my hand in his hair to keep him still as I explore his mouth just as he did mine.

I feel his hand give mine a squeeze before his tongue moves again and soon the two of us are in a stale mate as our tongues both twist round one another, goading each other to get a response and wrestling for dominance.

After a while, both of us panting with the heat of the moment we concede to a draw and pull pout tongues back into our mouths, closing out lips in a sweet kiss just like how it started.

Suddenly the world seems to shift and we both pull back to see darkness overtaking the ocean and beach around us. The floor below gives out beneath us and we both fall towards a shining light each. One of white and one of sandy yellow.

"Hey! Don't forget, we are going to do that again for real next time we meet okay?" Gaara calls with that heart-stopping smirk of his shining brightly on his face.

"Like hell!" I shout back and I loose him from my sight as everything around me goes pure white.

* * *

I open my eyes with a dreamy sigh. Why couldn't it all have been real? I sit up and quickly dress for the day. I then hear a pop and splash from next door.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" I hear Jiraiya roar and more splashing that I assume to be water balloons being hurled at Naruto.

I walk out my room to see a soggy Naruto rushing down the hall followed by the famous pervert in hot pursuit, water and balloon rubber all over the place. I step over the mess to the end of the hall and into the dining room where breakfast is being served and the other guests watch in amusement at the old man and boy having a water fight in the small garden at the back on the inn that we can see through a large window.

I sit and much my toast slowly, not really taking anything in, my mind still on my dream. I hear a rustling and glance down to see Daniel burred in the fruit bowl, munching on grapes. Usually I would giggle at his funny little eating habits, but my head is still swimming from the dream kiss.

The two idiots finally come inside mumbling insults under their breath and sit down at the table opposite me. Naruto starts eating like no tomorrow while Jiraiya is more reserved with manners. I just ignore the two as I nibble on my toast.

"Naruto you really are a joke, there is no way you are going to be able to beat anyone, let alone Gaara!" Jiraiya says with a sigh.

"Like hell I'm not! Next time I see the bastard I'm going to kick his ass!" Naruto says with an animalistic growl. I roll my eyes.

"What the hell is your problem with the guy anyway?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well, when the village was attacked, after Nick risked her soul to save the bastard he decides to steel her and runs off with her!" Naruto growls.

Jiraiya looks at me, mouth wide open. His shock is evident as I am the type not to be carried let alone _stolen_ by anyone. I stop eating, a red blush curling up my cheeks and I glare at Naruto who looks up when he feels my eyes on him.

As he looks up, his face smashes my fist and he is sent flying through the glass window, out into the garden where he disappears into a large row of thorn bushes at the back. I stand and walk out of the dining room, all the guests gawping at me.

I walk away in embarrassment, more so that Naruto said the face out loud. But also partly that it made last nights events come into real perspective for me. One day, Naruto would snap and the two would fight. Then, I would have to be the one to stop them from killing each other.

I will never understand how guy's work.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's here now! ^_^**

**Be nice to me please!**

**Read and Review! XD pleasseeee! **


End file.
